Fiore Academy
by James Merlaut
Summary: At the Magical Academy of Fiore, future mages are taught to control their magic. Now Natsu, heir to the infamous Dragneel Clan, has come to the Academy, and here he will face the hardest years of his life... at least the women like him. Natsu x Harem, Rated (M) for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1 - The Opening Ceremony

Fiore Academy

Chapter One – The Opening Ceremony

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Author's Note – Well readers, I've finally decided to work solely on the Fairy Tail Magic Academy Idea that I've been promising you guys. I hope you like it. WARNING; This is rated M for future lemons in the story.**

Terraced walls, blooming gardens, the heart of Spring. Beauty with no equal, with its ancient stone towers and intricate buildings. Fountains gushing water, sun golden in its glow. Beauty with no equal… this… is the Magical Academy of Fiore.

In the centre of our scene, a confused boy with spiky pink hair and white scarf made of what appeared to be scales, wrapped around his neck, stares at a map. Little did he know, that the true path he must walk… wasn't on any map.

"Where is it?" Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired boy asked himself aloud, scratching his head in his own confusion.

"Hmm… let's see… the cafeteria is over there… good, I'll need to know that later… hmm… and the Training Hall is over there… then… WHERE THE HELL IS THE AUDIENCE HALL!" Natsu finishes off, crying out in anger and frustration, "WHOEVER INVENTED MAPS TO BE CONFUSING NEEDS TO BE BURNT ALIVE!".

Natsu sighs as he lets out his frustration and looks at the map again.

"It says it shouldn't be too far away; I should be able to see it from where I'm standing… but… where is it?"

A tap on his shoulder brings Natsu out of his own frustrated thoughts and he turns to look around.

"Can I-" Natsu began to ask, until he laid eyes upon the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

Long platinum blonde hair and purple, sparkling eyes framed by a face so delicate and soft it near brought tears to his eyes at its beauty.

The girl said something, and Natsu, shaking his head to clear it, asked, "Sorry… what was that, I didn't quite catch that?"

The girl giggles merrily and repeats herself, "I asked if you were lost… I just noticed you've been staring at that map at this exact same spot for about fifteen minutes now… and after all that screaming before… I figure you must be lost".

Natsu just stares at her for a second before taking a gulp, blinking a few times and shaking his head a few times for good measure, and replies, "Uh… yeah, you could say… I'm a little lost yeah".

The girl smiles, "I take it you're new-blood and you're looking for the Audience Hall so that you can go to the Opening Ceremony?"

Natsu nods a few times in reply, as he was still getting over how beautiful this girl was.

"Well in that case, I guess as a class representative, it is my duty to show you the way" and with that and a pleasant smile across her face, she grabbed Natsu's hand and began to steer him away, much to his surprise.

"Wait… hold on… I mean, don't hold on, I mean… can you please let go of my hand?" Natsu asks the girl.

The girl turns around to him before realising how uncomfortable he was, "Oh? Well aren't you just the cutest thing? So, innocent too _*giggle*_ " she says.

Letting go of his hand, the girl faces him, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, second year class A of the Magical Academy of Fiore, also Class Representative of the aforementioned Class".

The girl, Mirajane looks at Natsu pointedly before he realises what she was getting at.

"Uh… I'm Natsu Dragneel, of the first year and… well I don't know anything other than that just yet".

Mirajane nods, "Yeah, you'll find out after the Ceremony".

With introductions out of the way, the pair began to walk with the guidance of Mirajane.

"So Natsu… what class of Magic do you specialise in?" Mirajane asks him conversationally.

Natsu looks at her, "Umm… Class of Magic?"

Mirajane face-palms herself, "That's right… you haven't even had a single class yet… okay then I'll explain" Mirajane resigns herself to lecturing the basics, "The Class of Magic that someone specialises in depends on the magic one is most talented in, and there are five of them; Destruction, Restoration, Transformation, Conjuration and Illusion".

Natsu Nods to show he is following as Mirajane continues, "Destruction Class Magic is typically elementally related; Earth, Fire, Water and Air along with the attribute elements, for example; lightning, Ice, light and so on so forth. Restoration Magic is aid related magic, such as healing or shielding. Transformation Magic deals in the magic that involves changing one's body into something else entirely; I so happen to specialise in this particular class of magic. Then there is Conjuration Magic, magic that is used to summon anything from inanimate objects all the way to creatures like demons. Lastly, there is Illusion Magic, magic that is used to disorient, evade and trick the opponent you're facing".

Natsu nods after hearing Mirajanes' lecture, "I see… so what can you transform into?"

Mirajane smiles pleasantly, "I can transform into demons of course".

Inside Natsu's head at the moment, was a scene where he pictured Mirajane smiling, laughing in a blooming garden in the heart of Spring, and suddenly… turning into a demon.

Natsu shakes his head and laughs, "No way you turn into demons… you're much too pretty and nice for that".

Mirajane appears taken aback, "Really? You… think I'm pretty?"

Natsu blinks as he stops with her, "Umm… yeah, don't you get that all the time?"

Mirajane shakes her head, "When I first started here, guys would ask me out all the time until they realised I wasn't interested in dating… I never wondered why they did ask me though".

 _She never once wondered why all the guys asked her out?_ Natsu wondered.

"Well, after hearing all that, I suppose I'd be in the Destruction Class, since I use Fire Magic"

"That's pretty cool Natsu… I sometimes wish I had an elemental power instead, but still… I'm happy as I am now" Mirajane says.

 _Man, she is the cutest girl I've ever seen,_ Natsu thinks with his teenage hormones.

"Well anyway, we're here now" Mirajane announces.

Before Natsu had realised what happened, he had arrived at the Audience Hall.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you Natsu, I need to get ready, I'll be on the stage with all the teachers and the other council members".

Mirajane turned to go away but Natsu caught her arm, surprising her.

"Yes Natsu?" Mirajane asks him once he realises what he was doing and let's go of her.

"Uh… it's just… will we talk again… soon?" Natsu asks nervously.

At this Mirajane laughs, and all she says is, "You dummy".

With that she skips closer to Natsu, props herself up on her tippy-toes and kisses Natsu on the cheek.

Waving goodbye, Mirajane dashes off to the Stage entrance to the Hall, whilst Natsu Dragneel was left speechless, still holding the spot on his cheek, that Mirajane had kissed.

…..

"Greetings to all new students of the Magical Academy of Fiore, I am your Headmaster Makarov Dreyer, and today I am here to greet you all and wish you luck over the next three years of your education" a short and aged man announced on stage.

After waiting for over fifteen minutes, Natsu and his fellow classmates were instructed to take a seat so that the Opening could begin. Now, to start things off are some words from the Headmaster himself.

"I trust that you will all apply to your studies with vigour and determination, as magic is by its very nature, dangerous. Over the next three years, you will learn how to control your respective Class of Magic, whether it be; Destruction, Restoration, Transformation, Conjuration, or Illusion".

Natsu sighed, having already had this lecture of a sort not twenty minutes ago, from Mirajane. For some reason, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head since he met her, and seeing her sitting up on stage didn't help any.

"So, without further ado, allow me to introduce to you the Header Teacher of Class One, Ur Milkovic" in front of Natsu, one of the girls spat on the ground.

As the Headmaster stepped down, the Head Teacher of Class One stepped up. Ur Milkovic was a beautiful woman; middle aged but still fresh with short raven black hair and deep grey eyes.

"Greetings new-blood, I'm Ur Milkovic, your new Head Teacher… let me be clear with you right now, you break the rules and you'll have me to answer to" Ur Milkovic smiled, making some of the 'new-blood' shift nervously.

"Now then, I just want to say welcome to the Academy and should you ever need help with anything, just come by and see me… but don't waste my time" Ur warned, "Now then, next step would be to introduce you to your Student Council Representative".

When the Head Teacher stepped down, one of the students stood. Natsu wasn't believing his eyes. _Is every girl in this school hot?_ Natsu thought to himself.

Scarlet hair to the waist, brown eyes as hard as the earth, but a face worth getting punched in the face if you asked her out.

"Alright new-blood, I'm Erza Scarlet, your rep" the redhead, Erza introduced herself, "I want you all to behave yourselves whilst you're here; It'll make my job a whole lot easier by taking some of the paperwork off me" with those… kind words… she stepped down.

One of the guys in front of Natsu, a huge guy with platinum blonde hair muttered, "Who elected her as the Student Rep? Was everyone too scared or something… bet you she doesn't have a boyfriend with that attitude… how unma-" but the guy didn't finish his sentence, as to Natsu's surprise, a dozen swords suddenly crashed, points first, in front of the guy.

"What did you say?" the voice of Erza Scarlet called out.

Everyone looked away from the scene to gaze upon Erza Scarlet as she stood in the air with over two dozen swords twirling around her whilst she wore… some very revealing armour.

"What is your name new-blood?" Erza asked the guy who muttered about her, venom dripping from her simple words.

"E-Elfman… Str-Strauss" at the mention of the guys' last name, Strauss, Natsu looked up to see Mirajane standing up on stage, looking worried.

 _So, this is the brother you mentioned huh?_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Well Elfman" Erza dripped words of venom, "Guess what?"

"W-What?" Elfman stuttered.

"You get to be my first victim of the year" Erza announces, as though it were a great honor.

Trembling to the ground, Elfman knelt, fearing the worst for his life.

"Now prepare for a world of hurt!" Erza called out.

Seconds seemed to turn to minutes as Natsu's thoughts ran. Assumedly, Erza Scarlet is one of the most powerful students in the entire school, judging by the fact that she is the representative. However, if she were to hurt this guy Elfman, Mirajanes' brother… then Mirajane would be sad, Mirajane… his friend.

Swords began to descend down onto Elfman, as Elfman fears for his very life, and then… silence.

Heat, great and powerful heat…. Flames, intense searing flames. The Hall had their entire world consumed in flames, and Erza's swords, much to her shock… had been directly melted and separating her from the insulter… was a pink haired boy, controlling the flames around him.

"I think that's enough of the scare tactics, Student Council President" Natsu speaks calmly.

Elfman, looking up and realising he wasn't hurt, saw the situation and began to creep away. But Erza's attention was already diverted by the threat before her.

Meanwhile on the stage, Mirajane began to feel even more anxious. She knew that Erza would have only cut her brother a little and he'd be okay with a bandage… but now… she began to think Erza might be much more serious against Natsu.

"Natsu" Mirajane murmured aloud in worry.

"Don't you worry my dear" a voice to her left said.

Mirajane looked and saw that the owner of the voice, was none other than the Headmaster himself.

"Master Makarov?" Mirajane questioned, asking him what he meant.

Makarov smiles, "Don't you see… can't you tell… this boy, whoever he is… is overflowing with magic… I'd actually be surprised if it were Erza who won this fight".

Mirajane looked at Makarov as though he were going senile. How could any new-blood ever hope to defeat the third ranked student in the entire academy.

But for now, all that Mirajane Strauss could do, was watch.

"What did you say to me new-blood?" Erza asked Natsu coldly.

"I said, you can quit it with the scare tactics… everyone else can bite your bait, but you can leave me out of it… and others too, If you plan on hurting them just because they questioned your leadership abilities, not that I blame him" Natsu growls out whilst sustaining the heat and flames around him.

Meanwhile, Erza was having second thoughts.

 _His magic is absolutely overflowing… not only that, but he's got full control of his abilities and magic… who is he?_ Erza thought to herself.

Natsu laughs, "What's the matter?"

Erza shakes her head of such thoughts, "Nothing… let us continue… who are you to question me?"

She knows he is powerful, but she is the third most capable student in this school, and no way is she going to cower down to a new-blood on his first day.

"Very well… It's unavoidable?" Natsu asks her finally.

Erza nods and Natsu sighs, "Very well… I tried".

…..

One hour later, Natsu opened his eyes to find himself in one of the most uncomfortable beds he had ever laid in. Looking around, he found himself in what appeared to be the School Infirmary.

"You're awake… I'm glad" came a sweet voice at Natsu's side.

Natsu turned his head in the direction of the voice to see Mirajane, smiling a little sadly at him.

"Yeah… what happened, I can't really remember, but guessing since I'm here, I lost right?" Natsu asked her.

Mirajane appeared to consider this, "It's hard to say".

Raising an eyebrow, Natsu asked, "What do you mean 'It's hard to say'".

Mirajane seemed to look at something over her shoulder before saying, "After you and Erza fought, both of you passed out at the same time, but for different reasons… Erza passed out because her body was too strained from all the damage you did to her, whereas you passed out because you used too much magic, so… It's hard to say since you both passed out, but If it were up to me…. You would've won".

Natsu laughs with a tinge of bitterness, "Yeah… that's right… she was pretty tough to have forced me to use all my reserves".

Mirajane smiled, "That is expected, she is a year older than you and the third ranked student in the school".

Natsu smiled. He knew from the start that this Erza girl was going to be a tough opponent, but still…

"Did I do the right thing?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked him.

Natsu sighs, "Did I do the right thing? Challenging Erza… all because she was picking on your brother".

Mirajane smiles, "So that's why you challenged her? That's sweet of you and I thank you Natsu… but… don't be so reckless in the future please. But that's not me saying you didn't do the right thing standing up to her" Mirajane looks down a little, "Sad to say, only a few teachers can control Erza, most of them because she respects them and not because they're more powerful… and there are only two students In the entire school who can beat her… but they mind their own business most of the time, so it's good to see someone stand up to Erza… she can be… a bully sometimes".

Natsu nods and a thought came to him, "Hey Mirajane… what rank are you?"

Mirajane looks up with a smile as though he had told a somewhat funny joke, "Me? I'm ranked seven".

Natsu sat up quickly, "That high?"

Mirajane nods, "My family is a noble family, and for dozens of generations we have specialised in a brand of magic called 'take-over magic'. Basically, we can take over a creature or soul, and turn into the creature at will… I take-over 'Satan Souls'… basically demons".  
Natsu whistled appreciatively, thinking how cool Mirajane's power sounded.

"So anyway, the nurse said that you could go once you woke up, so you ready to head home?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu looked up at her, "Home? Already?"

Mirajane giggles, "Didn't you notice there weren't any other students here besides all the new-blood and the Student Council Members? The purpose of today was just for the ceremony and a tour… sadly I will have to give you the tour tomorrow, If that's okay with you?"

Natsu sighs, not believing his own stupidity, "Yeah Mira, that would be great".

Mirajane puts on a plain face and sat silent beside Natsu, staring at him.

Natsu, thinking he'd done something wrong somehow, said, "Uh Mira? What's wrong?"

"You called me Mira… no one calls me that" Mirajane said plainly.

Natsu scratches his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, thought it was a nice nickname… I'll call you Mirajane from here on".

But Mirajane grabbed Natsu's hand and held it, "No… call me Mira".

Natsu, not fully understanding Mira's actions, smiled and grasped her hand firmly.

…..

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu and Mira walked out of the school grounds in a comfortable silence. Natsu realised that he had made a good friend today and was glad for it… for it was something he was not used to.

Before the Academy, he had gone to a public school, where he was bullied because of his pink hair. Nobody really wanted to be friends with someone who was so much different than they were; he was glad that Mira did not think the same as all those others.

"Hey Mira, whilst we were in the Infirmary, you kept on looking behind you… why is that?" Natsu asked her, something that he had been wondering.

Mirajane looks at him and shrugs, "Erza was still asleep there… I hope she wakes up soon".

Natsu began to feel bad, "I hope she isn't too hurt".

Mirajane smiles at him reassuringly, "Don't you worry Natsu, she'll be fine… she needed to learn the lesson anyway".

"What lesson is that?" Natsu asks.

"That she can't always have things the way she wants… she always likes to scare people into doing things the 'right' way".

Natsu thought about this; normally when people act like that, they usually were trying to hide who they really were from people. Maybe the strict Student Council President was someone different after all.

"Well anyway, I still hope I didn't hurt her too badly" Natsu says after some thought.

Mirajane nods, "Yeah me too… despite all her faults, she can be a decent person".

With that, the pair began to walk toward the School Dormitories until they came to a fork. A sign on the left read 'Boys Dormitory' and a sign on the right read 'Girls Dormitory'.

"Well this is where we part for now" Mirajane sighs as she walks toward the right and stops.

"Natsu, I'd like you to meet me here at half past seven tomorrow, so I can begin showing you around, okay?" Mirajane says to Natsu who nods.

"Okay Mira, I hope you sleep well" Natsu smiles at her.

Mirajane smiles back, and appearing to suddenly remember something, grabbed a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"They handed these out at the end of the Opening" Mirajane says, placing the piece of paper in Natsu's hand, "It's your class details, as well as your dormitory details".

"Thanks Mira, I'll see you tomorrow" Natsu thanks her, making her blush.

"It's nothing, Miss Milkovic gave it to me when she realised that I was staying with you until you woke up, so really… it's nothing".

"Still Mira, thank you, not just for this but… for being my first friend" Natsu again thanks her.

Blushing, Mira turns away and stops, as though deciding something. Then, deciding to just go with it, turns back to Natsu, and for the second time that day, she left Natsu standing where he was, stunned as he held onto the spot of his cheek, where Mirajane Strauss, had kissed him.

…..

Minutes later, Natsu found himself in his dormitory room and was surprised to see it was a single person dormitory.

"Wonder why I was given this kind of privilege" Natsu wondered, as he recalled seeing all the other boys share rooms in pairs. Deciding to just go with it for now, Natsu walked over to his suitcase, which seemed to have been delivered here, and began to unpack, all the while looking around what would be his new home for the next three years.

As soon as you walk through the door, you came through a hallway, where an open but small kitchen laid to one side. Once you were out of the kitchen, a spacious room opened up which acted as a dining room and lounge room, complete with leather sofas and a fifty-inch plasma screen. On the left in the hallway was a door which led to a bathroom complete with toilet, sink, shower and a small spa tub for a bath. In the lounge room, a door on the right led to a spacious bedroom complete with a queen bed, bedsides and a study corner with a desk and computer as well as free Wi-Fi. Natsu felt that he was in heaven, especially seeing as all the furnishings were of some class.

"I don't know how I got so lucky, but thank you to the whoever is responsible" Natsu thought aloud as he prepared himself for bed.

…..

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Erza" Mirajane smiles pleasantly as her roommate enters the room, looking tired from her ordeal earlier,

Erza smiles back at her long-time friend, "Thankyou… I wasn't expecting him to be so strong".

"You mean Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"If you're talking about the guy with pink hair, then yes" Erza said slowly, "You know him?"

"I wouldn't say I know him, but" Mirajane put a finger on her lips, "I'm definitely going to get to know him… he's really cute after all".

Erza rolls her eyes, "In the year we have been here, you haven't seem interested in any of the guys who have asked you out… I now see why… you like younger guys don't you Mirajane".

Mirajane looks up at this, smiling mischievously, "So what if I do? You can't say you're not interested in him; you've always said you want a man who's stronger than you and would stand up to you".

Erza smiles, "I suppose you're right about that".

Mirajane lays down on her bed, preparing for sleep, "I'm showing him around the school tomorrow… you're welcome to come if you like".

However, Erza shook her head, "No… I'll keep an eye on him for now… like you said I'm interested… but wouldn't go too far just yet".

Mirajane shrugs her shoulders, "Your decision… your loss" making Erza frown.

So, with that, the Magical Academy of Fiore slept, as tomorrow, would be a big day for everyone.

 **Authors' Note – Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'The Magical Academy of Fiore' as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any comments that you would like to make, feel free to do so in the comments section below. And If you found yourself liking the story, why not favourite and follow this story in order to for you to find out whenever I update. If that is everything, then I will sign off on this Authors' Note.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Day

Fiore Academy

Chapter Two – The First Day

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – I'd just like to say how grateful I am that everyone has picked up my story so quickly and are enjoying it. This next chapter is the first day of school for Natsu, so read on and see how it goes.**

The next morning, bright and sunny as it was, Natsu Dragneel was waiting patiently at the fork between the boy's dormitories and the girl's dormitories. Yesterday, Mirajane Strauss, the class representative of class 2A, had told him to meet her here at half past seven so she could begin showing him around. However, it was now quarter to eight and there was still no sign of the beautiful blonde.

"Where is she?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"She's going to be here in a couple more minutes" a stern voice spoke behind Natsu startling him.

Natsu quickly turned around, startled at having been snuck up on and saw none other than Erza Scarlet, the Student Council President.

"Hey there prez… wasn't expecting to see you so soon" Natsu comments nervously.

Erza smiles at Natsu discomfort, "What is it?"

Natsu shakes his head, "Nothing, just… I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday".

Erza laughs, startling Natsu and seeing how confused Natsu appeared to be, Erza explained, "Natsu Dragneel, I have been hurt worse than that more times than I can count… don't you worry about apologising".

Natsu nods, "Still… I might've gone too far".

Erza nods, "Yes… you may have… but maybe I did as well".

Natsu raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Erza sighs, "I can tell you're not the brightest fire so to speak… I understand that I took things a little too far with that boy yesterday… especially now that I know that he was Mirajane's little brother".

Natsu thought he'd caught something in that sentence, "Are… you and Mirajane… friends?"

Erza nods, "We've been friends since we started here exactly one year ago today… we also happen to be roommates as well, so she told me all about you as well Natsu".

Not sure what to say to that, Natsu replies, "Well in that case, I guess you and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other, so If that's the case, why not start over and try to be friends?" Natsu asks hopefully.

Erza smiles, "That goes without saying".

A somewhat comfortable silence followed before Erza broke it, "Well I'd better be going Natsu… I have a lot to do since it's the first day back… I guess we'll see each other at lunch" and so with that, Erza Scarlet walked away.

"I have a feeling she's going to be hard to understand" Natsu mutters to himself.

As he was saying this, he noticed a dust trail coming from the girl's dormitories, speeding it's way closer and closer to his position until he could make out a girl with long blonde hair; Mirajane.

When Mirajane finally made it to fork, hands on knees and puffing out air as though it were in short supply, Natsu asked her what was obvious, "Slept in?"

Mirajane nods as she stands up straight, "Yeah… in the mornings my bed holds me hostage, I swear".

Natsu laughs, "Well If it ever really does, I'll come by to save you".

Mirajane copies the laugh and decides to tease him a little, "And afterwards you could join me in the bed".

There have been red roses that have been a fainter red than Natsu's blush at that moment.

Mirajane loses herself to laughter, "Just a joke Natsu… just a joke".

These words had an astonishing effect upon Natsu as he breathed out in relief.

"You shouldn't say things like that… I might get the wrong idea" Natsu says simply.

Mirajane smiles, and at this moment, Natsu was starting to be able to picture Mirajane as a demon.

"Anyways, what now?" Natsu asks.

Mirajane looks around and shrugs her shoulders, "I suppose… I just show you around and we can talk at the same time?"

Natsu pulls off his most charming smile and says, "Let's go then".

…

"Let's see, over there is the cafeteria… though if I were you I wouldn't go there, the food may be cheap but It tastes like it too" Mirajane says fifteen minutes later as she is showing Natsu around the Academy Campus.

"Where else can I eat then?" Natsu asks her, looking dejected; he hadn't eaten breakfast yet and at that moment, his stomach decided to voice out it's hunger, making Mirajane smile.

"Well, since we both haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'll take you to my favourite café" she smiles sweetly, leading Natsu toward the other side of the square the two were standing in.

Mirajane led Natsu to a really good looking Café. The outside looked like most Cafes did, with dark signs, and flowers growing in window pots with some tables and chairs sitting outside for those customers who prefer to eat and drink outside.

When they walked in, Natsu realised that it was actually a maid café, where some late teen girls were serving a dozen or so other customers in maid outfits. The interior decoration reminded Natsu of the word; rustic. The furniture was all wood and homemade looking upholstery. It looked very comfortable to Natsu.

"Hello my Lady, it's nice to see you again after the school break" a maid with pink hair greeted them from behind the bar counter.

Mirajane waves at the girl, "Hey Virgo, it's nice to see you as well, just showing a new friend of mine the best café ion Academy Island".

The girl, Virgo, smiles, "So when are you taking him there?"

Mirajane laughs, "You always crack me up Virgo, you and I know very well yours is the best".

Natsu pointed a finger at Virgo, "You have pink hair… do you dye it?"

Virgo frowns at him, "No, it's natural… and you can't make fun of me you know, hypocrite".

Natsu waves his hands defensively, "No, no, it's just that I've never met another person with pink hair before".

Virgo seems to relax and smiles, "Fine then… your orders?"

"I'm on a diet, so just a salad and my usual latte please Virgo" Mirajane orders.

Natsu raises an eyebrow at her, "Diet?"

Mirajane nods, "Lately I've been feeling like I've been a bit of a piggy".

Natsu takes in a breath, shocked at how oblivious Mirajane seemed to be about her looks and figure. Yesterday she had no idea that she was gorgeous, and now she's thinking she's getting fat? He hadn't met anyone with a better body than Mirajane.

"Mira? What makes you think you're getting the least remote bit fat?" Natsu asks, still shocked.

Mirajane looks up at him, "Because I am".

Natsu shakes his head, "Mirajane, half the girls in the world wish they had a body like yours and the other half wouldn't believe you had a body like yours".

Mirajane laughs sweetly, "Oh Natsu, that's so sweet… a lie of course, but sweet… now what are you ordering?" she finishes, pointing at the menu.

Natsu still couldn't believe how oblivious Mirajane was about herself, but looked up at the menu before deciding, "The menu".

"Yes, that's the menu, but what do you want of it" Mirajane asked him.

Natsu looks at her and says, "The menu… I want all of it, one of everything".

Some of the passing maids look up at this, but all Virgo does is write it all down.

"I hope you don't expect me to pay for it" Mirajane frowns, not believing someone with a body like his could eat that much… she knew sumo wrestlers didn't even eat half of this in a week.

Natsu shrugs, "Not polite to make the girl pay for everything anyway, that's the guy's job".

Mirajane blinks, "Are you saying you're paying for me as well?"

Natsu nods, "Why don't we take a seat?"

Mirajane nods and the pair take a booth by the window.

"Natsu, you realise that your order alone is going to cost you a fortune right?" Mirajane asks him.

"What's your point?" Natsu asks her.

Mirajane sighs, "You must be rich then".

Natsu copies her sigh, "Yeah, I am"

Mirajane looks up at this, "What? Really?"

Natsu nods, "I don't like to brag about it like some guys I know… I chose to go to a public school before this for a reason… I prefer to feel normal… although it's kind of hard when I'm in situations like this" he smiles at the end which Mirajane copies.

"Can I ask, who are your family exactly?" Mirajane asks him.

Natsu shrugs, "I come from the Dragneel Clan… one of the five Royal Clans".

Mirajane gasped at this; there were three different kinds of clans; Mage Clans, meaning a family that has had magic for at least ten generations. General Clans, families that have had magic for twenty-five generations… and then Royal Clans, the five original families that possessed magic.

Being a member of even a Mage Clan, gave you a lot of status… but a Royal Clan? Made you out to be just like the name… royalty.

"Can you now understand why I don't like to voice out about my… circumstances?" Natsu asked her, and she nodded.

The Strauss Clan was a member of the General Clans, which there were currently forty-eight of, and was ranked sixth among them, meaning it was the sixth oldest… she knew perfectly well what it was like for people to look at you and judge you from who your family is.

"I'm sorry Natsu… I do understand, and I'm sorry" Mirajane sympathises with Natsu who just nods as six maids deliver all their food.

"Well now… let's dig in" Natsu begins to feast eagerly, as Mirajane smiles at him sadly.

 _Wonder what It would be like… to be_ that _infamous? It sounds… lonely._ Mirajane thought to herself as she took a sip of her latte.

…..

"It's nearly nine o'clock, you'll need to get to class soon" Mirajane pointed out a little later as the pair walked the grounds of the Academy.

"That's right!" Natsu exclaimed and turns to Mirajane, "That piece of paper you gave me said I was in class 1A… where is that?" Natsu asks.

Mirajane smiles, "Natsu… do you by any chance have a bad sense of direction?"

Natsu scratches the back of his head, "I suppose so, always been like this… but then again, most of my family is the same".

Mirajane laughs, "Oh well… guess I have no choice" she begins to walk away, until she realises that Natsu wasn't moving and was frowning into space.

"What's the matter?" Mirajane asks him, a little concerned.

Natsu shakes his head, "I just remembered… is it normal to have a room to yourself, because I do and I was wondering why" Natsu says, remembering how odd it was that he had a room to himself when all the other boys in the dormitory had to pair up.

Mirajane cocks her head to one side, thinking, "Well… I suppose it might be because you're a member of the Royal Clans… not too sure about that one".

Natsu nodded, "Yeah… thought it might be something like that". Natsu looks down dejectedly; wherever he went, his family's influence would always follow him.

Mirajane seemed to know what was going through his mind, "Don't worry about it Natsu… be yourself and I'm sure that people will soon start liking you for who you are and not your last name".

Natsu gave her one of his wide grins, "Thanks Mira… means a lot".

Mirajane smiles before realising the time, "Come on Natsu, we gotta go, you have only five minutes before they take the roll".

With that, Natsu and Mira sped off, to class 1A.

…..

"Well we're here" Mirajane says a couple minutes later, a little breathless.

"Thanks for showing me around Mira" Natsu thanks her.

Mirajane looks up at him, "It's no problem Natsu… maybe on the weekend I can show you around the Island?" She suggested, a little hopefully.

The Magical Academy of Fiore sat in the middle of an Island, created by magic. There was never an official name for the Island, but most referred to it as 'Academy Island'. Being the center of the Island, the Academy made up only about a fifth of the Island, the rest being made up of a vast city of one million.

Natsu smiled, "Yeah absolutely".

Mirajane nods, "Then It's a date… see you at lunch Natsu" she said these words as she moved off, running to her own class, leaving Natsu a little confused. _Date?_

Natsu shakes his head and opens the door to Class 1A.

…..

"Greetings students, as I'm sure you'll remember I'm your Head Teacher, Ur Milkovic, but I will be called Milkovic Sensei seeing as I am also your teacher for the year" Ur Milkovic spoke out once she saw all the students had arrived.

Natsu decided to take a seat in the back, one desk away from the windows. Next to him sat a girl that looked sort of like a younger Mira, and on his other side sat another blonde, who excited his closet pervert side with her semi-exposed and impressive bust.

Natsu was however at that moment, paying adamant attention to the teacher.

"Now, I'll all take your names off the roll, and when I say your name, I want you to stand up and talk a little about yourself" Ur spoke to them all and began to take the names off the roll.

The first couple of students held no interest to Natsu, until his name was called out.

"Natsu Dragneel" Ur spoke and immediately, Natsu stood.

"Hey guys, I'm Natsu… let's see… well I'm a fire wizard and-" he began to say before one of the boys in the middle of the class spoke up.

"Yeah, we know who you are, flame brain, now why don't you sit down before you bore us all to death" the raven-haired boy spoke.

"Gray!" Ur growled.

The boy, Gray rolled his eyes, "Like I care about a little flame-head" he spoke condescendingly.

"And just what is that supposed to mean" Natsu growled, annoyed by the boys' attitude.

Gray stood up, "The name is Gray Fullbuster, and I'm an Ice wizard, meaning I'm the perfect guy to put you down if you annoy everyone… although your hair is enough to do just that".

"Gray, I'm telling you to stand down" Ur Sensei warned him.

"I don't care Aunt Ur, this guy decided to make himself out to be a big-shot before the first day even started, over at the Opening Ceremony; somebody needs to put him in his rightful place" Gray smirked, "And like I said, I'm the guy to do it".

Gray looked like he was ready to talk even more, but suddenly he yelped out loud and held onto his mouth.

"Now that I've… frozen… the words right out of that brats' mouth" Ur began to say, followed by chuckles from the rest of the class. "I think we should continue with the role".

So, the roll continued with no more disturbances. Natsu was surprised to find out that Elfman Strauss, Mirajane's little brother, was in his class, as well as who appeared to be Elfman's twin sister, Lisanna, the girl who sat beside him.

"Now that is over with, let us begin the class" Ur announced, and for the next three hours, the class began to learn the basics and fundamentals, of magic.

…..

"Hey Natsu! Over here" Mirajane called from one of the tables at the Maid Café at lunch.

Natsu had just finished the first two periods of class that day, and decided to head over to the maid café, where he believed Mirajane would be having lunch. To no surprise on his part, Natsu noticed Erza was sitting with Mirajane.

"Hey Mira, hey Erza, how's class?" Natsu asked them cheerfully as he sat down with them.

"A lot harder than last year" Mirajane admitted.

"Class is class, no matter how you look at it" Erza spoke simply in reply.

Natsu nodded, "That's good to hear".

Just then, Virgo decided to make her appearance, "Hello Master… what can I do for you?"

Natsu looked at Virgo as though he thought he went deaf, "Sorry, uh… Master?"

Mirajane laughs and Erza sighs and says, "Natsu, this is a maid café, of course you would be called 'Master'".

Natsu made an 'oh' face and turned back to Virgo, "Okay, same as this morning then, the food was great".

Virgo nods and walks off.

"Same as this morning?" Erza asks.

Natsu nods, "Yeah… everything on the menu".

Erza made a gaping face whilst Mirajane just smiled.

Ten minutes later, Virgo and four other maids returned with plate upon plate of food.

"Thanks for the grub!" Natsu called out as he immediately began to feast, making Mirajane, Erza and even Virgo smile.

"Appetite much?" Erza asks him when he takes a short break.

Natsu only nods in reply as his three second break was over.

"So Natsu, I hear you're in the same class as my siblings" Mirajane says conversationally around a coffee mug.

Natsu nods, "Yeah, I'm even sitting next to your sister… Lisanna I think her name was".

Mirajane nods, "That's the one… would you do me a favour and make sure they don't get into too much trouble when I'm not around?" Mirajane asks in the most serious voice Natsu had heard from her yet.

Natsu just shrugs his shoulders, "Goes without saying".

Mirajane smiles in reply, "Good to hear".

Erza clears her throat, telling the pair that she wished to speak.

"What's up Erza?" Mirajane asks.

"I just wanted to ask Natsu something while we're here" Erza stated looking at Natsu.

"Which is?" Natsu asks.

Erza places her hands underneath her chin before saying, "Well you see… there's a vacancy on the Disciplinary Committee Squad… we spent the first half of this morning, Mirajane and me and all the others of the council, trying to think of someone suitable to fill that vacancy. I was thinking… maybe you could Natsu".

Mirajane sets down her mug slowly, not expecting Erza to think of Natsu. That morning, they had indeed spent a long time thinking over possible choices to fill in the vacancy in the Squad… but she didn't think she'd pick a first year.

"What makes you think I should be the one?" Natsu asks her, more serious than before.

Erza shrugs her shoulders, "It is the duty of the Disciplinary Committee to ensure all the rules of the school are carried out, and sometimes they'll need to fight with magic to do so… seeing as how you handily beat me yesterday… I'd say you're more than strong enough for the job".

Natsu finished his food with a sigh and began thinking. Erza's logic was reasonable, it even made sense even to the dimmest of people… however…

"Isn't there a rule saying no first year can be a member of the squad?" Natsu asks.

Erza's eyes widen in surprise; she didn't expect Natsu to know the rules of the school to that much depth.

"That's not strictly true… it's more that it's deeply discouraged… but I can convince the Headmaster to let you in, if that is your wish… not even a problem actually" Erza admitted.

Natsu nods; he remembered all that Mirajane had told him about Erza, she was very influential with all the teachers in the school.

"I'll have to think about it Erza" Natsu says softly as he begins to drink his cappuccino.

Erza nods, "I understand… but you don't have much time to ponder over this, tomorrow is Club Selection Day, and you need to pick a club by the end of the day, whether it be the Squad, or somewhere else".

Natsu nods; he knew this, he just needed a little time to think is all.

"I know and I understand that you are probably even more pressed for time" Natsu says.

"Very well then… until tomorrow Natsu, meanwhile Mirajane, I need to head over to the Council Room… there's a few things I need to take care of before tomorrow" Erza says, getting up and leaving a half drunk coffee behind.

Mirajane nods, "Good luck Erza".

Erza nods and looks at Natsu and smiles, "It was good talking to you again Natsu".

Natsu waves her goodbye as she leaves.

"So… Erza wants you to join the Squad" Mirajane sighs.

Natsu exhales tiredly, "Yeah… who knew I'd make that much of an impact".

Mirajane had to smile at that; this boy had no idea how big of an impact he really had made, not just to Erza, but to herself.

…..

After that, Natsu spent a further three hours in class before they were all allowed to go home.

Natsu was walking outside the Academy Gates, when he heard a familiar voice speak behind him, "Hey stranger".

That voice was a voice that Natsu had not heard in over a year, and he was glad to hear it right then and there.

"Hisui!" Natsu turns around and immediately begins to hug his long-time childhood friend.

Natsu had expected to see Hisui sooner or later, seeing as how her family were the founders and owners of Fiore Academy. Her family was one of the four other Royal Clans, the Fiore Clan. He had met Hisui when they were both five and bored while their fathers were discussing politics and business and the such. Ever since, the pair had been as close as siblings; closer than that even.

"It's good to see you Hisui" Natsu breathed out.

Hisui was a slight and relatively petite girl with green hair. It was always done up in an intricate layout, and was the source of many jokes for Natsu. Of course, Natsu's pink hair was the source for many jokes for Hisui as well.

"Likewise, Natsu… I hope you're settling in alright" Hisui asked him.

Natsu nods into her shoulder, "I've made some friends, and the place seems pretty cool".

Hisui smiles, "Glad to hear it… and I guess we'll be seeing each other more often now".

Natsu pulls away from the hug and looks at her questioning, "How do you figure?"

Hisui smiles, as though she were about to tell Natsu a major secret, "Well… I'm in Class 1B of course".

Natsu could really smile at that, "Awesome, I guess we will be seeing more of each other then".

Hisui smiles more before saying, "Listen Natsu, I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but my father wanted a word with me after my first day here, and you know how he can be".

"I know he liked to dress up in a pumpkin hat when we were little" Natsu says jokingly, making her laugh.

"But he is also very strict… I'll see you tomorrow though Natsu".

And with that, Hisui made her leave.

Natsu smiled; everything seemed to be going great, he had made two new friends, and got back an old one too. He was at a great school… and most people seemed to somehow forget who the Dragneel's are exactly. For the first time in a long time, Natsu felt happy as he looked upon the stone buildings and towers of his school, before turning around and heading for his dorm. What a first day he'd had.

 **Authors' Note – Well there goes 'Chapter Two – The First Day' and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would also like it if you took some time to make a comment in the comment's section below because not only would I take in all your feedback and apply it to my story, I also find it very motivational. For instance, a reader pointed out in my last chapter that Mirajane's eyes were Blue and not Purple like I said, so I'd like to thank Mexican Ninja for pointing that out to me. Other than that, if you like my story, then why not follow it? Later.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Club Selection

Fiore Academy

Chapter Three – Club Selection

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – First, I would like to apologise to all my readers of Fiore Academy for the long wait. I was recently working primarily on my other story 'The Flame of Life', which If you haven't read, be sure to check it out. Anyway, here is the long awaited third chapter of Fiore Academy.**

Natsu groaned as his alarm blared off in the middle of what _was_ a peaceful sleep. He had stayed up late last night, lying in bed pondering over what Erza Scarlet, the Student Council President had offered him.

 _She wants me to join the disciplinary committee?_ Natsu thought to himself for what must of been the thousandth time. _I have no clue what I should do… and I've only got hours to decide what it is that I should do._

Natsu forced the thoughts to the side of his mind as he got ready for the long day of school ahead. There were no classes today, as today was Club Selection Day, where every student had to choose a Club to join unless they had other pressing engagements.

Fifteen minutes, Natsu began his approach to the Academy Campus Gate, still deep in thought over what he should do. As it was, he did not expect the tackle from behind.

"Morning Natsu!" Mirajane Strauss greeted enthusiastically as she hug-tackled Natsu from behind.

Natsu grunted, "Mira! Can you please dial it down?"

Mirajane let him go and looked him in the eyes, working a pouting puppy dog appearance in her blue gems of eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu… didn't realise you didn't like being hugged" she pouted.

Natsu sighs, "Don't give me that look… I do enjoy being hugged… I was just surprised is all".

Mirajane seemed to ponder this, "So you're saying… that I can hug you if you see it coming?"

Natsu began to realise something was up, "What's up with you Mirajane? You're acting kind of… different". Natsu's answer came with a greeting call coming from behind him. Strangely, it was Mirajane!

"Oh no! Mira-nee is here… I got to go!" the first Mirajane squeaked and began to run away, but just before she rounded the corner, Natsu could have sworn that the girls' hair became shorter.

Natsu shook his head and turned around to see a frowning Mirajane.

"Who was that?" Mirajane asked him.

"I thought it was you" Natsu replied.

Mirajane frowned, "Don't tell me… no… never mind".

"What is it?" Natsu asked, "Do you know who it was?"

Mirajane smiled, "I do, but… I won't tell".

Natsu groaned, "Whatever, let's just go then" with that, Natsu hiked his bag over his shoulder and began to walk into the school.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was deep in thought. _Oh Lisanna… if you want to talk to him, use your own face._

With that thought in mind, Mirajane followed Natsu into school for Club Selection Day.

…..

Before the day could begin, everyone had to report to their homeroom where their names could be marked off the roll by their head teacher.

As Natsu took his seat he said hello to the girls sitting next to him.

"Hey Lucy, sleep well?" Natsu asked the busty blonde as he took his seat.

Lucy turned toward him and smiled, "Pretty alright… my sister kept me up half the night, but I feel rested enough".

"Your sister?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded, "I share a room with my sister Ashley, she's my twin and she's in class 2B".

Natsu nodded, "I guess I should get to know my classmates while I'm here".

"Be happy to get to know you too Natsu" Lucy smiled.

Natsu turned toward the other girl, Lisanna, Mirajane's sister.

"What about you Lisanna? Sleep well?" Natsu asked her.

Lisanna looked at him, blushed and turned away. Little did Natsu know, but Lisanna was the one who impersonated her sister that morning at the gate.

"Okay… just let us know if you need anything" Natsu tried to talk to her, but to no response.

"Don't worry about her… she can sometimes be shy around people she doesn't know… or people she likes" Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu didn't pick up on what Lucy was insinuating, "I guess we should get to know each other then" Natsu said, deciding to get to know the little sister of Mirajane no matter what it took.

Just then however, driving Natsu from his thoughts, the classroom door opened and Ur Milkovich into her classroom.

"Alright kiddos, today is club selection day for all of you first years… don't do what most do and goof off most of the day and make a split decision at the end of the day… trust me, you will regret it since you cannot change clubs except under special circumstances, and tardiness is not one of them".

Watching to make sure her class understood, she continued, "Now then, all I need to do is take the roll and then let you kids go do whatever, so long as by the end of the day, you all choose a club".

With that, the roll was taken, and the day had begun.

…..

"I've already offered you a position on the disciplinary committee, why do you feel the need to look around?" Erza asked Natsu as her, Mirajane and Natsu walked around the Club Stalls.

"I told you, I still don't know if I want to join the committee, so I'm looking around just in case" Natsu replied, annoyed to have to explain this for the third time in just as many minutes.

"Let him do as he wants Erza, you can't force him to join the committee" Mirajane spoke pleasantly.

"I can try" Natsu thought Erza muttered but thought he must have misheard.

"So, what kind of clubs does this Academy have?" Natsu asked the pair. It was Erza who reluctantly answered.

"We have two types; Magical and non-magical" Erza began, "Your non-magical clubs can be anything from tea ceremony to kendo… whereas Magical can be anything from research to combat".

"Combat?" Natsu asked, wondering what such an open word could be used to mean.

"You could say it's the equivalent to all of the non-magical clubs involving martial arts, except it's one club and the type of combat is magic based. You're taught non-magical fighting as you may sometimes find yourself in situations where you can't use magic… but for the most part, it's focused on battle-magic… this club is favoured for those who aspire to become enforcers".

"Enforcers?" Natsu asked.

Erza looked at him funny, "I thought that the Dragneel family was one of the Royal Clans… how can you be so out of touch that you don't know what enforcers are?"

Natsu felt a shiver crawl down his spine, "Who told you about my family?"

Erza laughed, "As If I wouldn't know Natsu. After what happened at the opening, I wanted to know more about the man who beat me so handily; of course, I looked into your school file, and of course it told me you were a member of the infamous Dragneel Clan".

"Is that why you want me to join the committee? Because of my family?" Natsu asked, feeling a little dejected at the thought.

Again, Erza laughed, "Natsu… I don't care If you're a member of a Royal Clan, the heir of it too, nor would I care If you were a nobody… after the opening, I decided you were fit to join even before I looked into your file… by beating me, you have singled yourself out as one of the most powerful mages this academy has ever seen… and you hadn't even started your first day… It's only natural I would want you close".

Mirajane had to hide a smirk behind her hand, _that isn't the only reason you want him close Erza,_ she thought mischievously.

"I see… It's good to know it isn't because of my family" Natsu sighed in relief; he really was tired of all the easy-shots he had been given in life because of who his family was.

"Well now that is over, I think we should see if there is anything you'd like to do more than the committee. What do you say Natsu?" Mirajane spoke to the pair of them.

Both of them nodded, and the trio set off to see if there was any club that Natsu would like to join.

…..

"I feel like we're being followed" Natsu spoke quietly as they walked through the park at lunch time, sipping on coffee and munching o burgers.

Mirajane nodded, "I agree, I've had this feeling for a while now… I wasn't so sure when we were amongst the stalls; plenty of people were around. But now that we're in the park… yes, I'm certain we're being followed".

Erza nodded, "I agree, who do you think it is?"

Natsu shook his head, "How should I know… maybe it's whoever changed their appearance to look like Mirajane this morning?" Natsu suggested, looking to Mirajane for an answer seeing as how she said she knew who that was.

However, Mirajane shook her head, "No, she isn't a stalker… this is someone else".

Erza sighs, "Unless we do something about it, we're just going to keep talking about it, which is pointless".

With that Erza turned around and began to stalk amongst the tree… until finally.

"What are you doing Juvia Lockster?" Erza called out, loud enough for Mirajane and Natsu to hear.

"Juvia?" Natsu questioned Mirajane.

Mirajane smiles, "She's in class 2-A, my class, and she can be kind of odd at times, she speaks kind of old fashioned and sometimes she can be a little depressing".

"Do you think she's the one following us?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane frowned, "I would say so… she's the kind of person who would".

Natsu nodded and looked up to see Erza all but dragging Juvia back to them.

"Natsu, this is Juvia Lockster, it would seem she's been following _you_ since you left your dorm this morning" Erza declared, pointing to the blunette beside her.

Natsu couldn't help but feel a strange feeling course through his body. He felt an attraction towards this other girl, like how polar opposites attract to one another; and Natsu had a feeling they _were_ polar opposites.

"Hey Juvia, I'm Natsu" Natsu tried to greet her comfortably, all the while feeling that strange feeling.

"H-hello… Juvia k-knows who you are" Juvia said nervously and barely audible.

Natsu nodded, "I see… why were you following us?"  
Juvia began to frantically shake her hands in denial, "No, no… Juvia didn't mean anything by it… Juvia just… Juvia just wanted to see you is all".

Meanwhile, Mirajane was frowning; how many girls were going to fall for Natsu? At this rate, her own chances at getting him weren't very good.

"J-Juvia has to be going now… Juvia has to help her club" without waiting for a word of goodbye, Juvia immediately began to run off back to the Club Stalls.

"She was a little… odd. But I wouldn't mind getting to know her better" Natsu spoke honestly.

As the trio too began to walk back to the stalls, Mirajane was deep in thought.

 _I have to make a move… If I don't, then… someone else will get him._

…..

For hours, the trio scanned through the various number of clubs the school had to offer; there were literally a hundred of them!

In those hours, Natsu discovered one thing; none of these clubs, despite their variety and number, were interesting to him.

The last club they were to look at however, was one that Natsu knew he would be interested in; The Kendo Club.

Walking into the Kendo Hall, the trio were immediately treated to the sight of three matches going on at the same time as part of a club demonstration.

"The Kendo Club is easily the most popular of all the clubs" Mirajane began to explain, "Hence why it also has the largest budget".

Erza shrugged her shoulders, "They deserve it, I figured if fifteen percent of the students are in the club, then the club deserves fifteen percent of the budget".

Natsu nodded, "Sounds fair enough".

However, before they could continue talking, a voice called out from the middle of the training floor, "Erza-nee!?"

Erza all but face-palmed, "Great, I should've known she would be here; she is their Club President after all".

Natsu turned back to the source of the sound, and saw a girl who looked to be in her second year, with long black hair and wearing a white, traditional Japanese robe.'

"Hello Kagura" Erza said as though it were forced. But the girl, Kagura, didn't appear to notice.

"Oh Erza-nee! It's so good to see you… what are you doing here?" she asked.

Erza pointed to Natsu, "I'm just showing Natsu around is all, he's trying to decide what club to join… even though I've already offered him a place on the Disciplinary Committee".

Kagura looked at Natsu as though he were disgusting, "You offered _him_ a place on the committee? Why?"  
"Because he beat me in a fight" Erza said simply.

"What did you say Erza-nee? There is no way anyone could ever beat you" Kagura all but purred.

Erza sighed, "Anyway Kagura, he isn't sure if the Committee is for him, so we've been looking at clubs all day".

Kagura nodded, "Well, I guess you can do what everyone else does, watch and see If you like what you see… they usually do like what they see" she added as she walked away, "I'll see you afterwards Erza-nee!".

With Kagura gone, Erza let out a deep breath she had been holding, "That's a relief… I felt for sure she was never going to leave".

"Are you and Kagura sisters? She kept calling you 'Erza-nee'" Natsu asked Erza who shook her head.

"No… she just thinks of me as an older sister, and if that were the case… she would have a major sister complex" Erza breathed out, as though exhausted by the topic.

Natsu nodded, "I see".

Before the trio could sit down though, a loud bang echoed throughout the hall. The source was the front doors, where a group of a dozen or so students were walking in.

"Gajeel! What is the meaning of this?" Kagura called out to the man in front, a man with long, spiky, black hair and metal studs across his entire body, with a smirk like a shark.

"What's the matter Kagura?" Gajeel taunted as he and his group sauntered in, "A little surprised to see us?"  
Erza leant over to Natsu's ear, "You didn't get to see him before, but that is Gajeel Redfox, Club President of the Combat Club… the Combat Club and the Kendo Club have been rivals since the founding of this Academy" she whispered into his ear.

Natsu nodded his understanding and watched the scene before him.

"You're not allowed Inside the Kendo Hall Gajeel, not you or any of your group, not after what some of your guys did to the previous President last year" Kagura retorted at them.

"What did they do?" Natsu asked Mirajane who was looking at the Combat Club group darkly.

"We found her in the middle of this hall toward the end of year, beaten up, cuts and bruises all over. Her clothes were torn all over, and… she suffered an embarrassment some would consider worse than anything".

Natsu looked at Mirajane with wide eyes, "You don't mean…" he began, but his voice failed.

Mirajane nodded, "Yes… the woman Kagura succeeded as President, was raped. Everyone could tell it was members from the Combat Club, since they'd been making threats to do something to the Kendo Club for ages… but there was never enough proof, and the president was too afraid to speak up".

Natsu had to ground his teeth; there was little more he hated than people who did that kind of terrible thing… it was just wrong.

"It's said that Gajeel was the first one to do it… but like I said… there wasn't any proof" Mirajane continued.

Natsu couldn't help but feel rage at the man in front of him, who even now was taunting Kagura.

"What is it that you want Gajeel?" Kagura growled.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "What is it that I want? There are a lot of things that I want Kagura… first would be your budget… next would be your hall… then your clubs' disbandment… and lastly, I wouldn't mind If you kept my bed warm, if you catch my drift".

"You're a pig, and the only action you'll get from anyone is if you force it… like you've proven in the past" Kagura spat at him.

Suddenly, a dark look washed over Gajeel, "What did you say slut?"

Kagura began to feel a little nervous; she only had six guys with her and Gajeel had a dozen; they were outnumbered two to one.

"I don't want any trouble Gajeel… just grab your guys and go" Kagura began to panic; she didn't want her members to get hurt.

Gajeel began to laugh and said, "It's too late for that girly". Gajeel began to turn his entire right arm into Iron, and then reshape it into a sharp blade.

Kagura immediately held up her Kendo Sword; she had left her real sword in the changing rooms.

The rest of Gajeels' guys summoned their own weapons, from spears of fire, to maces of earth. Kagura's members held up their Kendo Swords, although one did use their own magic to re-enforce their own sword with an enchantment.

Gajeel laughed, "Face it girly, there is no way you can win, you're fighting us with sticks".

Kagura began to frown; she knew there was no way she could beat Gajeel right here, she needed help.

Gajeel raised his sword-arm and smirked, "I'm going to cut you up real nice girly".

Gajeel swung down his sword, and Kagura raised her Kendo Sword to block, knowing full well that it would not stop his blade. But then…

"What the!?" Gajeel cried out while Kagura could only stare in shock.

Suddenly, Gajeel's sword-arm had turned into molten iron and immediately fell straight to the floor. Luckily, it cooled quickly.

Gajeel began to look around enraged, "Who did that!?"

Meanwhile, Natsu sighed and stood up. Gajeel's eyes immediately locked onto their target.

"Who are you?" Gajeel growled at Natsu.

Kagura however, recognised the pink haired boy; Erza-nee's friend!

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, heir to the Royal Clan of Dragneel, Prince of the Flame and Son of the Dragon" Natsu announced, using his titles only because his father taught him to do so when challenging an opponent… the only reason he didn't against Erza was because he had no time.

Gajeel laughed, "Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"No" Natsu replied softly, "But it is a warning".

Gajeel began to seethe, "I don't care if you have a hundred titles, there is no way I'm going to get scared by a first year!"

"Spoken like someone who is scared" Natsu said softly.

"Prepare yourself runt!" Gajeel screamed.

Natsu smiled; this wouldn't take long.

…...

"I can't believe you beat Gajeel so easily" Kagura said as the four of them; Natsu, Mirajane, Erza and Kagura, walked around the packing stalls around them.

"To be honest, I don't see what was scary about him" Natsu said honestly.

Kagura shook her head, "I could beat him no questions asked if it were one on one, but… we were outnumbered".

Natsu nodded, "I guess you're right… and besides that you were using a wooden stick against an Iron sword".

Kagura laughed, "Yes I suppose you're right".

"Well then" Erza began as she interrupted the two's bonding, "Natsu? Have you decided?"  
Natsu stopped walking, causing the three girls to stop also.

"It's a toss-up between the Kendo Club and the Disciplinary Committee for sure" Natsu admitted.

"What is it then?" Mirajane asked, smiling.

Natsu thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay then, I guess I'll go join the Committee".

Natsu thought that Erza would be happy, but what she did exceeded his expectations. Suddenly she walked closer to him and hugged him, and quicker than Natsu could register, she placed her lips upon his own.

For seconds, Natsu was locked in the embrace of Erza. He did not resist; it felt good. But when she broke it off, he realised he was also confused.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Mirajane were seething in jealousy. What was strange for Kagura was, she didn't know who she was jealous of.

"Thank you Natsu… I look forward to working with you" she spoke happily.

"S-sure" Natsu replied and Erza laughed as she headed toward the Girls' Dormitory.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu, we have a meeting first thing in the morning, so be sure to turn up!" she called behind her as she walked away, leaving Natsu in confusion over what had just happened.

Mirajane however, was thinking, _I need to make my move soon… so far Erza has the lead on me… but she won't for long._ She vowed.

Kagura however, was perhaps more confused than Natsu. When Erza-nee had kissed Natsu, she felt immediate jealousy of the pink-haired boy, but as she watched them kiss… why did she also feel jealous of Erza-nee?

So many questions, lots of confusion, and only time would be able to tell the them the right answers.

 **Authors' Note – Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I know it took a while to upload, but lately I'd been in the headspace for 'The Flame of Life'. Anyway, next chapter will be one I know some of you have been wanting; It's the weekend, Mirajane is going to show Natsu around the Island, basically… it's a date! I hope you guy look forward to it. It will be uploaded on Monday, 23/01/2017 around noon Australian Eastern Standard Time. Now I would like to request that If any of you have an opinion on this chapter or how the story is going, be sure to let us know in the comments section below, I really value feedback. Other than that, enjoy your own weekend guys as I'm sure Natsu and Mirajane will enjoy theirs.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Weekend Date

Fiore Academy

Chapter 4 – A Weekend Date

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – As I'm sure you can guess by the title of the chapter, this is the promised date between Natsu and Mirajane. I'm also going to satisfy all you perverted readers out there with a lemon, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter (That's also a warning for all you underage readers to try and avoid reading it… I am required by law to request that you don't read it)**

The next couple of days passed quickly for Natsu. The day after Club Selection, Erza had called the council together to discuss future events for the term; half the time Natsu dozed off because most of the things she spoke about were of no real interest to him or most of the others.

After only a couple of days, Natsu's class had already nearly covered all the basics to Magical Theory. Ur Milkovich was extremely impressed with everyone's progress, especially that of a select few, including Natsu.

Now, the day is Saturday, and as promised Natsu waited at the Maid Café for Mirajane to show up for breakfast and then afterwards, go on a tour around Academy Island. As expected, Natsu was waiting even after fifteen minutes of the agreed time.

"Are you ready to order Master?" Virgo showed up in her maid outfit.

Natsu looked up at the pink-haired maid, "Not yet Virgo, I'm waiting for Mira".

Virgo nods, "For future reference, If the Lady says she'll meet you somewhere, don't go there until twenty or so minutes after the agreed time… she is always late".

Natsu laughs, "I think I was beginning to figure that out".

Virgo smiles, "Indeed Master… you would have to be rather dense not to".

Natsu nods, "All the same Virgo, thank you for the advice".

Virgo bows her head, "It is my duty to help Master in any way I can".

With those words, Virgo takes her leave to serve another customer.

Meanwhile, Natsu continued to stare out the window he'd been staring out of before, waiting to see the long white hair of the late girl, Mirajane Strauss.

His mind was wondering when his keen ears caught the conversation Virgo was having with another customer.

"I'm sorry Master, but you are not that kind of Master, I apologise" Virgo says to a tall, bulky blonde haired third year with a scar stretching across his eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oh c'mon, you called me your Master, didn't you? My maids do that sort of thing for me all the time" the blonde said.

"As I said, you are not that kind of Master to me, I apologise" Virgo repeated herself, starting to look uncomfortable.

"As I said, you will do this for me squirt, you're cute and I want you, so end your shift and let's go" the blonde growled.

"I cannot do that, and nor do I want to" Virgo said as she turned around to go, but the blonde caught her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until I get my _order_ , understand?" the blonde seethed.

"Let go of me please" Virgo asked, looking a little panicked.

The blonde would not let her go, and Natsu sighed as he got up to help her.

"Hey you!" Natsu called out as he walked over.

Virgo looked up at Natsu's voice, and within her eyes, Natsu saw the relief as plain as day.

The blonde looked up and growled, "What do you want small-fry?"

Natsu frowned, "I would suggest letting the lady get on with her work; she said no to your advances, so why don't you just give it up".

"Give it up!" the blonde growled as he stood up, letting go of Virgo, "Who do you think I am!?"

"A jerk?" Natsu suggested.

The blonde laughed bitterly, shaking his head, "You don't want to mess with me kid".

"Of course, he doesn't Laxus" a sweet voice called from the doorway.

Natsu turned around to see that Mirajane had finally arrived, and she was frowning at the blonde, Laxus.

"I'm sure Natsu didn't want to pick a fight… nor do I think your grandfather would appreciate the behaviour of his grandson" Mirajane continued, making Laxus pale a little.

"Does it look like I care what that old man thinks? It doesn't matter anyway, she's just a whore anyway" Laxus grumbled as he began to walk away.

When Laxus was gone, Mirajane breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close".

Natsu however, was frustrated, "What was that for Mira? I could've taken him".

Mirajane shook her head, "I don't know Natsu, I know that you are definitely the third strongest person in the school thanks to your fight with Erza… but do you know who that was?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I don't, but you called him Laxus?"

Mirajane nodded, "Yes, his name is Laxus Dreyar, he is one of the competitive pair for the strongest person in the school, meaning he is either the strongest or the second strongest student in the school... he is also the grandson of the Principal, Makarov Dreyar".

"I don't care who he is anymore, the guy was being a jerk to Virgo" Natsu growled.

Mirajane nodded, "Yes, I saw the end of it, I was about to intervene when you did … Natsu, you should be careful who you pick fights with… you might not win".

Natsu sighed and nodded; It didn't matter anymore, it was all over. Natsu tuned around to see Virgo standing patiently.

"I would like to thank you for your assistance Master" Virgo thanked Natsu quietly.

Embarrassed, Natsu began to scratch the back of his head and put on a smile, "Oh, you know, it was nothing Virgo; like I said, the guy was a jerk".

Virgo bowed her head, "Still, thank you Master… I owe you".

Natsu waved his hands, "No need Virgo… I was happy to step in".

Virgo smiled and said, "Very well… now I take it by the Lady's appearance, you are ready to order?"

After that, Natsu and Mirajane sat down to enjoy breakfast, Laxus Dreyar already pushed to the back of their minds; all the same, Natsu knew that today was only a warning, he knew that eventually, Laxus and himself would clash, and Natsu could not help but feel excited over the thought.

…..

After breakfast, Natsu and Mirajane headed for the tram that would take them into the city. The tram was full of other Academy students, looking to spend their weekend in the city.

Once off the tram and out of the station, Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Mirajane asked him.

Natsu smiled, "I'm just glad to get off that tram… I get motion sickness".

Mirajane laughed, "I thought you looked a little pale on the tram".

Natsu laughed as well, "Yeah, I know it's a lame weakness".

However, Mirajane shook her head, "No… it's not lame… funny, yes, but not lame".

Natsu was glad he had made a friend like Mirajane, and over the past week, he had begun to feel something else over the white-haired girl.

"Where should we go first?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "No idea… you're the one giving the tour".

Mirajane nodded, "Okay then, guide's choice it is then" Mirajane placed her index finger on her chin as a sign of deep thought before saying, "I suppose… we could go shopping?"

Natsu smiled and nodded, "Sounds great".

With that, the pair set off for the Academy Plaza.

Once there, Mirajane immediately went to the section of the plaza where clothing was sold.

"Don't you think this top would look cute on me?" Mirajane asked Natsu at one place, holding up a black and lacy night-shirt.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Why ask me? It's not like I'll ever see you wearing it".

Mirajane smiled at the top, "You never know".

Natsu looked, "Sorry, what was that?"

Mirajane shook her head, "Never mind… hey, what do you think of this dress?"

For around half an hour, Mirajane continued to ask Natsu's opinion on clothing that she liked, from shirts to shoes.

Finally, with Natsu laden with shopping bags and Mirajane looking around a Clothing and Accessory store, Mirajane perked up.

"Natsu, check this out!" Mirajane exclaimed excitedly, waving Natsu over.

Natsu rolled his eyes, _probably another dress or something,_ he thought.

It was no dress however, it was in fact a necklace. It was made of a gold dragon, with ruby fragments for eyes with a delicate silver chain.

"It's pretty Mirajane, but why would you want a Dragon necklace?" Natsu questioned her.

Mirajane smiled, "The Dragneel Family Crest is a golden dragon right? So why wouldn't I want it?"

Natsu still didn't know what she meant, but decided it was probably better if he didn't.

"How much is it?" Natsu asked her.

Mirajane frowned, "Ten thousand credits".

Natsu raised his eyebrows, "Credits?"

Mirajane smiled at the boy who sometimes surprised her with his lack of knowledge, "Yes, Credits… it's the currency here on Academy Island… how can you not know that when you always pay for your own meals at the Café?"

Natsu looked up in wonder, "I just use my card… I figured my dad would have put enough on it… so Credits is the currency? How does it transfer?"  
Mirajane frowned, "Well, the academy automatically deposits five thousand credits into every student account per week, so that they can pay for food and school supplies, but usually student's parents deposit money into their children's account and it automatically translates into credits… I think one dollar is about ten credits".

Natsu nodded, "Okay, so this necklace is basically… a thousand dollars!" Natsu exclaimed in shock at the price of the necklace.

Mirajane giggled a little, "Yeah, my parents give me twenty thousand credits a week for me to spend freely… but I've already spent about fifteen thousand on clothes".

Natsu looked at all the bags in his arms; he couldn't believe all this was fifteen thousand credits! Meaning fifteen hundred dollars! Then he realised what Mirajane was saying; she couldn't afford the necklace.

"It doesn't matter, I can just buy it next week" Mirajane sighed as she stood up.

"It might be gone by then" Natsu pointed out.

Mirajane shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing I can do about it".

Natsu bit his lip, "Mira? Is there some way to see how much is on my card?"

Mirajane nodded, "Yes there is, all you need to do is press your fingerprint on the card where it reads the print and it will come up with your account details… why?"

Natsu didn't answer her, instead he laid the bags down, brought out his wallet and grabbed his card. After pressing his fingerprint down, the card read that he had a balance of a hundred thousand credits.

Natsu nodded, "Okay then… Mira, I'll get the necklace for you".

Mirajane looked at Natsu, not quite sure what to say.

Natsu however, was already talking to the shop clerk to make his purchase.

…..

Mirajane fiddled with the Dragon necklace around her throat and for what must have been the hundredth time, thanked Natsu for the gift.

Natsu waved his hands, "It's no problem, I told you, I had enough to buy it, so I bought… you wanted it after all".

Mirajane and Natsu were sitting in a fast food restaurant, eating fries and burgers and slurping on coke. They were finished shopping for the day, and after Mirajane dropped all her bags off to a delivery place, convenient for shopping students of the Academy, they decided to grab a bite for lunch.

"Still, thank you Natsu, it was really kind of you" Mirajane said.

Natsu blushed as he took a drink; why did she have to be so cute?

After lunch, Mirajane suggested to Natsu that they go to the wharf.

Once they got there, Natsu took a deep breathe of the salty sea air. The weather was too cool to swim, so besides Mirajane and Natsu, there was no one else around.

"You like the sea Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she leant on the rails.

Natsu nodded, "Weird, isn't it? The sea is full of water, and I'm a fire wizard, yet… the ocean relaxes me".

Mirajane smiled; she had no idea how that could possibly be, but she was glad that Natsu was happy.

"I've got an idea" Mirajane started to say, "How about we go swimming?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "Swimming? At the end of Autumn? Besides, we didn't bring any swimmers".

Mirajane wasn't listening though, as she began to take off her pink dress and white strapless shoes, leaving her in nothing but the lacy, white underwear underneath. Natsu immediately covered his eyes.

"Mira! What are you doing!?" Natsu exclaimed, trying very hard not to peek.

He could hear Mirajane laughing, "Come on Natsu, loosen up! I don't want to go swimming by myself". After that, all that Natsu could hear was Mirajane jumping into the water.

Natsu put his hand down and looked down to see Mirajane doggy paddling in the water fifteen feet below.

"Are you crazy? That water has got to be freezing!" Natsu exclaimed over the rail. But being the hormonal teenager that he was, he could not help but notice how the water droplets seemed to glisten off Mirajane's chest, and how her soaked white hair, seemed to shine silver in the little bit of sunlight of the day.

Mirajane laughed, "It's a little cold, but I promise I'll keep you warm… you're not going to let me get cold, are you?" Mirajane put on a pouting face.

Natsu growled in frustration, "Fine! Have it your way". With those words, Natsu stripped down to the red boxers underneath his blue jeans.

Diving in, Natsu immediately surfaced, gasping.

"It's freezing! How can you call this 'a little cold'?" Natsu exclaimed to Mirajane who swum over and hugged him.

"You wouldn't have jumped in otherwise" Mirajane replied softly.

Her soft, sweet voice calmed down Natsu, and he hugged the white-haired girl back. Within minutes, his body had adjusted to the temperature of the water, but he didn't want to let the girl go; he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Finally, Mirajane seemed to have gotten used to the water and let go of Natsu, splashing him with water.

Feeling a little regret at the breaking of that moment together, Natsu splashed her back, and for the next hour, the pair could be seen splashing, laughing and crying out as they fought, hugged, and in general, had a great time in the Icy water.

…..

Huffing and puffing, Mirajane and Natsu laid back down on the wharf after all their time in the water.

"That… was fun" Natsu breathed out.

"Thanks… I usually do this by myself… since Erza can't swim" Mirajane replied, "So it was nice to have company".

Natsu looked at her, "Erza can't swim?"

Mirajane shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why, but it would seem water is that girl's weakness".

Natsu had to giggle at that; it seemed he wasn't the only one with a funny weakness.

Natsu looked at his watch, "It's nearly five o'clock, we need to leave now if we're going to make it to the last tram".

Mirajane frowned, "I've got a better idea".

Natsu looked to the side, staring at the glistening blonde, "What do you mean?"  
Mirajane stood up and grabbed Natsu's hand, pulling him up.

"Come with me… and you'll see" Mirajane said, looking serious.

…..

After going through many of the straight streets of Academy City, Mirajane finally brought Natsu to the place she had wanted to go; A hotel.

"Uh, Mirajane… this is a hotel… and… isn't it one of those… love hotels?" Natsu asked Mirajane as she began to pull him inside.

Mirajane nodded, "It is".

"So… why did you bring me here?" Natsu asked her.

Mirajane did not answer, but instead went up to the reception, "I'd like a room for the night please".

The Hotel Manager smirked as he usually did when teenagers came in, "Sure… that'll be five hundred credits".

Mirajane swiped her card, grabbed the key, and headed for room ten.

Once inside the room, Mirajane brought Natsu close to her and… kissed him.

It took mere seconds before Natsu began to return the kiss.

After a solid minute of kissing, the pair parted, but only because of the need to breathe.

"I have… wanted to do that all day" Mirajane muttered, her voice thick.

"Mira… what's going on?" Natsu asked her, his head foggy.

Mirajane laughed, "Don't you see Natsu? I… I love you. Since I came to this Academy, many boys have asked me out… I turned them all away, and the only friend I ever made was Erza, because all the guys just wanted to have sex with me, and I think all the girls were jealous of me… I was lonely for so long" Mirajane sighed into his shoulder.

"Mira" Natsu croaked; Mirajane was opening herself up to him… she loved him?

"This year, I prayed to whatever deity rules this insane world, and I begged him; _please don't let me be so lonely anymore._ What do you know? He sent me you… Natsu. That first day, you were just so clueless, cute and strong… and above all you were caring! From that day on, I knew that I was in love with you".

Mirajane looked up from his shoulder, "So what do you say? I know there are lots of girls interested in you, but… do you think… you could love me?".

Natsu looked at Mirajane with wide eyes; she loved him? She really did?

Natsu held her cheek and brought her lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Mira… I promise you I will always love you" Natsu vowed.

Mirajane cried and smiled; she was worried he would say he had feelings for Erza, so to hear him say he loved her… this was the happiest moment she had had all year.

"Thank you Natsu" Mirajane brought her lips to Natsu's, and for another minute, the two were connected.

Finally, Mirajane again broke the kiss, and removed her top.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked her, not looking away this time.

Mirajane began to pull of her shoes, "Well… I paid for a room for the night… and you're the only man I will ever love… so why not?"

"Why not what?" Natsu asked, not sure where this was going, taking a seat, as the sight was too much for him and the strength had left his legs.

Mirajane stood with her arms to her sides, in nothing but her white underwear, "Natsu… are you a virgin?" she asked him.

Natsu was startled; _Why is she asking that?_

"Yes, I am, why?" Natsu replied.

Mirajane smiled, "That's good to hear… I am too, so it makes things better for the bother of us".

Mirajane removed her bra, and Natsu felt his jaw hit the floor. Her breasts were perfect double d's. The pale skin possessed a delicate complexion, her areolas were a beautiful shade of pink, her nipples short and round. Above all, as she removed her bra, her breasts bounced, telling the softness of them.

Next came her underwear; once removed, a sight happily greeted Natsu's eyes. Her pussy was a clean camel-toe, she had only a little silver pubic hair, trimmed to look like an upside-down triangle along her pubic area.

Mirajane smiled at Natsu staring at her, "Do you like what you see Natsu?"

Natsu was breathing deeply; just the sight of her was making him hard, and at this rate, she wouldn't even need to touch him to make him explode.

"Y-yeah, I do" Natsu stuttered as she began to walk closer to him.

Once she reached him, she mounted his left leg, rubbing her clit against it.

"I can see that" Mirajane said, eyeing his erection, which was so hard that it was showing through his jeans, "So why do you still have your clothes on?"

Natsu gulped; this was really happening… and he really did love her… and she wanted to… so why not?

Natsu immediately took off his shirt, and as he was about to take his pants off, he realised he had a beautiful girl on them.

Mirajane pressed a hand against his chest, "Don't worry… let me handle it".

Mirajane got off his leg, and went down on her knees in front of Natsu. She began to use her delicate fingers to undo the top button of his jeans, and undo the zipper. Using her hands, she pulled down the jeans, and ripped them off his legs, leaving him only in his red boxers.

The boxers were gone quickly, as Mirajane ripped them off as well, freeing Natsu's nine-inch erection.

Mirajane stared at his penis.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane shook her head and wrapped a hand around his erection, making him shudder, "It's nothing… I've just never seen one before".

Mirajane began to stroke his penis; never before had Natsu felt this good when he did it himself… this was ten times, no a hundred times better.

Natsu sighed in the pleasure he was having.

Then Mirajane took him in her mouth, placing only the tip in. Natsu groaned as the pleasure wanted to escape him, but he forced it to stay in.

Mirajane began to take his erection in her mouth even deeper, just as she continued to stroke him. Mirajane soon had to remove her stroking hand, to fit the rest of Natsu's penis into her mouth. But the hand did not stay still for long, as she began to use it to fondle his balls like an expert.

With her other hand, Mirajane began to rub herself off, as her actions were beginning to _really_ turn her on, and her juices began to cascade down her thighs.

Finally, Natsu could not help himself, and groaned loudly as he came into Mirajane's mouth.

Load after load began to fill the blonde's mouth. The salty taste pleasing to Mirajane's tongue.

Once he was finished, Mirajane swallowed the mouthful of cum he had given her, and begun to lick his penis clean, making Natsu sigh.

"That was awesome Mirajane" Natsu said once Mirajane was finished licking.

Mirajane smiled, "Thank you, it was my first time".

Natsu giggled and said jokingly, "Could've fooled me, that was incredible".

Mirajane smiled, but her smile turned to shock as Natsu grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her onto the plush bed.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked him, wondering if he was okay, "What's wrong?"

Natsu breathed deeply, "You made me feel good… isn't it your turn now?"

Not waiting for an answer, Natsu pressed his lips into Mirajane's, making her sigh.

Natsu began to kiss her all over, slowly making his way lower. Once he reached her breasts, he places her right nipple in his mouth and began to suckle as he used his right hand to fondle her left breast. Reaching down with his left hand, Natsu began to rub the clit of his lover.

"N-Natsu!" Mirajane moans out in pure bliss and pleasure as his actions were making her incredibly turned on.

Natsu removed his mouth from her beautiful breast, and made his way south, kissing her abdomen as he made his way down.

Finally, Natsu reached his target.

Using his right thumb and index finger to pinch her vagina's button, he stuck his tongue inside the hole before him. Using his left hand to rub the bottom of the slit, Natsu was fast bringing Mirajane to climax. Never before had she felt this kind of pleasure in her life! Waves of pleasure and ecstasy washed over her as the tightening in her lower stomach loosened.

Natsu mumbled as Mirajane's juices began to spill into his mouth. Sweet and bitter together, the taste was pleasing to his tongue, and he greedily slurped and sucked every last drop of her juices.

Mirajane sighed in slight exhaustion, beads of sweat streaked across her forehead, "Natsu… that was amazing".

Natsu sat up so his face was level with Mirajane's. He kissed her, and Mirajane could vaguely taste her own juices upon her lovers' lips.

"I thought it was amazing as well, what you did to me" Natsu muttered in her ear when he broke their kiss.

Mirajane smiled, "You know… we're not done yet".

Natsu smiled, "No we're not".

Mirajane brought Natsu in for another kiss, and Natsu eagerly began to kiss her. Meanwhile, Mirajane reached down and grasped his aroused penis in her hand and lined it up with her slit.

Mirajane broke their kiss and fixed Natsu's onyx eyes with her own blue eyes, "Are you ready for this?"

Natsu smiled, "Isn't that the guy's job to ask?"

Mirajane giggled as Natsu pushed his hips upward. Mirajane sighed sharply as his penis entered her. Natsu groaned at the same time as Mirajane's hole was so tight, and Natsu's penis was so large.

Natsu was able to slowly, but surely push his penis inside of her. Eventually however, it came to a point where he could go no further, but he was only a couple inches inside.

"That's my hymen" Mirajane squinted out.

Natsu looked in her eyes, "Hymen?"

Mirajane nodded, "All female virgins have them… once it's broken, we're no longer a virgin… it's apparently a little painful, and it makes you bleed a little, but It apparently feels better quickly".

Natsu nodded his understanding, "So… should I?"

Mirajane nodded, "Yes".

Natsu pushed hard with his hip, and eventually in one shot, entered another inch inside of Mirajane, making her screech in pain; Natsu Dragneel had broken Mirajane's hymen.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked her.

Mirajane nodded, "Yes, just give me a second to adjust".

For a minute or so, the pair kept each other close in a still embrace. Finally, Mirajane began to move her hips, letting Natsu know it was okay to move.

Natsu began to slowly move his hips back and forth, slowly going faster with each thrust. Mirajane's tears of pain soon turned to cries of pleasure, as Natsu continued to slam his erection into her womanhood.

Natsu thought that Mirajane's mouth was the best feeling he would ever feel; he was wrong. Inside of Mirajane, he felt as though his penis were melting in a soft cloud. He continued to move backwards and forwards with his hips, groaning in the effort to keep himself from cumming.

However, Mirajane wasn't letting anything hold back. As soon as she felt her stomach tighten painfully, she decided to let it loosen. As her juices squirted their way down her thighs and along Natsu's penis and crotch, she screamed in the pure bliss of pleasure she was feeling.

For Natsu, the warm fluids that Mirajane squirted on him was enough to set him off, as he groaned in pleasure as he let off stream after stream of his hot, sticky white cum into her vulnerable womb.

The pair sighed as they collapsed into one another's arms.

"I love you Mira" Natsu sighed as he began to fall asleep.

"I… Love you… Natsu" Mirajane sighed as she too fell asleep.

 **Authors' Note – Well. I hope that chapter pleased all you perv's out there. This is my first ever lemon, so I'd like to know what you guys thought of it…. Heck as usual, let me know what you thought of the chapter anyway. Turns out this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so that's cool. Anyway, I think that's it.**

 **Author's Notice – Well hello guys. If you guys like Fairy Tail and Harry Potter Fanfiction, be sure to check out the author 'Dark Dragen' if you haven't already. He writes really good FF, for Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. Be sure to check out 'The Dragon Overlord' for Fairy Tail FF, and 'Rise of Overlord Vulcan Re-Write' for Harry Potter FF, if you're interested. They're both interesting series, and I'm sure you guys would enjoy them.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Women Drama

Fiore Academy

Chapter Five – Women Drama

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Well I apologise for the wait, I've been on the road these past few weeks, seeing my own country for the first time It feels like. Anyway, since it's hard to get any sort of internet connection where I've been, that's why it's been a few days or so. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy the fifth chapter of Fiore Academy, 'Women Drama'.**

Natsu woke slowly as he woke up the morning after his lustful night. Slowly he turned his head, and was treated to the beautiful sight of Mirajane Strauss, naked beside him. Her sleeping face looked so peaceful… full of content.

Natsu smiled as he listened to her slow breathing of sleep. He knew he loved her, but he could not believe that this beautiful girl, loved him.

Natsu stared at her for what felt to be seconds but was really minutes before she began to stir. Opening her sleepy eyes, Mirajane's first sight was Natsu.

"Morning Natsu" Mirajane greeted as she sat up, the blanket falling off her to reveal her beautiful breasts to Natsu. Natsu looked on without shame.

"Morning Mira, sleep well?" Natsu replied.

Mirajane smiled, "Very well, I haven't felt this refreshed in years" she leant over to Natsu and gave him a quick morning kiss, "Last night was incredible".

Natsu smiled, "Yeah? Well maybe there can be a few more nights like that in the future?" He asked, a little fearful she wouldn't want to.

Mirajane giggled, "Of course dummy… hopefully the near future".

Natsu laughed, "Well… I guess we're a couple now?"

Mirajane laughed uncontrollably, "Of course dummy… I would kill you if we weren't".

Natsu frowned; he had no doubt she would kill him if that were the case.

"Now then, are you going to make me breakfast?" Mirajane asked him, stretching her arms.

Natsu's eyebrows rose, "I thought that was the ladies' job?"

Mirajane frowned, "I had no idea you were a misogynist Natsu… since when is it the _ladies'_ job".

Natsu waved his hands, trying to placate her, "No, don't get me wrong… it's just in the movies it's usually the girl that does it, I have no problems cooking for you".

Mirajane smiled, "That's so adorable, basing life on things that happen in movies… so adorable I might just forgive you… so long as breakfast is good that is".

Natsu smiled, "What's on the menu milady?"

Mirajane hummed as she thought it over, "Let's see… this should be okay for you, it's rather cliché after all, so you might've learnt how to cook it… watching your movies… but I would like bacon and eggs on toast with a couple of sausages on the side… and coffee of course".

Natsu smiled, "Well why don't you go take a bath and get dressed, by the time you're done, you should have your breakfast all served up" he suggested.

Mirajane smiled, "Okay!"

…..

Half an hour later, Natsu and Mira were sitting back after eating a surprisingly good breakfast. They were watching the golden orb that was the morning sun as it rose higher and higher into the sky, while they drank a good brew of coffee.

"Nice, isn't it? To relax" Mirajane spoke conversationally.

Natsu nodded, "I know I've only been at the academy for a week… but I do feel worn out".

Mirajane smiled mischievously, "You're sure that's the reason why you're worn out, _my Dragon_?"

Natsu performed a marvellous spit-take in his coffee while Mirajane laughed herself silly.

"We do need to get back to the Academy soon though" Mirajane sighed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"  
Mirajane smiled, "I don't know about you first years, but us second years already have a mountain of homework, plus I got some work to do for the council".

Natsu sighed, "You'll be gone all day I take it?"

Mirajane leant over and clasped her hand inside of his, "I'll make it up to you Natsu… we should go out and have dinner tonight, over at the Café".

Natsu nodded, "Sounds good… I've got some homework to do as well I suppose… guess I'll go and work on that".

Mirajane smiled, "I'm so glad I have such an understanding boyfriend".

That last word sunk into Natsu deeply; _Boyfriend._

Natsu set his half-finished coffee down and clasped Mirajane's hand firmly, surprising her. The look on his face was so… serious.

"Listen Mira, If you ever need help with anything, I'll be the one to help you… that is my job now, no matter what".

Mirajane stared at the man before her, before she began to burst out laughing.

Natsu blinked at her, "Uh… what's up?"  
Mirajane ceased her laughing as suddenly as she begun, "It's nothing Natsu… you just need to stop being so cliché… it's too adorable!".

Natsu frowned, "I'm so glad to have such an understanding girlfriend".

Mirajane put on a serious face, "I apologise Natsu, I took it too far".

Natsu knew that the word _'Girlfriend'_ affected her just as much as the word _'Boyfriend'_ had affected him.

Mirajane sighed as she finished her mug and stood up with a smile, "Well my Dragon, we better get going".

Natsu finished his coffee off in a deep mouthful, before nodding.

…..

Natsu was walking the grounds of the Academy alone. Mirajane was off somewhere doing council business from what she'd told him on the tram back to the Academy and he'd already finished the homework Milkovich Sensei had set the class. It was all elementary to him.

Now, it was lunch-time, and lacking options, Natsu decided to retire to the Café for a bite to eat.

"Good afternoon Master, how may I be of assistance?" Virgo greeted him with a smile as he entered the café.

"Afternoon Virgo, is my usual table open?" he asked the maid.

Virgo nodded, "It is Master, will the Lady be coming as well?"

Natsu shook his head, "Not today, she's busy with the council… we'll be here at dinner though".

Virgo nodded, "Very well… you'll take your usual I take it?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, one of everything and-".

"A Cappuccino with two sugars" Virgo finished for him, smiling.

Natsu couldn't help but smile, "I guess all I have to do is walk in, hey Virgo?"

Virgo nodded, "I'll bring your order over soon Master".

Natsu took his seat, but was soon approached by a big brute of a man with white hair.

"You're Elfman right?" Natsu questioned the man, "Mira's brother?"

Elfman nodded, "Yeah… I just wanted to say thanks for what you did at the opening, saving me from the President".

Natsu waved his hand in dismissal, "At the time, I thought she was just being a bitch… but I know now she isn't all that bad".

Elfman nodded, "Yeah, but still… thank you".

With that Elfman turned around and froze. Realising this, Natsu was about to ask what was wrong before he too realised that a certain red haired warrior was standing in front of Elfman.

"I was a bitch Natsu?" Erza asked innocently.

"Um, Natsu… I got to go" Elfman muttered before he scampered away.

Natsu turned his attention to Erza and laughed nervously, "I obviously don't think that anymore Erza".

Erza nodded and took the seat opposite Natsu.

"Mirajane didn't come back to the dorm last night" Erza started conversationally.

Natsu wasn't sure what to say, "Well… I wonder where she was" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Erza nodded, "I went over to yours to see if she was staying with you… but you were out too it seemed".

"What a coincidence" Natsu replied nervously.

"I also noticed Mirajane was even happier this morning when she reported in for duty" Erza continued.

"Really? That's… good" Natsu muttered. He had already guessed by now that Erza had figured out the truth.

"This got me curious of course, so I looked into Mirajane's Credit History… apparently, she had checked into a 'love' hotel last night" Erza frowned at Natsu.

"Maybe all the normal hotels were checked out?" Natsu suggested.

"Cut the crap Natsu" Erza growled, "I know you and Mirajane slept with each other last night".

Natsu sighed, glad to hear her say it and not having her force him to, "Well… that's our business Erza".

Erza shook her head annoyed, "It's also my business Natsu… not only is she my best friend in this school, I also represent _all_ of the students… including you and Mirajane".

Natsu frowned, "What's it to you? Mirajane wanted to do it… she is the one who suggested it! So, what's the deal? We did nothing wrong… we're both able to consent".

Erza bit her lip, "I know you guys did nothing wrong… I just would've liked a heads-up".

Natsu sighed, "It happened suddenly Erza… not saying we regret what we did, on the contrary we loved it! But calling you and letting you know was the last thing on our minds at the time".

Erza nodded and stood up, "Very well then… it just looks like I have some ground to cover is all". With those words, Erza Scarlet took her leave.

Natsu wasn't sure what she meant, but he couldn't help but remember Mirajane saying that there were other girls out there who were after him. Was it possible? Did the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet, have feelings for him, Natsu Dragneel?

…..

Natsu was walking back to the dormitories when he saw a girl who looked vaguely familiar, sitting on one of the benches in the park.

In front of her, was a guy with no shirt and raven black hair.

"Ultear, you need to hear her out, she isn't the demon you make her out to be" the shirtless boy said to her, caught by Natsu's sharp ears as he stood away, pretending to be looking at a map of the campus.

The girl, Ultear gritted her teeth, "The bitch abandoned me when I was a baby Gray… she can't say she wasn't ready for me, because a year later she adopted you and that other pompous fool Lyon".

The boy, Gray, sighed, "She said there were reasons why she couldn't raise you Ultear… I'm sure she can explain herself If you would only talk to her!"

Ultear laughed, "Really? That's a gag, isn't it? It doesn't change a thing Gray… I don't care what she has to say, the fact remains she abandoned me… and you over there" she raised her voice, and Natsu knew he'd been caught eavesdropping, "Try and be subtler when dropping in on other people's conversations".

Natsu sighed and walked over to the pair. The boy was frowning at him, and just by looking at him, Natsu knew this guy would either be his best friend or his worst enemy. The girl however, was gorgeous.

With her raven black hair swept to the side, she dressed in a reconfigured Academy Uniform, giving her the appearance of a tom-boy, as well a little gothic. Her make-up and accessories only reinforced the picture.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, couldn't help myself" Natsu muttered when he reached them.

The boy, Gray, scoffs, "As if… you're just a nosy nobody".

"Shut up Gray" Ultear orders Gray as she stands up and walks close to Natsu.

"I remember you… you're the one who put the President on her ass at the opening ceremony" Ultear remarked.

Natsu had begun to look at the boy more closely, feeling he recognised the boy as well. At Ultear mentioning the opening ceremony, he remembered one boy in his class trying to bring Natsu down over it on his first day.

"You're that prick from my class, aren't you? Ur Sensei froze your mouth shut" Natsu spoke a little heated.

Gray began to growl at Natsu, but Ultear interrupted, "Ur… I feel sorry for anyone in her class… probably end up abandoning you too".

Natsu finally remembered where he'd seen this girl, and he'd already put the pieces together before he said, "I remember you as well… you spat at the opening ceremony when Milkovich Sensei was introduced… putting that with your _interesting_ conversation… I'd say you're her daughter?"

Ultear smiled, "Smart one… nice… you're strong and smart, and also have the grit to match… you're cute as well… just my type of guy".

Natsu frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ultear dismissively waved her hand as she turned back and sat back on the bench, "It's nothing… so why are you interested in my life?"

Natsu sighed, "That doesn't matter".

Ultear smiled, "Yeah… exactly my type" she muttered.

Gray however, was rolling his eyes, "Enough of the distractions Ultear, will you go see her or not?"

Ultear breathed deeply, "No Gray, I won't… I think I'll let her stew".

Gray muttered something incoherent but the anger did not lose its way to Natsu's ears.

"Fine… once you've matured up a little, we'll talk again" Gray said as he walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Ultear groaned, "Man… all week he's been pestering me to go talk to that woman… it's getting so annoying I'm half tempted to talk to her just to make him stop" Ultear rolled her eyes, "So why are you still here?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Bored I guess? Got nothing to do, might as well make friends with the students here".

Ultear laughed, "Naïve words… but you're not naïve, I can tell that much" she sat up and looked him in the eye, "Look, if you're looking for conversation, you found the wrong person… If you're looking for friendship, you _definitely_ found the wrong person".

Natsu compressed his lips together, "That's what you think… but I feel like we can be friends".

Ultear laughed, "You don't even know me and you say stuff like that?"

Natsu smiled, "I may not know you… but I don't need to in order to know I'd like to be your friend… you seem lonely".

Ultear stood up and began to walk away, "You're barking up the wrong tree pal… what's your name?"

"Natsu".

"Well Natsu" Ultear said before she rounded the bend in the path, "I'll see you around".

With Ultear out of sight, Natsu frowned; he had a feeling he would definitely see Ultear again.

…..

Natsu was laying on his sofa, reading some of his old manga when a knock echoed from his door.

Getting up, he opened the door to an exhausted Mirajane.

"Hey Natsu, can I come in?" she asked sweetly, but surely tired.

"Sure" Natsu said, "I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so".

Mirajane nodded and looked around as she walked in, "Weird".

Natsu closed his door before asking, "What's weird?"

Mirajane shook her head, "Your dorm room… it's pretty high quality isn't it… wish my room was as good"

Natsu nods and was about to reply when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Natsu frowns at Mirajane, "Did you invite anyone?"

Mirajane shook her head, "Could be one of your neighbours… unless you don't have any neighbours as well as no roomate?"

Natsu shook his head and walked over to open the door. When he opened it, all he saw was a flash of green hair before he collapsed to the ground.

"I can finally see you again! I was stuck with the Council all day! And I couldn't find you yesterday either" the girl said. Natsu recognised the voice with horror.

"Hisui?" Natsu asked with his face full of green hair.

The girl sat up, and sure enough, Hisui's face smiled brightly down at him, "Surprise".

Natsu moaned, "Hisui, did you have to be so rough?"

Hisui laughed, "Well, what's wrong with having some-" but Hisui was interrupted by a loud throat clearing coming from the bedroom door.

"Natsu, care to explain why the Vice President is here?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu stood up and looked between Hisui and Mirajane, "Well, I suppose you guys would know each other, both of you being on the council and all… Mira, Hisui and I are childhood friends, I guess she was just visiting me?" He placed the last bit as a question to Hisui.

Hisui nodded, "Hey Mirajane, I didn't know you and Natsu were friends".

Mirajane smiled, "You're wrong about that Hisui… Natsu and I aren't just friends, we're dating".

Hisui's eyes narrowed, "Say what? Since when?"

Mirajane smiled her mischievous smile, "Since last night… when he ravaged me".

"Mira!" Natsu exclaimed in protest; did she have to say that?  
However, Natsu saw another problem, as he saw Hisui smile her evil smile; not good.

"Is that so? How interesting" Hisui seethed.

Mirajane nodded, "It is… and I'm sure we can tell you all about it later, but right now Natsu and I have dinner reservations".

Mirajane grabbed Natsu's hand and began to drag him out.

"Dinner reservations? Why wait to tell me all about it? Why don't I join you?" Hisui continued to smile evilly.

Mirajane looked back and frowned, "If you have to".

…..

"Is he really that big? How fascinating" Hisui replied to Mirajane whilst smirking at Natsu. Natsu had his hands covering his entire face throughout this entire conversation while the three of them sat down for dinner that night at the café.

"That's right… and it's all _mine_ " Mirajane responded with an emphasis.

Hisui smiled at Mirajane, "If you say so".

The two girls continued to glare daggers at each other and Natsu still wasn't sure why; maybe they didn't get along on the council either?

Natsu needed a break from the drama, "Listen, I think I'm going to get a drink" he told the girls, but they appeared not to have heard.

Sighing, he got up and left the two girls to their squabbles as he approached Virgo at the bar.

"Greetings Master, what may I get for you?" Virgo asked.

"A way out of this drama?" Natsu asked her.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not on our menu" Virgo joked.

Natsu smiled back, "Yeah, no way it could be that easy".

"You do seem to attract a lot of women Master" Virgo stated.

Natsu frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, but received an eye-roll for a reply.

"Well anyway, can I just get a squash?" Natsu asked Virgo, and received the lemony soft-drink within seconds.

"Anything else Master?" Virgo asked.

"A few minutes away from those two at least?" Natsu asked her, hoping she could help.

Virgo smiled, "Very well Master, a few minutes".

Natsu took a sip of his squash, "So do you work here all the time Virgo?"

Virgo shook her head, "Not all the time, no. I sometimes take a weekend off here and there".

Natsu looked up at this, "Really? Then you should come hang out sometime".

"I may just take you up on that… _Master_ " Virgo replied smiling.

For some reason, Natsu got a bit of a chill when Virgo called him Master this time.

Shrugging off the chill as a part of his cold drink, Natsu continued, "You know, I don't mean to be rude, but you look like you should still be in school".

Virgo gave a chuckle at this, "Do I really look like a teenager still? Well, as it so happens I'm twenty-five years old".

Natsu's eyebrows rose at this, "Twenty-five?"

Virgo nodded and Natsu continued, "Could have fooled me".

"Are we just going to talk about my age Master?" Virgo asked.

Natsu shook his head, "No… we can talk about my age if you'd like?"

Virgo laughed, "Stop flirting with me Master, it's very deceiving considering you're now dating the Lady".

Natsu smiled; yes, he wasn't single anymore… but was it so wrong to flirt?  
"Very well… I apologise" Natsu apologised.

Virgo nodded and looked past Natsu, "Incoming Master".

Natsu looked behind him and saw Mirajane and Hisui walking toward him.

"Natsu, where have you been? We only just noticed you were gone" Hisui asked. Mirajane stayed silent, waiting for his answer.

"I've just been here having a drink, talking to Virgo" Natsu replied.

"I think you mean flirting Master" Virgo noted in, earning him a death glare from both Mirajane and Hisui.

"Well anyway, we're going now, so we'd like the check if you don't mind Virgo" Mirajane pushed her jealous feelings aside.

Virgo nodded, "At once ma'am".

Natsu knew he wasn't in for a fun night.

…..

Natsu was in homeroom the next morning, looking tired and red around the eyes. Last night, Mirajane and Hisui stayed over, and while they were both in his bed, he was forced to sleep on the couch. All the same, he didn't get much sleep due to the two girls' arguing throughout the night.

Natsu sighed as he looked out the window. _Why do I have such problems with girls all of a sudden… this time yesterday I was as happy as can be,_ Natsu sighed and slammed his head down on his table to try and get a wink of sleep.

Women are so _complicated._

 **Authors' Note – I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit short compared to the others, but hey… it's only a few hundred words less. Anyway, this is being posted with another chapter, so move on my readers, forget your homework and assignments and just keep reading my trash.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Interview

Fiore Academy

Chapter Six – The Interview

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors; Note – I hate not putting up an authors' note, but since I am writing this without the idea of what reviews have been put up, I have nothing else to say other than… enjoy!**

It has been a few weeks since Natsu had begun dating Mirajane Strauss. Since then, Hisui had made it a point to stay over at Natsu's whenever Mirajane was staying over; she called it 'crime prevention'.

Otherwise, Natsu felt he was doing well; sure, he got some slack from the guys in his class for dating possibly the hottest girl in the school, but he felt overall, he was doing great at Fiore Academy.

It was now a Friday, and Natsu and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee had been asked to attend a Council Meeting, which is where we find our favourite Dragonslayer, in the Student Council Room.

"Thank you all for coming" Erza Scarlet, the Student Council President, spoke to everyone when they had all arrived and were seated.

Sitting on her right at the head table, was Hisui E. Fiore, the Vice President of the Student Council, who was glaring at a white-haired girl on the left of Erza; Mirajane Strauss, who was returning the glare equally.

Next to Hisui, was Natsu's boss, Lucy Heartfilia's twin sister, Ashley. Apparently, even being Lucy's twin, Ashley had skipped the last year of her schooling before she attended Fiore Academy, so instead of being a first year like her sister, Ashley was in her second year.

Next to Mirajane, was a petite blue-haired girl with strange-looking glasses on; Natsu only knew her first name, Levy, and she was the treasurer of the Student Council. Another interesting fact was, apparently, this was the first time the Five Head Members of the Student Council were all female.

Natsu was sitting at a table with a dozen other students, all of them a year or two above him. These were the members of the Disciplinary Committee.

On the opposite table from Natsu, was another dozen or so students; these were the secretaries, the ones who did all the grunt work for the Five Heads. They dealt with most of the tedious paperwork and ran errands.

Now they were all here to discuss something very important; the end of term Academy Ball.

"As you all know, the Academy Ball is in just five short weeks, so we have a lot to organise" Erza declared to them all.

"The Disciplinary Committee will focus on arranging security; Ashley will begin drawing up plans and shifts, that way you can all enjoy the ball at one point or another" Erza turned to the Secretaries, "Secretaries, your job will be to ensure that we have all the resources necessary for the ball to become a success; furniture, music, food and drink... these are all your responsibilities and you will henceforth be under the direction of the Treasurer… understood everyone?" Erza asked.

Everyone nodded their understanding; so, he didn't need to worry about anything yet.

"Before we continue with other matters, Natsu" Erza turned to Natsu, who stood to attention.

"Yes President?" Natsu politely asked.

"I'll need to speak to you after the meeting, is this agreeable?" Erza asked,

Natsu nodded and retook his seat.

"Very well, now we must discuss the latest increase in Magical Duels and what the committee can do to improve these statistics" Erza began, turning to Ashley, who began to nod.

…

Once everyone had left at the meetings' conclusion, Natsu stepped up to Erza, "What is it President?"

Erza smiled, "No one is here Natsu, no need to be formal, okay?"

Natsu smirked, "Yes Erza, what did you need?"  
Erza sighed, "The Ball is a huge event as I am sure you can understand".

Natsu nodded, "It's a hundred-year-old tradition and a lot of important people will be coming as well; the Board of Magical Studies, the Knights of the Red Cross and not to mention most important Clans in the world… including the Royal Clans".

Erza nodded, "Yes, speaking of which, can we expect the Dragneel Clan to make an appearance? They don't really get out much as I understand it".

Natsu shook his head, "I've already asked… my mother and father aren't coming, but my older brother will be coming, seeing as how he is a member of the Red Cross".

Erza nodded, "I figured… the Knights of the Red Cross are an esteemed order of mages, always protecting our world from monsters and demons alike… I do believe I have heard of your brother as well… Zeref Dragneel, Captain of the Fourth Squad of the Knights of the Red Cross… it's a lot to measure up to I am sure" she said with a smirk to Natsu, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true that I am expected to become a Captain of the Red Cross someday, but It doesn't bother me… I just prefer to live life as much as I can before it is taken away from me… preferably in a situation that saves others".

Erza giggled, "That would be how you imagine dying… and I'm sure with that way of thinking on top of your family name, you would easily be accepted into the Knights… but I did not wish to discuss this with you, I had something else on my mind".

Natsu nodded, "I figured we were getting side-tracked… what can I do for you Erza?"

Erza sighed, "Like I said, the Ball is an important event… the media is going to be all over it, and tomorrow is when it all begins".

"What is happening tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

Erza smiled, "I have to be interviewed, alongside Headmaster Makarov and Milkovich Sensei, who has helped organise this event for years".

Natsu nodded his understanding, "Understood… what does this have to do with me though?"

"It's very public, and in the past, there have been assassinations… which is why I would like you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my bodyguard tomorrow" Erza declared.

Natsu shuffled his feet, "Wouldn't it be better for Ashley to be your bodyguard? She is the head of the committee after all".

"But you are stronger than her" Erza stated simply, "I need that strength".

Natsu nodded, "I understand Erza… what time will we meet?"

Erza smiled, "Meet me tomorrow at eight o'clock at the Tram Station… the interview will be done at the Community Hall in Academy City".

Natsu nods, "Very well… I'll see you then Erza".

With that, Natsu takes his leave, and Erza smiles.

 _Your power isn't the only reason why I chose you Natsu… this also gives me a chance to become… closer… to you,_ she thought.

…..

"Erza wants you to be her bodyguard?" Mirajane asked that night when her, Hisui and himself were seated at the Café for dinner that night.

"Yeah, I found it kind of weird as well" Natsu replied, already nearly done with his twelve-course meal.

Mirajane shook her head and turned toward Hisui, "She'll need to be subtler than that, hey Hisui?"

Hisui nodded; over the past few weeks, her and Mirajane had started to argue less often than they used to, a fact that Natsu was grateful for. Sometimes they even resembled civility.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane shook her head, "Don't worry about it Natsu, it's nothing".

Hisui nodded, "Yeah, don't you worry about it Natsu… just be careful okay?" She asked him sweetly.

Natsu smiled, "I doubt anything bad will happen".

"That's not what we mean" Mirajane and Hisui answered together.

Natsu shook his head as he took his last mouthful.

"Anyway, my father is at the Academy tonight… he had a meeting with the board of Directors… he wants me to stay over with him, so I need to get going" Hisui said as she sat up, "Natsu? Mind taking my part of the check?" Not waiting for an answer, Hisui made her way to the Café door.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess I'm taking her check".

Mirajane laughed, "Well… there is a silver lining to this".

Natsu looked up, "Oh yeah? What's that?"  
Mirajane smiled and scooted over to Natsu, "Well, we finally have your room to ourselves… at least for tonight".

Natsu knew immediately what Mirajane was implying, "Virgo! Check please".

So, for that night, Mirajane and Natsu finally were able to give into their primal desires.

…..

"I'm sorry for making you wait Natsu, I was busy trying to arrange what I was going to say" Erza apologised to Natsu the next morning, as he'd been waiting at the Tram Station for ten minutes.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "No problem Erza… I came early anyway".

Erza smiled, and the pair boarded the ten past eight tram to Academy City.

As the pair sat next to each other, Erza asked, "Hey Natsu, can you ask Mirajane to return to the dorm sometime? I've been kind of lonely".

Natsu turned red, "Yeah, sure, I'll ask her".

Erza smirked, "Don't think that I don't know what you two have been doing over at your dorm Natsu… Mirajane tells me everything you know".

Natsu turned even redder, and did not reply.

Boarding off the tram ten minutes later, Natsu asked, "Hey Erza, where is the Community Hall?"

"Not far… and the Interview starts at nine, and we'll only be there for an hour, so if you want we can hang around for a bit" Erza replied neutrally; in fact, Erza's heart was beating hard at her own boldness.

Natsu smiled, "Sure thing, it'd be cool to hang out with you".

Without another word, the pair set off to the Community Hall.

…..

"I see that Miss Scarlet has chosen you to be her bodyguard today Mister Dragneel" Ur Milkovich spoke to him as he patrolled the back stage of the Hall twenty minutes later.

Natsu turned toward his teacher, "Yeah, I just hope I'm good enough".

Ur smiled, "It's good to know someone as strong as you can still be modest".

Natsu smiled in embarrassment, and luckily was saved by a man in a suit coming up to Ur and telling her it was time to head on stage.

"Very well… Natsu, I guess I will see you on Monday" with those words, Ur headed on stage with the Headmaster in the lead.

Natsu looked around and could not see Erza anywhere. Deciding to check up on her at the dressing room, he knocked on her door three times and entered when her voice answered, "Come in".

Closing the door behind him, Natsu took an intake of breath.

Erza looked more gorgeous than usual; she was dressed in a scarlet red dress to match her hair and black heels. Her hair was straightened and a touch of make-up masked her face.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Uh" Natsu began to reply, "Why are you done up so much?"  
Erza scoffs, "It's not my own choice you know… apparently, it is also tradition to dress up the Student Rep as a doll… I look ridiculous".

Natsu shakes his head, "How can you say that? You look beautiful".

Erza looks up at this, "Thankyou Natsu… did you just come here to gawk at me though?"

Natsu shakes his head to focus, "I just came here because I was wondering where you were… you're supposed to be up on stage".

Erza's eyes widen, "What!?" Without waiting a moment longer, Erza charged out of the room.

When Natsu finally made it back to the stage, he saw Erza sitting beside the Headmaster who sat in the middle of the two girls, Erza and Ur.

When he walked up, Erza was answering a question, "We expect there to be over two thousand people at the Ball".

One of the reporters asked a second question, "How can you possibly hope to provide security for over two thousand patrons Miss Scarlet?"

Erza sighed, "Of course it would be impossible to do so with the Disciplinary Committee alone… that is why the Knights of the Red Cross have agreed to re-enforce us with a hundred of their own men… we believe their numbers combined with our own should be enough to ensure the safety of our patrons".

The reporters seemed satisfied with her answer, and a female reporter posed a question to Ur, "Miss Milkovich, we were wondering what kind of plans you had for the ball".

"I apologise to the media, but I cannot divulge these details" Ur began, "We wish for it all to be a surprise, as such, I can assure you that everyone will indeed have a magnificent night".

"Master Makarov?" a male reporter spoke up, "How does it feel not to have any say in how the Ball is organised?"

Makarov grunts, "Excuse me? Who says I have no say? Milkovich Sensei provides ideas towards the Council, and she also helps organise them… but before that happens, all ideas are posted to me for my own approval… nothing is planned unless I agree".

The interview continued from there, questions going from, 'How many courses will be served?' and 'Miss Milkovich, how is it that a woman like yourself is still single?'

The last of which, Ur answered, "I just haven't met any guys that catch my interest".

Natsu was beginning to become bored with the whole thing, when a voice boomed across the hall, "I have no interest in any kind of Ball!".

Everyone turned, and a hooded man in a white mask began to walk toward the stage. The Sergeant of the Knights of the Red Cross who were monitoring the event, stepped in to intercept.

"I'm afraid you cannot come any closer… who are you and what are your intentions?" the Sergeant declared.

Several of the Knights readied themselves for a possible combat; Natsu had no idea who this man was, but he was pretty sure everything was secured; all he had to do was keep an eye on Erza.

"You may all call me… Karlyle… and my intentions? They are to kill each and every person in this hall" the man replied, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

At his words, all the Knights of the Red Cross sprang into action, the Sergeant taking the lead. On all sides was the man covered, as they jumped in the air, ready to attack him on all sides. From an outside view, it would seem the man had no chance… but Natsu saw the inner truth of the situation.

"Get out of there!" Natsu screamed at them; his words fell upon deaf ears.

All that anyone saw was a dark light surround the man and the Knights, and after a few seconds, all that were left was the man, surrounded by skeletons.

Everyone began to panic and scream; who could do this to over a dozen Knights of the Red Cross? It's Impossible surely!

"Everyone calm down!" Erza called across to everyone, and for whatever reason, they immediately did so.

Meanwhile the man was laughing, "I see you're quite the charismatic one girl… I wish I had time to rip open that dress of yours and take what is yours… but I have my orders, and you will be the first to go!".

The man lunged forward, his hand wrapped around the same darkness as before. Everyone watching knew, that should that even touch Erza… she would die.

But then… a great explosion went through the hall, blinding everyone from the man and Erza.

When the blast cleared, the man was puffing, barely standing, and Natsu Dragneel was standing in front of Erza, his hands cloaked in fire, his eyes darker than the man's magic.

"Coward… attacking an unready opponent is the peak of all cowardice" Natsu growled at the man, who recovered quickly from the shock.

The man laughed, "Cowardice? Some call it that… others call it the smart thing to do… who would really wait for an opponent to be ready?"

"A man who deserves to live… and it would seem you are not one of those" Natsu spoke darkly.

Meanwhile, Erza was staring at Natsu. She had never seen him like this… he almost seemed like a totally different person… but darker… much darker.

The man continued to laugh, "Me? You're going to kill me? You couldn't ever hope in a thousand years to match me!"

Natsu smirked, "Tell me… how powerful was that attack of yours?"

The man stopped laughing, confused as he was by Natsu's question, "How powerful? Pretty standard if you ask me" the man said, as though it would impress Natsu that the move he had made was normal.

Natsu laughed, spoiling the man's hopes, "Standard? I didn't even break a sweat… I hope you've said your prayers".

The man, Karlyle growled, "What was that? I'll destroy you!" with that, Karlyle spread out his finger and tendrils of darkness came from each of his fingers, shaping themselves slowly into the shape of claws.

Karlyle spread them further and began to slash at Natsu wildly. Natsu however, side-stepped all of them, as though they were of no consequence… as though they were all the attacks of a child.

"Stop moving!" Karlyle growled as he continued to slash at Natsu.

Natsu laughed, "Stop moving? You expect me to want to get slashed? You know, that is so what I wanted for Christmas last year! For a weakling, such as yourself to slash me to death!".

Karlyle growled like a rabid beast and began to slash faster and faster with each passing second. But in return, Natsu just dodged quicker and quicker, until it all came to the point where no one could see Karlyle's claws or Natsu's body.

Karlyle began to slow down, out of breath, and Natsu continued to match the speed of his slashes. Finally, Karlyle made a final slash before he near collapsed from exhaustion.

Natsu however, seemed unfazed by the battle… if he could call it that. He walked up to Karlyle and looked him right in the eye. Karlyle trembled.

"You know it's funny… I only used my magic once, and it was weak at that… and here you are, just about defeated… some mage that you are" Natsu growled.

Karlyle scowled, "It isn't over!"

"Yes" Natsu said softly, bringing his middle finger and thumb together, "It is" with that, he flicked Karlyle's forehead, and that alone, sent the man across to the other side of the hall.

For a moment, silence reigned across the hall, before everyone began to cheer Natsu for what he had done.

Erza looked at the man being cheered; he seemed to have returned to how he normally was… did battle really change his personality? All the same, she knew her feelings for him, had grown in the past few minutes alone.

Ur Milkovich however, was looking at her student strangely. She had no idea what she was feeling at the moment… she hadn't a clue how it was that Natsu, her own student, was much more powerful than herself… but she knew, that she would need to keep a closer eye on her pupil.

…..

"My Lord, I apologise, but Karlyle failed to destroy those at the interview" a cloaked man said as he kneeled toward the throne of Darkness, which was currently seated.

"Is that so? I find it hard to believe that he was defeated by Knights of the Red Cross… who did the deed?" the seated man said.

"A boy My Lord… I do not know who he was but… he treated Karlyle as though he were nothing" the cloaked man replied.

"What did he look like? Was he an Academy Student?" the seated man asked as he raked his blue hair with his fingers.

"Yes, he is a Student of the Academy, he has pink hair, and onyx eyes… I also heard someone say his name was Natsu".

The seated man traced his index finger over the tattoos stretched across the left side of his face out of habit.

"Very well… I guess we'd better prepare to make our move… as soon as possible" Jellal Fernandez chuckled evilly.

…..

"Thank you for all your help today Natsu" Erza thanked Natsu later that day, once everything at the hall had been cleared up.

"It's no problem at all Erza… I am your bodyguard after all" Natsu replied, a little embarrassed.

Erza nodded, "Do you have time?"

Natsu thought about it, "Well… yeah, I mean I have no other plans".

Erza nodded, "In that case… I'd like to take you to my favourite place in Academy City".

Natsu nodded and Erza escorted Natsu through the streets of Academy City until they reached the tallest Skyscraper in the city.

"Why are we here?" Natsu asked Erza.

Erza smiles, "I like to go to the top… there's normally no one there, and you can see the entire Island from there… it's a good place to relax".

Natsu nodded, and after following Erza through flights of steps, he finally knew what she meant as he gazed over the railing on the roof the building.

It was already late in the day, so the sight of the golden sun setting was worth the flights of steps he had climbed. But turning around, he saw even more beauty.

The city seemed small, yet every detail about it seemed more refined… like a work of art. In the distance, the Academy stood proud like an old lion on his rock. And when Natsu turned even more, he saw something even more beautiful.

Up in the sky, the wind blew nicely, spreading her scarlet hair for the wind to catch. Her brown eyes softened in the golden light of the setting sun, her features from her forehead to her chin, appeared to sing together in a perfect harmony.

Noticing his staring, Erza laughs, "Geez Natsu, do you have to stare so much?"

Natsu stuttered, "S-sorry Er-Erza".

Erza laughed some more and walked closer to him and grasped his hands, startling him.

"I have a confession to make Natsu" Erza whispered to him, locking his eyes with her own.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Natsu asked, nervous as all hell.

"Since the moment that you beat me in that fight all those weeks ago, I felt something inside me stirring… at first, I had no clue what it was… but then… I realised the truth" Erza continued to whisper to him, her face becoming closer to his own.

Natsu couldn't move, her eyes had paralysed his entire body; all he could do was watch and listen.

"The truth was Natsu… that from that moment on… I had fallen in love with you" Erza finished off, and with that, she leaned in close and locked his lips with her own.

Warmth spread throughout Natsu's body, and forgetting everything for just a moment, Natsu dived into the kiss and embrace of the beautiful girl before him. It was nearly a minute before the two split from the other.

"That was… better than I expected" Erza muttered, her head leaning against Natsu's chest.

"Well I for one… wasn't expecting it" Natsu replied, earning a giggle from Erza.

"Someone less thick-headed than you would have realised what was going on Natsu… but I adore everything about you, your faults and strengths alike" Erza replied, snuggling into Natsu's chest.

"Thank you, Erza, I don't know how to reply, but I guess I can say this for sure… I do have feelings for you" Natsu replied.

Erza looked up and smiled at him, "Well, in that case… all the trams are closed for the day… do you… want to find a hotel?" Erza asked him.

Natsu frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry Erza, but… I can't do that… I can't hurt Mirajane like that".

Erza smiled, "I guess you're right… I don't want to either… but we do need to talk about this".

Natsu nodded, "Definitely".

Bringing her head back to his chest, Natsu continued to embrace Erza in his arms long after the sun had gone down.

 **Authors' Note – Haha, I wonder how many of you were expecting Natsu to cheat. Look, If I had made him cheat on Mirajane, I would've crept into this story and castrated him myself. I don't care if it was with my favourite Fairy TailGirl. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you thought about it in the comments section below, particularly in the Fight and Romantic Scenes.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Women Drama - Again

Fiore Academy

Chapter Seven – Women Drama… Again

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – I apologise for the wait, I just got back into school and immediately the devils decided to curse me and all my other classmates with essays, assignments, droning lectures etc. So, I've been pretty packed, so I apologise for the wait. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

After the sun had gone down in Academy City, Natsu decided to trek it back up to the Academy by foot since the trams were closed, whilst Erza decided she would find herself a hotel. Deciding to have lunch the following day with Mirajane, the two resolved themselves to talk about what was going on between them then.

It was now Sunday morning, and Natsu yawned as he stretched his arms waking up. Looking at his clock, a surge of panic rose within Natsu.

"It's quarter to twelve! Erza and Mirajane are going to kill me if I'm late!" Natsu cried out, throwing his boxers off to get into the shower.

Only fifteen minutes later, Natsu all but collapsed entering the Café.

"Are you okay Master? You look exhausted… did you sleep well?" Virgo greeted him with a small smile which Natsu returned.

"Yeah, I slept alright… only woke up about fifteen minutes ago, though, so I can understand it if I look tired" Natsu replied.

Virgo frowned, "Master, I had no idea you were such a tardy person… oh well, the ladies are waiting in the usual booth and I'll bring your food over as soon as it's ready".

Natsu sighed in relief and headed over to the booth; when he saw the girls, he was tempted to slowly back out and leave the café immediately.

Glaring daggers between each other, Mirajane and Erza did not seem very happy with one another, and all the students in the café looked nervous… like a live bomb was standing in the middle of the café… which It might as well be.

"Natsu, I see you've arrived" Erza muttered.

"Took you long enough… sit down!" Mirajane growled at him, and the two resumed their glaring at one another.

Natsu gulped and sat down.

Silence stretched as the two girls continued to stab the other with their eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have already talked?" Natsu asked the obvious, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Erza sighed and looked at Natsu with softer eyes, "Yes, I figured it would be best to get it out of the way as soon as possible".

Mirajane grunts, "Oh yeah? I don't even see why this is an issue anymore; Natsu is my boyfriend, so don't you dare even think of stealing him Erza!".

Erza scoffs, "You two barely know each other! You've been dating for a few weeks, sure, but that gives you no right to speak of him as though he is your _property_!" Erza spat the last word out.

Mirajane laughs, "You just want him for yourself!".

"Of course, I do!" Erza screamed at the blonde, "You know how I was raised… there wasn't any love between me and my mother… I have never known what it is like to be loved!" Erza began screeching, "So how did you think I would feel, when a strong, powerful man like Natsu, who cares for me… who _loves_ me… came along… answer me!"

Natsu blinked at this. _This is how she feels about it?_

Mirajane meanwhile, was biting her lower lip in discomfort.

"I know full well what your life is like outside of Academy Island Erza… I've seen it, haven't I? But It gives you no right to steal someone I love just as much" Mirajane muttered in a simmer.

Erza shakes her head, "You act as though I've already stolen him".

"Haven't you? If he were to choose, I'm sure he'll pick you" Mirajane growls.

Surprisingly, Erza laughed, confusing both Mirajane and Natsu.

"What's so funny?" Mirajane asked, genuinely curious.

Ceasing her laughter, Erza sighed and said, "Mirajane… when I invited Natsu to spend last night with me… he said no… because he didn't want to hurt you".

Mirajane looked at Natsu, "Really?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah… I love both of you, I'll admit it even if it makes me sound like a pervert… but I can't stand to hurt the people I love".

Mirajane frowns, 'Both of us? Well… that might change things".

Natsu frowns, "What does that mean?"

Mirajane shook her head and turned to Erza, "Looks like the food is ready, I suggest we finish it, and then Erza… you and me are going to talk… alone".

Erza looked up at this, and realised that Mirajane had the same thoughts as her when Natsu said he loved the both of them.

"Understood… It's worth thinking about at least" Erza agreed.

Natsu looked on, not sure if he was safe… or in even worse danger; some would say danger.

…..

"What are those two talking about in there?" Natsu wondered aloud as he left the café along with the girls who were staying for another cup of coffee.

"You look troubled Natsu" a familiar voice spoke behind Natsu.

Natsu smiled and turned around to the person he knew would be there.

"Hey Hisui… glad to see a somewhat sane person around here" Natsu muttered somewhat relieved.

Hisui frowned, "What's up?"

Natsu shook his head, "It's Erza and Mira… as we speak they're probably fighting over who gets to date me".

"What was that!" Hisui growled, grabbing Natsu by the front of his shirt, "They don't get it! You don't belong to either of them!".

Natsu gulped, "Uh… Hisui, would you mind… letting go of me?"  
Hisui blinked and looked at her hand, which was shaking as it held Natsu by the shirt.

Letting go, she clears her throat, "Sorry about that Natsu… got a little carried away there".

Natsu nods, "It's okay… just try to keep a lid on it, okay?"

Hisui nods, "Yeah, you're right… you're always right… listen, I… I got to walk off some of this anger… cool down, you know?" Hisui says before walking to the park without another word.

Natsu blinked at her as she walked away, "So If I don't belong to Erza or Mirajane… who do I belong to?"

…..

"So, let us get the situation straight Erza" Mirajane said as she took a sip and watched Natsu leave the café, "I love Natsu, you love Natsu, Natsu loves both of us, and you and me are best friends".

Erza nods, "That's about the sum of it… I suppose you're thinking along the same lines as me?"  
Mirajane nods, "I think so… but it's dangerous, I can think of at least five other girls who are interested in Natsu, and I'm sure as time goes by there will be others… there's just something about him that is irresistible… the danger is… others might think they can do it too".

Erza smiles, 'Yes, I see your point and it does possess some method of validation… however, I'm sure between the two of us, we can ward off anyone else".

Mirajane smiles, "Yes, I suppose we can".

…..

Natsu was just walking around when the sound of smacking bamboo caught his ears.

Searching quickly for the source, Natsu watched as two Kendo Swordsmen from the Club duel each other; the two were alone, wrapped in their gear.

Watching them, it was over half an hour before they stopped and took off their helmets.

One of them was Kagura, Captain of the Kendo Club, with her raven black hair and piercing eyes, her serene and solemn beauty was something to behold.

The other girl was a first year; she seemed a little quirky, with her hair shaped into cat ears, and what he believed was war paint on her cheeks.

"You're improving Milliana, I'm certain that by the end of the year, you will be one of the best in our club… maybe you'll even make captain after I leave" Kagura complimented the girl as they drank water.

The girl, Milliana, smiled and giggled, "Thanks Kagura, for all this extra training and everything".

Kagura smiles, "No problem, I'll see you at club practise tomorrow".

Milliana picks up her gear, waves goodbye and leaves for the changing rooms.

Natsu decided to approach Kagura now while he had the chance.

"Hey Kagura, been doing well?" Natsu smiled at her as he approached.

Kagura smiled kindly at him, "Enjoy watching?"  
Natsu stuttered in a step before laughing, "You saw me? Guess I'm losing my touch".

Kagura smiled mischievously, "Either that… or someone wanted to be seen".

Natsu smiled; truth is, he didn't know if it was an actual accident on his part, or he purposely let her see him… but he liked playing around.

"Perhaps so… I take it you've been offering the Cat-girl some extra training?" Natsu asked her.

Kagura blinked, "Cat-girl? I suppose you're talking about Milliana… yes, she asked me if I could help her with her training… she has a lot of potential so of course I accepted".

Natsu nods, "You're a very kind person Kagura, you know that?"

Kagura smiles, "Do I detect a hint of a flirt there?"

Natsu chuckles, "Yeah, I should really learn not to do that so much; I swear I do it subconsciously whenever I see a pretty girl".

Kagura raises an eyebrow, and it took Natsu a second to realise why.

"I did it again" Natsu sighed.

Kagura laughs, "You're sweet Natsu, and who knows? Maybe one day you and I will get to… know… each other better… but right now, I need a shower, and I've still got homework to do, so I'll leave you here".

Natsu nods and turns to leave, "Okay then Kagura… I'll see you around".

With that, Natsu walked off to try and find something else to do.

…..

Natsu was beginning to make his way back to his room when he saw a familiar girl with short black hair sitting in the grass in the park separating the boy's and girl's dormitories.

"Hey Ultear!" Natsu called out to her as he approached her.

Ultear looks up and sighs when she realises who it was.

"You again? What do you want?" Ultear mutters when Natsu got close enough to hear.

Natsu smiles at her, "Just wanted to say hi… what are you doing here alone?"

Ultear looks at him in the eyes and sighs, resigning herself, "Very well… sit down" she says patting a spot on the ground next to her.

Natsu takes his seat next to Ultear and looks at her, waiting for her to begin.

"I decided I'm going to speak to my _mother_ " Ultear mutters to Natsu.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaims happily.

Ultear shakes her head, "I don't know why I should even give her a chance… she gave me up when I was only a baby, so why should she have any right to even speak to me?"

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know… she is your blood, and I'm sure you don't want to live on, not really knowing your own mother… it would be far too lonely for my liking".

Ultear nods, "I see… you might have a point… I just hope I don't regret it".

Natsu presses his lips together, thinking. Finally, he came up with a decision.

"Ultear, what if I came with you when you speak with her… It might be a good idea to have a friend with you".

Ultear looks at him side-ways as though he were a bug.

"I mean… we are friends, right?" Natsu asked her.

Ultear groans, "Fine… I suppose you coming wouldn't be too bad of an idea".

Natsu nods, "That's good… so when are you going to speak with her?"

Ultear thinks for a moment before saying, "How does tomorrow after school sound?"  
Natsu smiles, "The sooner it's done, the sooner you can get this off your chest".

Ultear smiles for the first time that Natsu can recall, "Yes… It'll be good to get this over and done with".

…..

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for over an hour!" Mirajane interrogated Natsu when he walked back inside his room shortly after his talk with Ultear.

Mirajane, it seemed, had been standing waiting by the door for him to arrive whilst Erza sat lazily upon the leather sofa in the living area.

"Sorry, decided to take a walk and try and think" Natsu muttered in reply, taking his shoes off at the door.

Hands on hips, Mirajane frowned, "Is that so? So why could we see you talking to that first-year girl Ultear from the window?"

Natsu took a step back, "You can see the centre of the park from here?"

Mirajane groaned and rolled her eyes, "Yes Natsu, it's surprising you didn't know that since you _live_ here".

"Mirajane, let him be, I'm sure it was just a passing conversation… it had better be" Erza added the last a bit sternly toward Natsu; Natsu gulped.

"Ultear has been having some… mother issues… I'm going to help her, that's all" Natsu said quietly.

Mirajane seemed to lose a little tension, "Well… I suppose, that's alright… so are you ready to talk with us now?"

Natsu nods and takes a seat opposite of Erza and Mirajane who sat next to each other.

"So, what's happening?" Natsu enquired.

Mirajane and Erza took a look at the other before Erza replies, "We want you to think this through first Natsu… you have four options".

"Four?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane nodded, "The first is that you decide to be with me… and only me".

Natsu nods.

Erza continues, "The second is the same… except with me".

Natsu nods, now wondering what this third option was… although the side of his brain that held his perverted side had an idea… and for once it was correct.

"The third option is" Mirajane started and Erza finished, "that we share you… mutually".

Natsu sighed; it wasn't often that part of him was correct.

"We want you to think about it first Natsu" Mirajane told him.

Natsu nods, "I do already have an answer".

Mirajane and Erza shook their heads simultaneously, and as though they had rehearsed it (which they may have) they both spoke, "No Natsu… think about it".

Natsu looks at them for a moment before he nods, "Okay… how long do I have to think it over?"

"We decided until the end of school tomorrow" Mirajane replied.

"If you can't decide… then option four, which will be compulsory if you can't decide… is that you don't have either of us… Mirajane and I don't want to lose our friendship over a guy… even if it is you" Erza added.

With those words, Mirajane and Erza stood up and left, but before they did so, Mirajane had a last word, "Remember Natsu… you said you love both of us, so be sure that no matter what… don't pick option four".

With those dooming words the girls left him, cold in the decision that he now had just over twenty-four hours to decide.

…..

It was now Monday, and all that Natsu could do was brood over the decision he had to make or stare at Ur Milkovich, knowing he would be talking to her over something very serious later that day.

As the bell tolled the end of classes, Natsu left to go to the boys and girl's toilets on the third floor, where he would meet Ultear.

When he arrived, Ultear was already pacing in front of the restrooms.

"You're here… that's good" Ultear said, sounding a little nervous.

Natsu nodded, "Are you ready?"

Ultear nods, and the pair begin to walk off toward Ur Milkovich's office.

On the way, however, Natsu decided to seek out some advice.

"Ultear… I'd like your advice" Natsu spoke up.

Ultear looks at him side-ways, "Oh? What could it be?"

Natsu shook his head, "I have a decision I have to make in just a couple hours… it's a big one".

Ultear appeared interested, "What is it?"  
"I am in love with two women… they both know it… they both love me… and they've given me four choices to make" Natsu started.

Ultear laughs, "Two women? You're screwed… who are they?"

"Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet" Natsu replied.

Ultear grew silent, "Those two? How could you love those two? I mean sure, they're beautiful, but Mirajane seems a little… odd… at times, and Erza is… need I say more?" Ultear pointed out, making Natsu laugh.

"Yes, you have a point… but love isn't ever based on such petty things" Natsu replied.

Ultear smiles, "The options?"

"Option one; Mirajane… option two; Erza… option three; we share… option four; if I can't decide, then I lose both of them" Natsu says.

"My advice is to definitely decide on one of the first three then" Ultear remarks with a smirk.

"I already knew that… but I can't… I mean, option three is pretty obvious, but… shouldn't I pick one of them? I will have to eventually in my life" Natsu says.

"That's true… but nowadays in our world it's okay to have multiple wives… listen, they love you… you love them… what more is there to think about?" Ultear explains to him.

Natsu nods, "I'll think on that Ultear… but for now, we're here" he says as they both stop at a door with a name carved into the top with magic 'Ur Milkovich, Teacher'.

"Here we go then" Ultear says, turning the handle.

…..

The silver clock upon the marble mantle of the blazing fireplace ticked loudly in the awkward silence stretching in the space of Ur Milkovich's office.

Ur sat behind her large oak desk, twiddling with her thumbs, not sure what to do or say.

Ultear, with her hooded eyes, staring into the sunlit day outside of the glass panes of the only window in the office, large as it was in the shape of an arch.

Natsu felt out of place… like an odd sock, staring into nothing, the space between atoms… that place you stare at when you try and forget your surroundings.

Ur clears her throat, "So… Ultear… I'm happy you've decided… to see me" she said evenly with many spaces, trying her best at a calm composure.

Ultear snorts, "Really? Where's your smile _dear_ mother".

Ur sighs, "I'm sorry… it's just… I never expected this to be so…"

"Awkward?" Ultear suggested, and after a second, Ur nodded.

"Shall I begin by saying… I am sorry, for leaving you" Ur asked.

Scoffing, Ultear says scathingly, "You better be sorry… fifteen years I spent in that orphanage… fifteen… and not once did I see you come back, even when you were ready for kids a year after I was born… why didn't you come back for me?"

Ur shook her head, "I… I wasn't ready".

"You decided to adopt two boys a year after you abandoned me! Don't give me that shit! You weren't ready? Why did you go to a different orphanage? Why not just come back to me and take me back?" Ultear seethed.

Ur shook her head, "I… I don't know… I was young and I… couldn't think well enough to make proper decisions".

Ultear laughs, "That's so rich! You were sixteen… sixteen years old when you gave birth to me… now I can understand if you weren't ready…. But as it happens, I think you were ready to raise a child… the only thing you weren't ready for, was responsibility! But when you decided you were ready, you didn't come for me… you went off to have two boys as your children instead!"

"Ultear, I said I was sorry" Ur began, but Ultear intervened.

"You don't get it… why would you ever? I'm sixteen right now, just as you were… and if I had a daughter… I would never leave her side".

Ur began to cry, "You don't understand! Your father- ".

"Oh? My father? Yes, another person I can yell at… where is he now? Where does he get off leaving me behind as well?" Ultear seethed.

Ur was silent for a while before saying, "I can't tell you that… I cannot tell you who he is, or why I cannot".

Ultear begins to laugh, "There you go again… the next time you get Gray to beg me to see you… and talk to you… I'm going to focus my magic on his brain".

Ur looks up shocked at this, "You wouldn't".

Ultear smiles, "Oh? Don't think I'm above cruelty? You didn't raise me… otherwise I might have been above such things".

With those words, Ultear stamps out of the office.

Natsu gulps as he stands up, "I'm sorry Milkovich Sensei… she has no reason to threaten anyone but… she has every right to be angry with you… your explanation… makes no sense".

Ur looks up at her star student, "Is that so? Perhaps it would… if I could explain everything… but I cannot… I'm sorry".

Natsu nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Surprisingly, Ultear was waiting for him.

"You agree with me then?" Ultear asks him as the door clicks shut.

Natsu nods, "She's hiding something about your father… he's the key behind all of this… we need to find out who he is, and what your mother is hiding".

Ultear nods, "I agree… so you'll help?"

Natsu nods, "Yes I'll help".

The two begin to walk away, when a question occurs to Natsu.

"Ultear… before you said that you would use your magic on Gray's brain… what exactly is your magic?"

Ultear laughs, "My magic is time… If I used it on Gray's brain… he could be little more than a babbling baby in a sixteen-year-old boy's body".

Natsu laughs, "Here's hoping your mother doesn't send him to beg you anymore… or should we hope she does? Imagine it… a stripper with the mind of a baby"

The pair of them laughing, Natsu nearly forgot the decision he had to make in just a few short hours.

 **Authors' Note – Well I'll leave it there; what I wanted to get done will take at least another 2000 words, and I tend to make my chapters around 4000 words for this story, so I will finish the 'Decision' next chapter… hey… that's a good name for a chapter. As always, be sure to leave your thoughts in the comments section below.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Decision

Fiore Academy

Chapter Eight – The Decision

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – After spending weeks working on the completion of the Flame of Life's first book, I am now ready to start working on Fiore Academy. It had been a while since I worked on this, so I decided to take the opportunity to edit the story thus far; nothing special, just grammar and spelling and whatnot, so no need to re-read it all. I'm also telling you this to warn you that will get seven story announcements in one go sometime soon… it's just the edits. Now that is out of the way, lets continue with Fiore Academy, where we left off at Natsu's decision and Ultear's and Ur's confrontation.**

After the meeting with her mum, Ultear decided to treat Natsu to a meal as a way of saying thank you. So, there they were, sitting in a booth in the café, as Natsu scoffed down his meal whilst Ultear played with hers with a fork, smouldering over what had happened earlier.

Once Natsu was finished, he realised Ultear wasn't eating.

"What's wrong Ultear… don't like the food?" he asked her.

Ultear shakes her head, "Food is fine… I'm just not hungry after what happened with Ur".

Natsu nods; he understood what it was like to have parent issues.

Ultear sighs, "She just doesn't understand; she abandons me with the excuse of 'she wasn't ready', but a year later she adopts those two brats, Gray and Lyon… why didn't she just come back for me?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know… she did start mentioning something about your father… she's definitely hiding something there".

Ultear nods in agreement, "Yeah, that's for sure… but I don't even know his name… he isn't on my birth certificate, and Ur doesn't want to talk about him… it's very strange".

Natsu puts on a thoughtful expression, "Listen Ultear, I don't want you to bite my head off when I say this, but… what if there is a valid reason Ur Sensei couldn't raise you?"

Ultear doesn't get angry, instead she sighs, "Maybe there is… doesn't change the fact that she's lying to cover her ass".

Natsu laughs, "Yeah, I suppose you're right… but If it does turn out that there is a good reason for all of this… do you think you'd give her a chance after that?"

Ultear smiles at Natsu, "Maybe… I just don't know Natsu, not until the reason is known… there is a chance, I will say that much".

Natsu grins, "Good… because like I've said before; you don't want to live your life not knowing your own mother".

Ultear frowns, "The way you say that… it's like you know what it's like".

Natsu looks up, "What do you mean by that?"  
Ultear smirks, "I mean dimwit… you don't have a mother do you?"

Natsu loses his smile and frowns; _was it that obvious?_

Ultear smiles, "I see… I guess that's why you're so bad with girls".

Natsu puts on a confused face, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ultear waves a hand, "Never mind… listen, I think I'm going to go… I need to think things over".

Natsu nods, and after the pair say farewell, Ultear leaves.

Ultear's words cut deep into Natsu, bringing up old memories he preferred stay buried.

…..

 _Twelve years ago, Dragneel Estate_

Natsu ran through the halls of the east wing of Dragneel Estate, trying to run faster with every step he took. Breath escaped his lungs faster and harder with every metre he ran on his small legs. He had to get there… before it was too late.

He reached the door he was looking for and immediately charged in… once inside, he halted, staring at the scene before him.

Surrounding a large canopied bed that was dressed in red silk, were maids and doctors. Standing close to the bed were two familiar people; Natsu's father and his brother, Zeref.

Laying in the bed was none other than Natsu's mother, pale and sickly looking, she coughs as she stares at her youngest son in the doorway.

"Mother!" Natsu screams out, running to her side. He clasps her closest hand in both of his small hands and begins to cry at the sight of his mother.

"Natsu" his mother sighs, "What are you doing here?"

Natsu sobs harder, and his father places a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, "I heard what was happening… they say… they say you're going to die… soon" Natsu sobs out.

Natsu's mother smiles sadly at her young son, "I won't lie… It's true… I'm not going to be here for much longer".

Natsu cries harder, "No! You can't die… not now… not ever!"

His brother comes up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't talk like that Natsu" Zeref begins to say, "All living things die in time… it just so happens now is the time for our mother".

Natsu shakes his head defiantly, "NO! She can't die… she can't die!"

Natsu's mother looks on him endearingly, "I'm sorry I won't be there for you… when you grow up… I'm sorry… for losing all the time we could've had".

Natsu cries harder with each word that passes his mothers' dying lips.

"But listen… I will always be there for you… I will always be looking out for you… and I will never forget you" his mother sighs.

Natsu cries as those words leave his mothers' mouth… for they were her last.

…..

Natsu comes out of his memories and feels a tear on his cheek.

Quickly wiping it away, Natsu calls to Virgo, "Check please!".

…..

Natsu walked up to his door, where he knew Mirajane and Erza would be waiting on the other side.

Taking a deep breath to brace for what was coming, he opens the door.

Walking in, Natsu quickly takes his shoes off and walks into the living area, where Mirajane and Erza seemed to have been waiting for him quietly.

"Welcome home Natsu, we expected you here earlier" Mirajane says plainly to Natsu as he takes a seat opposite them.

Natsu giggles slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that… I mentioned before that I was helping Ultear with some mother issues… we just went to see her".

Erza frowns, "Ur Sensei if I'm correct… how did it go?"

Natsu shakes his head, "Not so well… not that I can blame it for going that way; Ultear wants answers, answers which Ur Sensei is hiding… I find it pathetic how Ur Sensei thinks things can go smoothly this way".

Mirajane sighs, "Still… I hope they work it out".

Natsu nods, "Yeah… so do I" he says whilst remembering his own mother and all the time they'd lost.

Erza nods, "Very well… now let's get to the other matter at hand".

Natsu looks up to see the two girls both staring at him.

Natsu takes a breath before beginning, "Very well… I have thought hard, and you can definitely rule out option four".

The two girls smile; they weren't sure how they'd end up if it ended up being option four.

"So, your decision is?" Erza asks.

Natsu smiles as he stands up and begins to pace slowly, "A couple hours ago, I felt that I needed to pick either option one or two, because in the end, I figured I would need to eventually, no matter what".

The two girls nod and Natsu continues, "But I guess you guys can thank Ultear… she helped me see that If I picked option three, I don't have to pick one of you girls eventually… I could live on with the both of you".

Mirajane blinks, "Are you saying what I think you're saying Natsu?"

Natsu smiles and nods, "Yeah… my choice is option three… from now on, I will love the both of you the same and with all my heart".

Mirajane immediately hops up and hugs Natsu, before pushing his head down and kissing him. Held in each other's embrace, time seemed fluid as they passionately kissed… time only returned to normal when Erza cleared her throat loudly, bringing them out of the others' lost embrace.

Erza stands as the pair turn toward her.

"What's the matter Erza?" Mirajane asks.

Erza smiles, "Well… I just thought it was no fun watching you two make out is all".

Mirajane raises an eyebrow, "You saying you want a go?"  
Natsu looks at Mirajane with a serious frown, "What am I? A toy? A toy to be passed around?"

Mirajane places a finger to his lips, "Remember… you agreed to this".

Natsu rolls his eyes and says, "I did… but you could say it a bit nicer, couldn't you?"

The girls laugh and Erza grabs a hold of Natsu's collar, surprising him.

"Erza! Not so rough!" Natsu complained, but was stopped from further words by Erza's lips as she crashed them upon his own. Quickly, Erza broke the kiss and said, "Enough words… more action".

Returning to her ravaging of Natsu's lips, Natsu returned in kind, and before it was known to anybody, Erza and Natsu seemed to have created a new sport, an even mix of fighting and kissing.

Breaking from their kiss finally, and in heated breaths, the two begin to laugh softly at the other.

Mirajane walks up to the pair and wraps her arms around the both of them, "I'm so glad we're all together now… what do you guys say we go out for dinner later?"

Erza smiles, "Sounds good… but for now, I need to return to the Council Room… I need to look over our supply sheets, make sure we have- "Erza began to say, before she was interrupted by Mirajane as she kissed her best friend.

Natsu felt like someone electrocuted his brain as he watched his two girlfriends begin to make out, not sure how to perceive this event. He had expected the two girls to get… closer… through this three-way relationship… but he wasn't expecting this so soon.

Finally breaking from their kiss, Erza looked a little confused, making Mirajane laugh.

"Silly, we're sharing the same guy… might as well share each other" Mirajane says.

Giggling slightly, Erza nods, "Sure… sounds great".

Mirajane smiles, "Now then, enough council talk and just go do it as soon as possible… we have dinner plans".

Erza nods and leaves the two alone.

Natsu takes a deep breath as he takes a seat.

"Thank god! It's over" Natsu says, relieved.

Mirajane cocks her head, "What does that mean exactly?"

Natsu laughs as he looks at her, "Nothing… I'm just glad we're all finally together is all".

Mirajane smiles and cuddles up with Natsu on the couch.

"You know Natsu… we got a few hours to kill… and we're all alone" Mirajane says seductively, "Why don't we begin the celebration a little early hmm?"

Natsu smiles, "Oh yeah? I like the sound of that".

Mirajane laughs as she runs to the bedroom, "Okay then! But remember… you need to save your strength… you're going to need it later on tonight!"

Natsu shakes his head; later on tonight… he could only imagine.

…..

Erza was alone in the council room, checking and double checking the supply sheets, as she had told Natsu and Mirajane.

 _Natsu… Mirajane,_ she thought with a smile as she placed the last sheet of paper down.

Erza still could not believe it; she now had a boyfriend… and a girlfriend at that as well. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of what the three of them were going to do later on tonight.

Her perverted side was interrupted however, by a knock on the door.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, Erza called, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Ur Milkovich, the teacher's representative for the ball's organisation party, otherwise known as the student council.

"Good afternoon Erza… I hope you haven't been in here since school finished" Ur greets her.

Erza smiles, "No, I haven't… been an hour I think… how are you Ur Sensei?"

Ur sighs, "Troubled lately… I don't know if I have ever told you this, but I have a daughter… and she started at the academy this year… we have a tricky relationship at the moment".

Erza nods, "I know".

Ur cocks her head to the side in question, and Erza laughs.

"Sensei… you do realise there is a third party involved in your problems, right?"

Ur puts on a dawning face, "I see… so I take it Natsu told you everything? Has he told anyone else?"

Erza shakes her head, "The only people he's told is myself and Mirajane".

Ur nods, "That's good… I prefer to keep it as quiet as possible… you understand the entire situation?"

Erza nods, "I understand it well enough. Why?"

Ur shakes a hand to ward off the question, "It's okay… I just wondered how much you knew is all" Ur sighs, "Can I ask you something?"

Erza nods, and Ur continues, "Am I in the wrong? If you were a third party like Natsu… which I now suppose you are… whose side would you be on?"

Erza shakes her head, "First of all Sensei, don't think of it as though it's a battle that needs to be won… as for my opinion of the situation… you're hiding something Sensei, and Natsu and Ultear know it as well… that is perhaps the main reason Ultear is angry with you".

Ur nods, "Perhaps… then in that case, she'll be angry at me forever".

Erza sighs exhaustingly, "Seriously? Is what you have to hide so important, you would jeopardise your relationship with your daughter?"

Ur frowns at Erza, "I know you are regarded as more than a student Erza Scarlet… but I am still a teacher, so watch your tongue… for your answer however… yes, it is that important, because I will tell you one thing Erza and perhaps you can tell Natsu to pass it on to my daughter while you're at it… If I tell her the truth, she will die!"

Erza feels taken aback at Ur's words, "Very well Sensei… and I apologise for my rudeness".

Ur waves a hand dismissing the matter, "Now that is out of the way… how are the plans coming along?"

Erza was about to begin when another knock came at the open door. Erza looked up to see if another teacher, or perhaps a council member had come… who did come however, turned her face pale.

His blue hair was longer than the last she had seen of it, and the intricate tattoo upon his cheek was as unsettling as ever… and his eyes… they were what always unsettled her the most.

"Can we help you?" Ur asks him and he chuckles.

"Forgive the intrusion… I did not expect a teacher to be here" the man says, and Erza shudders as each poisonous word passes his lips, "I came here to see Erza".

Ur frowns and turns to Erza, "Do you know his man?"

Erza nods, "I do… it's been a long time… Jellal".

Jellal laughs, "That long? I suppose two years is a while isn't it Erza? You don't sound very happy to see me".

Erza grits her teeth.

Ur notices how edgy Erza was and whispers to her, "Would you like me to stay?"

Erza's eyes flitter towards Ur, and she whispers back, "No… I can handle him… he won't try anything".

Ur nods; she did not know what relationship Erza had with this man, Jellal… but she could see it was not good.

"Very well… Erza, I will speak to you tomorrow about the preparations… Master Jellal… it was… a pleasure" Ur farewells the pair and leaves.

Jellal smiles poisonously at Ur's back as she leaves, "Frustrating woman… coming here when I wanted to see you my dear".

"Don't speak to me or Ur Sensei like that!" Erza growls, hands firm upon the table, "What do you want Jellal?"

Jellal shrugs his shoulders, "Only to see you my dear Erza… why else" Jellal smirks, "Although, another reason could be that I've come to claim you at last".

Erza grits her teeth, "That marriage was arranged when we were children! I was barely out of diapers! You want to bring that up now, you snake?!"

Jellal laughs, "It's good to have fire Erza… but I'll be sure to quench that out of you once our vows are made".

Erza begins to seethe, "So… you came here to antagonise me… is that it?"  
Jellal laughs harder, "Antagonise you? Heaven's no… I wouldn't dream of it… just thought I'd warn you that I will be coming to this delightful ball of yours is all".

Erza looks up stunned; Jellal was coming? He hated balls… the only reason he would come would be if…

Jellal sees the look in Erza's eyes, and knows she has come to realise his true intentions.

"Indeed Erza" Jellal says, startling Erza, "I have indeed come to claim you… I plan to discuss the matter with your mother personally, at the ball".

Erza remains quiet as Jellal begins to leave, laughing, "One last thing Erza… if I see you with that pink haired idiot again… I'll kill him".

Erza laughs, startling Jellal, "What is it?" he asks her.

Erza stops her laughter, "Kill him? You may be powerful Jellal… but don't speak of killing Natsu as though it would be a small matter… didn't you hear? He beat me in a fight… and I don't think he used everything he had".

Jellal laughs, giving Erza's turn to be startled, "Is that so Erza? Are you basing this all on how powerful I was two years ago? You know me Erza… you know how much more powerful I could become after two years… don't you?"

Jellal leaves, leaving Erza to think things over; Jellal was right… it had been two years ago, and a lot will have changed… was her own power now insignificant to him? She was uncertain of Jellal… and he seemed… darker than when she last saw him… it was in those unsettling eyes.

She wasn't sure what she should do, what she should decide; Love Natsu? Or leave him?

…..

Later on, Erza, Mirajane and Natsu met at the café to have dinner to celebrate their union. Natsu ordered twice as much food as usual, and even Mirajane ordered more than her diet allowed.

However, throughout the dinner, Erza was troubled… which was picked up by Mirajane and Natsu.

"Erza? What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" Mirajane asked her, Natsu nodding agreement.

Erza shakes her head, "I am… really, I am… it's just".

Erza left her sentence unfinished, leaving Mirajane and Natsu worried.

"Erza… tell us what's wrong" Natsu requested Erza.

Erza sighs and looks up at the pair; her best friend turned lover and her crush turned lover… she couldn't lie to them… but she couldn't tell Natsu.

"Are you finished eating Mirajane?" Erza asks Mirajane softly.

Mirajane looks at her plate, a little food left. Shaking her head, Mirajane replies, "Yeah, I'm done".

Erza nods, "Natsu, If you don't mind, I'd like to take a walk with Mirajane before we go back to your room".

Natsu looks from Mirajane to Erza, before nodding, "Sure thing… I just hope everything is okay".

Erza nods and turns to Mirajane, "Let's go Mirajane".

…..

The moonlight lit up the cobblestone path through the park as Mirajane and Erza walked hand in hand. The night was quiet and a little unsettling… like Erza's heart.

"So, Erza, tell me what's wrong" Mirajane asks her friend.

Erza shakes her head, "It's a disaster Mirajane… do you remember me telling you about Jellal?"

Mirajane looks up at this, "Jellal? Your fiancé?"  
Erza nods and Mirajane continues, "I remember… I also remember you saying not even a day ago, that you don't care about the promise your parents made to Jellal's… you wanted to marry Natsu".

Erza nods, "I know that… and that isn't exactly the issue… the issue is… he came to see me today".

Mirajane grips Erza's hand more firmly, "Were you okay? You always said Jellal gave you the creeps".

Erza nods, "I was okay… but he came with news".

"What news was that?"

"He said he was in Academy City for the ball, and whilst he's here, he's going to speak to my mother about marrying me as soon as possible" Erza told her best friend.

Mirajane walks in front of Erza and into her face, "You can't do that Erza… you can't marry that snake".

Erza laughs, "I will have little choice if he convinces my mother… but that isn't all".

"What else is there?" Mirajane asks her.

"He made a threat" Erza says frowning, "That if I kept seeing Natsu, he would kill him".

Mirajane was silent for a few moments before saying, "You're worried about Natsu? How strong is Jellal?"

Erza laughs bitterly, "Incredibly strong… in the two years since we last met, he's become a Captain of the Knights of the Red Cross… that should tell you enough, but not only that, he is also ranked fourth among the Captains… might as well say he's the fifth strongest wizard in the world".

Mirajane leans up to Erza and kisses her, surprising Erza.

For a blissful moment, the two connected lips, before Mirajane took a step back, "You're forgetting something Erza".

Erza blinks, "And what's that?"

"If Natsu cannot fight this guy alone… then the two of us will help him" Mirajane says with a smirk.

Erza stands there, mouth agape, "You don't understand Mirajane… even the three of us may not be a match for him".

Mirajane laughs, "And so what? We die together, that's what… better that then letting him tear the three of us apart".

Erza smiles sadly at her lover; she knew she would react like this… and it did help her own spirits some.

Mirajane sighs, "Listen Erza… you have a decision to make here… a big one… live a happy life… or a sad yet safer one… it's your decision".

Mirajane grabs Erza by the hand and leads her toward the boys' dormitories. All the while Erza, thought over Mirajane's words; the decision of her life.

 **Authors' Note – I'm gonna delay the Erza lemon for the time being… I strive for plot more than lemons, and right now isn't the right time for an Erza lemon. So perverts out there? Don't look forward to a lemon between Natsu and Erza until later on… by my estimation about chapters 18 or 19. Anyway, this chapter will be uploaded with two other chapters, so read on my readers… continue to read my dribble!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Officially a Harem

Fiore Academy

Chapter Nine – Officially a Harem

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – I bet you guys are wondering over the chapter title… at least a few of you right? The reason is, that an anime is tagged 'harem' only when there is three or more girlfriends (or more commonly in anime, three active love interests, since in anime the MP is always either clueless or a pervert… not thinking of High School DxD… nope… not at all** **). So far, we have two girlfriends for Natsu; Mirajane and Erza. I wonder who will be the third by the end of this chapter… let's see.**

Natsu sat on his couch, twiddling his thumbs, wondering what was taking Mirajane and Erza so long. Half an hour ago, they set out for a walk in the park, promising to meet him back in his room… where they were now was a mystery.

Minutes passed, the ticking of his wall clock placing Natsu on edge. He was three seconds from burning it to a pile of goo when the sound of the door opening stopped him.

Mirajane and Erza walked in, making Natsu sigh in relief.

"Where have you guys been… it's been nearly three quarters of an hour" Natsu asked them as they sat down either side of him, resting their heads on his shoulders.

"Sorry Natsu… we really needed to talk" Mirajane replied as she nuzzled up to his shoulder.

"Yeah? What about?" Natsu asks them.

Little did Natsu know, but Mirajane and Erza had a quick conversation outside his door, deciding not to tell Natsu about Jellal.

"It's nothing to worry about Natsu" Erza sighs, "Just girl stuff".

Natsu frowns before replying, "Okay then… if you say so".

The three sat still on the couch for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, before Mirajane stood up.

"I'm going to make us some tea" Mirajane says, heading for Natsu's kitchen.

"Well that's convenient" Erza mutters.

Natsu turns to her, "What do you mean?"

Erza giggles, "Natsu… most dorm rooms don't even have their own bathroom, let alone a kitchen to make tea".

Natsu looked taken aback, "What? Then… where do you go?"

It was Mirajane who answered from the kitchen, "On every floor there's ten dorm rooms, five on either side… and on one end of the hallway there's the stairs, and on the other, is a kitchen and a large bathroom… that's where we all go".

"Huh" Natsu grunts, "I never knew".

Erza laughs, "I suppose you do live on the top floor of the boy's dormitory… you probably have a good excuse not to have realised".

Natsu nods, and perks up, "Wait a second! There's three hundred students at Fiore Academy".

"Your point?" Erza asks.

"Well if there's ten dorm rooms per floor, that means twenty students live on one floor, right?" Natsu asks and Erza nods.

"And each of the buildings, the boys' and girls' dormitories… has three stories" Natsu continues and Erza nods.

"So, in that case, we should only be able to hold a hundred and twenty students, right?"

Erza shakes her head, "There's actually two buildings per gender Natsu".

Natsu frowns at her, "Really?"

Erza nods, "That's right… you've just never seen it because it's right behind this one… it's the same over at the girls' campus".

Natsu nods, "Still… there's still sixty left over".

Mirajane replied as she brought over a plate of cups and a pot of tea, "There's also another thing to consider Natsu… around a hundred or so students live with family in Academy City… a lot of families do this because that way, they can be closer with their children who are attending the Academy… and also because a student's family gets twenty five percent off rent anywhere in the city, so it's cheap for the entire family" Mirajane finishes off as she pours tea into all three cups.

Natsu nods as he takes a cup off Mirajane, "I see… there's a lot of things I don't know about the Academy I suppose".

Erza nuzzles closer to Natsu's shoulder, "That's what we're here for".

Mirajane had to smile at the sight of Erza being close to Natsu; she may not realise it, but Mirajane thought Erza had already made her decision about Jellal's threat.

The blissful moment however, was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who'd be knocking by this late… it's almost ten o'clock" Erza wonders, but Mirajane groans, catching the attention of Natsu and Erza.

"I think I know who" Mirajane sighs, getting up to answer the door.

"Who?" Erza asks.

Mirajane places a hand on the door knob, but before she turns it, she looks over her shoulder and says to Erza, "Competition".

Mirajane opens the door to reveal Hisui, looking angry.

Mirajane was about to greet Hisui, but Hisui gave her no chance; barging into Mirajane's shoulder and knocking her aside, Hisui heads for Natsu and… slaps him.

"Jerk! Baka!" Hisui screams at Natsu's stunned face.

"What did you do that for Hisui!" Erza growled at Hisui, standing up.

"I'd like to know why as well… why are you angry Hisui?" Mirajane asks.

Hisui begins to seethe, "Like you two don't know!" she growls. Hisui places her hands on Natsu's collar and looks straight into his onyx eyes, "Natsu Dragneel! Is it true!? Have you started dating yet another girl!?" Hisui's eyes shift toward Erza.

Natsu shows no reaction, instead he uses one of his hands to softly pry Hisui's hands off him before saying calmly, "I have a suggestion Hisui… calm down, and then we'll talk".

"CALM DOWN!?" Hisui screams at Natsu, "Calm down!? I have every right to do anything but, calm down!".

"Enough Hisui" Natsu raises his voice slightly, seriously. His tone surprises Hisui a little, forcing her temper to cool slightly, "Anything you have to say can be said… but not until you calm down".

Mirajane and Erza looked on in surprise; Mirajane had never seen this side of Natsu before… and Erza thought Natsu could only be this serious when he was fighting. She had to hide a smirk at that thought; in a way… Natsu _was_ fighting.

Hisui takes a few deep breaths before saying, "Better?"

Natsu nods, "That is better… now what is your problem?"

Hisui closes her eyes, before raising her hand to point at Mirajane, "I didn't think that you and Natsu would last… I thought I could wait until the two of you fell out… but now" she turns her hand to Erza, "Now… you're also dating him?" Hisui doesn't wait for an answer from Erza, instead she turns face to Natsu, "How perverted can you be? Having two girlfriends? I can only image the lengths you had to go through to convince these two that is okay".

"If I might speak Hisui?" Natsu asks her, and she nods, "First of all, I wasn't the one who came up with the idea… it was Mira and Erza… second of all… why does this affect you one bit?"  
Hisui looked stunned at Natsu's question and immediately began to go red in the face; did she… did she basically just confess to Natsu?

A hand touches Hiusi's shoulder, making her look back at the beautiful face of Mirajane Strauss.

"It's okay Hisui… he needs to know" Mirajane says softly, smiling.

Mirajane knew she may be compromising her relationship with Natsu… but she didn't want to see Hisui get hurt from feelings unsaid.

Hisui nods and takes a deep breath, bracing herself.

"Natsu… we have known each other since we were four… since then we have always been together… it has come to a point where I consider you my second half… the truth is Natsu, I don't consider friendship as the term used to describe our relationship… for my part… I have always had… feelings… for you" Hisui finishes off quietly, red in the face.

Natsu blinks, "What are you saying Hisui?"

Hisui sighs, "Natsu… what I'm saying is… what I'm saying is that for many years I've loved you!" the last bit she screamed out, forcing herself to tell him.

The room became silent for a moment, before Natsu's shock wrecked body had given up and he slumped exhaustedly on the couch, head staring toward the ceiling.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Erza asks, a little concerned.

Hisui was beginning to cry a little; she hoped that she did not just ruin her relationship with Natsu.

"I'm fine" Natsu says softly, "Just… a little… bit of a… shock is all".

Mirajane frowns, "Well Natsu? What do you think?"

Natsu laughs softly, "Think? Hard to process these thoughts… I'm not sure… what I'm thinking".

Hisui looks up at that; Natsu wasn't angry… he didn't know what to feel.

"Natsu… please… just… tell me the truth" Hisui cries out softly.

Natsu forces his head level so he could look at Hisui's upset face… the face of a girl he had known most of his life… a girl, who had been there when he needed her the most. A girl… who may very well have saved his soul

…...

 _Twelve years ago, two months after the death of Lady Dragneel, Dragneel Estate Gardens_

Natsu, a boy of four, sat in the gardens of his family estate. His body slumped against a tree, staring into the blue sky above, wondering if somewhere in those clouds… his mother was watching him… like she promised she would.

"Excuse me?" a sweet voice spoke in front of him.

Turning his face from the heavens, his stare turned to that of a girl, around his age, with flowing green hair and eyes that sparkled liked emeralds.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Natsu asked roughly.

It had been two months since his mother passed away… and Natsu was still grieving… his attitude had suffered for it.

The girl seems to shy a little, but appears to pick up strength, "I was… just wondering what you were doing".

Natsu blinks at that; no one had asked him, in these months… what he was doing… they all just… avoided him if possible… like plague.

"I'm… just trying to see into the clouds" Natsu replies.

The girl smiles, "Oh yeah? I do that sometimes… to see if my mommy is up there" she says, looking up in the sky.

Natsu gapes at this, "Your mommy? Your mommy is up there too?"

Hisui nods, "Yeah… did you lose your mommy as well?"

Natsu nods and the girl continues, "It's no fun, losing them… but they would want us to have fun, right?"

Natsu looks up at this; fun? He had forgotten… what that felt like…. To have fun.

"I'll tell you what… you want to play?" the girl asks, holding out her hand.

Natsu looks at the hand suspiciously, "What would we play?"

The girl smiles, "How about… tag?"

Natsu couldn't help but smile… tag… it had been a long time since… he played tag.

Gripping her hand and standing up, Natsu says, "My name is Natsu… what's yours?"

The girl smiles, "I'm Hisui… Hisui E. Fiore".

…..

Coming from the memory, Natsu's sight was filled with Hisui's tears. A girl's tears… who had brought him from darkness all those years ago.

Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Hisui, in a close embrace, ceasing her tears immediately.

"I'm sorry Hisui… I don't know if I have the same feelings for you that you do for me… I'll have to think this all over… but please… don't cry" Natsu says softly to Hisui.

Hisui was still a little in shock over Natsu's hug. Nodding, she wipes her tears on Natsu's shoulder and breaks the hug.

"Okay Natsu… I understand" Hisui says softly, beginning to walk to the door.

"Hisui wait!" Natsu calls out when she reaches the door.

Hisui turns toward Natsu, "Yes Natsu?"

Natsu frowns, unsure of himself, "I… I'll try and give you an answer… soon… very soon".

Hisui nods and takes her leave of Natsu's dorm room.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu says, "That was unexpected".

Mirajane smiles, "Not to me".

Natsu looks up at Mirajane with a frown, "Yeah… I suppose you've known her feelings for a while now haven't you… explains a lot".

Mirajane smiles, "Well, it's out in the open now… I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, so can we go to sleep?"

Natsu and Erza nod, and the three head to the bedroom.

"Oh, and Natsu?" Mirajane says to Natsu as they crawl into bed, "I'm sure Erza doesn't want her first time to be with a guy with mixed feelings going through his head… so you'll have to wait".

Natsu sighs, "Probably best… I'm exhausted and I want to give you a good show Erza".

Erza grunts, "Shut up Natsu… let's just go to sleep already".

Natsu however, took over an hour to fall asleep; It had been a long day… exhausting… but so many questions… so many decisions.

In one day, he had begun being in the middle of a daughter and mother feud which had many questions left unanswered… he had begun a three-way relationship… and he had discovered that his childhood friend, loves him.

…..

The next day found Natsu staring out the window in class as Ur Sensei lectured the class on the Destruction Magical Class; he knew all of it down to the letter already, so he decided to spend the time pondering, over what Hisui had told him the night before.

 _She loves me? I wonder how long… couple of years? Or so far back to the point where we first met?_ Natsu thought in his head. The feelings he was having were confusing him, so he didn't hear Ur Sensei's question… it was one of those moments you had a feeling you needed to resume attention to the lesson that made Natsu look forward.

"Sorry Sensei?" Natsu apologised, realising everyone was looking at him.

Ur sighs, "Master Dragneel, I will repeat myself, and don't make me do it again…what are the five main propriety elements of Destruction Magic?"

Natsu smiled; everyone knew this one.

"The answer is; Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Spirit" Natsu answered.

Ur nods, "Very well… and can you name for me, five attribute elements?"

Natsu smiles, "Lightning, Ice, Iron, Light and Darkness".

Ur nods, "Very good… there are many attribute elements out there everyone… to count, there are currently five hundred and thirty-eight of them that have been reported to this day" Ur turns back to the board, "and Master Dragneel, I recommend you pay attention, lest I give you a detention on top of the one I'm giving you now for after school".

Everyone laughs softly at Natsu who just groans in exasperation; what a drag!

…..

When the bell tolled at the end of the school day, everyone immediately left to go to their clubs or other engagements; Natsu meanwhile, remained seated, as he waited for Ur Sensei's instructions for his detention.

When Ur Sensei was finished tidying up her desk from the day's work, she walked over to Natsu and pulled up the chair in front of him.

"Natsu… you're one of the best in the class, and in the subject we're studying, you'd easily be the best" Ur begins softly, "It would be a shame if you didn't pay attention and you lose that title".

Natsu nods, "To be fair Sensei… that will likely not happen until at least the third year".

Ur laughs a little and nods, "Yes, you may be right… at least so far as Destruction Magic goes… but even in the other subjects, your focus is lacking".

Natsu sighs as he leans back on his chair, "I'm sorry Sensei, it's just… I've learnt all this already… I was raised on this stuff, so I find it difficult to concentrate on stuff that is just revision".

Ur frowns, "Tell me Natsu… how did you become so good at controlling your magic?"

Natsu blinks, not sure where this was leading, "I practised".

Ur nods, "Indeed… you practised… and isn't practice just another form of revision?"

Natsu blinks more, "I suppose so".

Ur smiles, having Natsu where she wants him, "So… as I'm sure you know, the more you practice, the better you become, so the more you 'revise', the better you'll become".

Natsu sighs, "I see your point Sensei… but it's still hard to do it… it's one thing to practice at a desk than in the field".

Ur nods, "I see… but I want you to at least try and focus on the lessons more".

Natsu nods, "I will, no arguments there… is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Natsu asks, suspecting the other reason she'd come to talk to him.

Ur nods, "Yes, and I'm guessing you already know the topic".

Natsu nods and Ur continues, "Listen Natsu… I want to know how Ultear is… how she's feeling after yesterday".

Natsu takes a deep breath, "Well… I haven't seen her since lunch yesterday… but back then, she was more confused than anything… she has a lot of questions… and I share them with her" he adds pointedly to Ur.

Ur frowns and nods, "As I figured… about her father I'm guessing?"

Natsu nods and Ur continues, "Listen Natsu, Ultear's father is a… problematic… topic, and I can't talk to her about it… nor can I tell her my reasons for leaving her, because then I'll have to tell her about her father".

Natsu nods, "I understand Ur Sensei… but you also need to understand, that Ultear wants answers… and one way or another, we're going to get them… not only that, but she deserves them".

Ur places a hand on Natsu's, surprising him, "Please Natsu… convince Ultear not to take things any further… for her sake".

Natsu shakes his head and uses his hand to get Ur's off of him, "I'm sorry Sensei, but even If I wanted to… Ultear will not give up".

Ur sighs, "I feared as much".

Natsu nods, "Okay then… now… what's my detention?"  
Ur gets up with another sigh, "Very well… I want you to stare at the board for the next half an hour… hopefully it'll become a habit".

…..

Natsu walked the grounds of the Academy, hands in pockets, thinking things through; his life was a jumble at the moment, with Hisui on one end of the confusing string and Ur and Ultear on the other end.

The sound of smacking bamboo brought him out of his thoughts; he was walking pass the kendo hall.

Walking in the entrance to the hall, Natsu watched as the second-year club members worked on the first years… harshly.

There were ten first years, dressed in protection gear, facing off against a second year each, and the second years were showing no restraint.

Finally, one kid dropped to the ground, panting and groaning.

"Enough! I've had enough!" he called out.

His opponent took off her own helmet to reveal Kagura, Captain of the Kendo Club.

"Enough? You're going to have to do better Harry, if you want to continue on in this club" Kagura spoke with an edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry Captain! But… my legs… they don't want to move… you've been working us ragged!" he exclaimed in protest, making Kagura scoff.

"Get up" Kagura says softly.

Harry shakes his head, tearing up.

"I said get up!" Kagura screams at him, raising her bamboo sword.

Natsu had had enough; leaping to the mats, he stepped between Harry and Kagura.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Kagura asked, her voice softer and calmer.

"He's had enough Kagura… as have all the others… they need a break" Natsu says.

Kagura blinks, "Natsu… this is my club… they can take a break when I say so".

Natsu shakes his head, "Yes… it is your club Kagura… and these people are your responsibility… how will you feel as a Captain, if one of them broke an arm? Or collapsed from exhaustion?"

Kagura frowns and sighs, "Very well… everyone take a break!" she calls out to everyone.

Natsu nods, "Thank you… take a seat with me?"

Kagura nods, and the pair head to a bench at the edge of the hall where for a minute or so, they sat in silence.

"I hear you've begun dating Erza-nee" Kagura says conversationally.

Natsu nods, "Yeah, only happened yesterday… how did you find out?"

Kagura looks at Natsu with a 'seriously?' face.

"Natsu… I know everything about my nee-chan" Kagura says simply and Natsu nods… and frowns.

"Hang on… I thought you'd be biting my head off by now" Natsu states, baffled by the truth.

Kagura seemed surprised by it too, "Yeah… that is rather strange… I figured nee-chan would one day find a boyfriend… I always said I'd make his life hell… but for some reason… I can't do that you… or rather… I don't want to".

Natsu shakes his head, "Well anyway… they look like they're coming along well in any case" Natsu says, changing the subject and pointing to the first years.

Kagura nods, "They are… but most of them had never wielded even a bamboo sword in their lives before coming to the Academy… their wrists are all stiff".

Natsu nods, "Don't forget about their feet either… they're either moving like they're hopping, or they're not moving at all".

Kagura looks at Natsu, "Natsu… did you by any chance learn Kendo?"

Natsu smiles, "Yeah… it was somewhat of a requirement in my clan".

Kagura nods and stands up, "Everyone… gather round, we're going to have an exhibition match".

Natsu blinks, "Exhibition match? Between who?"

Kagura places her hands on her hips, "Between you and me, Natsu… let's see what the Dragneel Clan is made of".

Natsu was shocked at Kagura's boldness, but all the same… "Okay Kagura… but I haven't practiced Kendo in about two years".

Kagura shrugs as she takes off her protective gear, "That's your fault Natsu… not mine".

Natsu frowns, "Why are you taking your gear off?"

Kagura smiles, "As to that… I want this to feel more real… so no gear… I doubt you'll be able to hit me anyway… and wooden swords instead of bamboo".

Natsu nods and heads over with Kagura to the sword rack. Kagura immediately picks one out, one she seemed familiar with… whereas Natsu brushed his hands along the handles of the dozens of wooden swords, before clasping one that felt right to his hand... experience had told him to always choose a blade with a good grip.

The two met on the mat, with the club members surrounding them. The two raise their swords, both hands on their grips, ready to fight.

"You ready Natsu?" Kagura asks.

Natsu nods, "Sure thing Kagura".

The pair nod to the other, before they begin the match.

The first thing that a swordsman does when facing an opponent one on one, is to test their strength, style and agility... overall, their ability. Kagura and Natsu did not throw all they had into each of the strikes and parries they threw at the other, they went slower than they usually did, in order to read their opponent and their movements.

The second thing is to decide, based on what you learnt of your opponent, whether you'll begin on offence or defence; Natsu took the defence whilst Kagura took the offence.

After that, you begin the dance of blades; whether Natsu being on the defensive waits for an opening for offence, or Kagura takes moments away from offence, to defend herself.

The pair parry and strike with their wooden blades, for what seemed to them a fluid eternity. The world around them made sense in their dance together, all seemed to flow together… and seemed to connect… time seemed to slow and stretch… all that mattered to them was their opponent and the sword they held.

Those around them stood with mouths agape; to the two swordsmen, the strikes were fast, but were able to be seen by the others' keen eyes… but to those watching the fight, all that could be seen was the blur of wooden swords and the fast movements of the two swordsmen… the hum of swishing blades caught their ears, as well as the crack of wood upon wood.

Natsu narrows his eyes, looking for his opening… where the gap in Kagura's defence laid… and Kagura was the same to Natsu; whoever found their opponents' gap first… would be the victor.

It lasted for a fragment of a millisecond, but Natsu found the gap in Kagura's defence… and he struck it the next time it came around.

Kagura's gasps as the breath is knocked from her lungs, and to those watching, their movements had returned to normal so suddenly... it was like whiplash.

A little breathless, Natsu asks, "Have we had enough Kagura?"

Kagura nods, "Yeah… we've had enough" she says, still sucking in air to her winded lungs.

Natsu nods and clasps Kagura's hand; at this moment, those watching began to clap.

Kagura laughs and addresses all of them, "Well now… I hope that fight has taught you all something".

A few of them laugh, making Kagura frown, "What's so funny?"

It was Milliana, the cat girl, who answered, "Captain… what's funny is that you expected us to see anything".

Kagura frowns deeper, "What do you mean?"

"Your movements" another person said, "Were too fast for us to even see".

Kagura's eyes widen at that, "Really?" she turns toward Natsu, "Well Natsu… if you have what it takes to beat me at my best… then I guess you really do deserve to have my Onee-chan".

Natsu laughs, "Yeah… thanks for your permission".

Kagura smiles; she had mixed feelings right then… she was defeated… and only one person had ever done that before.

…..

 _One year ago, Kendo Hall_

Kagura stood alone in the Kendo Hall, wielding her wooden sword, practicing as she always did.

Little did she know, but that she was being watched.

After over an hour of watching, the girl watching Kagura decided to make herself known.

"I see now why Fionna decided you should be Captain, after what happened to her a few weeks ago" the girl said.

Startled, Kagura quickly turns to the girl before her, "Who are you?"

The girl smiles, "Someone who came to see how you were doing, being the new Captain of the Kendo Club… you wield well".

The girl picks up a wooden sword from the rack and says to Kagura, "Fight me".

Kagura blinks, then shakes her head, "No… it wouldn't be fair".

The girl laughs, "Yes… you're right about that".

Something in the girl's tone told Kagura that the girl was saying the opposite of what she had been.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to be rude, but… I need to practice" Kagura says.

"I'm not giving you a choice" the girl says, and immediately strikes forward.

Her movements were so fast, Kagura had no time to react… and there had been at least twenty metres between the two of them.

Gasping for air, Kagura keels over a little from the strike to her stomach from the girl's sword.

"Will you fight me now?" the girl asks.

Getting her breath back, Kagura stands straight and nods, readying her sword.

It only took three seconds before Kagura was on the ground, with the girl's sword to her throat.

"You fight fiercely… I wish I had seen more" the girl comments softly.

Kagura gets back to her feet, "Again".

This time, it took the girl ten seconds to take Kagura to the ground.

"I see… that is how you become stronger? You fight your opponent… and the more you fight… the more you learn" the girl states.

Kagura picks herself back up again and just says in reply, "Again".

The girl smiles, "Very well".

For hours, the pair traded blows with one another in a dance of blades, a symphony of movement too fast for the untrained eye, before Kagura finally fell for the last time.

"Two minutes" the girl says, "No one has ever lasted that long before… you should feel pride Kagura, Captain of the Kendo Club" the girl walks away and places her sword back on the rack, and begins to leave.

Kagura however held up a hand, "Wait!"

The girl turns back to the bruised and defeated Captain.

"What is your name?" Kagura says, dawning admiration glowing in her eyes for the girl before her.

The girl smiles, "My name is Erza Scarlet".

As it was, that from that day on, Erza had become an older sister to Kagura… the only person she could not defeat.

…..

Kagura smiles inwardly; _until now at least,_ she thought to herself, thinking over the memory.

Kagura looks to one of her club members, "Tell me Joan… how long did Natsu and I fight?"

Natsu turned at this; he too was curious.

Joan looks startled for a second, before replying, "It lasted no more than ten seconds ma'am".

Kagura's eyes widen at that; Natsu finished her quicker than Erza could?

Kagura could not help but look at Natsu, with the same glowing look of dawning admiration she had once felt toward Erza Scarlet.

"Okay everyone… that's enough for today, I'll see you all here tomorrow" Kagura calls out.

Everyone began to leave, including Natsu… but Kagura quickly picked up her things and ran to Natsu's side.

Natsu frowns at her, "What are you doing?"

Kagura shrugs, "Just thought I might hang out is all"

Natsu nods as the pair leave the hall together.

 **Authors' Note – Great Gods of Olympus! This is the longest chapter that I have ever written on fanfiction! This chapter is literally 5100 words! That's five hundred words more than second place! I do hope you guys appreciate it… It's taken a lot out of me… I might need a day to recover before I begin working on Chapter Ten. In any case, be sure to tell me what you guys all thought about this chapter… lots of plot development… a couple of nice little flashbacks… this may in fact be my favorite chapter for this story that I've written so far. As usual, be sure to leave your thoughts in the comments section below, and if the comment poses a question, I'll be sure to reply to you guys through PM no matter what.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hisui E Fiore

Fiore Academy

Chapter 10 – Hisui E. Fiore

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Time for Chapter Ten guys… I took a few days off after writing chapter nine in order to rest my own imagination. So, before I begin writing this chapter, I look at a new review for this story written by a flame reader named 'PersonalUserOrpheus'… I think that's how to spell it… anyway, I'd like your guy's opinion on his comment of Natsu being an 'overpowered wish granting protagonist that doesn't act like his canon self'; most of those words are what he used, but I write this on memory alone… he also said the story was shit… just read his comment yourselves, it's pretty recent. What do you think? Do you agree with him? Or do you guys think he deserves a trip to the place where people go to learn how to 'get a life'? Other than that, let's see if you guys enjoy this chapter… be sure to leave a review for the chapter as well.**

In the middle of the park where only a narrow dirt path can lead to, is a small pond that many went to relax, or think.

On this day, there were a few couples, a few groups of friends, people swimming, and a few taking a nap beneath a shady oak. Here, on the edge of the sparkling crystal water, a young girl with the purest shade of green hair, mellowed within her own thoughts.

" _It's been two days since that night"_ Hisui E. Fiore thinks to herself, _"Since then… Natsu has avoided me… I guess, he isn't ready to give his answer… but how long must I wait to receive his answer?"_

Hisui was lazily stirring the water with a small stick, causing many ripples that grew and faded. She sighs at her surroundings, filled with friends and lovers of all kinds… it made her sad. The only friend she ever had was Natsu… and the only lover she ever wanted was Natsu.

Hisui brings herself to smile as she thinks back to a time when the two of them, Natsu and her, were just eight years old.

…..

 _Eight years ago, Dragneel Estate Gardens_

The day met with the glories of Spring; bright, clear and sunny skies, beautiful flowers and insects collaging the scene and blooming trees and plants, glowing with green.

In the middle of the garden, spilled a marvellous marble fountain, where two young children played in their clothes, splashing each other with cool, clear water.

"Stop it Hisui! Stop it!" Natsu Dragneel laughed playfully.

The little girl, Hisui, continued to splash the boy before her, laughing and smiling as she did so.

"Come on Natsu! Keep on playing!" Hisui screamed out, splashing water at him with her small hands.

Natsu laughed, "No Hisui! Let's play something else… please" he added with a giggle as she splashed him, "Something else… anything else!"

Hisui stops and says, "Anything?"

Natsu nods, relieved he was no longer getting wet, "Anything".

Hisui places a finger on her chin in thought, before exclaiming in excitement, "I know… let's play hide and seek… with a twist" she added with a smirk.

Natsu blinked at that, "Twist?"

Hisui nodded, "A twist… where If the seeker finds the hider, the hider has to do one thing the seeker asks".

Natsu nods slowly, "Okay… so It can be anything?"

Hisui shakes her head, "Nothing dangerous or mean".

Natsu nods, "Okay then… who's going to seek first?"

Hisui smiles, "I will… and I'll give you thirty seconds to hide Natsu".

Natsu nods and immediately runs off, surprising Hisui.

"No fair… he has a headstart now" Hisui muttered unhappily. Still… she had Natsu where she wanted him.

Placing her head against a nearby tree, Hisui begins to count, "One… Two… Three…" she continues to count, until, "Twenty-Eight… Twenty-Nine… Thirty! Read or not, here I come!"

Hisui immediately runs off in the direction Natsu did not long ago. She searches bushes, the branches of trees… even in a cluster of rocks… but she could not find him.

Searching for over five minutes, Hisui begins to become upset; she wanted to find Natsu! There was something she really wanted him to do for her!

Hisui begins to look around frantically; she had to find him… she just had to!

Natsu meanwhile, watched Hisui from the top dish of the fountain. He knew Hisui would look in the direction he ran… so when she started counting, he double-backed and quietly climbed the fountain. He watched her seek him out with no luck… she was beginning to become upset… and seeing her eyes begin to well up with tears, hurt something within him… in his chest.

Deciding to help her out, he picks up one end of his white scarf, and places it over the dish's edge… making it stand out.

Meanwhile, with Hisui, she had nearly been about to give up, when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Turning toward the source of the movement, she caught sight of something on the top of the fountain that made her squeal with excitement; Natsu's scarf.

Hoping this wasn't a trick, Hisui ran to the fountain and began to climb; when she reached the top, she saw him at last, smiling at her widely.

"Found you!" Hisui called out at him.

Natsu laughs, "Okay! Let's get down from here and then you can have your wish".

Hisui nods, and the pair climb down back to the ground.

Natsu shakes his hair like a dog to rid himself of all the flowing water.

"Okay… what's your wish Hisui?" Natsu asks.

Hisui smiles and walks close to him. She hops onto her tippy toes, and places her lips on Natsu's.

Natsu was stunned for the moment their lips met, and as quick as it happened, it was over.

"That's it… now it's your turn to seek me" Hisui giggles mischievously, running off.

Natsu was still stunned; _That was a kiss? That's what it feels like?_

Smiling, Natsu puts the kiss away for now and begins to count.

…..

At the time, Hisui did not realise that Natsu had intentionally left his scarf out in plain sight, but now that she was older and more intelligent… she now realised what he had done. Since that day… she had always known Natsu's heart… it's kindness… it's selflessness… it's warm embrace. She loved him dearly for it… perhaps it is that reason that she first fell in love with him.

"Hisui?" a voice spoke behind her.

Turning around, Hisui saw the beautiful girl, Mirajane standing behind her.

"Can I sit down?" Mirajane asks her.

Hisui nods, and after Mirajane takes her seat, the two sat together in a still silence.

Minutes passed before Mirajane spoke up, "He's still figuring out his feelings". There was no need to say who 'he' was.

Hisui nods.

"I know he has feelings for you Hisui… he'll be sure to realise that as well" Mirajane tries to reassure her, "Once he does… you two will be together".

Hisui smiles sardonically, "Together… but not alone".

Mirajane frowns, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Hisui turns angry eyes toward Mirajane, "Wrong? Is there something wrong? The better question is what isn't wrong with this whole situation you three have got going" Hisui turns face back to the water.

Mirajane looks shocked, and was surprised when Hisui threw a rick into the pond.

"Look at the ripples!" Hisui barks at Mirajane. Deciding to listen to her, Mirajane watches the ripples spread, and fade.

"What about them?" Mirajane asks Hisui.

Hisui smiles, "Those ripples represent this whole situation".

Mirajane frowns, "How so?"

Hisui smiles at Mirajane superiorly, "Imagine the rock was the love of Natsu, and the water is those who love him… his love goes in, but it can only be spread out so much before there is nothing left… in simpler terms, the more people that Natsu loves, the less love they will receive".

Mirajane grits her teeth, "So? You love him, right? Would it not be better to be loved a little than it is not to be loved at all?"

Hisui laughs, "Spoken with such naivety Mirajane… I expected no less".

Mirajane growls, "Okay… what exactly am I missing… Hisui".

Hisui frowns at Mirajane angrily, "There is surely more than three girls in this world who love Natsu… I wager there are already a dozen or so, right? And Natsu… he loves every one of them in the end, and do you know why? It's who he is… he cannot stand to see someone who is good and kind, cry… he cannot stand it… so he will love them with all that he can muster… in order to cease their tears… in the end, you nor Erza can stop this… because that is what makes him who he is… it is what makes us love him in the first place! His kindness" Hisui finishes off.

Mirajane had lost her anger somewhere within Hisui's words; perhaps because they rang with truth. Hisui has seen where this will all lead… and it can only lead to ruin.

"Still Hisui" Mirajane begins to persist, anger lost from her words, "Better to be loved little than not at all".

"Still Mirajane" Hisui says, her voice low and brooding, "You're naïve. It will spread to a point where his love will mean little more than friendship… and believe me when I say this… it is painful to love a man who is also your friend".

Mirajane looked deep into the pond; there was validity within Hisui's words… but she saw a flaw with all of them that she thought would bring Hiusi around.

Mirajane picks up a rock and throws it into the pond.

"What are you doing?" Hisui asks.

"Look at the ripples" Mirajane orders.

Hisui does, and she watches them fade halfway to the shore.

"What's the point… I've gone over this already" Hisui complains, but Mirajane holds up a hand. She searches around and then picks up another rock, this one being at least three times bigger than the last.

"What are you doing now Mirajane?" Hisui asked.

Mirajane hoisted the rock and threw it into the middle of the pond, "Watch the ripples Hisui".

Hisui again watched the ripples until they crashed along the shoreline.

"What's your point?" Hisui asks.

Mirajane smiles, "Indeed, your words hold true Hisui… but who is to say Natsu's love is greater and larger than you think? If you ask me… I believe he could love a hundred woman, and the ripples would not fade".

Hisui blinks at this, and moments of silence followed the words of wisdom that Mirajane had said. Finally, however, Hisui begins to laugh.

"Thank you Mirajane… for convincing me" Hisui laughs.

Mirajane smiles, "Now all that's left is for the dolt to make up his mind and realise he has feelings for you".

Hisui smiles at that; _"I can see why he fell for you, Mirajane Strauss… perhaps you'll grow on me yet"._

With those words, Mirajane holds out her hand for Hisui.

"Come on, how about you and me head over to mine for some girl time… what do you say?" Mirajane suggests.

Laughing, Hisui takes her hand, "Sounds like an idea".

…..

Natsu stopped on the park's path when he saw Mirajane and Hisui running up the path leading to the girl's dormitories.

" _I wonder what those two are doing?"_ Natsu thought to himself.

Shaking his head of the sudden curiosity, Natsu was reminded of the decision he had to make in concerns to Hisui.

"Natsu!" a voice called out from behind him.

Turning around, Natsu watched as Erza ran to him, coming from the boy's dormitories.

"Hey Erza… were you looking for me?" Natsu asks her when she reaches him, puffing. He nods at the boy's dormitories.

Erza nods, "Yeah… I wanted to talk to you".

Natsu nods, "Okay, well… I was heading to the café if you want to join me".

Erza nods, "Sounds good to me".

Natsu smiles; now he wouldn't have to eat alone.

…...

"So, Erza, what did you want to talk about?" Natsu asks twenty minutes later as their food was served.

Erza picks up a fork and takes a bite off her plate before answering, "Natsu… have you thought over Hisui much?"

Natsu chuckles under his breath, earning a raised eyebrow from Erza.

Natsu sighs as he answers, "Of course I have Erza… I've thought of little else in the last two days".

Erza nods, "Okay then… well I think I should tell you that an hour ago, Mirajane and I talked… we decided we needed to talk to the two of you separately".

Natsu smiles, "That so? I wondered why Mirajane and Hisui were together before… now I know why… so what do the pair of you want to talk to us about?"

Erza frowns, "The obvious of course… to tell the two of you how you guys really feel, that's what".

Natsu's eyebrows raise at this, "You know how I feel? That'd be great to know Erza, because I haven't a faintest idea on how I feel".

"Yes, you do Natsu" Erza insisted, "You've thought it a thousand times already… but each time you ignore it, because it's just like you to do it… you love Hisui, you can't deny it".

Natsu raises a hand, "Okay, let's say you're right, and I do love Hisui… what of it? I can't do anything about it… sure she loves me, but… things are already hard for me with you and Mira… and to throw Hisui in the mix? No… I can't… I can't do that to her".

Erza frowns, "Things? What are you talking about Natsu?"

Natsu sighs, "One day Erza, I'm going to have to pick either you or Mirajane in the end… there's no stopping it… to add Hisui to the equation would both be cruel to her, and more difficult for me".

Erza sighs, "You're an idiot Natsu".

Natsu put on a hurt face, "Oh? And just why am I an idiot?"

Erza shakes her head before replying, "You honestly think you'll have to choose one day?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah, I do… because I can only marry one of you, that's the law".

Erza scoffs, "Screw marriage then! You don't have to marry us to love us you know… having multiple partners is legal so long as you don't marry all of them… and I think Mirajane and Hisui will agree that we'd rather be with you together, than having one us get married… heck, you could still marry one of us and still have the rest of us for fucks sake".

Natsu was stunned; he had figured Erza of all people, being the traditional person she was, would support him on his argument… now to hear this?  
"I'm sorry if I offended you Erza… but I still don't think it's fair you three" Natsu says softly.

Erza shakes her head, "Like I said, you're an idiot… this is what we want Natsu… it wouldn't be fair if you didn't accept that".

Natsu looks out the window, thinking, making Erza grunt.

"Fine Natsu! Take some time to think it over… and make your choice soon… and remember, we all love you" Erza says, getting up. And with that, she was gone, to leave Natsu to his thoughts.

He was clueless as to what to do.

…..

Natsu began to make his way to his room, where he expected Mirajane would be waiting to barrage him with either questions or demands.

He was quietly thinking, when he heard another set of footsteps behind him, obviously trying to match his own, and failing.

Turning around, he was astonished no one was there… he was sure they had been right behind him.

Shrugging it off, he began to walk again, and seconds later turned around after hearing the footsteps. This time, he saw a flash of blue hair hide behind a tree.

"You're fast, whoever you are" Natsu speaks out loud so the person could hear, "Why don't you come out from behind that tree so I can speak to you in person".

Seconds passed as Natsu waited and watched the tree his follower was hiding behind. Finally, she began to edge out.

The girl seemed familiar to Natsu for some reason… she had blue hair, and a beautiful yet delicate face… and she was dressed in the Academy's winter uniform… which didn't seem to odd at the moment as the fall season was closing, but he remembered her wearing it at the start of the fall, when he had first started at the Academy.

"Juvia wasn't it?" Natsu asked.

The girl, Juvia, nods, "Yes Natsu-sama".

Natsu's eyebrows raise, "Sama? Just why am I a master exactly?"

Juvia shook her head, "Forgive Juvia if Juvia has offended Natsu-sama… I'm sorry".

Natsu frowns, "You're not a very confident person are you". It was no question, it was a fact.

Juvia smiles slightly, "Juvia has trouble speaking to other people Natsu-sama".

Natsu nods, "Yeah, I figured that out… is there a reason why you're following me Juvia?"

Juvia looked startled, "N-no… Juvia has no reason… Juvia will go now if it pleases Natsu-sama" Juvia immediately turned around and began to run… but didn't see the tree in her way before she hit it with her head.

"Juvia!" Natsu called out as she fell to the ground, groaning.

Natsu immediately ran to her and knelt by her side, "Juvia? Are you okay?"

Juvia smiles at Natsu, "Juvia… will be fine… Juvia's body… is almost entirely… made of water".

Natsu smiles humorously, "Yeah, you will be fine… but right now you aren't".

Juvia shakes her head, "Please don't worry about Juvia, Natsu-sama… Juvia is fine now, the pain has gone" she says this as she sits up, "Juvia is thankful Natsu-sama care though".

Natsu laughs, "Yeah, it's my weakness, caring for people too much".

Juvia shakes her head, "Juvia does not think it a weakness Natsu-sama".

Natsu raises an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"

Juvia smiles, "Juvia thinks it is your greatest strength, stronger even than your magic… you care for people, and it gives you strength… it also gives other people strength too".

Natsu blinks, "Is that so?"

Juvia nods, "Juvia thinks you bring out the best in people".

Natsu smiles, "Okay then… say, how about I help you up Juvia".

Juvia smiles and nods, "Thank you Natsu-sama".

After helping her up, Juvia begins to leave, "Juvia will see you around Natsu-sama".

Natsu nods, "Sure, just pop by the café to hang out sometime… I'm there most meals".

Juvia nods, "Juvia knows and will be sure to visit sometime".

Natsu shakes his head; he just invited his stalker for a meal.

…..

Natsu walks into his room to the surprising sight of not only Mirajane and Erza waiting for him, but Hisui as well.

"Hisui… what are you doing here?" Natsu asks her.

Hisui smiles and replies as Natsu takes a seat, "Mirajane came to speak to me Natsu… she convinced me of a few things I was worried about".

Natsu nods, "And?"

Hisui smiles, "Natsu… I want you to know I don't mind dating you… and Mirajane and Erza as well".

Natsu blinks, "I… I can't see why any woman should willingly be able to do this… I really don't".

Hisui smiles, "It's got nothing to do with what we feel about it Natsu… It's got to do with how we feel for you".

Natsu nods, "I know".

Erza decides to speak up, "So… have you decided yet?"

Natsu looks up into the emerald eyes of his oldest friend. He saw hope laying in them, shining like a star on an otherwise starless sky. He knew now, looking at her, what he must face… and perhaps one day, endure.

"Here's my decision" Natsu says, and gets up. Before anyone else could react however, Natsu had already placed his lips on Hisui's.

For the moments of silence that followed, Natsu's and Hisui's world was the other's lips.

Finally, however, the two broke, and Natsu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hisui asks softly.

Natsu shakes his head, "That'll make our second kiss, hey Hisui?"

Hisui smiles as Erza and Mirajane began to stutter.

"Se-second kiss?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu smiled as Hisui answered, "That's right… I was Natsu's first kiss… we were eight, and it was a dare".

Laughing at Erza's and Mirajane's reaction, Natsu finally said to Hisui, "Hisui… I love you… and it is my wish, that you will be with me for the rest of my life".

Hisui smiled at his words, "You don't even have to ask Natsu… I will be with you forever".

 **Authors' Note – So there we have it… the first three members of Natsu's future harem. To count, I now have three accepted members of Natsu's harem underway and a further six other members on the works and a further three more to be introduced. So anyway, this concludes this three-chapter upload and I look forward to hearing your thoughts and reviews, which can be given below.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Brothers United

Fiore Academy

Chapter Eleven – Brothers United

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Well guys, I've finally stopped talking to that childish user, Orpheus, that way my written words can be used to entertain those of you who actually appreciate them, and I appreciate your words of support, so thank you. Now then, I'm sure you guys can guess what this chapter is about from the title, so I hope you guys enjoy. By the way, I just finished watching Naruto (the first one, not Shippuden)… anyone think that ending was kind of anti-climactic? I figured we'd at least see Naruto pull of a nine-tailed fox.**

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" the tram conductor asked the three girls, pointing at Natsu.

Mirajane smiles, "Don't worry, he just has a really bad case of motion sickness".

It was now the weekend on Academy Island, and Natsu, Mirajane, Erza and Hisui decided to spend it inside the city. Now, as they slowly approached the station by tram, Natsu was feeling the effects of his motion sickness in a bad way.

"Someone… kill me" Natsu groans out as he lays on the ground.

The girls and the conductor sweat-drop.

"He'll be fine once we get off the tram" Hisui reassures the conductor, who nods in reply.

"Okay… well, there's sick bags on the back of every chair just in case" the conductor says before moving on.

Five minutes and two sickbags later, Natsu was found kissing the ground of the Station.

"I'll never leave you again! I'll walk if need be" Natsu vowed to the spot of ground he'd seen fit to kiss.

The girls saw fit to give off another sweat drop.

"Well Natsu, if you're done making out with the dirt, can we move on?" Erza asks Natsu, who nods with a grin.

"Sure thing! Let's get going!" Natsu called out, and began leading the way.

The four of them began to walk the streets of Academy City. Their first stop was the shopping centre, since the girls needed to pick up a few… lady essentials.

"What are those?" Natsu asks, his expression blank as he points at what Mirajane picked up off a shelf.

Mirajane smiles, "Tampons".

Natsu takes a freaked out step backward, "Forget I asked".

"Hey Natsu!" Hisui called out from the next aisle.

Natsu frowns, "What now?"

Natsu moves over to the next aisle where Hisui was looking at a section that he did not recognise.

"What's up Hisui?" Natsu asks her.

Hisui smiles, "Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?"

Natsu felt as though a question mark was floating above his head in his confusion, "Uh… say what now?"

Hisui giggles, "Read the packaging".

Natsu picks up one of the boxes, and begins reading the back, "Only 97% effective… vanilla flavoured lube… large… pack of twelve… condoms… condoms? What the… CONDOMS!"

Hisui laughs good heartedly, "So… what flavour?"

Natsu drops the box on the ground and begins to back away, "I'm out of here".

With those words, Natsu ran off to search for sanity with Mirajane's and Hisui's laughter trailing him.

After leaving the store with a bag of essentials for the girls, the four began to walk off.

"Hisui… did you have to get one of each flavour?" Erza asks Hisui, "You haven't even been with Natsu intimately before".

Hisui stuck out her tongue at Erza, "Neither have you Erza… and that's the exact reason I bought one packet of each flavour… we got to try them out".

Erza nods, "Agreed".

"It's like I have no choice" Natsu groans sarcastically.

Mirajane smiles, "You chose this path Natsu, so deal with it".

Natsu nods tiredly, "Yes ma'am".

After that, it was an hour of window shopping before Natsu saw a store he remembered.

"Hey girls… you mind waiting here for a second?" Natsu asks them.

The three of them were looking at some dresses in a shop's display window before saying with half a mind, "Yeah, sure".

Natsu walks into the store, and after finding and buying what he was looking for, returned to the three girls, who were waiting.

"So Natsu, what did you buy?" Erza asks.

Natsu smiles kindly at them and holds out two small boxes wrapped in violet velvet to Erza and Hisui, "These are for you two".

Mirajane blinks, "Where's mine? That's so mean of you Natsu" she adds with a pouty yet mocking face.

Natsu smirks at her, "What are you talking about Mira? You already have yours, you're wearing it right now" he points at her neck.

Mirajane blinks at that and looks at her neck, where the golden dragon necklace Natsu had bought her on their first weekend out was wrapped around her neck.

Sure enough, when Erza and Hisui opened their boxes, each one held an exact copy of the one around Mirajane's neck.

"Natsu… thank you" Erza says, staring at the ruby fragments used for the Dragon's eyes.

Hisui smiles, "Yes, thank you Natsu" she says, staring at her own.

Natsu grins widely, "Okay… what do you two say about me putting them on you?"  
The pair nod, and with two clicks, all three girls, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet and Hisui E. Fiore, wore the Dragon necklace.

"I figured it could be like a symbol, a symbol that symbolises our relationship" Natsu says with a slight smile.

"It's perfect, thank you" Erza says.

Natsu waves his hand dismissively, "You already said thank you, now what do you say we go get something to eat?"

The three girls nod with a smile, "Right".

…..

"The burgers here are really good" Natsu mumbled as he dived into his pile of burgers.

The girls just smile hopelessly at their boyfriend.

"So, once you're done Natsu, what would you like to do next? It's your turn to choose, now that you got us these" Hisui asks a little timidly as she fondles with her Dragon necklace.

Natsu looks up at her, "Hmm… want to go see a movie?"

The girls smile at him and nod, and Erza says, "Sounds good to me".

After Natsu finished the last of his burgers, the four of them began to make their way to the City's cinema.

"I wonder what movie we'll watch" Mirajane wonders aloud, "I hear there's a really good romance out, some of the girls in my class said it was really good".

Hisui makes a gagging noise, making Mirajane frown.

"Oh? You got a problem with romances?" Mirajane asks the green head lowly simmering.

Hisui smirks, "Better question would be what I like about them… it'll take far less time to get the point across; if we're going to watch a movie, it's got to be a comedy".

"Stop it you two, you're acting childish" Erza says, sounding bored. The girls look up at Erza, frowning.

"Oh yeah?" Hisui starts off, hands on hips.

Finishing off, Mirajane says with arms crossed over her chest, "What would you watch?"

Erza sighs, "Something with action, adventure, fighting or all the above, of course; everything else is just boring".

Hisui's and Mirajane's eyes shone white with rage at this moment, but was quickly dissipated by a woman's scream.

Natsu frowns in the direction of the scream, "You girls can argue later, I think someone needs help".

The three girls nod, forgetting their anger for the moment as the four of them ran toward the scream's origin.

After a minute of full pelt running, the four of them found what they were looking for.

"B-but how? How could that many hostiles get into Academy City?" Erza wonders aloud as the four witnessed the sight of nearly a hundred mages in the centre of the City's largest market court.

Hisui frowns, "I don't know, but all of them are formidable judging by their magic pressure; none of them will be push-overs".

Mirajane frowns in shock, "Is it an invasion from rogue Mages?"

Natsu shakes his head, "I don't know, and for now I don't care; if we don't move now, a lot of people are going to die".

As he said these words, over three hundred of the Academy's Special Unit Police Force had arrived and immediately surrounded the mages.

Nearby, a woman sighed in relief, "Thank Gods above, the Police have come".

Natsu frowned; _what was that scream before?_

Natsu's eyes searched the scene, until his eyes laid upon something behind the mages; the bloody remains of at least half a dozen people… and one of them was clearly a child.

"The bastards!" Natsu growled lowly, simmering in a cold rage.

The girls looked at Natsu a little frightened; _What was happening to Natsu?_

"Natsu, you can't charge in there, even you can't defeat all of them on your own… the four of us won't even be able to do it" Erza tries to soothe Natsu.

"To hell with that!" Natsu growled, his fists clenched so tightly he could break his own fingers, "They will pay! All of them! They… will… burn!"

With that, Natsu charged forward.

Hisui stood there, stunned, "It… it can't be".

Erza and Mirajane turn on Hisui, "Hisui" Erza began, "Do you know what's wrong with Natsu? I've never seen him like this… he's always been cool and calm during a fight".

Mirajane nods, "This can't be Natsu… he isn't this kind of guy".

Hisui shakes her head, "No… there is a side of him I have only seen once… and it was horrifying to see him like that… he killed two dozen adult attackers… and we were only nine years old… not only that… but he burnt them to ashes" Hisui began to cry, "I had nightmares of Natsu on that day for years… I ended up going to therapy… it… can't be like that now".

Mirajane and Erza look in wide-eyed shock, and quickly turn around to look at Natsu as he finally reached the mages.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu yelled out in fury at the police, who were quick to step aside.

One of the mages laughed, "Can you believe this guy?" he says with a raised eyebrow and smirk, "Does he really think he can-" but he said no more as he was sent flying over twenty metres, burning to a charred crisp before he hit the ground.

Everyone watching; the mages, the police, the civilians and the three girls, watched in horror at the sight.

"Who do you guys think you are?" Natsu growled lowly at the mages, who took a step back.

"What gives you the right, to snuff the life of a child!? What gives you the right to take out any life!? The life of one of these good people is more valuable many times over, than the whole of you combined! You worthless scum!" Natsu ranted loudly, rage fuelling his words.

One of the mages frowned, "I don't care how powerful this guy is; there's a hundred of us, and only one of him… we can take him!"

The rest of the mages nod agreement, smirking, and with that, the same mages screamed out, "Attack him! Destroy him… and everyone else here!"

With that, the mages charged at Natsu.

For seconds, Natsu swatted them like flies, burning them to charred crisps as he did so… but the numbers began to take effect; first, one of them got his left arm, then another had his right leg… and soon after, he was being held down by over a dozen mages; at this point, there were still over seventy of them left.

The mage who spoke before, smirked at Natsu as he stood over his fallen, thrashing body, "Not so tough are you, you little psychopath".

"Natsu!" Mirajane called in worry, drawing the man's attention to her, Hisui and Erza.

"How sweet, you've got girls waiting for you" the man began to say, "I wonder what they feel like inside with faces like that… you're a lucky man… but once we're done with you… they won't be so lucky" the man taunts Natsu.

Natsu began to thrash more, but to no avail.

The man laughs and says, "Finish him!"

"I don't think so" a calm voice echoed across the court.

Everyone looked up; the voice seemed to come from above… and around them…

"Who are you?" the mage demanded as he watched a black cloaked figure descend from the air, his hood drawn up to cover his face.

Landing, the cloaked figure pulls back his hood to reveal a soft face with soft black hair and onyx eyes.

"Who am I?" the newcomer asked tonelessly.

Natsu looks up, to see the man with his own eyes, his rage having simmered down, "Z-Zeref?"

Zeref smiled down at Natsu, "Come on Natsu… you can to do better than this".

Meanwhile, over at the girls, Mirajane asked, "Who is this guy? How does Natsu know him?" Mirajane asked aloud.

Erza shook her head, "I think I know".

Mirajane looks at Erza, "You do?"

Next to her, Hisui nods, "Yes… there's no doubt about it… it's _him_ ".

Mirajane blinks; the two of them knew who this man was?

"So… who is he?" Mirajane asks.

Erza frowns, "When I looked into Natsu's life, I also looked into his family of course… the Dragneel Clan, one of the five Royal Clans of the magical world… known for breeding the greatest fighters that the magical world has ever known… but none of them can even compare with the potential of Natsu… and his brother".

Mirajane blinks, "Natsu… has a brother?"

Erza nods, "At the age of ten, Natsu's brother had already graduated from Fiore Academy… he was a genius".

Hisui nods, "Indeed… at only eleven years old, he was immediately accepted as an officer in the Knights of the Red Cross… and when he was sixteen years old, an age where most are expected to start at the Academy… he made it to the position of Captain".

Mirajane blinked, 'But… that's not possible".

Erza shakes her head, "No Mirajane, it happened… and not only that… but after only a single month, his ranking among the ten Captains of the order went from number ten… to second among them".

Mirajane shakes her head, "Still… what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

"Everything" Erza says, widening Mirajane's eyes. At that moment, however, black flames began to erupt from out of the newcomer, splitting into tendrils, one of them quickly snapping up one the remaining mages each.

Squeezing his right hand into a fist, the newcomer's flames squeezed on the mages… until nothing remained but ash to be scattered to the wind.

"What do you mean by everything, Erza?" Mirajane asks.

Erza frowns as she stares at the man, "That man… is Zeref Dragneel… Natsu's older brother".

Shocked, Mirajane watched as the two brothers, Natsu now standing again after the mages on him backed away, stared into the eyes of the other; she did not know what she was seeing. Hatred? Or sadness? In the eyes of these two members of the great Dragneel Clan.

"It's been a long time Natsu" Zeref spoke up, staring at his brother.

Natsu frowns at his brother, "Indeed… since you became a captain four years ago, I have not seen you… you look no different".

Zeref smirks, "Where on the contrary, you have grown… I must say, it is good to see you again after so long, but we both have matters to attend to".

Natsu nods, "Very well, then shall we take them on?"

Zeref nods in reply, and the pair turn to face the mages, near seventy of them.

"This shouldn't take long with the two of us" Zeref spoke softly.

Natsu smirks, "Long? A word that has no place in this fight, so why use it?"

The mage leading them ground his teeth, "I must admit, with the numbers we have… as much as I hate it… we won't win against your calibre".

One of the mages beside him gasped, "But… Lieutenant… surely, we outnumber them and-" he wasn't able to finish because he was interrupted by the Lieutenant.

"Shut up you grunt; numbers can only go so far against all this power facing us… we're going to need more men" the Lieutenant replies.

The Lieutenant turns to face Natsu and Zeref, "Fortunately, numbers are what we have".

Zeref frowns, "What do you mean?"

The Lieutenant smiles, "You think I came to Academy City with only a hundred men? I originally decided to disperse all my forces across Academy City, since my job was to weaken it as much as possible and return with as few casualties as possible… the only way I'll reach the second part of the job is to recall all my men".

He reaches around his neck and holds a whistle on a cord around his neck to his lips, and blows it. The sound was high, and it carried far away.

Seconds passed in silence; the mages stood there in a tight group, smirking in confident foreseen victory, the civilians watching the encounter stared in uncertain anxiety, the three girls watched, wondering over the future, and Natsu and Zeref stood there, calm and collected… almost bored.

Then they came, and Erza exclaimed loudly in shock, "B-but how? I can barely believe a hundred made it through! But this many? Impossible! There is no way this many could even move a hundred miles from the Island without us hearing word of them!".

Zeref nods, "Indeed… even I have trouble believing this… an entire legion moving unseen".

Natsu ground his teeth, "Can we defeat this many?"

Zeref did not answer.

Meanwhile, the Lieutenant began to laugh, "Do you see now you fools? You would need the entire power of a Company of Knights from the Red Cross to defeat us".

Mirajane shook her head, "He's right… there's too many".

"You're wrong" Zeref says to the Lieutenant calmly.

The Lieutenant blinks, "Oh? Not even all ten Captains could defeat all of us".

Zeref cocks his head to the side, "As to that statement, I am uncertain… but your numbers are pointless anyway".

The Lieutenant blinks, startled, "What was that? Do you honestly think you can defeat 10,000 mages!"

He waves his arms to the sides, showing the ten thousand mages at his back.

Erza shakes her head in wonder, "All of them… down to the last man… is formidable enough to be a bother in numbers; I might only be able to take down a dozen before I am overwhelmed… how can even a Captain say with such certainty, that there is nothing to worry about?"

Zeref turns to Natsu, "Natsu… you will be the one to take them all out".

Mirajane, Hisui and Erza's eyes all widen in shock.

"What are you talking about?!" Mirajane screams out at Zeref.

"Are you insane?!" Hisui cries out.

"Natsu isn't strong enough to do this on his own; no one is!" Erza exclaims in disbelief over the fool words of the Captain.

Zeref nods, calming the girls a little, "I know… as Natsu is now, seconds would be all it would take for him to lose".

The girls sigh in relief; Zeref wouldn't send Natsu, he must have misspoken.

"But he will defeat them" Zeref adds, shocking the girls once more.

Meanwhile, Natsu just nods, "I understand brother… I understand… do it".

The girls stare at the brothers; what was going on?

Zeref nods, "Very well… I hope you are ready".

Natsu nods, and Zeref makes an unfamiliar hand sign.

"Open the Gates of the END… open the first… trap the rest… let the power shine in the light… may the fires burn his foes… may his flame be that of salvation, not of disaster… RELEASE!" Zeref chants, channelling magic power into Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu began to scream in unimaginable agony as his eyes turned blank and an aura of flame surrounded him. Black streaks began to appear over his body, and the skin itself began to flake into that of scales instead of skin. His hair as well; a streak of white appeared on his pink fringe, as though it were dyed. All the while, he screamed with tears of agony shed from his onyx eyes.

Finally, it all subsided, and calm was restored, and Natsu was changed.

"H-Hisui? W-what just happened?" Mirajane stutters in question.

Hisui shakes her head, "I don't know… I've never seen this before".

"That's because this is the first time we've ever opened a Gate" Zeref says calmly, hearing the girls.

Erza grits her teeth, "The first time? What is this anyway?"

Zeref smirks, "Power… this is the true manifestation of the power of the Dragneel Clan".

Meanwhile, the Lieutenant grit his teeth, "Oh yeah? Doesn't look that much to me; sure, he might be stronger than before, but there is no way he'll defeat all of us".

All ten thousand mages smirked confidently; no matter how powerful a mage can be, as if they could ever defeat ten thousand other mages who are all well trained.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you… Natsu?" Zeref turns to Natsu, "Everything okay?"

Natsu nods, his eyes the same as before, "Yeah, Zeref… everything is just fine… I am much more powerful now… I feel overflowing with magic power".

The Lieutenant laughs, "Like I said; you can't defeat us no matter how powerful you are!".

"And Zeref said, don't be so sure" Natsu smirks, "Now if I recall correctly, you threatened Mirajane, Erza and Hisui before… correct?"

The Lieutenant smirks, "Yeah? So, that's their names? I guess I'm going to have to get used to them… as will all these men, all ten thousand of them perhaps".

Natsu growled at the man, "I tell you what you good for nothing scumbag… I'll spend some 'special' time with you later".

The Lieutenant blinks, "Later? You will be dead soon".

Natsu smirks, "This will take only one spell".

The Lieutenant smirks, "You're right… because that will be all you can make in time before we kill you! And then it's fun time for me and my men, not so much for your pretty little girl friends!"

Natsu claps his hands together and says two words, "Flame Combustion!"

Nothing appeared to happen and the Lieutenant began to laugh.

"Really? What happened? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

Natsu shook his head, "No… I suggest you look closer at your men".

The Lieutenant blinks and looks at them; nothing seemed out of the normal, except… they weren't breathing, they weren't moving, and they all had a shocked look on their faces… otherwise, they had no sign of harm on them.

"W-what's wrong guys?" the Lieutenant asks weakly, not receiving a reply from them.

Zeref smirks, "I know that spell Natsu… I was the one who taught it to you… normally, the victims of it scream in agony for about a minute before it happens, but yours happened so fast and so powerfully… they kept their normal forms for a little while".

Mirajane blinks, "What does he mean?"  
Erza frowns, "I think I do; when a person slashes you fast enough with a blade, your body won't register it has happened for some time after. The faster it is, the more time… some cases, a person can even keep moving and thinking normally as though nothing has happened, if such a cut is made to their brain".

Mirajane blinks, "That's what's happening?"

Erza nods, "I think so".

The Lieutenant began to freak out, "What did you do!?"

Natsu holds up three fingers, "Three" he folds one of them, "Two" he folds the second, "One" the last folds, and then it happened.

All ten thousand bodies collapsed into ten thousand neat piles of ash.

"B-but how? There wasn't any fire!" the Lieutenant cries out in horror.

Zeref smiles, "There was fire; it just came and went so fast you never even saw it, Natsu's control of it is truly impressive after opening the first gate, but he released a burst of fire in the direction of you and your men, and it was intense enough that in a single moment of its heat, even their bones were reduced to ash; that is Flame Combustion".

The Lieutenant shakes his head, "Impossible! If that's true, how am I alive?"

Natsu answered, "Simple… I let you live… immediately after casting the spell, I wordlessly casted a Full Flame Resistance Shield over all your skin; it hovered only half a millimetre over every pore of your skin, like a second skin as it were".

The Lieutenant shook his head, 'But why? Why spare me? Aren't you going to kill me!?" he begins to rant loudly.

Natsu's expression was sad, "Zeref… do me a favour?"

Zeref looks in his brother's eyes, seeing something there he had only seen once before; he knew what his brother wanted.

"Understood" he says calmly.

He holds up a hand and creates a small ball of black fire. He sends it out to Natsu and extends it around Natsu and the Lieutenant; they both disappear from view, and Zeref maintains the ball.

"What's going on now!?" one of the policemen asks Zeref, who grunts.

"None of your concern… be on your way now" Zeref replies arrogantly.

The man blinks, "Excuse me?! I'm a Captain of the Special Unit Policemen of Academy City! Show some respect!"

Zeref looked coldly at the man, "So? I am the Captain of the fifth company of the Knights of the Red Cross! Show me some respect and clear everyone out of here, except for the three girls over there. Now!".

Soon, everyone cleared out, and the girls approached Zeref.

"Been a long time onee-chan" Hisui greets him softly.

Zeref smiles at her, "Indeed it has, Hisui".

"What's going on? What is Natsu doing?" Erza asks.

Mirajane nods in support of the question.

Zeref sighs, "There is a reason I have made sure that no one can see what he is doing right now… he would never want anyone to see this… he would never forgive me if I showed you what I am seeing".

"What are you seeing?" Erza interrogated.

Zeref frowns, "Something I wished I had not… I feel sick".

The girls were shocked; what could be so bad… so wrong… that Zeref felt sick at the sight?

…..

 _Inside the Black Sphere, when it first appeared_

"What's happened? Where am I?" the Lieutenant asked.

"This sphere" Natsu began to answer, 'Will be where you die".

The Lieutenant looks up, "But why? Why kill me here?"

Natsu smiles, 'Because this will take a long time".

The Lieutenant was frightened into shock, "But… but why… kill me… do it quickly… I beg you!"

Natsu shakes his head, "No… what did you say of the women I love?"

The Lieutenant began to dampen the crotch of his pants in fear.

"You said that you and all ten thousand of your men… would violate them… you would take pleasure from them… nothing can be done for those words in receiving forgiveness" Natsu's eyes began to shine in anger.

The lieutenant begins to breathe shallowly and loudly in panic, "I… wasn't serious… I would never… please, I lied! Please, believe me!".

"NOT A CHANCE!" Natsu began to bellow in uncontrollable rage, "NO ONE THREATENS THOSE I LOVE! NO ONE! YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL BURN! NOT ONLY FOR THEM, BUT FOR THOSE PEOPLE YOU KILLED BEFORE I CAME! ONE OF THEM WAS ONLY A CHILD! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT! MY BROTHER SEALED US IN HERE, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW… RIGHT NOW, I WILL NO LONGER BE NATSU DRAGNEEL! I WILL BE PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! AND I WILL BE THE ENTIRETY OF THE REAMINDER OF YOUR EXISTENCE! FLAME TORTURE!" the last part was a spell, and immediately, the Lieutenant began to scream in absolute agony.

"PLEASE! STOP IT! KILL ME!" the Lieutenant began to cry in pain.

Natsu began to laugh, "ALREADY!? YOU'RE SOFT! WE'VE ONLY JUST BEGUN! SECOND ROTATION!"

With those words, the Lieutenant began to feel twice as much pain, but no harm was made to his body.

"PWS! ST… ET! KWILL… MEH!" the lieutenant cried the same words as before, this time in so much agony he could not say them right.

Natsu laughed more, "Stop? No… I want you to think of this… every fifteen seconds, I will advance a rotation, and the number the rotation is on, will be the amount of times the agony you were feeling before be multiplied… for example; on the tenth rotation, you will feel ten times more agony than the ninth rotation, which will be nine times more agony than the eight rotation and so on" an evil grin appeared on Natsu's face, "And you will endure a total of forty rotations! FORTY! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TEN MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE, THE MOST AGONISING YOU HAVE EVER FELT! NEVER… THREATEN… THE ONES… I LOVE! THAT IS THE MISTAKE YOU MADE! REPENT! THIRD ROTATION!".

By this point, the Lieutenant's mind broke, and all he could feel in every atom of his body, was pain. Thirty-seven rotations to go.

 **Authors' Note – I'll finish off here… I hope Natsu wasn't made too OP, but I'll give an explanation in the next chapter about how it's all balanced. Now, after asking what you guys thought of Natsu, saying he wasn't as angry or whatever… it was always my intention to have that be a side to my Natsu in this story… I hope I did well in demonstrating that side of him… if only a shadow of it… you have seen nothing of this side of him if you ask me. Let me know what you guys think… I would love to know, so be sure to comment on it, or if you want, PM me if you have any questions, I will always read them… unless it's Orpheus, because if you're reading this Orpheus, I'm done with you until the day comes that you grow up. Aside from that, next chapter will be posted on the 28** **th** **of March, 2017, approximately 8PM Australian Eastern Standard Time. Be sure to look forward to it (:**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Gates

Fiore Academy

Chapter Twelve – The Gates

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Hey guys, been a while… I'm sorry for the super long wait, I've just been… well I would be lying If I said I was doing work or something of that equality. What I have been doing is watching anime, lazy bastard that I am. Anyway, point is, I'm sorry, but hey, here's the chapters you've waited about a month for, so enjoy… if you can enjoy my gibberish.**

 _Ten years ago, Dragneel Estate Woods_

"Where are we going Zeref-chan?" Natsu asked his older brother Zeref as they walked up a narrow dirt path in the woods surrounding the Dragneel Estate.

Zeref was quiet for a moment before he answered, "You remember the shrine father told us to never enter under any circumstances?"

Natsu nodded and Zeref continued, "Well, that is where we are going".

Natsu blinked at that, "But… Zeref-chan… you just said it yourself, we're not allowed in there".

Zeref sighed, "Listen Natsu, you'll have to keep this between us, is that understood?"

Natsu gaped at his older brother, "But… we're not allowed!" Natsu said again, more insistently.

Zeref shook his head and stopped, kneeling down to his younger brothers' height to see him eye to eye.

"Listen to me Natsu… what I am asking you to do is something I shouldn't… something I should not burden you with… but it will be all for the best. Do you trust me?"

Natsu looked into his brother's eyes silently for a moment, before he nodded, "I do Zeref-chan".

Zeref nods, "Very well, then follow me".

After that, Natsu followed his brother in silence.

…..

Mirajane, Hisui and Erza watched in silence as they stared at the black sphere that Zeref Dragneel had erected around their beloved Natsu and the enemy mage.

It had been fifteen minutes since he had done so, and Zeref appeared to sweat from the strain of maintaining the sphere; and looked sick from what he, and he alone, could see within the sphere.

Finally, Zeref made a cutting gesture, and the sphere exploded into black wisps of smoke, laying the air thick with its black fog.

The black wisps dissipated, and revealed Natsu Dragneel, standing alone in silence, and appearing to be a little dazed.

As the four of them watched, the platinum streaks in Natsu's hair receded back to pink, as did the black streaks across his scaly skin, which too was turning back to normal.

Seconds passed in silence, before Natsu passed out into the pavement.

"NATSU!" the three girls immediately screamed, running simultaneously to his side.

Zeref however, walked calmly to his brother's unconscious body.

"Natsu… Natsu wake up!" Mirajane cried as she held his head. Hisui was checking his pulse whilst Erza stood by his side, eyes full of worry.

"He's still alive! I think he's just exhausted" Hisui said a little breathless, due to her own worry.

"Hisui is correct" Zeref said calmly in a monotone. The three girls whipped their heads into Zeref's direction.

"Is he going to be okay?" Erza asks him, and he nods.

"What happened? Why did he pass out?" Mirajane asked him.

Zeref sighed, "That can all wait… right now, we need to get Natsu back to his dorm so he can rest properly".

As much as the girls wanted answers, they knew Zeref was right, and the four of them together proceeded in carrying Natsu back to the trams, and back to his dorm.

…..

 _Ten Years ago, Dragneel Hidden Shrine, Dragneel Estate Grounds_

"This place is scaring me Zeref-chan" Natsu muttered as the pair of them walked up to the shrine they had been forbidden to enter.

It was no wonder this shrine would scare a six-year-old boy. It showed its age of centuries in its worn wood and paint. A haughty breeze blew, rattling old shrine bells and loose wood, making the shrine creak in its gust.

"Zeref-chan, let's go back… this place gives me a bad feeling" Natsu muttered.

Zeref sighs at his little brother, "I thought you said you trusted me Natsu; do not worry, if any danger comes, I'll deal with it".

Natsu nods; his brother was a mage, a first year at the Fiore Academy of Magic… he knew how to scare the meanies away.

A little calmer from his brother's words, Natsu walked hand in hand up the steps of the shrine.

Zeref laid his hand on the shrine's door, and said to his little brother, "Listen Natsu… it's not too late for you to say you don't trust me… you can turn back now if it is your wish… this is your last chance to choose the path that gives you a normal life".

Natsu looked up at his brother, and saw the eyes of one who was scared… but scared of what?

Natsu nodded and the fear fled from Zeref's eyes.

"Thank you Natsu… thank you" Zeref thanked his little brother, and opened the door to the innards of the shrine.

The brothers walked in, and the voice that bellowed it's rage at them, sent shivers down their spines.

"Who dares to enter my shrine! Who dares to disturb me! Name yourselves! Or perish…"

…..

Zeref closed the door to Natsu's bedroom behind him as he entered the main living area of Natsu's Dorm.

Immediately, the three girls stood up in earnest, ready to charge into Natsu's room to be by his side. However, Zeref had other ideas as he barred their way with his arm.

"Let us through!" Erza growled at the older man.

Zeref shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Scarlet, but Natsu requires _undisturbed_ rest" he said, laying emphasis on undisturbed.

The three girls frown but inwardly admit that Zeref was right… as much as they hated it.

Turning around, the girls take back their seats at the large sofa next to one another, and Zeref takes the single seat opposite to them.

"So are you going to tell us what happened today?" Mirajane asks Zeref a little crossly.

Zeref sighs as he rubs his left temple, "I exerted a little too much magic maintaining that sphere for Natsu… I swear, he pushes me too hard".

"Zeref-chan!" Hisui growls at him, making him jump.

Laughing good-heartedly, Zeref replies, "I see you are still as snappy mouthed as ever Hisui… I wish I could say it's good to see that again".

Hisui pouts a little, while Erza says calmly, "Listen Zeref-san, I know that you wish to avoid the topic for as long as possible, but I am afraid you cannot avoid it any longer… tell us what we _want_ and _deserve_ to know".

Zeref sighs, "First I have a question for you".

Erza raises an eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Zeref smiles, "Apologies… make it two questions… first is as to why you think you deserve to know".

"That's obvious isn't it!?" Mirajane starts at him, "Because we all love him, that's why".

Zeref raises his hands placatingly, "Okay, I understand… and second… what are you three to my brother; is one of you his girlfriend?" He looks intensely at Mirajane, thinking she being the more likely suspect.

In reply, the girls simultaneously bring out their golden dragon necklaces, which were hidden by their blouses.

Zeref looks at the necklaces in a little disinterest, before his eyes widen in realisation.

"Wait… you're not telling me… all of you?" Zeref asks, a little in disbelief as the three nod their heads. The girls did not know how Zeref would react, nor would they care… but the laughter that came from him was not what they were expecting.

Chuckling a little madly, Zeref says with humour, "Who'd have thought it? My little brother, Natsu… has three girlfriends! What's more… they don't hate each other!"

The girls frown at the laughing man before them as he continued to laugh uproariously.

"Zeref-chan" Hisui says with a disappointed tone and frown.

"Zeref-san" Erza says in the same tone as Hisui.

Mirajane just rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'men other than Natsu'.

Zeref wipes a tear of laughter from his eye, and says a little more normally, "My apologies… you three may be used to it by now, but it's hard for me to imagine that someone who was once a boy that asked me 'where do babies come from Zeref-chan?' To have multiple girlfriends! It is difficult to imagine for me".

Erza frowns at him, "You're avoiding the topic again Zeref-san".

Zeref nods, "Indeed… very well, now that I know that all of you are my brother's partners" he stifled a giggle at that, "I guess I can tell you the Dragneel family's greatest secret".

Hisui's eyes open wide, "Wait… you don't mean… an _Origin Secret_?"

Zeref nods and Hisui gasps while Mirajane and Erza frown in confusion.

"Origin Secret?" Erza asks and Hisui nods and answers.

"The five Royal Clans of the Magical World… Dragneel, Fiore, Lockster, Arias and Neekis… all five have something called an _Origin Secret_ … a secret above secrets… it is the very definition of the families' origin!"

Zeref smiles, "Indeed… and I do believe the four of you will wind up being the only ones in history to know two of the five Origin Secrets".

Erza frowns, "Two?"

Hisui nods, "Indeed; when there is a chance for my father to meet all of you, you will also be allowed to learn my family's Origin Secret".

Mirajane was frowning, "The first? Haven't the five Royal Clans ever had a marriage between one another?"

Zeref shakes his head, "The only way that is to happen, is if it were between members of the family who did not know the secret… that way the family could keep it to themselves… as a matter of fact, Natsu was initially not allowed to know, since he and Hisui were promised for marriage when they were young… but when he found out, the arrangement was called off".

"I was engaged to Natsu!" Hisui cried out in shock.

Zeref laughs, "Yes, but no longer… that is why you don't know your Clan's Origin Secret".

Mirajane and Erza start up at that, "You don't your Clan's Origin Secret Hisui?"

Hisui shakes her head, "I always did wonder why".

Zeref nods, "Indeed".

Erza shakes her head, "I can't believe this; we're avoiding the real topic here".

Zeref sighs, "Indeed, now It must fall to me to be the ones to tell you the Dragneel Clan's Origin Secret".

Zeref takes a more comfortable position on the sofa he was sitting on, before continuing.

"Very well… this will be a story, so listen well" Zeref warns them and they all nod.

"Around one thousand years ago, there was a woman by the name of Gertrud Dragneel" Zeref began, "She was said to be a beauty, attracting suitors from all across the country, despite the clan being small at the time. She was so beautiful in fact… that she attracted the attention of a Demon".

"A Demon!?" Mirajane questioned in exclamation.

Zeref nodded, "Yes, a Demon… an etherious one at that".

"An etherious Demon? They're the most malicious and powerful of the Demon race, aren't they?" Erza asked, and Zeref nodded.

"As you know, Demons are prideful, and value purity of blood, never or rather, rarely, would they ever mix their blood with that of a mortal… and it's taboo as well" Zeref continued, "You also know that Demons are categorised into three different categories; the weak Ortherious, the average Aitherious and the powerful Etherious. This demon was powerful even among the etherious… and it desired Gertrud Dragneel, and Demons will do just about anything to have their desire realised. So, he spied on her in the human world, and saw that she had a lover. After killing the poor man, he took his face and made it his own, so that he could sneak in the chambers of our dear Gertrud. Thinking it to be her lover, she made love to him through the night".

"If it weren't for the fact that this was basically a rape story, I would think it romantic" Hisui said.

Zeref and the other girls nod at that and Zeref continued.

"The next morning, her lover's body was discovered, with his face torn off… many witnesses swore they saw the murderer, but nobody believed them… for they say he tore off the man's face and made it his own. However, Gertrud felt uneasy in her grief; the body of her lover had been different the night before… it had been bigger, stronger and more dominant… she believed in the witnesses, and after telling her father, the clan head…. The clan believed as well. One month later, it was discovered that Gertrud, was with child".

The girls looked shocked at this.

"I didn't realise Demons could have children with humans" Erza said.

Zeref shook his head, "Yes and no; Demons can impregnate humans, but the baby always dies at birth".

The girls looked a little sad at that.

"But not this time" Zeref sighed.

The girls look up at this.

"You mean… it survived?" Mirajane asked and Zeref nodded.

"Indeed… once it was born healthy and strong, the Clan Head tried to kill it by decapitation… but it broke the thousand-fold steel of the sword in two" Zeref said, and Erza gasped.

"Erza? Does that mean something?" Hisui asked.

Erza nods, "Even a normal sword is unbelievable… but a _thousand-folds_? That can't be true… it can't! A thousand-fold sword can cut through five layers of brick like butter without even losing a little of its edge!"

Zeref nods as the other two girls gasp.

"Indeed… and after that, the clan head tried burning the child to death in the flames of a forge… and the baby soaked up the flames until the coals turned cold as ice a minute after placing the baby in… after that, he tried suffocating it, but it never seemed to need air… buried, dropped from a cliff, a swarm of arrows… nothing worked… the baby just kept on living".

The girls shake their heads. They could not believe even a demon could survive that.

"Finally, the Clan Head decided to build a shrine, and keep and imprison the Demon child inside of it forever, and the baby grew, and grew, and its body died and turned to dust… but the essence of the half-demon baby lived on inside the shrine… and never left… nor did it seek vengeance against Its family… it just remained in the shrine… until ten years ago".

"Ten years ago?" Hisui asked.

Zeref nodded, 'Yes… that is when it happened… when I took Natsu to the shrine… where Natsu and the Demon, became one… with no separation between the two".

Mirajane gaped at that, "But… how… how did that happen in the first place?"

Zeref shook his head, "I do not wish to answer you on that… I do not wish to be the one to tell you what happened in that shrine… that is up to Natsu".

The girls sigh at that.

"Any questions?" Zeref asked them.

"Yes" Erza spoke up, "Before Natsu went crazy, you made a chant… something about the Gates of E.N.D?"

Zeref nods, "Yes, and I quote 'Open the Gates of the END… open the first… trap the rest… let the power shine in the light… may the fires burn his foes… may his flame be that of salvation, not of disaster… release'" Zeref looks down at his hands, "That is the chant to open the first gate".

"But what are the _gates_?" Erza asks.

Zeref frowns, "I've never been sure if they're mental or physical… as far as I know, they're just the word that was used in the chant… but essentially, there are three gates, and the more gates you open, the more power is let out".

"So why didn't you just open the third gate?" Hisui asks.

Zeref chuckles, "I think you three would hate me for that… each gate has its own aftermath repercussions; opening the first one leaves you exhausted and in need of some serious sleep and the second will leave you in a coma for maybe a month".

"And the third?" Mirajane asks.

Zeref looks into their eyes a little sadly, "Death".

The word hung heavy in the room, the contemplation of Natsu dying from releasing the third gate terrified the girls.

"But I will say this" Zeref adds and the girls look up.

"If I ever open the third gate, it will be for the salvation of our world, nothing less than that" Zeref says, "Because if the third gate is opened, not even all the mages in the world would be able to defeat Natsu… gods and demons alike would tremble… just the pressure of his magical power would reduce all within a hundred metres of him to bloody masses on the ground".

Silence followed his words, which were spoken with a little of both awe and fear. The girls, were terrified at the thought of such power.

"Is there anything else?" Zeref asked the girls.

They all shake their heads, and Erza says, "I think that'll be all for now".

Zeref nods, "Then I suggest you leave for your rooms… you can come see Natsu in the morning when he has recovered".

The girls nod and leave, while Zeref laid back on the couch, thinking of that one fateful day ten years ago.

…..

 _Ten Years ago, Dragneel Hidden Shrine, Dragneel Estate Grounds_

"Speak up!" the voice growled loudly, "I am becoming impatient!"

Zeref steps forward, "I am Zeref Dragneel, son and heir to the head of the Dragneel Clan, and this is my younger brother Natsu".

The voice laughs, "Dragneel? Been a while since a member of my _family_ has seen me… how long has it been son of Dragneel?"

Zeref gulps, "It has been just over a thousand years since you were born".

"A thousand years?" the voice asks, questioning Zeref's answer, "Feels like it's been longer than that… why have you come Children of the Dragon?"

Zeref frowns, "Children… of the Dragon?"

The voice laughs, "What? Do they no longer give you that title? A shame… I liked the idea of being called a Child of a Dragon… but no matter… at least I can say I am the Child of a Demon".

"Zeref-chan" Natsu pulls at Zeref's sleeve, "I'm afraid".

Zeref places a hand atop Natsu's smaller one, "It's okay" Zeref turns back to the front, "I have come to fulfil the prophecy of your mother".

The voice was silent, "My mother? Her prophecy you say… do you believe you are the one to sacrifice?"

Zeref shakes his head, "No… I believe I am the restrictor… I believe it to be Natsu, who will do the sacrifice".

"Sacrifice?" Natsu asks softly.

The voice laughs, "Yes young one… the sacrifice… I will tell you my mother's prophecy, but only if you decide to try hosting me".

Zeref nods, "Natsu… you said you trust me… do it".

Natsu was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Okay Zeref-chan".

Immediately, Natsu screamed in shock and agony as the half demon entered him, and all the while, words echoed inside his head;

 _When Summer comes, Darkness Falls,_

 _The World A-Tremble, Shaking Earth,_

 _Light Dimmed, Shadow Thickened,_

 _The World Shall Fall,_

 _Summer Power, too great to Holster,_

 _Restrictor Born, A Brother Told,_

 _To Leash Wrath of Summer,_

 _Summer Sacrifice, Mourners All,_

 _A Dozen Women, tears shed by All,_

 _Salvation Comes… within the Tears of Summer_

 **Authors' Note – Well, that was the first time I've ever done anything like a prophecy, I hope that it was okay… If not, well… I am not going to do much better than that I reckon, because I think I suck at them. Anyway, tell us what you thought, and if you have any questions, be sure to PM me or something and I'll get right to you. For now, I plan to upload two or three chapters, so read on if I did so. Also… try and discern the prophecy, because I already have a pretty solid idea for fulfilling it, despite being a gardener and not an Architect (George RR. Martin reference).**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Date at Work

Fiore Academy

Chapter Thirteen – A Date at Work

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Well, I wonder how many of you will be able to discern the plotline of this chapter from its title alone… I do wonder. Obviously, it's a Date… but who with? Enjoy!**

Natsu woke to god rays streaming through his curtains the following morning. His eyes fluttering awake, he used his hands to push the covers off of him in order to sidle over and sit on the edge of his bed, unmoving as his brains' gears began to churn from recently waking up.

Rubbing his eyes of sleep and putting in a large yawn for good measure, the first sound to reach him was the creaking of the hinges on his door.

Turning toward the sound, he saw the dark silhouette of one who could only be his older brother Zeref.

"Good morning… sleep well?" his brother greeted and asked as he walked toward Natsu, closing the door behind him.

Scoffing, Natsu rolls his eyes, "Barely feel as though I've been asleep; my body feels like a train hit it".

With a short chuckle, Zeref replied, "That's not good… perhaps you should go back to sleep?"

Shaking his head like Zeref knew he would, Natsu says, "No… I'm awake, and I need to see the girls… I have to come up with something to tell them about what happened yesterday".

"No brother" Zeref says, spiking Natsu's attention, "I've told them… everything".

His eyes widen in shock and anger, and Natsu moved so quickly to grab the scruff of his brother's collar, Zeref had no time to react.

"You told them!? What did you tell them!?" Natsu interrogates him in barely controlled rage.

Using one hand, Zeref swipes his brothers' hands off of him, "Like I said; I told them everything… and all of it the truth… although, I did leave out the prophecy".

Forcing himself to calm down, Natsu sits down on his bed, looking down in despair, "I see… no point fretting over spilt milk… now I suppose I am a monster in their eyes".

Zeref laughs, earning himself a glare from Natsu.

Putting up his hands placatingly, Zeref explains, "I find it funny that you would think that; on the contrary, those girls of yours are worried about you, and definitely do not see you as some kind of monster".

Blinking in astonishment, Natsu sighs, "I see… it was foolish of me to overreact like that… I should have known they would be more forgiving".

Zeref nods, and at that moment, the sound of the front door opening and closing caught their attention.

The door to Natsu's room began to open with a creak, and through its arch, walked the three girls themselves; Mirajane, Erza and Hisui.

"Natsu!" Hisui cried out, charging at him with a hug, with Mirajane not far behind. Erza simply walked closer with a relieved smile on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry to make you worry" Natsu greeted them cheerfully.

Watching the scene before him, Zeref could not help but feel amazed; a moment ago, his brother appeared to have been sinking in a pit of despair, yet one word from these girls, a single action, and he was pulled right out of it into a pool of sunshine.

"I must confess Natsu" Zeref began to say, "When I found out not one but all three of these lovely ladies were your partners, I was a little shocked".

"Speaking of which" Erza began, "I'm sure you and your brother have corresponded within at least a month or so; why have you never mentioned us before?"

Natsu laughed as Zeref answered, "Natsu and I are close, it's true… however, my duties in the Knights often keep me from staying in one place for longer than three days, so it would be impossible for Natsu or our family to send any kind of word to me… I assume our parents know?" He directed the last to Natsu.

Natsu nods, "Father knows… I do not know about Katherine".

Mirajane blinks, "Natsu… do you and your mother not get along? You called her by name".

Zeref laughs and Mirajane and Erza turn toward him, frowning.

"Allow me to explain" Hisui says, surprising the girls.

"Katherine" Hisui begins, "Is the name of Zeref-chan's and Natsu's stepmother, who married into the family six years ago".

"And she prefers us to call her Katherine, not mother" Zeref finishes.

"Did your parents' divorce?" Erza asks Natsu, who looked down sadly.

"No" Natsu answers, "She passed away when I was little".

Everyone was silent at that, until Zeref broke it.

"It was harder on Natsu than anyone else; I was busy with training most of the time, and father was busy with maintaining the clan… mother was Natsu's only form of company most days… if it weren't for Hisui meeting Natsu one day, I don't believe Natsu would be the same person as he is today".

Hisui smiled sadly; she remembered that day, the day her and Natsu met in the garden.

The girls all just hugged Natsu as the conversation led him to remember the lustrous pink hair and the smile and shining eyes of his mother.

Zeref claps his hands together loudly, "Now then, enough with all the doom and gloom, what do you say we all go out for lunch? I presume you four know where the best place in school is?"

Everyone nods in agreement and Mirajane smiles as she says, "Sure".

…..

"I see you eat as much as ever Natsu" Zeref groans, "Father was wondering where all your credits go".

The girls stifle their laughter as they watch the familiar sight of Natsu scoffing down plate after plate of food.

They were all sitting in their usual place at the café with plates of food in front of them.

Zeref looked around with a smile on his face, "Weird… when I went to school here, this place was a stationary store, now it's a maid café?"

At that moment, Virgo came over with everyone's coffee and said, "It was actually turned into a textbook store not long after you left senpai".

Everyone looks up at that.

"You know Zeref, Virgo?" Natsu asks.

Virgo nods, "When I came to the Academy for my first year, Zeref-senpai was a third year and Student Council President".

Zeref frowns, "I do recall a small pink haired girl interviewing me one time; a first year in the Journalism Club. Was that you?"

Virgo nods, "It was Zeref-senpai".

Zeref chuckles, "I see… you've grown a lot since then, so I did not recognise you. How have you been?" Zeref pulls off a charming smile that he usually used when flirting with beautiful women.

Virgo smiles, "I've been well… and just so you know, I've already got my eyes on someone else, so can you please not flirt with me? It might make it awkward for both me and you in the future".

Zeref blinks at that, "Someone else? Awkward in the future?" Zeref turns toward Natsu and then looks at the girls, "Am I right in what I'm suspecting?"

Erza takes a sip of coffee before answering, "She does not have one, but she may yet have one in the future".

Zeref and the other girls nod as though what Erza said made complete sense. Natsu meanwhile, paid no attention as he was finishing off his last plate.

Just then, before any humorous remarks could be made of the situation, the bell of the café door rung as a messenger came in and stopped at the groups' table.

"My apologies for disrupting your meal, but the Headmaster sent me" the messenger said a little breathlessly.

Erza raises an eyebrow, "For me I presume?"

The messenger shakes his head, "Not just you; all members of the Student Council Leaders Table, as well as Lord Zeref Dragneel here, have been summoned".

Zeref nods, "I see… I guess this is about the upcoming ball".

Setting down his coffee, Zeref turns to Virgo, "I thank you for the meal Virgo, and I wish you luck with what we were discussing before".

With that, Zeref left the café, and Natsu could hear him mumbling something about 'four' and 'unbelievable'.

"We must be going too" Erza says, signalling the girls.

After saying their goodbyes, the girls left, and Natsu was left alone with Virgo.

"This was unexpected" Natsu says, "What am I going to do now?"  
Virgo raises an eyebrow, "You could order another coffee?"

Natsu laughs and hands his mug over to Virgo, "Sure thing".

…..

Virgo said goodbye to the last of her employees as they left the café to head home for the day.

Grabbing a cloth and spray to clean the tables before she herself closed up for the day, she was surprised to see someone sleeping in one of the booths… and she had a feeling who it was.

"The others told me he was likely still exhausted… but you'd think he'd stay awake long enough to get to his dorm" Virgo murmurs to herself as she approached Natsu's sleeping form as he used the table as a pillow.

She had noticed after about his third cup of coffee that day, that Natsu seemed tired… or rather, exhausted to be more accurate. But she didn't think he would actually fall asleep.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Virgo begins to shake him lightly while saying, "Natsu… wake up… Natsu".

His eyes fluttered open, and they locked onto Virgo's.

"Hey Virgo… what are you doing in my room?" Natsu asks her.

Virgo laughs, "Your room? I think you mean my café".

Natsu starts at that and sits up, looking around.

"I… fell asleep?" Natsu asked.

Virgo nods, "I only noticed just now".

Natsu looks at her like she was strange, "You're the owner and manager… how did you go even ten minutes without noticing one of your customers was sleeping?"

Virgo starts at that; how didn't she notice him before? He had a point.

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well, I suppose it must be the end of lunch-peak if I'm the only one here".

"Actually, it's after dinner… I was about to close up for the day" Virgo says.

A board could not be stiffer than Natsu was just then.

"You're telling me… I slept through dinner?" Natsu asks her, with a stomach growl following, making Virgo smile.

"I am… and it seems your stomach is telling you as well".

Natsu giggles in embarrassment, "Yeah… that's embarrassing… oh well, guess I'd better head back to my dorm… I think I still have some instant ramen left".

Natsu gets up to leave, but Virgo places a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"If you're hungry, I can cook you something… on the house, of course" she proposes with a smile.

"Your cooking versus Instant Ramen?" Natsu asks her and she nods.

Scoffing, Natsu replies, "No competition… what you serving?"  
Half an hour later, Virgo places a few dishes in front of Natsu whilst she placed one in front of the seat opposite to Natsu.

"I haven't eaten yet, so is it okay If I eat with you?" Virgo asks him.

Natsu smiles as he picks up a fork, "Be rude of me to decline, go ahead".

For ten minutes, the pair ate in silence, and in the time it took Virgo to eat a single plate, Natsu managed to eat all six of his.

Finishing with a sigh, Natsu says appreciatively, "Thanks for the meal Virgo, it was great… why isn't it on the menu?"

Virgo shrugs, "It's a family recipe… I promised my mother to cook it for only one person".

"One person?" Natsu asks, and a blush appears on Virgo's cheeks.

"Yes, well… I figured I would make you… that one person…" she replied shyly.

Natsu nods, "Okay… but why? In the manga I've read, the one person you refer to is usually the guy you would want to marry, so why cook it… for… me?" the last bit he said slowly as realisation began to hit him and he saw each of his words turn the shade of Virgo's cheeks an even deeper red than before.

Virgo smiles a little embarrassed, "Oh… I see… the game is up?"

Natsu stared at her with his mouth slightly agape; Did… did Virgo like him?

"Am… I wrong?" Natsu asked her.

Virgo stares into his eyes and sighs, "Ask me properly Natsu… I won't answer unless you do".

Natsu's heart was beginning to race; what if he was wrong? What if he was reading everything wrong? If he was wrong… would Virgo laugh at him? Would she find him disgusting? What… what would she think If he were wrong?

"I… I don't know Virgo" Natsu says, "I don't know If I should ask".

Virgo rolls her eyes, "Natsu, I promise I won't think of you any differently or laugh at you when you ask me… just ask me".

Natsu gulps; she said she promised… not to laugh… or to think of him differently. Was he right or wrong? He deduced that there was only one way to truly find out.

"Virgo" Natsu started, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Virgo smiles herself into silence, making Natsu feel stressed; what was her answer going to be? Had she already given it, but he didn't hear? What was going on right now? This started off as a meal between friends… but now the question was… did Virgo think of him as just a friend… or something more?

"Yes" Virgo says with a smile.

Natsu blinks, "Yes what?"

Virgo laughs and reaches over to grab Natsu's shirt, pulling him close to her. With a whispered 'Yes' with her eyes staring at his own merely an inch away, she pulled his shirt a little more, and her lips rested firmly on his own.

Immediately, Virgo began to kiss him fervently, whilst Natsu remained in shock for seconds more, until his base human nature took over, and he began to kiss her back, even more fervently than she.

Time was no consequence, it did not exist within the space of the linked pair. You could say it passed by for an eternity, or mere seconds, however, their brains which were fuzzed with the misty illusions of held-back lust and carnation, could not discern anything beyond the scent, heat and feel of their partner.

Eventually however, instincts of survival overtook their instincts for lust, as the two separated for need of air.

"That was… better than I thought… It was going to be" Virgo stuttered in gasps of air.

Natsu chuckled, "I couldn't think of anything… except how good your lips felt against mine" with those words, he darted in for another, if much shorter kiss.

When the two separated again, they pressed their foreheads together as they took in great gulps of much needed air.

"What am I going to tell the girls? They'll hate me for this" Natsu says worriedly.

Virgo giggles, "Don't worry about them… I think they'll approve, judging from Erza's comment at lunch time".

Natsu frowns, "You mean that stuff where she said something about you not having one but in the future, you might?"

Virgo nods, "Yes… I think she was talking about those necklaces they wear… I assume it's a symbol that they're your partners".

Natsu nods, "I suppose it does in a way".

Natsu leans back to sit back in his seat.

"I suppose we'll tell them tomorrow, after school. How does that sound?" Natsu asks her.

Virgo nods, "It's okay by me".

Natsu stands up, "I'd better be going… it's late, and there's school tomorrow… wish I could stay longer".

Virgo nods, "I understand… but before you go… once more?" she asks him.

Chuckling, Natsu moves in toward her face and holds her by the cheek as he leans in to once again press his lips against her own.

…..

The next day, Natsu's thoughts were unfocused as he sat at his desk in the classroom. Ur Sensei was teaching them the History of Magic, so he wasn't the only person to be found gazing at some fixed point outside the windows of the classroom.

 _What's wrong with me? Two girls would be bad enough, but I didn't think about it at all when Hisui came into the picture,_ Natsu thought to himself. _Now I've got four girlfriends… I must be some kind of pervert… and what am I? Some kind of overpowered protagonist in a Harem anime? The kind that chumps would write fanfiction about? I must be an idiot seducing not one but four girls!_

"Would those who think it's okay to lose focus in class please pay close attention for at least the next five minutes? This next part has some relevance to current events" Ur Sensei's voice penetrated Natsu's thoughts.

Natsu turned face to front and noticed the headline on the board; this next part had to do with the school ball.

"Now that I have everyone's attention" Ur sighed, "As you all know, this academy was founded over a hundred years ago by the Fiore Royal Clan, and to celebrate its founding, a tradition was set to host a ball here around this time every year. Here, officials and dignitaries from around the world could gather and socialise… not only is it a celebration of the Academy's founding, but it is also an event to promote cooperation between governments and clans alike".

Natsu raised his hand, and Ur nodded to tell him he was free to speak.

"Under those words, would that not mean that the entire Academy Island is neutral? And not a part of Japan?" Natsu asked.

Ur smiled, "Indeed Master Dragneel… I'm surprised someone had the insight to see that".

Lucy Heartfilia who sat next to Natsu, raised her hand, "Excuse me… but I'm confused as to how Natsu came to that conclusion".

Ur Sensei smiled, "Well Natsu? How did you come to that conclusion?"  
Natsu sighed, "It's obvious isn't it? In order to ensure that everyone within the ball was able to cooperate, they would all be needed to be thought of as equals, otherwise the country who owned Academy Island would have an advantage over all the other countries… home ground advantage as it were".

Some of the students still looked confused, but Ur was nodding in show of how impressed she was, "I suppose it's only natural you'd come up with that Natsu… I suppose you've been taught diplomacy, being from one of the Royal Clans?"

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe… I just thought it was obvious is all".

After all of that was over, Ur continued, "Now then… as such, all of you must understand; it is vital that all of you are on your best behaviour at the ball, and do try not to embarrass the Academy".

With that warning aside, Ur continued the History lesson, and Natsu continued to mellow in his thoughts.

…..

Mirajane looked out the window from the Café booth she currently shared with Erza, Hisui and Zeref. They had all been waiting for Natsu to have a meal at the café after school, and her eyes lit up when she spotted him.

However, she frowned when she saw him stopped by an Academy Post-man, who handed him a package. After appearing to thank the man, Natsu walked into the café with a large grin on his face.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Natsu asked them, "I see you got my text".

"Indeed… although I fail to see why we always have to eat here" Erza states simply.

Natsu sits down next to his brother, and despite each of the lounge seats being more than big enough for three people, Natsu sat right next to his brother, leaving room for another person to sit down if needed.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu smiled, "You could say that".

The girls all roll their eyes at his evasive answer.

"Anyway" Erza begins to say, "We know when the balls' date will be… so soon as well".

Natsu blinks, "That's what the meeting yesterday was for?" He asks and the girls nod.

"It's been decided it will be held on Friday night… I'm not sure I will have enough time to prepare everything" Erza comments.

"I'm not worried about that, I haven't even picked out a dress yet!" Mirajane complains.

Natsu smiles, "Dress in rags, you'll still look beautiful Mirajane".

Mirajane suddenly began to grow a large blush on her cheeks.

"I'm beginning to see why they fell for you Natsu" Zeref comments slyly, "I may need to gather some lines from my younger brother it seems".

Natsu began to laugh a little embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Virgo arrived with everyone's food… plus another plate, which she placed in front of the empty seat, and took the seat herself.

"I can take a fifteen-minute break or so" Virgo says in a monotone, picking up a fork.

The other girls just stare at her, while Zeref had to stuff his mouth quickly with food in order to stop himself from laughing; he now knew what this was all about.

"I don't recall you ever sitting down with us before… and what's Natsu eating? I don't think it's on the menu" Hisui questions Virgo who just looks up with a plain face.

"I don't think I need your permission Hisui, to sit down in my own establishment, and it's not on the menu because it's only for Natsu" Virgo answers.

The three other girls went slack-jawed.

Natsu smiles, "It's okay guys, she's the reason I got you all here".

Zeref couldn't help it anymore as he swallowed his food and began slamming his hand repeatedly against the table as he exploded in uncontrollable laughter, surprising everyone.

"I'm… I'm sorry… it's just th-… it's just that I can't help it! I really can't!" Zeref continued to laugh.

"What can't you help Zeref-san?" Erza asks him.

Shaking his head, he says, "You all noticed Natsu receiving a package outside right?"

They all nod and he continues, "I'm willing to wager each of you has seen a similar package before, right?"

Hisui ponders a moment, "Let me see… from memory it was wrapped in violet cloth, right?"

Erza's head slams into the table, surprising everyone.

"I see Erza's realised" Zeref says neutrally.

"Erza, what is it?" Mirajane asks her friend.

"It's… it's… a necklace… a dragon necklace" Erza answers.

Mirajane's and Hisui's eyes bulge as they realise Erza was right, and stare at Virgo and Natsu, who had both taken advantage of the confusion in order to begin placing the necklace around Virgo's neck.

With a click, Natsu turned with a smile, "That's right… I hope you guys are okay with it".

No words could be found for the three girls sitting opposite to him that would tell them how they felt when they saw a fourth girl wear the Dragon necklace.

 **Authors' Note – Well, I kind of feel that was rushed, but I doubt It will turn out much better than that if I re-type it so I won't. One thing I would like to point out; you will notice that I never described what Virgo's Special Meal for Natsu was, and there's a reason for that. I want you guys to think of your favourite cooked meal, and think of it cooked to your idea of perfection… that is Virgo's Special Meal. I decided to do it to make you guys feel like there's a personal piece of yourself in this story. Now there's a fourth Dragon Necklace… a third of the way done with the girls… who will the others be? Be sure to comment your opinions of this chapter below, I'd love to hear what you guys think (unless you're a Flamer, otherwise If words were food, I wouldn't use them to feed starving kids in Africa, because even they haven't had food as contaminated as that)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Consequences of more than 1

Fiore Academy

Chapter Fourteen – Consequences of More than One

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Again, I would like to see if you guys can discern the plotline of this chapter based on the Chapter Title alone. Just think about the Ball and that's all you'll need. Otherwise, enjoy my written rubbish!**

"Well, this is more awkward than I thought it would be" Erza states how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Indeed, it's level is most unexpected" Virgo agrees.

"I don't see why it should be! We all love the same guy, so what!?" Hisui says fiery.

Mirajane sighs, "Come on… am I the only one who saw this coming?"

Around a table in Hisui's dorm, which resembled that of Natsu's, the four girls sat in a cold and awkward silence.

"Let's put these feelings aside for now" Erza says, "For now, let's focus on the topic at hand".

Virgo nods, "I agree, we need to get it over with now, since it's only days away".

All the girls nod and say simultaneously, "Who goes to the ball with Natsu?"

…..

Natsu put the phone down a little upset.

"You weren't able to sway them I take it?" Zeref asks behind him.

Natsu shakes his head, "No, I wasn't… they're still not coming, or at least… father isn't".

Zeref blinks, "Katherine?"

Natsu shrugs, "I suppose so… but you know, I wish he would come as well".

Zeref sighs, "Can't be helped, you know he's busy with the clan and the business… he can't even spare a minute every day to breathe, let alone go to a Ball, no matter its importance".

Natsu nods, "I know… but still… I wish".

Zeref nods and places a hand on his younger brothers' shoulder, "Listen Natsu… it's okay to feel upset, I do as well… but with that we must also show understanding of situations. Father can't come because he's busy, it's as simple as that".

Natsu nods, "I understand… but" he turns to face his brother, "One good thing at least… she's coming".

Zeref takes a step back, "Katherine? Or do you mean… her?"

Natsu smiles, "Yes… her, and she's already on her way".

…..

"My Lord Jellal, we just received word" a hooded man spoke to Jellal as he lazily threw daggers at a target.

"Oh? And what is the word? Am I to guess?" Jellal asks annoyed.

"My apologies, of course not sir" the man quickly replies, "The Ball sir… it's set on Friday".

Jellal smiles as he throws one of the knives through the man's heart and says to himself, "Soon… the world shall fall".

…..

"What's this about?" Natsu asked as he took his usual seat while Mirajane, Erza and Hisui sat opposite to him, while Virgo cluttered around in the kitchen making coffee.

"Something very important Natsu" Erza answers.

"And it's up to you to decide, since we cannot" Mirajane adds.

…..

 _An hour earlier, Hisui's Dorm Room_

"I think it should be me" Erza states simply.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Hisui asks, "I think it should be me; don't you think it would look good for two members of the Royal Clans to be together at the Ball?"

Erza frowns, "That wouldn't matter in the least Hisui, and you know it… but as I am the Student Council President, I can't afford to go to the Ball without a date".

"You could take anyone to fill that role, it's not like the person you go with will be the person you sleep with and marry and all that" Hisui growls.

"Ladies, calm yourselves" Mirajane orders crossly, "Both of your reasons are half-baked… It should be me because I was the first girlfriend… and I am also the only one whose been on intimate terms with Natsu".

"Don't you dare play that card!" Hisui and Erza growl together.

Mirajane blinks, "Did you rehearse that?"

"I think it should be me" Virgo puts in.

"Oh? And why do you think that?" Erza asks.

Virgo shrugs, "Simple; all of you have invitations to the party, but I do not, so If I don't go with Natsu, I won't be able to go".

Hisui deflates a little, "You… have a point there".

Mirajane however, was stubborn, "You can take the advice Hisui gave Erza; find someone to fill the role as your partner, it's not like you have to marry the man".

Hisui perks up, "Yeah! That's right!"

Erza slams her hand on her face, "This is getting us nowhere. I have an idea… let's ask Natsu".

The other three girls look at her horrified.

"But Erza" Mirajane says shocked, "If we ask him this… won't we basically be asking who he likes more?"

Erza smiles, "What?" the evil grin on Erza's face made the others nervous, "Aren't you all as curious as I am as to who out of all of us… does Natsu care the most for?"

…..

"So, there you have it Natsu" Mirajane says to him, "Now it's time for you to decide; Erza, Hisui, Virgo or myself?

Natsu sighs, "Really? You're asking me which one of you I like more? I thought I was done with that kind of decision".

Erza sighs, "Listen Natsu… you still have three days to decide; you know our personal reasons why you should take any one of us, and you should know your own heart by now. Use both of these to come to your decision… but try to decide the night before the Ball".

Natsu did not foresee this predicament; he thought it was all over as to who he should choose. He figured one day, he may need to decide who he loved more… but never did he dream, that the day would come so soon.

…..

"You look troubled… nothing new I guess" a voice said behind Natsu as he laid on the bank of the lake in the centre of the park, mulling over his decision.

After the girls had told him what he had to decide, he immediately went out for a walk; he needed to decide what to do.

Turning his head toward the voice, he saw none other than Ultear raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you, my relationship counsellor?" Natsu muttered in question.

Both of her eyebrows raised now, Ultear asks, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Natsu chuckles, "Never mind… it's just, you always seem to be the one to talk to whenever I get into problems with my relationships".

Ultear said nothing, instead she took a seat on the bank next to Natsu.

"So, what's the issue now?" Ultear asks him.

Sighing tiredly, Natsu replies, "The Ball".

"What about The Ball?"

"The girls" Natsu answers, "They want me to decide who I'll be taking with them; I suppose it was inevitable. Not only that, but they're also seeing this as a way to determine who it is that I care for the most".

Ultear sighs, "I thought they'd be pass all that by now… I also hear you added someone else to your harem".

Natsu frowns, "Harem?"

Ultear laughs, "Admit it; you have a harem".

Natsu shakes his head, "By its definition, you may be right. But calling it a harem makes it sound like I'm not serious about each and every one of them; like they're nothing but toys, and I don't like that".

Ultear nods, "When you put it like that, I suppose you're right… but there is a fourth girl now?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah, it's Virgo… you know, from the Maid Café?"

Ultear nods, "I remember her; I figured she'd be one of the more likely people to be the fourth".

Natsu scoffs, "So I was the only one who didn't know she had feelings for me?"

Ultear shrugs her shoulders, "No clue mate…but you know… you could do worse, much worse".

Natsu laughs, "Yeah… I guess I could".

The pair were silent for a moment after that, taking in the scene of the setting sun shining its last defiant rays of light across the still, glass surface of the small lake.

"So… right now" Ultear begins, "You're looking for a way to make a decision… not only that, but you want it to be one that makes the girls realise you love them all equally. Am I right?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah, you hit the nail on the head. But I fail to see a decision that could do that".

Ultear presses her lips together in thought. Finally, she stands up and says, "I want you to come with me for a moment, I may have an idea but I need to check something first".

Natsu blinks at that, "Where are we going?"

Ultear sighs, "To my dorm; and don't get nay strange ideas about it either, Harem Master".

Chuckling, Natsu replies swiftly, "Please… I doubt even my fire could melt that Icy Heart of yours".

On the way to her Dorm, Ultear and Natsu continued to banter back and forth.

…..

"What do you think Natsu will do?" Virgo asks the group, which included all the girls and Zeref, who had come to Natsu's Dorm minutes after he left. The girls informed him of the situation, which made Zeref laugh. Once he was done, was when Virgo posed her question.

"I'm not sure… but there can be no doubt; whoever he chooses has an advantage over the rest of us" Mirajane replies.

Erza nods, "Indeed".

"What do you think Zeref-chan?" Hisui asks Zeref.

Zeref appeared deep in thought. Suddenly however, he perked up.

"I think I know what my brother will end up doing" Zeref smirks.

"What is it?" Erza asks.

Zeref gives off a short laugh, "Come now Erza… what would be the fun in that?"

Meanwhile, Zeref was thinking, _He'll be sure to make that decision… all he needs is a certain book of rules._

…..

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable" Ultear said, gesturing toward the couch.

Natsu looked around curiously; this was the first dorm he had been inside of that wasn't his or Hisui's… the first shared dorm he had seen. Now he could understand Mirajane's initial reaction when she first saw his room all that time ago.

"It's… small" Natsu said, making Ultear jump from the random question.

"What? It's no different than any other dorm" Ultear states, looking confused.

Natsu waves a hand dismissively, "Forget about it Ultear".

The room was small. Its total size was only about six by six metres, just enough room for the large window in the middle of the back wall to have two small desks under it. Beside the desks, were bedsides with a lamp and a few personal items on them. Beside them, was a bed a piece, their foot reaching toward the front door.

The rest of the room had a three-seater couch facing a small TV unit and television.

Compared to Natsu's suite, this dorm was small.

"You have a roommate?" Natsu asks and Ultear nods.

"Yeah, she's kind of weird… she gives me the vibe of a stalker actually… but she's a decent enough girl" Ultear answers him.

Natsu nods and continues to look around; until his eyes found that of a photo album. Wondering if it was Ultear's, his curiosity peaked as he headed over to the bed the album was under.

"What are you doing?" Ultear asked him as she was searching around the room for something, "That's not my side you know".

The album was in his hands when he said, "Sorry… I just saw an album and I was curious".

Ultear looks over and grimaces, "Okay, two things; I suggest you put that down if you value your sanity and the second things is that when I said before my roommate gave the vibe of a stalker… she really is one".

Natsu blinks and opens the album… and immediately regretted it.

Every… single… page… was a collage of photos… of _him_!

Ultear laughs, "Told you so".

Natsu quickly shuts the albums and puts it back.

Turning around, he says, "Uh… who's your roommate?"

Ultear laughs, "You've met before apparently… her name is Juvia".

The name jogged a memory of a shy girl that he sometimes found following him, with blue hair.

"Yes" Natsu says plainly, trying to rid himself of the memory, "We have".

Ultear appeared not to be listening, for at that moment she cried out in triumph.

"You found whatever it is you're looking for?" Natsu asked, assuming he was right.

Ultear rolls her eyes and sarcastically says, "Nooo… I just found a receipt for a book I borrowed at the school library… although" Ultear frowns, "I did borrow this from the library… but that was months ago, wonder why I haven't gotten a letter yet, saying they'll fine me if I don't return it".

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe they're scared of you or something?"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ultear turned on Natsu with a growl and teeth bared.

Sweat dropping, Natsu says, "But of course, I'm wrong".

Puffing, Ultear says, "No matter… the point is, If I'm right about something, which this book will prove If I am or not… there is one way everyone can be happy".

"Really!?" Natsu asks her excitedly.

Ultear nods and begins to flip through the pages of the book.

Natsu meanwhile, was curious, "So uh… what is that book?"

Paying only half attention to the question, Ultear answers, "It's the rules and guidelines of the Academy".

"Why did you borrow something so boring?" Natsu asks her.

Rolling her eyes, Ultear replies, "Obvious, isn't it? I wanted to make sure Ur didn't try to use any of the school rules against me to convince me to see her as my mum… which she has indeed tried numerous times".

Natsu nods, "I see".

Silence passed between them, until Ultear found what she was looking for.

"I found it… and If I'm reading this right, which I think I am… I was right! There is a way!" Ultear says a little excitedly.

"What is it?" Natsu asks.

Ultear was about to answer, but at that moment, the door to the dorm opened.

"Hey Ultear, I'm back" Juvia Lockster greets Ultear when she walks in, "Why are there two pairs of shoes at the door? Do you have someone ov- "Juvia stopped mid-sentence when she realised who was in her dorm.

Raising an awkward hand in greeting, Natsu says, "Hey… Juvia".

Juvia began to grow red in the cheeks as she began to mutter, "N-Natsu… sama?"

The moment she finished, she fainted and collapsed on the ground.

"Juvia!" Ultear and Natsu call out as they run to her.

…..

"Thanks for all your help Ultear… and I hope Juvia wakes up soon" Natsu says to Ultear at the men's Dorm Building Entrance.

Ultear shrugs her shoulders, "It was a good distraction, and I'm sure Juvia will be fine… but will you, do it? The loophole in the rules?"

Natsu smirks, "You bet I will".

Ultear nods, "Very well then… next time I see you will be at the ball then".

Waving each other goodbye, Natsu headed up to the top floor and to his door.

Hand on the doorknob, Natsu sighs.

 _Here's hoping they don't hate me for this,_ he thought to himself as he turned the knob.

…..

Everyone was in Natsu's dorm; Natsu himself, Mirajane, Erza, Hisui, Virgo and Zeref, who seeing that there were only five seats in the living room, took it upon himself to sit on the kitchen counter to watch events unfold.

"So Natsu" Erza began, "You say you've already come to a decision?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah… you could say I went and did a bit of reading".

Zeref smiled as he thought, _Well… I guess he found the loophole._

"And? What's your decision?" Hisui asks.

Natsu stands up before he begins to say, "For as long as the Ball has been around… everyone has always known that you can only take one partner to the Ball".

Erza nods, "Indeed, what's your point?"

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "Well… everyone has been wrong".

The girls look up at that; Wrong?  
"What do you mean 'Wrong'?" Mirajane asks.

"Indeed Natsu" Erza says, "It clearly states you can only bring one partner to the Ball".

Natsu laughs a little, "No it doesn't… it only implies".

The girls blink at that.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Virgo asks.

Natsu takes a deep breath, "The rule in correspondence to the limitations of your partner at the Academy Annual Ball is as I quote; _The partner must be of magical blood… The partner cannot be a family member… And we suggest you take but one partner"_.

"Exactly!" Erza says, "Right there at the end, it says ' _One partner'_ ".

Natsu shakes his head, "No… they suggest you have only one partner… it doesn't mean you can't take more".

"So, let me get this straight" Hisui speaks up, "You're allowed to take more than one partner… so am I to assume you plan on taking all four of us?"

Natsu nods, "Yes… I think it's the most peaceful solution".

The girls couldn't help but agree with that.

"Now then" Natsu rubs his hands together, "Let's stop arguing and start getting ready to have a ball… at… the ball" he said the last a bit weakly.

Everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Terrible pun!" they yelled at him, making him shrink into a ball.

…..

"Have all the preparations been made?" Jellal asked one of his cronies as he stared down from his window, into the Academy's Gardens.

For the past week, Jellal Fernandez had been staying at the Academy as a guest, until the night of the ball. He was surprised to see that his fellow Captain, Zeref Dragneel, had also made an appearance at the Academy… but it did not change his plans in the slightest.

"Everything is set, just as you had planned it, Jellal-sama" his crony replied.

Jellal smiled, "Thank you… and have you been able to find out what happened to our men on the weekend? According to witnesses, they were burnt to nothing in an instant… was it the work of Zeref?"

His crony shook his head, "No Master Jellal… apparently, a student here at the academy, with pink hair and black eyes… apparently, he was the one who did it".

Jellal frowned; put the magic used in the incident with the description… could it really be that boy? Natsu Dragneel? It couldn't be… it had to be Zeref!

"Thank you… you may leave" Jellal ordered his man.

Once the man had left, Jellal was left to his thoughts. Could it be Natsu Dragneel? He had read the Academy's statistics on him, and sure enough, he had more talent than was usual for even a Dragneel of his age… but the stats didn't match what he had heard. It's possible that what he heard was exaggerated, after all; who had ever heard of ten thousand well trained mages being burned into nothing… in an instant. Jellal certainly had never heard of such an occurrence before.

"What does it matter?" Jellal asked himself aloud, "No mage, no matter how powerful, can possibly stop me now".

 **Authors' Note – Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. At the moment, I'm at my family's property which has no reception, let alone internet, so I've got to wait until I next go into the nearest town so I can upload these chapters at the library. I'm thinking it will be Sunday or Monday perhaps Tuesday, which at the moment, it is Saturday at 1 am. Sorry for this, but be sure to comment your thoughts and opinions when I do upload them. -(:**

 _ **After this Chapter, we will be entering the final chapters of Book One of Fiore Academy… information on my promised OVA story for Fiore Academy will be posted at the end of the last Chapter. (Est. 6 More Chapters). The next update will be on the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **of May 2017, at approximately 4pm, Australian Eastern Standard Time. I haven't got any anime on this property (sadly) so I will make this deadline… it won't take me a month to do it. The update will contain the rest of the first book of Fiore Academy. Look forward till then, and hearing all your thoughts when I see them on the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, likely won't see them before then.**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Beginnings of a Ball

Fiore Academy

Chapter Fifteen – Beginnings of a Ball

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Well of course, I haven't read your comments and opinions of the last update for reasons I explained, so I have no basis whatsoever on what to write in this Note. I hope you guys enjoyed it at least, and I hope you enjoy these last few chapters of book one of Fiore Academy.**

Mirajane Strauss stared at herself in the mirror. Tonight, was the long-awaited night of the Fiore Academy of Magic Annual Ball, and she was sceptical over her wardrobe choice.

A one strap turquoise dress covered her bodice, revealing the first centimetre of the top of her bosom, as well as the inside curves of them with the oval hole in the middle of the dress.

The left side had a split to show off her recently waxed legs, and she stood two inches taller, thanks to her dark blue soft-leather heels. She also wore gold and diamond earrings along with her Dragon Necklace.

"You look great Mirajane, hardly to be surprising though" a voice spoke behind her.

Mirajane turned around to see the sight of a beautifully dressed Erza Scarlet.

To compliment her hair, Erza wore a scarlet no-strap dress, that hugged her sizeable chest tightly, showing at least two inches. She also wore black heels similar to Mirajane's, and she also wore gold and ruby earrings along with her own Dragon Necklace. To top it all off, her scarlet hair was done up in a double bun.

"You too Erza; I'm sure Natsu will be very impressed" Mirajane smiles at her friend.

Erza smirks, "Yeah… well, he just might ravage you also".

Mirajane laughs at that; the other girls, especially Hisui, were still upset that they had not yet been intimate with Natsu, but she had.

"What's so funny?" another voice asks, and Hisui walks into Mirajane's and Erza's dorm.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Erza asks, with a hint of humour to dull the edge of the question.

Hisui smiles, "You were expecting me anyway; Virgo wasn't far behind me".

Erza nods, and Mirajane looks Hisui up and down.

Hisui wasn't as well developed as Mirajane and Erza, but she still had some very redeeming qualities, which she took advantage of.

She wore an emerald dress to do as Erza did, compliment her hair. It was a two-strap piece, with a split like Mirajane's. Except the dress was tight around her bottom to accentuate its natural curves, and the bodice seemed like it would normally be a tad too large for Hisui, but it would seem Hisui used most girl's secret weapon; pads.

"Clearly, you're not planning on undressing tonight, do you Hisui?" Mirajane asks, and Erza scoffs.

Hisui turns red in the face, "I'll have you know I plan to have Natsu in my bed by the end of tonight!"

"Plans change I suppose" Virgo says, walking in without knocking, "Because you'll have to change them; Natsu _will_ be in my bed instead".

Mirajane liked how Virgo was dressed up; She wore a black dress with a white diagonal stripe across the body. The dress was one-strap on her left shoulder, and the right side of her dress was lower, showing the entire right side of her right breast, right until just before it reaches the nipple. The leg area was short too, unlike the other three girls', so it displayed her well-toned and waxed legs. She also wore white heels with a black ribbon over the toe space. Another thing about the two girls, Hisui and Virgo, was that they both wore the Dragon Necklace; it seemed all four of them wanted everyone at the Ball to know, that they were Natsu's, so don't both flirting.

"I'm afraid you're going to pop out there Virgo" Hisui says seriously, pointing at Virgo's right breast.

Virgo shrugs, "Advantages outweighed the disadvantages; this way, I might keep Natsu in a boner state all night, ready for me when the time comes".

Hisui smiles, "Well I'll thank you for keeping the little sailor up for me when he crawls into my bed".

"Girls!" Erza scolds at them.

Hisui barks a laugh, "Come on Erza; you want him in the sack as well, admit it".

Erza crosses her arms, "As a matter of fact, I do; but I won't argue over who has what night".

Mirajane claps her hands before Hisui could retort.

"Now then, I think we had all best be off for the Ball now, shall we?" Mirajane suggests, and the three girls nod.

Mirajane looked at herself once more in the mirror before thinking in her mind.

 _I hope tonight goes okay… please let there be no dramas!_

… _.._

Natsu laughed at what he saw in the mirror.

"What's so funny? You look good" Zeref says behind him.

Natsu smirks, "Yeah, maybe; but this really isn't what I like to wear".

Zeref shakes his head, "Well you'll need to like it; officials, politicians, royalty… they're all out there even as we speak, and we can't have the heir to Dragneel Clan looking like some teenager who likes to spend his time at a maid cafe".

Natsu frowns, "I _am_ a teenager who likes to spend time at a teenager".

Zeref nods, "Hence why you cannot go dressed how you like".

Natsu sticks out a tongue at his brother, "Whatever you say".

Natsu and Zeref were both wearing identical tuxes. They were as traditional as they come; full black suit, pants and loafers and narrow tie, paired with a white button shirt underneath the buttoned jacket.

"So, are you nervous?" Zeref asks his younger brother.

Natsu nods, "And I am not afraid to admit it".

Zeref smiles, "You shouldn't; this will be much larger than the dinners father hosted when we were kids, there will be over ten thousand suits and dresses out there tonight, nine out of ten of them being very important people".

Natsu nods, "Yeah, it's no joke that's for sure".

Zeref looks at his watch, "What time did we say we'd meet the girls?"

Natsu sighs, "Six o'clock, why?"

Zeref smiles, "You've got thirty-nine seconds… now".

Natsu's eyes bulge, "Say what? We got to go Zeref!"

Zeref yelps as Natsu grabs his arm, and pulls him out of the dorm at full speed.

…..

Natsu was stunned at the sight before him. The four women he was coming to love with all his being, were dressed and fashioned to absolute beauty; albeit, Virgo was more sexy than beautiful, and it was causing a party downstairs.

"You guys… look…" Natsu stuttered as he and Zeref walked toward the four girls smiling at him.

"Hot?" Zeref suggested.

Natsu nods, "Yeah, ho… hot? That's not what I want to say!" he says as he turns to Zeref, but quickly turns back to the girls, "Not saying you girls don't look hot, because you do… I just… I just…" Natsu's mind was scrambled, all thanks to one word.

The girls giggled at the scene Natsu was making for himself.

"Natsu" Mirajane says soothingly, "Your reaction is enough… and thank you".

Natsu smiles nervously at the other girls, who all nod to agree with Mirajane.

"Well, if my brother is done acting like some cheesy anime character" Zeref says, walking past Natsu, "Then I believe that I can hear, even as I speak, a Ball that awaits us".

Zeref offers an arm to Virgo, which she ignores, making Zeref crestfallen.

Natsu nods, "Yeah, let's get going" he offers out his arms.

"That's one disadvantage" Hisui points out and the girls nod.

"He only has two arms, and four of us" Erza says pondering.

The girls began to argue who got an arm, until Natsu decided he had enough of the delays.

"I'm the tallest here" Natsu says.

The girls turn toward him, frowns carved on their faces.

"What's your point?" Erza asks him.

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "I think we should all go in arms linked; two of you link arms with me, and the other two link arms with the other two girls… like a chain".

"I still fail to see why you pointed out your height advantage" Virgo says.

"Because it would look weird if the chain looked like some kind of random bar graph" Natsu says, "If the tallest pair link arms with me, we'll look good walking in… so that's how we'll decide, so who are the tallest?"

The girls look at each other, and Hisui immediately pouts, clearly being the shortest.

Erza was definitely the tallest of them, so she was smiling… but the trouble was Mirajane and Virgo.

Standing back to back, the girls ask Natsu simultaneously, "Who?"

Natsu looks at them, and true enough they were pretty close… but it seemed Mirajane was around a centimetre taller.

"It's Mira" Natsu says, and Virgo sighs crestfallen, while Mirajane silently enjoys victory.

That is how the guests of the Academy Annual Ball witnessed the group walking in. Natsu in the middle, with Erza and Virgo on his right and Mirajane and Hisui on his left… and Zeref walking a pace or two behind, looking depressed.

"Man, it's packed" Natsu exclaims softly.

Mirajane and Erza nod beside him.

"This is what ten thousand guests look like Natsu" Mirajane says.

"Every year, the Academy has to open up the main courtyard as well, just to fit all the guests" Erza adds on, "The Main Hall is still in use, but that will be where all the really important people will be".

Natsu nods, scanning the crowd; he was expecting someone, so, where was she?

"She's not here yet" Zeref says, putting his forearm on Natsu's back.

"Who's she?" Virgo asks.

"Katherine" Zeref answers, "Our Stepmother".

Hisui's eyes pop open, "Aunt Kath is coming?"

Zeref and Natsu nod, and Hisui smiles, "I can't wait to see her again".

Zeref smiled as he thought, _you'll wish she stayed away, with the person she's bringing along… Natsu was a lady's man before the Academy, after all._

Natsu sighs, "Well… no point just standing her, let's enjoy the night".

Everyone nods, and the Fiore Academy of Magic's Annual Ball, had finally begun.

…..

"So, you say that kid over there with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel?" Jellal asks his Lieutenant, Koban.

Koban nods, "Indeed; if there are any doubts, they are erased by the Lady Erza's appearance with him".

Jellal nods, "I apologise for my doubts… it's just… he and my _dear_ fellow Captain Zeref, look nothing alike".

"Yes, I thought that too" Koban answers, "But as it turns out they are only half-brothers; their father had a child out of wedlock, known as Zeref".

Jellal puts on a dawning face, "I see… so that's why Natsu, the younger, is the heir to the Clan; he's the eldest _legitimate_ son. By all reports, the two of them have a good relationship… but in these cases, it should be normal for someone in Zeref's position to resent Natsu… I wonder why they're more like friends than enemies".

Jellal however, was having other thoughts than what he was saying; Was this boy capable of destroying ten thousand well-trained mages to literally nothing within a second?

Jellal caught sight of the boy making a stupid grin, and Jellal suddenly became infuriated. Of course, this kid couldn't be capable of that! It had to have been Zeref! But then… even Jellal had doubts Zeref could do that… but it had to be him, no way it could be that stupid boy!

"You seem distracted my Captain" Koban speaks, bringing Jellal from his thoughts.

"It is nothing… is everything ready?" Jellal asks him.

"They are" Koban answers.

Jellal nods in satisfaction, "Very impressive Koban… you make the move when I give the word, got it?"

Koban nods and moves off, quickly disappearing in the large crowd.

Jellal meanwhile, takes a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and sniffs the sweet drink.

 _You will die at the end of tonight Natsu Dragneel,_ Jellal thought to himself, as he stared at the boy, _if you are the one who killed all those men, then that's reason enough… but you dare have the gall, to attend a public ball, in the hands of the woman I own? You will die… and slowly…_

…..

Zeref frowns as he catches sight of a familiar man with blue hair and a tattoo on his right cheek.

"Natsu" Zeref says to his younger brother, drawing his attention from his girlfriends, "I need to speak with you".

Natsu looks surprised at first, then frowns and nods before gesturing to Zeref to walk.

Once they were a safe distance from the girls, Zeref began, "Do you see the man with blue hair and the tattoo on his cheek? By the fruit punch fountain".

Natsu looks over and sees the man Zeref was speaking of; strangely the man was staring at him.

"Who is he? Why is he staring?" Natsu asks his brother.

Sighing, Zeref answers, "His name is Jellal Fernandez, a Captain of the Knights of the Red Cross".

"A Captain?" Natsu asks, blinking.

Nodding, Zeref continues, "He was made Captain only last year, and since then his rank has gone from tenth, to fourth".

Natsu frowns, "It took you four years to do that".

Zeref nods, "It did… which is why he worries me".

Natsu frowns at that, "Worries you? He's a Captain, isn't he? Why worry over an ally?"  
Shaking his head, Zeref answers, "Ally? Is he an ally? I really don't know… he seems too ambitious and crafty to be trusted, and for someone to be an ally, you must trust them… so no… he is not an ally".

"So…" Natsu says, "You think he's up to something?"

Shrugging, Zeref's response was, "I really don't know of anything large scale; but you of all people here, should watch out".

Blinking, Natsu asks, "Why _me_ of all people?"

Zeref shakes his head, "I can't be the one to tell you; if you want to know, you'll have to ask Erza".

Natsu didn't know why Erza would be involved in this, but Natsu nods, "Very well then… you'll have my back?" Natsu asks his brother, holding out his forearm.

Smirking, Zeref wraps his arm in a twirl around Natsu's given arm, "As always".

Smiling at each other, they simultaneously chant, "Children of the Dragon, Fortuna on this day of Mars!"

 _A:N/ The phrase is something Zeref found in old book of the clan after the incident at the Shrine. The brothers found it cool, and it was used whenever two members of the Dragneel clan expected battle. 'Fortuna' is the goddess of luck or good fortune in Roman Mythology, and Mars is of course, the Roman form of Ares, the Greek God of War. So basically, they're saying "Good Luck on the Battlefield Today"._

…..

"Where did Natsu and Zeref go?" Mirajane asked the girls as they each ate a plate with cake on it.

Erza shoves a fork of cake in her mouth and shrugs her shoulders, "This cake is more interesting than that".

Virgo nods, but Hisui answered, "I saw them head off somewhere alone before… they'll be back soon I'm sure".

Mirajane nods, and forks another mouthful of cake.

"Looks like you spoke too soon Mirajane" Virgo says, pointing her fork behind Mirajane.

Sure enough, the brothers were walking towards them. When they reached the girls, Erza asked, "So where did you two head off to?"

Zeref wraps an arm around Natsu's shoulders, "You know, brother business… you wouldn't want to cross that barrier would you Erza?"

Erza shakes her head.

"Actually, Erza" Natsu says with a sidelong glance at Zeref, "I was hoping I could talk with you quickly as well".

Erza blinks at that, "Sure".

Natsu and Erza head away from the party to a deserted slope of grass. The Ball could still be seen, and the hum of thousands of conversations and music could be heard, but the spot was strangely relaxing as they both sat down.

"So Natsu" Erza begins, "What did you want to talk about?"

Natsu sighs, "I was talking with Zeref… and there's something I want to ask you".

Erza nods, "I'd hate to cross that 'brother barrier', but go ahead".

Natsu looks at Erza in the eyes and says, "Why would Zeref warn me that out of all the people here, I am the one in the crosshairs of a guy named Jellal Fernandez".

Erza's eyebrows rise and she mutters audibly to Natsu, "I have to wonder how Zeref knows… I suppose they're Captains together, so they probably talk".

"Erza… what's going on?" Natsu asks her.

Sighing in defeat, Erza tells him, "The reason would have to be that Jellal is technically my fiancé".

Silence fell after her words, until Natsu began to chuckle.

"What's funny?" Erza asks him.

"Nothing… so… why are you dating me if you're already betrothed?"

Erza frowns, "I am dating you because I love you, Natsu Dragneel".

Natsu looks at her with sad eyes, "But you're engaged, aren't you? Doesn't that mean you love him as well?"

It was Erza's turn to chuckle, "Baka, you should ask these things first; this was an arranged marriage at birth by my tyrannical mother, I have no love for Jellal Fernandez… quite the opposite… but he desires to make me his own, and that is why you're in danger of him" Erza looks up into the stars of the night, "He threatened me weeks ago, that if I don't stop being with you, he would hurt you… kill you perhaps".

Natsu smiled, "Kill me? Why did you keep dating me then?"

Erza laughed harder, "Because I love you… baka… I couldn't stand being away from you! I also knew, that worse come to worse, Mirajane and I would help you beat him".

Natsu frowns, "Still… you have an obligation to marry him someday".

"For the moment" Erza says, turning unshed teary eyes toward Natsu, "But Natsu; you are the only man in this world I will ever desire to be with! Jellal means nothing to me, for I only have you in my eyes! My whole existence now, depends on you being by my side… these past few months, have been the happiest I've ever had… and it's thanks to you. I will find a way to nullify this arrangement with Jellal, but…" Erza reaches out a hand to clasp Natsu's cheek, "When the day comes, you will be the one to clasp my hands on the altar… not and never, Jellal Fernandez".

Natsu reaches up with one of his hands to hold Erza's hand n his cheek in place.

"Those words… you have no idea how much they make me happy" Natsu says, "These past few months have been rollercoaster ride for me… full of twists and turns, and unexpected drops… but I can say right now that It's been the greatest ride of my life… I love you Erza Scarlet… and whatever needs to be done to stop this engagement, I will do it".

Natsu leans down to Erza's lips, and the kiss he gave her, was perhaps the most meaningful kiss he had ever felt.

Their tears of joy streamed a river down their cheeks as they held each other's faces in a lip-locked embrace. Their feelings being shared, were as endless as the vast sea of stars that lay above them. At this moment they knew, that never a moment of their lives could be spared without the company of the other.

Breaking from their kiss, Natsu slides a finger across Erza's cheeks, to wipe away her streaming tears.

"He will never have you, Erza" Natsu vows to her stunned face, "I vow, that you will make your wedding vows to me, not Jellal".

Never had there been a moment in Erza's life, then she had been happier at that moment.

…..

Natsu watched Erza return to the girls from a distance. He figured she would need some time alone with the other girls for now.

"Enjoying the Ball, Dragneel Heir?" a voice behind Natsu said, and he had a funny feeling who it was.

"Jellal I take it?" Natsu asks before turning around, and sure enough, he was face to face with the blue haired man.

Chuckling, Jellal replies, "I see you've been made aware of me… how is my dear Erza?"

Scowling, Natsu retorts, "She's fine… she'll be better if she never has to see you again".

Jellal shakes his head, chuckling, "How would that even be possible? For a husband and wife to never see each other? Are you saying I lock her away in a dungeon?"

Natsu could tell that even had he not heard of this man before, he wouldn't have liked him.

"I'm going to give you a chance Natsu Dragneel, since you're your Clan Heir" Jellal says softly, coming close to speak in Natsu's ear, "Leave Erza alone; she belongs to me, and me alone".

"Or what?" Natsu asks just as softly and deadly.

Smirking, Jellal answers, "Or else, they won't be able to tell it's you on the slab".

Natsu laughs bitterly, "Some threat you got there; but for threats to work, they need to be able to be backed up, something you're sorely lacking".

"We shall see" Jellal finishes whispering in his ear before moving away, "It has been a great pleasure to meet you, Natsu heir to Dragneel Clan… It seems we could not come to an agreement; a pity. Oh well, I will see you around" Jellal began to walk away.

"I have a feeling" Natsu says, "That it'll be pretty soon".

Jellal laughs as his form retreated from Natsu.

Natsu frowned; _A dangerous man that… Zeref was right, there just no way anyone could trust that guy._

Deciding to worry about it all later, Natsu headed back to Zeref and the girls, to enjoy the Ball.

 **Authors' Note – It's the night before I post this, and I just realised I've only written this chapter, so it looks like I won't be posting the remaining chapters this time guys. Oh well, hope you lot don't hate me for it, but I will update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Dance Begins I

Fiore Academy

Chapter Sixteen – The Dance Begins I

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Now the plot begins to thicken, and now it truly begins. I hope you guys are ready for these next few chapters, as the Dance begins.**

When Natsu returned to the group after his conversation with Jellal, it was to a stark contrast from his recently grim conversations.

Zeref it seemed, had finally pulled off a joke that caught the laughter of Hisui and Mirajane, as well as even a smile from Erza. The laughing girls were gorging themselves on cream cake and caramel slices, whilst Erza and Zeref sipped from goblets filled with fruit punch.

When Natsu stepped up to them, it was with a smile that Hisui greeted him back, "Hey Natsu, where have you been?"

Natsu smiles, "Having conversations with important people" he told half the truth.

Zeref smirks, "Had any marriage propositions yet brother?"

Natsu frowned, "'Marriage…propositions?' What are you talking about?"

Zeref waves his right hand dismissively, "That answers my question, don't worry".

Shaking his head, Natsu asks Zeref covertly away from the girls' ears, "Have you noticed anything from Jellal?"

Zeref shook his head, "He's had a few conversations with his men, but there was nothing none of my men could make out plain; they said he is suspicious, but they can't tell what from when".

Natsu nods, "Well, if he has a hand, he'll show it soon; never be sure it's a bluff".

Zeref smiles, "Keep quoting like that, and you'll end up like father".

Smirking, Natsu retorts, "You show traits as well brother; first thing you did tonight was suspect someone of wrong doing".

Zeref smiles at that, "Alas, you have a point; he is our father after all".

Natsu feels a little sad at that; he wondered if it still troubled Zeref, knowing that he may be a Dragneel, but in the eyes of many… he was still a bastard son of another woman.

"I spoke to Jellal before myself" Natsu pulls away from the potentially hazardous topic of Zeref's blood.

Zeref raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Anything to note?"  
Natsu chuckles, "Only that he's an asshole… as well as I think it's all but inevitable that guy is way too ambitious to be of good intentions".

Zeref nods agreement, "Indeed… my men are still watching him and his men, so we'll have good warning I'm sure".

Natsu nods, and their conversation came to a close because of Erza.

"Natsu, I trust you remember your duties" Erza says, surprising Natsu.

"Duties?" Natsu asks, confounded as to what she meant.

Rolling her eyes, Erza replies, "You need to report to Ashley Heartfilia, remember? You're a member of the Disciplinary Squad are you not?"

Natsu stared at Erza for a moment, soaking in what she was saying… then it soaked in.

"I'm supposed to be on duty now!" Natsu slaps his head.

The girls giggle as Natsu sets down the drink he picked up before his conversation with Zeref.

"I better head off, I'll see you all in an hour or so" Natsu says, already running off.

Hisui shakes her head, "He'll be okay, won't he?"

Mirajane nods, "I'm sure he'll be fine; he's still the most powerful mage in the squad".

Hisui frowns, "That wasn't what I meant".

Erza places a hand on Hisui's shoulder and says, "Don't worry about Natsu… right now I am more worried about Virgo; where is she?"

Zeref and the girls look around, but could not see the pink haired girl.

"You're right" Mirajane says, "I don't see her anywhere".

While the girls were wondering where their girlfriend was, Zeref was thinking.

 _Perhaps she is just as suspicious of Jellal as Natsu and myself are,_ he thinks to himself, _I hope she'll keep her distance… but all the same,_ Zeref looks out somewhere in the distance, as though he knew the whereabouts of where she'd be, _of all the people Natsu… you had to attract her._

…..

While the others were wondering where Virgo was, the woman herself was tailing one of Jellal's men.

After Natsu left somewhere with Erza, Virgo decided to act on a hunch and do some recon on Jellal Fernandez, Captain of the Knights of the Red Cross. She had received reports that he was suspect of being the brain behind the mage attack in the city a couple weeks ago, and something seemed off tonight.

After watching Jellal and this man converse earlier in the party, Virgo began to tail him.

For minutes, the man led Virgo through the party, where he stopped to talk to a few people along the way; Politicians, Knights and even a noble.

Finally, however, he led Virgo to somewhere more promising.

Using striding steps, Jellal's man began to lead Virgo away from the party, and into an unused classroom.

Hiding herself within, Virgo watched the man wait in the middle of the room. Taking in her surroundings, the walls were covered in stacked old desks and chairs, and a layer of dust covered nearly everything.

For minutes she waited, and just when she was becoming impatient, another figure entered the room. The figure was tall and cloaked, and spoke in a female voice that sounded familiar.

"I've done what Jellal has asked me" the cloaked woman said to the man, "I assume my part of the deal is done?"  
The man grins, "Once you hand over the key, you're done".

The woman reaches inside her cloak, and appears to hesitate to hand over what appeared to be an old but intricate brass key.

"You know the consequences if you do not hand it over" the man says, hand outstretched.

The woman nods and hands it over, "I can't help but feel ashamed… I never thought I would ever succumb to threats and blackmail".

The man giggles a little, "Well… you never know until it's been done to you".

The woman nods and leaves; Virgo decided to tail the woman from this point, hoping for the answers she sought.

Something was definitely wrong.

Virgo tailed the woman for a few minutes, through the main Academy Building.

But it was in the middle of the hallway that the woman stopped, and gave Virgo a great surprise.

"I assume you will go tell Natsu what you saw, young Virgo?" the woman calls out behind her shoulder.

Virgo steps out from the shadows, a knife in hand.

"How did you know I was there?" Virgo asks.

Virgo could feel the woman smile beneath her cowl.

"You may be the Master of Spies for the Knights of the Red Cross, Virgo Constellar" the woman says, turning around, "But there is always someone who taught you everything you know" the woman pulls back the hood of her cloak, and Virgo pales.

"U-Ur" Virgo stutters, staring at the woman, "Milkovic?"

…..

"I'm sorry I'm late" Natsu apologises breathlessly when he reaches Ashley Heartfilia.

Ashley looks him up and down and smirks, "I suppose having four dates keeps you busy… here" she hands him a badge and red cloak, "Put these on, once you're shift is over, you can return to your dates".

Natsu nods, "Where will I be?"

"You'll be with me" Ashley sighs, "We're going to patrol the Academy Border, see how many breach attempts there've been; care to make a wager? I wager thirteen".

Natsu shrugs, "A friendly one? Eleven".

Ashley laughs, "Of course it's friendly; wouldn't do for those of the Disciplinary Squad to actually gamble, now let's go".

Ashley and Natsu walked off toward the boundary, and began to count the breaches.

…..

Hisui, Mirajane, Erza and Zeref were sitting down at a table to eat an actual dinner besides cakes.

Zeref had just made a failed joke, which was what made it funny, when Hisui began to cough.

Erza pats her on the back, "You okay there Hisui?"

Hisui shakes her head as she clears her mouth. But it was all she could manage to point and say, "Over there".

Everyone's eyes look over to where Hisui was pointing, and Zeref immediately stands up; approaching them was a woman who looked ageless, being anywhere between mid-twenties up to mid-forties, with stark black hair and hazel doe eyes. Trailing behind her, being a younger version of the woman in front of her, was a girl who could only be her daughter.

"Katherine" Zeref greets the older woman with a hug, which she returns.

Hisui looked absolutely horrified, and Erza asked her quietly with Mirajane listening in, "What's the matter Hisui? I thought by your attitude, you liked Katherine".

Hisui shakes her head, "I like Katherine… it's who's behind her…".

Both Erza's and Mirajane's eyebrows raise as they look at the younger girl behind the named Katherine; she looked exactly like her mother, except she was only about fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Katherine" Zeref says again, drawing the girls' attention away from the younger girl, "These three I trust you've heard of, and you of course know one of them; this is Hisui E. Fiore, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss".

The girls stand up and curtsy.

"It's nice to see you again Katherine" Hisui greets her mother figure.

Katherine smiles and walks over and hugs Hisui, "I hope you are well Hisui".

Hisui nods into Katherine's shoulder, "I am, thank you for asking".

Katherine pulls away and looks at Mirajane and Erza; she began with Mirajane.

"White hair, blue eyes; you must be Mirajane" Katherine says, and hugs Mirajane, who hesitantly returned it.

Katherine pulls away, and smiles at her as she says, "The way I hear it, you're the one who took Natsu's virginity".

Mirajane blushes, "Ah… say… what?"

Katherine laughs, "No need to be shy my dear… can I call you Mira? Natsu says he calls you Mira".

Mirajane nods, and Katherine continues, "Sex is a highly-overrated thing; you feel like doing it? Then just do it".

Mirajane was stunned for words; what kind of person would say that to the partner of someone who was essentially their child?

Katherine turns to Erza and says, "Scarlet hair, brown eyes and the power of deduction; you're Erza Scarlet".

Erza blinks and curtsies, thinking that if Natsu said anything embarrassing about herself to Katherine, she'd kill him.

"So, you're the cause for Natsu having multiple partners?" Katherine asks.

This was not something Erza expected.

"I fail to see why that would be me, my lady Kathrine" Erza answers her.

Katherine waves a dismissive hand and says, "Dispense with the formalities; it's Katherine. As for what I said, well… you were the one who opened the gate of opportunity for Natsu… you were the one who allowed him to see that having two partners would be an okay thing. Am I wrong?"

Erza blushes, "You're partially right… but most of what you said lies at another girl's door".

Katherine nods, "Yes, I did receive word just a few days ago that Natsu has taken on another woman; where is she?"

"We do not know where she is" Erza answers, "And she wasn't who I was talking about. The girl I was talking about isn't dating Natsu, although I suspect she will one day".

Katherine nods, "Well… I do look forward to meeting the fourth girl, Virgo Constellar I believe her name was".

Mirajane nods, "I'm sure she looks forward to it as well".

Katherine nods and asks, "So where is Natsu?"

"Fulfilling his duties as a member of the Disciplinary Squad" Erza answers.

Katherine giggles, "He would love that, I'm sure" she say sarcastically, and the girls share a humorous smile.

"Mother" the teenage girl behind Katherine brings attention.

Katherine appears flustered for a split second, "Oh, please forgive me" Katherine steps back and wraps an arm around her daughter, "Allow me to introduce to you two girls, my daughter, Karen Dragneel".

Karen smiles at the girls and nods to Hisui, "Nice to see you again Hisui".

"Likewise" Hisui mutters dishonestly.

Kathrine turns to Zeref, "So Zeref, what do you say we allow these girls time to get to know each other, we ourselves must catch up; it's been nine months since I last saw you!"

Zeref nods, hiding a laugh, "Of course".

Zeref and Katherine began to walk away, and just before they got out of earshot, the girls could hear the pair of them laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Mirajane asks.

"Because the situation we're in is a joke" Hisui growls.

Karen sighs, "It is in a way, but there doesn't need to be hostility".

"Why would there be hostility?" Erza asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hisui asks, "I wasn't the only girl in Natsu's life before he came here you know".

Mirajane blinks, "Well yeah, I guess he has a sister as well".

Hisui rolls her eyes, "You guys are dense".

Karen giggles, "They are at that; let's just say he had a sister with a big brother complex".

Mirajane and Erza blink at Karen for a moment, before they take a step back.

"You like Natsu!?" Mirajane cries out.

"But he's your brother" Erza scolds out.

Karen shrugs, "Only by marriage; there is not a single drop of blood connecting the two of us".

"But still" Mirajane tries to say, but Karen puts a hand up.

"Isn't it still weird? Don't you think it's still wrong? These are questions I have been asked before" Karen says, surprising Mirajane and Erza, "And to all these questions, I answer; I do not care, I love Natsu, even if our parents are married".

"And this" Hisui sighs, "Is why I wasn't happy to see her; she's more devoted to Natsu than she is in love".

"Devotion is a form of love" Karen counters dismissively.

"But it is still off-putting" Hisui counters heatedly.

"Love holds no shame" Karen counters.

"It is not shame I speak of, but madness" Hisui growls.

"Love is a form of madness" Karen growls.

"They've had this argument before" Mirajane sighs.

Erza nods agreement.

It would be a while before the two girls stopped arguing.

…...

"U-Ur" Virgo stutters, staring at the woman, "Milkovic?"

Ur Milkovic smiles at Virgo, "Surprised to see me?"

Virgo didn't know what to say; Ur Milkovic was helping Jellal Fernandez with some kind of plot?

"It's not by choice" Ur sighs, reading Virgo's mind and drawing her attention.

Virgo raises an eyebrow, "Oh? So why are you helping him?"

Sighing seemed to be in fashion for Ur; she was tired.

"He's blackmailing me with information I prefer to keep hidden" Ur answers Virgo.

"What's the information?" Virgo asks.

"The father of my child… Ultear" Ur answers.

Virgo did not expect this; she had thought of corruption, or perhaps Ur was a bit… over-exciting in her time? But this…

"Information like that would be on Ultear's birth certificate though" Virgo counters and Ur laughs.

"There is no name under father; it is a great secret" Ur says.

Virgo shakes her head, "That doesn't matter right now; what is Jellal planning?"

Ur smiles, "Come now, little Virgo; don't you want to greet your old master better?"

Virgo shakes her head, "Just answer me".

Ur sighs, "In the end, all apprentices one day become your equal; it's not good Virgo" Ur walks up to Virgo and stares into her eyes, "Listen to me Virgo, you can't do this alone… nobody can stop this I don't think… but find the Dragneel brothers, Natsu and Zeref. Together… those two might be able to do something".

"But what is his plan?" Virgo asks Ur.

Ur smiles, "Virgo, Master of Spies of the Knights of the Red Cross… what was the original purpose for the founding of the order?"

Virgo's eyes bulge, "You don't mean…"  
Ur nods, for that was all she could do before Virgo ran, to look for Natsu.

…...

"I've already counted twenty-three" Natsu exclaims in shock, "And we're only halfway done".

Ashley frowns, "You're right; this is not normal".

Whilst the ball went on, Natsu and Ashley patrolled the perimeter of the Academy, which was protected by a transparent field of magic. They had only gone halfway around the circle, and there were already twice as many breaches as was predicted.

Natsu was beginning to wonder if this had something to do with Jellal.

"There's another one" Ashley points at an attempted breach ahead. Attempted breaches were areas in the wall that appeared red, and ahead was a large red circle in the wall.

"That makes twenty-four" Natsu says, dotting it down on a piece of paper.

Ashley shakes her head, "Well, it doesn't matter so much; they weren't successful".

Natsu nods, "Still… I find it concerning".

Ashley shrugs, "Like I said; so long as they're not successful, there's no real issue".

Ashley and Natsu continue to walk around the perimeter.

"So how are the girls?" Ashley asks conversationally.

Natsu smiles, "Beautiful, healthy and I hope I make them happy".

Ashley nods, "I have no doubt you make them happy; Erza used to be a tyrant until she met you… now all I see her do nowadays is smile".

Natsu smiles, "That's good to hear… I know it's probably immoral of me to have more than one girlfriend, but… I love them all".

Ashley smiles at that, "Yes, I suppose it should be frowned upon, but for some reason, it seems normal when you do it".

Natsu laughs, "Normal? I don't think so, I always feel guilty whenever I think that one day, I'll have to choose one of them".

Ashley frowns at him, "Why would you have to choose? You don't have to marry one of them, they can all be your partners; marriage is just a piece of paper in the end".

Natsu frowns in thought, "I guess you may have a point; but what happens If they want me to choose?"

Ashley shrugs, "I have no idea Natsu, after all; I'm not the one with multiple girlfriends".

Natsu laughs, "Yes, I suppose you aren't".

They continue to walk a little longer, before they stop suddenly, staring at a point in the wall ahead of them.

"But… how?" Ashley asks, a little shocked.

Natsu frowns angrily; is this Jellal's doing?

Ahead of them, was a blue circle in the wall; a successful breach.

"We have to return to the ball, now" Natsu says.

Ashley nods, "You're right… this could spell trouble… serious trouble".

Immediately, Natsu and Ashley ran to the ball.

…..

Zeref and Katherine returned to the girls.

"So, are we acquainted now?" Katherine asks the four girls with a smile.

Hisui and Karen were still frowning at each other, and Erza and Mirajane looked a little embarrassed.

"You could say that" Mirajane answers.

Zeref giggles, "How did you react to the bro-com here?"

Mirajane and Erza look at Karen and sigh.

However, at that moment, there was no room for a good laugh and joke over it all, as Virgo had come running to them.

"Virgo, where have you been?" Mirajane asks.

Virgo tries to catch her breath, before looking at Zeref, "Where is Natsu?"

Zeref blinks, "He's on Squad duty, why?"  
Virgo stares at Zeref, "This is bad… I know what Jellal is up to".

Zeref's eyes widen, "You found out? What's his plan?"

Virgo shakes her head, and was about to answer until Erza spoke up, "What's this about Jellal?"

Zeref and Virgo look at Erza, before Zeref answers.

"We've been keeping an eye on Jellal; he's been suspicious for a while now" Zeref says.

Erza's eyes widen, "Suspicious? How?"

"Who's Jellal?" Hisui asks.

Virgo shakes her head, "There's no time! Zeref" Virgo turns to Zeref, "He's after it!"

"After what?" Zeref asks her.

Virgo looks at the girls uncertainly; its existence was a secret.

Virgo gulps, "The order… the Knights of the Red Cross… he's after its original purpose!"

Zeref frowns for a moment, then his eyes widen in realisation, "You don't mean…"

Virgo nods, and Zeref began to search the ball.

"Where is Jellal?" Zeref asks to no one in particular.

Everyone looks around, but none could see where the blue haired man was.

"This isn't good" Zeref mutters, "Where is Natsu? We'll need him".

"What is Jellal after?" Mirajane asks.

Zeref and Virgo look grim; Mirajane, Erza, Hisui, Karen and Katherine frowned at them, wondering what was happening.

"Jellal is after something that the Knights have protected for centuries, since its founding… it was founded for this exact purpose" Zeref answers.

"But what is it?" Erza asks.

"It's a secret, you're not supposed to know" Virgo answers.

"But we'll need your help if we're to stop him" Zeref says, surprising Virgo.

"Captain" Virgo says, "You don't mean you're going to tell them".

Zeref sighs, "I am going to tell them" shocking Virgo.

"What is it?" Hisui asks.

Zeref breathes deeply, "It's a vast concentration of magic, enough magic to re-shape this world… there is no mage that can alone control it… we, the Knights… call it… Fairy Heart".

 **Authors' Note – I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter, which will be uploaded within a few days. Be sure to comment what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Dance Begins II

Fiore Academy

Chapter Seventeen – The Dance Begins II

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – I looked back after writing Chapter 16, and I decided I would name the next few chapters 'The Dance Begins', but in parts using roman numerals as you can see. Now the main part begins, I hope you enjoy. FYI, I don't know how this will go in terms of quality… I'm tipsy at the moment.**

"Fairy… Heart?" Mirajane asks Zeref, who at this moment, looked more serious than he had ever looked before.

Zeref nods, "Yes, Fairy Heart… Its power is only matched by few".

Erza shakes her head, "I've never heard of it".

Zeref nods at that, "You wouldn't… the only people in the world who do know, is the General of the Knights of the Red Cross, his ten Captains and his Spymaster, the Headmaster of Fiore Academy and their right hand, as well as the Head of Fiore Clan, who were the ones originally entrusted to Fairy Heart".

Katherine nods, "I have only heard rumours, never a name and the rumours were far from the truth it seemed".

"But what exactly is Fairy Heart?" Hisui asks, "I've never heard of it, and I'm a Fiore".

Zeref shrugs, "Like I said; only your Uncle, the Clan Regent, would have knowledge of it".

"Clan Regent?" Mirajane asks.

Zeref waves a hand, "Hisui will inherit the throne when she graduates from the Clan, but since the Clan needs a leader until then, her Uncle was made regent when her father passed away thirteen years ago".

Mirajane and Erza look at Hisui.

"I didn't know your father…" Mirajane began to say, but Hisui puts up a hand.

"That doesn't matter right now Mirajane" Hisui says coldly, "Right now however… it seems we're in a bit of a crisis".

Zeref smiles at her, "Glad to see how much you've grown Hisui" he turns to everyone else, "If Jellal has gone AWOL, then that means he's getting ready to enact his plan".

"But why would he do it here?" Erza asks.

Zeref frowns, "Because one-hundred years ago, Fairy Heart was entrusted to the Fiore Clan, and they made a safe-place for it… and to cover it up, they built a school… the Magical Academy of Fiore".

"So, Fairy Heart" Mirajane began, "Is here? At the Academy?"

Zeref nods, "There are two key needed to open the chamber underground; one is held by the Headmaster, another by his right hand… there are two more keys as well, held by the General and the Head of the Fiore Clan, but only two are needed" Zeref sighs, "As long as Jellal doesn't get his hands on two keys, we're fine".

Virgo clears her throat, "He only needs one".

Everyone turns to her at that.

"What do you mean, one?" Zeref asks her.

"He has the Key of the Right Hand" Virgo answers, "Ur Milkovic gave him her key, and that is how I found out about all this".

Erza scoffs, "Are you saying that Milkovic Sensei is a traitor?"  
Zeref nods, "I have to agree with Erza… it seems… unlikely".

Virgo shakes her head, "I never said she was a traitor; she was blackmailed".

Zeref looks up at that and sighs, "No point worrying over that, it's done now… but how does he plan to get the second key?"

Zeref looks around the Ball, "There's only two ways he can get the second key here… the General is busy thousands of kilometres away… so that leaves Makarov Dreyer, the Headmaster as well as Hisui's Uncle, Frey B. Fiore".

Zeref points to the entrance of the hall, at a small man with balding white hair and a beard.

"Headmaster Makarov is over there, and" he searches and then points to chocolate fountain, "Frey B. Fiore is over there… they both appear unharmed".

"I suggest we keep some people on them, just in case" Katherine puts in.

Zeref nods, "I agree… out of the two of them, I think Frey is the more likely target; he's the weaker mage… so Erza, Hisui and myself will be on Frey, whilst Katherine, Mirajane and Karen, sit on the Headmaster".

"What about Virgo?" Hisui asks.

Zeref looks at Virgo, "I assume you know your job?"

Virgo nods, "I am to locate Jellal Fernandez".

Zeref nods, and Virgo immediately walks off.

"Why is Virgo the one looking for Jellal? Aren't you the most qualified?" Erza asks him.

Zeref smiles, "Virgo is more than she seems to the eyes… but we can talk about that at a later date… I assume everyone knows what to do?"

Everyone nods, and splitting into their teams, they head to their targets.

…...

"I hope we get there in time!" Ashley says breathlessly at Natsu's side, running to the ball.

Natsu showed no sign of breathlessness; he could run like this for hours.

"We'll get there, don't worry" Natsu says grimly.

Ashley looked at Natsu as she ran. His eyes… they were usually soft, full of laughter and joy… but right now… they were a dark as their onyx told… Natsu was serious, he was angry… and he was ready for battle.

"Judging by the size of the hole, we might be dealing with a hundred mages" Ashley says.

Natsu shakes his head, surprising Ashley.

"I believe there will be more; remember the other attempts?" Natsu asks her and she nods, "There were a lot of them, there would be at least fifty around the entire border, and each one we saw, including the successful breach, was the same size… forget a hundred mages, we're looking at closer to five thousand mages".

Ashley's eyes widen at that, "Five… thousand?"

Natsu nods, "This is serious… the attack a fortnight ago, in the city… I think it was a diversion".

"A diversion?" Ashley asks.

Natsu nods, "This was very well planned, they used ten thousand mages, to covertly sneak in five thousand… using the ten thousand to draw the attention of everyone in the City, while the other five thousand snuck in, and spread themselves over… nobody would have noticed an extra five thousand people in a city of millions, especially with the Ball coming up… there were too many distractions with that alone".

Ashley shakes her head, "Natsu… you're smarter than you look… I knew you were smart, but this… you've seen it all".

Natsu shakes his head in regret, "No… I only saw it all just now, when the puzzle was set before me… I should've seen the pieces for what they were".

Ashley laughs, "You're too hard on yourself, but right now, let's get back and warn everyone; we're being attacked".

"We're afraid we can't let you do that" a voice ahead called out.

Natsu and Ashley stop in their tracks, and from every available shadow, a mage came out.

"There's at least a hundred of them… and their power is not dismissible… I can only take on at most six of them" Ashley says.

Natsu growls, "I see… that's how things are"

Ashley raises an eyebrow, "Care to fill me in?"  
The man who spoke before laughed, "Yes, be sure to let us in as well child".

Natsu smirks, "Five thousand men… more than enough to set up parties around the ball to make sure no one comes in, and no one comes out… judging by how far away they are from the party, and the circumference of the area that makes around the ball… I'd say strategically speaking, there are ten parties of one hundred around the ball".

The man takes a step back, "How did you…?"

Ashley laughs, "You know… when it comes to battle, you sure know a lot Natsu".

Natsu smirks, "Comes from being raised in the Clan that's also known as the 'Battle Clan' among other names".

Ashley loses her smile, "But you know, none of that matters; we're still up against a hundred trained mages".

"As to that" Natsu says, "There is no problem".

The man, who seemed to be their leader, with his men behind him, sneered, "Oh? How so?"

Natsu smiles and flicks his hands; from them, two swords made of fire so hot, they burned white, sprung into his palms, "Twin Blades, Dragneel Style… Twin Fangs of the Dragon!"

With those words, the swords in Natsu's hands flashed, and become still.

Nothing appeared to happen.

The leader of the men laughs, "What was that? Did you expect hose blades to hit us? You're still twenty yards away from us!"

Natsu smiles, "You know… you sound just like another man in your position… and like him, you should wait a couple seconds before saying that… three… two… one".

One the count of one, men around their leader began to fall down, each one smoking a little. At the end, only twenty men stood.

"What happened?" The leader asked himself, and looked closer at one of his dead men, and then the next… and then the next.

Each one of them had an identical slash wound across their chest in the exact same place… each wound was cauterised from heat, and smoked slightly in the cold winter air.

Ashley meanwhile, gawked at the sight, "How… in an instant… that's… how…"

Natsu smirks, "I told you; I was raised in the 'Battle Clan'".

Ashley looks at him, both in awe and fear; he was only sixteen years old, and he can already wield magic this well? This was the power of a Captain!

Natsu looks at the Leader, "So? Are you and the rest of your men next?"

The leader looked at Natsu in despair, before becoming crestfallen.

"We… surrender" the man mumbles.

Natsu smiles, "Good… Ashley, you're up, I hear you're good at tying guys up".

Ashley began to go red in the face, "That… might give people the wrong idea".

Natsu looks at her confused, before what he said dawned on him.

"Oh… I… see… I meant… I didn't mean" Natsu tried to explain, but Ahsley waves a hand dismissively.

"Let's take care of these guys and get to the ball… before it's too late" she says.

Natsu nods, and after tying the men up, the two of them continued to run back to the ball.

…..

Mirajane stood fifteen metres away from the Headmaster, keeping an eye on him at all times, and the other eye on those around him.

"I found it doubtful he will just attack them outright" Karen says thoughtfully beside her.

Mirajane turns and nods, "As do I; but there is little more than we can do until we hear word from Virgo… why she's the one doing the spying, I am clueless".

Katherine smiles, "Well, she is the most qualified".

Karen and Mirajane turn to Katherine.

"You know why Zeref chose her?" Mirajane asks, and Katherine nods.

"Then tell us, it'll relieve the boredom" Karen says.

Katherine sighs, "Do you know what Ur Milkovich was before she became a teacher at the Academy?"

"That isn't what we're asking" Mirajane says.

Katherine shakes her head, "it's exactly what you're asking, just answer my question".

Mirajane shrugs her shoulders, "I heard she was in the Knights of the Red Cross".

Katherine nods, "Not just that though… she was also the Spymaster for the Knights".

Mirajane's eyebrows raise at that, "Milkovic Sensei was a Spy? And the Master of them?"

Katherine nods, "Every Spymaster takes on an apprentice from the new recruits of the Spy Corps in the year they are appointed, and it's the apprentice that becomes the Spymaster once they retire".

"What's your point?" Mirajane asks.

Katherine smiles deeper, "Virgo Constellar, was apprentice to Ur Milkovich, and as I've pointed out, Ur Milkovic is retired from the Knights".

Mirajane's and Karen's eyes widen.

"Are you saying…" Mirajane says, "That Virgo… is the Spymaster for the Knights of the Red Cross?"

Katherine nods, "That's exactly what I'm saying… and because of their job, they are posted somewhere near the Academy, to help look after Fairy Heart".

"So, they made her the owner of a Café?" Mirajane asks.

"It's the Spymasters' choice what they do here" Katherine says, "It seemed, the lifestyle of owning a Café was what she wanted, and quite smart as well; where better to pick up the odd rumour or two, than in a place where people gather to converse".

Mirajane and Karen nod; it was very logical when you thought about it.

"So… Virgo is a Spy" Mirajane says thoughtfully, "I wonder if that has something do with why she's with Natsu".

Katherine laughs, and Mirajane frowns at her.

"Something funny?" Mirajane asks her.

"Honestly" Katherine says, shaking her head, "What possible reason could Virgo have to date Natsu on professional grounds?"

Mirajane blinked; she's right, what reason would she have? Was Mirajane trying to finds a reason to get Virgo out of the picture? And if so, why? She thought that she was over that already.

Mirajane didn't have much time to dwell on that, because at that moment, someone in the ball screamed, and the next thing she knew, everyone around her, including herself, were blown away by a force of air.

Her mind was rattled as she opened her eyes and found herself on the ground. She began to stand up, and looking around, she realised that everyone at the ball, was packed together into one group… and surrounding them… was thousands of mages in black cloaks trimmed in red.

"What's… going on?" Mirajane asks aloud.

"I think it's begun" Zeref's voice said behind her.

Mirajane turns around, and sees Zeref, Katherine, Erza, Hisui and Karen standing together, looking grim.

"Where's the targets?" Mirajane asks him.

Zeref points behind them, where Frey and Makarov were surrounded by Zeref's men.

"They're secure, though they do not know why" Zeref answers.

Just then however, a voice boomed over everyone.

"I thank you all for coming tonight, and acting as willing hostages" Jellal's voice boomed. When the words were said, the man himself walked out to a point just in front of Mirajane.

"Captain Jellal Fernandez!" Frey B. Fiore called out, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jellal laughs as he steps closer, "What is the meaning of this, you ask? I think you should've realised by now… let's just say, I'm looking for a key".

Frey's eyes widen, as does Makarov's beside him.

"You don't mean you're after the Heart?" Frey asks, astounded.

"That's ridiculous!" Makarov calls out, "Even you should know it can't be controlled".

Jellal shrugs, "So you think… but once I obtain the power of Fairy Heart, this world will be mine to change as I see fit".

"You're mad!" Makarov yells.

Jellal laughs, "Mad? Maybe, but I prefer to be called… ambitious".

Jellal tries to move in to the pair, but Zeref steps out to bar his way.

"Step aside Zeref… a battle of Captains may very well bring this place to rubble" Jellal warns Zeref.

Zeref nods and flicks his hands, "Twin Blades of Darkness" two blades of black flame spring from his hands, "I am well aware of that Jellal… but I cannot permit you to obtain Fairy Heart… your actions tonight have caused me to declare you guilty of treason… I somewhat wished I was wrong earlier tonight, but it appears I was right".

Jellal smiles and draws a sword from his hip, "There's no need for us to fight, my fellow Captain… you could share in the power with me".

Zeref raises an eyebrow, "You don't know me very well, for you see, unlike you I have a brain, and one that knows never to tamper with the Heart; it's too dangerous".

The smile on Jellal's face vanishes, "Is that so? Then I guess this means battle".

Zeref calls over his shoulder, "Stationary Perimeter Shield!"

At his words, all of Zeref's men march forward and perform a ring around all the thousands of guests of the ball, blades drawn, magic to be used at the ready.

Jellal laughs, "How many Zeref? How many did you bring with you?"

Zeref grits his teeth; both Captains brought three hundred of their men as an honour guard, but it seemed that Jellal was also able to sneak in a few thousand of his men on top of his three hundred… Zeref was outnumbered ten to one at least.

At that moment of thought however, another voice called out.

"Students of Fiore Academy!" Erza Scarlet called out, standing beside Zeref, "Prepare for Battle!"

A moment of hesitation, before most of the students stepped forward, to create a ring behind the Zeref's men, and in front of the guests. Most were dressed formally, and held no physical weapons, but all had their own magic, and all seemed prepare to use it. The odds were better, but Zeref knew they were still outnumbered three to one… and most of their number were still in training at the Academy.

Jellal laughs, "How adorable… my Erza… commanding forces to oppose me? Her future husband?"

Erza smiles, "I should thank you Jellal; because of your actions, I can now have a legitimate reason to call off our engagement".

Jellal snarls, "It won't matter what you want; in the end, I will rule this world, and you will be my bride, like it or not".

Erza sneers, "Not if I stop you".

Jellal lowers his head, "It seems this will be done the hard way… TO BATTLE!"

And the Dance… Began.

 **Authors' Note – Hahaha… a little cliff-hanger there… well… not really, since Chapter eighteen is posted with this… why did I bother making a cliff-hanger? Oh well, be sure to let us know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Dance Begins III

Fiore Academy

Chapter Eighteen – The Dance Begins III

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Well, well, well… this is going to be the longest chapter I've ever written, I can already tell, thinking over what I need to write… should be very, very interesting. Hope you enjoy!**

Everywhere was chaos.

Zeref was sparring with Jellal, sword against sword, magic against magic. There was no doubt both were powerful… but there was no way to tell who was stronger, for their fight was equal.

Erza hovered above the battleground, surrounded by a hundred swords, which she used as projectiles to dart into the battle, and one by one each of Jellal's men began to fall.

Mirajane had transformed into one of her many demon forms, and with magic as dark as night, she cut through opponents left and right, angry, and nowhere near like usual smiling self.

Hisui brought out five green crystal keys, holding them high; from the heavens, she summoned five spirits, all five alike, ten feet tall and armoured thick as they immediately began to slash through the enemy. Hisui also used a ring to summon a Celestial Sword, and began to do slash into the enemy herself.

Virgo had arrived when she heard the fighting, and no untrained eye could see her, as she flashed between the enemy, using two daggers to dart into each enemy's vitals. The enemy's job in killing her was made harder, when she used her digger magic to tunnel from one side of the battle field, to the other.

Katherine and Karen were back to back, using Fire Magic they had been taught when joining the Dragneel Clan. Karen used two yellow flame swords to guard her mothers' back as her mother used long range fire attacks to pick off the enemy.

Kagura made her presence known, as she used her edged Katana to spar with the dozen men around her, and as the seconds ticked by, the dozen widdled down.

Ultear had brought out three crystal balls, which she used her magic to make them smash into the heads and sometimes the groin of the enemy. Whenever her crystal balls broke on a man who had a particularly hard set of balls, she used her Time Magic to repair them, and continue the fight.

When enemies weren't burning, they were drowning as Juvia used her water magic to suffocate, blast or overwhelm any enemy unlucky enough to cross her.

The battle went on, and more and more men died, more and more blood was spilt.

Finally, a single grunt stopped everything in its tracks.

"Zeref!" Katherine yelled out.

No one could believe it; Zeref Dragneel, Ranked Third of the Captains of the Knights of the Red Cross, fell bleeding with Jellal's bloodstained sword hovering above.

"It's time to end this!" Jellal cried out triumphantly, slashing down with his blade.

His blade was stopped however, when Erza crossed her own with his.

"That man is to be my brother… I can't have you killing him" Erza growls.

Jellal laughs, "Your brother? Pathetic… will you make me kill you as well? My beloved Erza?"

Erza made a sound like a howling animal as she pushed Jellal back, and five yards separated them.

Things weren't looking good; there were still thousands of Jellal's men remaining, and many of the students had already fallen, and only a dozen or so of Zeref's men remained… the odds had tuned from three to one, to about six to one.

"Surrender!" Jellal demanded.

Erza began to shiver with frustration. Had they lost? After all this? After she had led the students to a battle they were not ready for? Had they been defeated in a battle that was lost the moment it began?

The clatter of metal in front of Erza drew her attention. Looking down, she saw that an intricate brass key laid on the ground between her and Jellal. Looking behind her, Erza could see the Headmaster, Makarov Dreyer, look at her with tearful eyes.

"It's over Erza" he cries softly, "I cannot bear to watch another one of my students to die".

Erza's breath began to quicken, and she stared around her; a boy laid dead not five feet from her, eyes lifeless as they remained open, shock and fear printed on his face, in his final moments.

Around her, more bodies laid dead, of boys and girls she had walked pass many times, never giving them a thought. Why did they fight with her? She did not know them, she did not know these people's names… she led these innocent people to their deaths… she was to blame for their deaths.

"Do not blame yourself Erza" Zeref's voice grunted.

Erza looks around and sees Zeref, bleeding but alive as he tried to stand.

"Zeref… you shouldn't…" Erza tried to say, but couldn't.

Zeref laughs, "This is nothing but the bite of a mosquito… but as it is… I won't be able to defeat Jellal… Makarov is right; we've lost".

Tears began to spring from Erza's eyes. She led hundreds of young people to their deaths… she had killed hundreds of men… and for what? To lose in the end?

There was no way she could redeem herself.

Jellal began to hum as he stepped forward and picked up the brass key.

"Finally" Jellal says, bringing out another of the keys from his coat, "I have two of the keys".

He crosses them together and begins to chant.

"Chamber of the Heart, I seek within, open your ways, so I may walk in... Open… Chamber of the Fairy, and the Heart within!"

A tremble followed his words, and from the centre of the courtyard, the fountain moved aside, and a few seconds later, something began rise to the surface.

At first it seemed to be a large crystal… but when you looked closer, you could see something most unexpected.

"Behold!" Jellal calls out, "Fairy Heart!"

Erza couldn't believe it; what was a young girl doing inside a crystal?

…..

"It sounds like it's stopped" Ashley says as her and Natsu ran.

They were within sight of the Academy now; a few minutes ago, the dreading sound of a battle could be heard, and they weren't even able to see the Academy Buildings.

Natsu nods, "I hope our side won".

Ashley nods in agreement of the hope.

It seemed they were unlucky; they had to stop four times on the way when they came face to face with other groups of Jellal's men… scouts, as Natsu called them. Each one of them had either been cut down, or captured.

"Whatever the case" Ashley says, "We were too late".

Natsu had a worry though; since Zeref had become his restrictor all those years ago, he had a sixth sense of sorts towards his brother… but the sense had weakened the moment the fighting had stopped. He knew his brother was not dead… but he could be dying.

He hoped that his brother, and the women he loved, were alright… he hoped they were all alive.

…..

"What is this? I thought Fairy Heart was concentrated magic!" Erza demands of Jellal.

Jellal hummed a giggle, "Oh Erza… how little you know; this is indeed a large concentration of magic, but it was originally the power of one individual".

Erza stared disbelievingly at the crystal and what laid within.

Inside, a girl who looked only to be about fourteen, but was maybe older than she looked, laid there, a peaceful expression upon her face as her eyes were closed. She had long and wavy hair that possessed a light blonde that nearly rivalled Mirajane's.

"I apologise my beloved" Jellal says with a sneer, "But story time can wait, because right now" he stares intensely at Fairy Heart, at the young girl encased in crystal, "I have a world to re-write".

Jellal steps close to the crystal, and was about to lay a hand on the crystal. However, Erza had other plans as she hurled her sword at Jellal.

Jellal moved fast, taking a step to the side, and catching the blade in its grip. Erza couldn't believe anyone could move that fast, or accurately.

"I see you still have some fight in you, my beloved Erza; I'll be sure to put an end to that" Jellal sneers and throws the sword back at her.

He did not aim for anywhere vital, instead, the blade speared her through her right leg. Erza's blood, as scarlet as her name and hair, sprayed across the ground, and bellow of pain forced an escape from her very own mouth.

Tears sprung into her eyes, from pain and from her failure; she had lost.

Jellal smiles at her, before turning back to Fairy Heart.

"Jellal! See reason! You can't hope to control it" Zeref pleads, suffering in his own agony.

Jellal laughs and places a hand on the crystal surface, "I only need to control a little of it; just enough to change what needs to be changed".

A thread of light knitted itself from the crystal, and into Jellal's body. It continued to flow into him, and Jellal sighed as power began to flow into his veins.

"To think there's this much power" Jellal sighed as more flowed into him, "From just a small amount".

Everyone watched; Jellal's men were grinning, while the forces of Fiore Academy watched despairingly in defeat.

A minute ticked by, and finally, Jellal moved away from the crystal.

"With this much magic" Jellal purrs, "All my dreams, all my ambitions… will become reality".

Zeref decided to make a last ditch move; producing a dark flame dagger, he lunged at Jellal with everything he had left. Jellal however, was much quicker.

"Zeref!" Multiple voices called out, as Jellal swatted him aside and throwing him fifty metres away, and into a nearby building.

"You Bastard!" Erza growls.

Jellal turns to Erza and smirks as he strides up to her.

Erza could see it in his eyes; the thirst for power, the greed of dominance… and lust.

"Don't come near me" Erza warns, summoning another sword to her hand.

Jellal waves his hand, and the blade flew from Erza's hand. With one quick movement, Jellal uses his left hand to grab Erza's throat and lifts her up a foot.

Erza could feel the power coursing through his veins; it was unfathomable power… only once had she felt this kind of power, and that two weeks ago, in the city… from Natsu.

"You know" Jellal purrs in her ear, "I've always wanted you Erza… in more ways than one".

Erza squirms to try and free herself, but Jellal was too strong.

"I do hope you didn't do it with that pink-haired brat of a boy; I have always wanted to be your first" Jellal continues, using his right hand to brush Erza's stomach, slowly rising toward her breasts, "But either way; no one can stop me, and that means that from now on, you are finally mine".

Jellal reaches out to grope her breast, and Erza wasn't able to do a thing.

Then she felt it… searing flame, like none she had ever felt.

Jellal yelps in pain and let's go of Erza. Erza immediately leaps back, and looks to her front, where Natsu stood, a flaming sword of white fire in his hands. He was glaring at Jellal.

"What is with guys these days, and trying to act like beasts?" Natsu growls.

Jellal sneers as Erza sheds a tear of relief; Natsu had finally come back.

"Are you alright?" Ashley Heartfilia asks as she runs to Erza's side, "Sorry we didn't get here earlier".

Erza shakes her head, "What matters is that you're here now".

"Did he hurt you Erza?" Natsu asks over his shoulder, his sword pointed at Jellal.

Erza sighs, "Of course he did, you dummy".

Natsu bows his head, "If only I'd got here sooner… is everyone else alright?"

Mirajane, Hisui, Virgo, Katherine and Karen step forward next to Zeref, who clutched his wound tightly.

"We're fine" Mirajane reassures him.

"You know Natsu" Katherine says scoldingly, "You should have gotten here sooner".

Natsu smiles, "Nice to see you Katherine… and you too Karen" he adds, nodding to Karen who blushes slightly.

"It's nice… to see you too… onee-chan" Karen mumbles a reply.

Hisui cocks her head at Karen, "Onee-chan? What are you? Six years old?"

Karen looked ready to argue with Hisui right then and there, but Jellal interrupted.

"Touching re-union and all… but we have a battle right now" Jellal sneers, glaring at Natsu, "Natsu Dragneel; you have been a pain too many".

Natsu smiles, "And you've been an asshole too many".

Jellal cracks a smile, "I hope the reports my men gave me on you were accurate; might make things more interesting".

Natsu's face darkens, "We'll see about that".

"Natsu" Zeref speaks up, drawing his brother's attention.

"What is it Zeref?" Natsu asks him.

Zeref shakes his head, "As he is now… you can't beat him… not while you are the way you are".

Natsu frowns, "Is it the only way?"

Zeref nods and Natsu sighs, "Very well".

"Wait" Erza asks, "You're planning on opening the first gate, are you?"

"Erza" Natsu says emotionlessly, "That is exactly what we're going to do".

Jellal scowls, "What's this about a 'first gate'?"

"Now Zeref!" Natsu orders.

Using much of his remaining strength, Zeref made the hand sign he did in the city.

"Open the Gates of the END… open the first… trap the rest… let the power shine in the light… may the fires burn his foes… may his flame be that of salvation, not of disaster… RELEASE!" Zeref cried out.

And Natsu's agony, and transformation, began.

His eyes turned blank and his skin turned into that of scales striped in black marks. A fringe of white appeared in his hair, and tremors of magical pressure came from him in waves.

"What is going on?" Jellal cries out.

Zeref smiles a little jokingly, "You're 'END'… you say no mage can stop you… then how about a demon?"

"This" Katherine says, "Is the Demon inside of Natsu".

"Onee-chan" Karen mutters worriedly.

Erza, Hisui and Mirajane watch the familiar sight unfold. Virgo watched in agony as the man she loved went through his painful transformation, for the first time she had seen.

Many of the students watching could not believe their eyes; what was happening to Natsu?

The tremors died down, and the final picture of Natsu was complete.

Jellal laughs, "So much magical power… and you can summon it at will?"

Natsu laughs madly, "Jellal… Fernandez" he growls.

Jellal smiles, "Although… even with this power… you still cannot defeat me".

Jellal was about to move forward, until suddenly he was sent flying backward by a Natsu who moved too fast for the eye to see.

"What" Jellal moaned as he stood up from the ground, "Just happened?"

"You thought this power you strived so hard to gain" Natsu growls, "Would make you invincible? There is one hard truth in this world; there is always something or someone stronger than you!"

Jellal growls in frustration, and moves fast on his feet. Next thing anyone knew, he was back at the side of Fairy Heart.

"If what I've taken isn't enough" Jellal says through gritted teeth, "Then I'll just take more".

Suddenly, a large thread of white appeared and magic pulsed its way into Jellal… much faster than before.

"Jellal!" Zeref calls out, "Your body won't be able to take the strain!"

Jellal laughs, "Zeref… if your little brother can hold so much power… so can I!"

Zeref watched helplessly at the man who was to ruin himself.

Jellal began to scream; the power of Fairy Heart began to change him. His skin began to turn black, his tattoo turning white. His eyes, normally brown, were starch white, and the whites turned black. His hair turned from a brilliant blue, to a beaming platinum. His finger nails sharpened into claws of white steel.

The man before everyone was no longer Jellal Fernandez, and even his men looked uneasy.

"So, Natsu Dragneel" Jellal laughs madly, "How do you plan on defeating me now?"

"Zeref" Mirajane says, grabbing the man's attention.

"Can you feel it?" She asks him.

Zeref's face was grim when he said, "I can… this is getting dangerous".

Jellal's magical pressure was now five times greater than Natsu's.

Jellal smiles and takes one step forward, but that was all anyone saw before he right in front of Natsu. A brief look of shock crossed Natsu's face before Jellal flicked a finger against Natsu's chest, and from that alone, Natsu was sent flying nearly a hundred yards, into the main hall.

Jellal laughs with a pure strain of madness, "You see? The power of Fairy Heart is absolute; no one can stop me now".

However, much to everyone's surprise, Natsu was already standing and walking back toward Jellal.

Sneering, Jellal moves lightning quick and grabs Natsu's face with one hand. Pulling at an angle, he sends Natsu toward the ground, the force of the blow forging a crater ten feet deep and twenty feet wide.

Natsu became still.

"Natsu!" Mirajane, Erza, Hisui and Virgo cry out simultaneously.

Laughing, Jellal turns back toward Erza, "It would seem you will never be mine, my dearest Erza… in which case, you shall never be anyone's".

With the same speed as before, he reaches Erza, and with nothing but his hand, stabs her in the gut.

More of the Scarlet blood spilled from Erza, and at this point, she had lost enough to make her skin pale.

"Erza!" Mirajane cries.

Virgo tries to move in with her daggers, but Jellal kicks her in the gut, sending her flying over fifty yards. Hisui tries to reach him with her Celestial Sword, but Jellal swats it aside and backhands her so she flew right into Virgo.

"Like I said" Jellal said with a smile, "No one can defeat me".

Zeref frowned; there was no doubt that the power of Fairy Heart was great… but there was still one way to win this battle.

"Natsu! Stir if you can hear me!" Zeref calls out.

Jellal laughs, "The boy is likely dead from that blow; there isn't anything that weakling can do to stop me".

But with his sharp eyes, Zeref saw Natsu's fingers curl; Natsu was alive, and barely conscious.

"It's not over yet" Zeref says breathlessly; the loss of blood from Jellal's cut was beginning to affect him. But he had to do this, not just for Natsu and the people he loved, but for everyone living person.

Zeref made another hand sign, different from before.

"Open the Gates of the END… open the second… trap the rest… may the fires of purgatory be released… may the fires destroy his foes… may his flame be that of hatred, not of mercy… RELEASE!"

A tremor came from Zeref and came to rest on Natsu, where a web of white fire began to cocoon itself around him.

"What have you done Zeref!" Jellal growls at him.

Zeref smirks, "I opened the second gate of END… did you think that you had seen all of Natsu's power?"

Jellal looked shocked; a second gate? There was more power than what Natsu had shown?

"How many gates are there? Tell me!" Jellal demands.

Zeref smiles, "Three".

Jellal took a step back; if there had been many gates, that would insinuate there wasn't much difference between them, but since there were only three of them… that indicates a vast difference.

Jellal growls horridly and launches himself at the cocoon, intending to break it… but when his hand came within inches of the surface, Jellal howled in pain and launched away from the cocoon, clutching a severely burned hand.

"Zeref" Mirajane comes up to him, "What is happening to Natsu?"

Zeref was beginning to breath rapidly; he didn't have long it seemed.

"This transformation" Zeref began, "Is too great to happen normally; Natsu must break from this cocoon of Fire, otherwise the second gate can never open… if he doesn't break from it… he could die".

Mirajane blinks at that, "I thought you said that it was the third gate that meant death".

Zeref nods, "If I open the third, he will die, no question… there is no way around it… but with the second, it's a bit of a lottery; he can live or die, depending on the situation".

"The situation?" Mirajane asks.

Zeref nods, "Which is why… I have no doubt that Natsu will emerge from the cocoon".

At his words the cocoon began to pulse, and with each pulse, the pressure of magical power drove everyone except Jellal to their knees, but even he was sweating from the strain.

"What kind of monster… is he?" Jellal growls.

Zeref smiles, and just before he passes out, says, "He is the 'END' to his foes, you fool".

Passing out in Mirajane's arms, she shakes her head, "Always have to leave a joke, don't you?"

The surface of the cocoon began to crack, and fingers of white flame began to lick from the cracks.

The cracks became wider, the fingers of flame grew larger, and finally… the cocoon broke.

"N-Natsu?" Erza questioned the sight.

"Is that… really Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

Hisui nods, "I think so… but…"

"At the same time" Virgo says, "I don't think it is".

"What in all the heavens" Jellal says quietly, shocked beyond words, "Are you?"

What came from the cocoon had some semblance to Natsu, except he had changed considerably. His skin was shining white, like liquid white fire. His eyes were purest black, with no Iris. His nails had become sharpened talons of the purest onyx, and his hair was no longer pink in its shining silver.

Not only that, but two small jagged wings of blue flame protruded from his back.

Jellal grits his teeth, "I can't lose… not after all these years of planning… I CAN'T LOSE!"

Growling fiercely, Jellal launches himself at Natsu. Whatever Natsu was now, stared at Jellal emotionlessly as he approached.

Baring his white talons, Jellal screams, "DIE! NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

However, one foot away from his target, Jellal suddenly felt a tremendous wave of magical pressure the pushed him down to the ground so hard, it created a crater twice as large as the one he had made with his blow to Natsu.

"I feel… like I'm suffocating!" Hisui cries lowly.

"This magical pressure… isn't possible!" Erza cries.

It was true; Natsu's magical pressure now seemed a hundred times greater than Jellal's, who until a moment ago, had a seemingly impossible amount of magical pressure.

"How?" Jellal asks, his face in the dirt, "Fairy Heart is the greatest power on the mortal plain!"

Natsu smiles, and with his own voice, says, "Perhaps it is… but my power is by no means… mortal".

Jellal looked up in the white face of Natsu Dragneel, looking him right into his midnight eyes… and for the first time that Jellal Fernandez could remember… he felt fear.

"You will feel greater fear… I promise you" Natsu says without emotion.

For some reason, Jellal thought the lack of emotion was far more terrifying than any amount of rage.

"Please… don't… I give up" Jellal muttered, his head bowed in shame.

Smiling, Natsu says, "Give up? Like you had a choice… but just because you give up… doesn't mean I will let you go that easily… Flame… Nightmare!" the last words were that of a special move, and instantly… Jellal Fernandez was no longer at the Academy… but somewhere else.

Natsu still stood in front of him, in the glory of the second gate, smiling down at him. Everyone else however, had disappeared.

He was now in a cavern, he discovered as he looked around. A hellish cavern. Rivers of molten white lava veined across the surface, and waterfalls of it cascaded down the walls.

He was not alone with Natsu either; unable to make out faces, figures around them were suffering… thousands of archaic tortures forcing screams that echoed and reverberated inside one's head.

"Make it stop!" Jellal cries out in pleading, clutching his head to try and drive out the screaming.

Natsu smiles, "Can't you see their faces?"

Jellal looks up, "Their faces?"

Natsu nods, and Jellal looks closer at the faces of the tortured.

What he finally saw, not only made him soil himself… but also… terrified him beyond the normal bounds of sanity… from this sight alone… he had lost the plot.

"They're…" Jellal shiveringly says, "…me!"

Natsu nods, "Now then, Jellal Fernandez, watch with a thousand pairs of eyes… feel with thousand separate bodies… the pain of a thousand horrid, and unimaginable tortures… feel it all, in every instant, in every pore of your skin… may this now be, the exclusive existence of your very soul".

It was as Natsu had said; he saw through all their eyes, he felt all their pain… a single moment of this… had made Jellal lose his mind completely… but it did not stop.

It seemed hours… no, days… no, weeks… months… years… decades… eternity. Time had no reality within itself in this pain… there was nothing like it heard.

With every second that passed, the amount of tortures, the amount eyes he saw through… doubled… as did the pain… the torture… and it never ceased in the broken mind of Jellal Fernandez.

"Let this be a lesson" Natsu says softly, "Not only to you… but to all who are a threat… hurt the people I love… threaten all I care for… and there will be no mercy".

Jellal had lost the ability to scream… a torture on its own… no way to be able to release his own despair.

…..

Mirajane watched as Jellal's body became stiff, and one second later, he collapsed.

Mirajane and the rest of the girls looked up at Natsu, who looked at them with eyes sad and tired.

"It's good to see you guys again" he mutters.

"You act" Erza says, "Like you've been gone for more than a few seconds".

Natsu coughs up a laugh, "You're right… but it seems like it's been an eternity, the one side-effect of this torture it would seem".

Everyone blinked at that.

"You" Mirajane says, "Tortured him?"

Natsu nods, "To all of you… it would seem a second had passed… but for him and I… it's been an eternity".

At those words, Natsu sunk to his knees.

"Natsu!" The girls scream, and run to his side.

Clutching him fiercely, the girls began to cry.

"Don't worry" he says, "Natsu is fine".

The girls look at him strangely at that; why the third person?

"Who are you?" Erza asks.

The body of Natsu smiles, "Haven't you guessed? What the gates really are that is… they're not just blockades to stop Natsu's magic… they're also blockades against me".

The girls blink startled at that.

"Are you saying?" Mirajane asks.

Natsu nods, "Although not entirely… the first gate… it's by far more like Natsu than it is me… the second gate… it is both of us… the third gate however… will be nothing but myself".

"You…" Hisui says, "Are the Demon? The half demon child of Natsu's ancestor".

Smiling, he says, "Like I said; It's both of us… at the moment however, I have more consciousness… although, I won't be for long".

The Demon looks up at the four girls around him; Mirajane, Erza, Hisui and Virgo.

"There are tough times ahead for Natsu… tell him, as well as Zeref… that it's begun" he says to them.

"What's begun?" Virgo questions.

With one last smile, and some final words, the Etherious half-demon said, "The age-old prophecy of the Dragneel Clan… has begun".

With those words, both the demon and Natsu… were unconscious.

 **Authors' Note – Well… that turned out shorter than expected… it's only the second longest chapter I've written, since Chapter 11 'Brothers United' is five thousand words, this is only just under 4800 words… oh well. Something about this chapter felt weird, I hope it was well written… I hope I've done everything right, and I hope the fight scenes were detailed enough. I also hope you guys like my description of 'Flame Nightmare'. And before I get a thousand comments saying this… yes… It was based off Naruto, and the Sharingan… I wonder If spelt that right. Anyway, only one more chapter after this… I think I'll let you guys wait for it… because I'm evil. Be sure to comment!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Awakening

Fiore Academy

Chapter Nineteen – Awakening

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – I know I said one more chapter… well, as it turns out that chapter was going to be really long, too long, so I decided I'd divide it into two chapters… this way I can round off the first book with a good solid 20 chapters. Hope you all enjoy, and at the end of the 20** **th** **chapter, there will be an important authors' note, so read it.**

Natsu awoke abruptly from his deep sleep.

Sitting up, he clasped his head with his right hand, breathing deeply and sweating slightly; he had awoken from a very bad dream… one that even now, was fading away.

"You're awake… finally" a voice to Natsu's left said.

Natsu looked around and saw his brother Zeref, sitting on a chair with a book in hand. Looking around, Natsu saw that he laid in his own bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and an MV.

"Zeref…" Natsu's voice came out in a croak, having spoken its first word in a long time.

Zeref smiles, "Take it easy, your voice will come back to you eventually".

Natsu nods and tries to moisten his throat. Zeref, noticing this, grabs a water jug on Natsu's bedside and pours his brother a cup.

Nodding his thanks as he takes the cup, Natsu downs the water and finishes with a satisfied sigh.

"How long have I been out?" Natsu asks, voice still coming out in a little croak.

Zeref sighs, "A while to say the least; four months now".

Natsu looks up at that, "Four… months?"

Zeref nods, "Opening the second gate had a greater than anticipated toll upon your body… there were concerns for your life initially".

Natsu stares at his sheets in thought; four months… that would make it November now, nearly the end of the school year.

"How is everyone?" Natsu asks his second question.

Zeref cocks his head to the side, "Well, out of everyone only Erza and myself were wounded aside from a few scratches and bruises. Erza nearly died from blood loss, having been stabbed cleanly through the leg, and opened in the gut from Jellal's hand…thankfully one of my medics survived the battle and saved her".

Natsu nods gladly, "And yourself?"

Zeref shakes his head, "Nothing to worry about; stab wound to the gut, nearly died… all in a day's work".

Natsu squints at his brother, "Don't try and make a joke of it, you nearly died".

Zeref nods, "I did at that, but thanks to Karen, she was able to cauterise my wound immediately which saved my life".

Natsu smiles, "I didn't get much time to say hello to her".

Zeref smiles, "Well, she surely hates you I'm certain; which to do? Save the world, or dance with my bro-com sister? Obviously, she wanted you to dance with her instead, right?" He adds with a smile.

Natsu nods without humour, "I get your point… quit with the lame jokes, they're not funny".

Zeref sighs, "They don't need to be funny to be effective… something you failed to realise, ever".

"What about the others?" Natsu asks.

Zeref puts his hands together, "They're fine… no deaths… no injuries... they're fine, aside from the constant worry they have over you".

Natsu laughs, "Bet you had to drag them away from my bed".

Zeref stares at his brother seriously, "It's okay for you to make jokes, but not me?"

Natsu shakes his head, "Whatever Zeref, just keep going".

Zeref smiles and nods, "Well, like you said, I had to drag them away from your side after a week or so… now, we take it in shifts and lucky me… I was here when you woke up… hooray for me…"

Natsu rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore his brother.

"What about the Academy?" Natsu asks.

Zeref lost his smile at that, "It isn't good… from my honour guard, I lost two hundred and eighty-nine of my men… and a hundred and thirteen students died".

Natsu's eyes widen at that; about four hundred people died? Not including Jellal's men? They all died… for Jellal's ambition for power…

"What about… _him_ " Natsu scowls, making it clear who he meant.

Zeref frowns, "Nothing".

Natsu blinks, "Nothing? You mean… he's being let off?"

Zeref shakes his head, "No, Natsu… nothing… there is nothing about him".

Natsu frowns, "What are you saying? I killed him?"

Zeref shakes his head once more, "No… there is nothing of him left… you… broke him Natsu… there is no consciousness left inside of him… you broke it".

Natsu stares at his brother for a long moment.

"He's… insane?" Natsu asks.

Zeref sighs, "When are you going to get it? He's nothing… he's a vegetable… his heart beats, but there is no soul… nothing… he is incapable of uttering a single word… one poor nurse has a life of wiping Jellal's drool off his chin to look forward to".

Natsu could not help but feel a little shocked at that; the guy may have been mad with ambition, as well as an asshole… but no one deserved that.

Natsu pulls the sheets off himself and pulls his legs over the side, ready to hop out of bed for the first time in four months.

"You should take it easy for now" Zeref warns his younger brother.

Natsu laughs as he shakily stands up, "I need to see them Zeref… for myself".

Zeref frowns and nods, "I understand".

Standing up and grabbing his brother's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders, Zeref helps his brother to get dressed and to walk.

…..

"It's nearly time for the Summer break" Erza says, taking a sip from her coffee.

They were all sitting at a table at the Maid Café; Mirajane, Erza, Hisui, Virgo, Karen and even Kagura.

"That's true; do you plan to stay at mine again?" Mirajane asks Erza.

Erza smiles, "Mirajane, I think we all know whose place we're all going to this Summer".

Mirajane frowns, "Yes, speaking of Natsu, I hope he wakes up soon; It's been four months since he went comatose… he should be getting better by now".

Virgo places a hand atop of Mirajane's own hand, surprising her.

"Virgo?" Mirajane questions.

Virgo smiles, "Zeref says that if Natsu hasn't woken by the time school breaks up, he'll be moved to the Dragneel Estate, so no matter what, we'll be there for him when he wakes up".

Mirajane smiles, "That's if we're even allowed to stay there".

"I've already cleared it with mother" Karen says, "You're all welcome to stay for the Summer".

Mirajane, Erza, Hisui and Virgo blink at her at that.

"I would've thought you'd want your 'Onii-chan' to yourself, Karen" Hisui says coldly.

Karen smiles, "Of course I would… but someone who's in love considers what the other person would want, and I know Natsu would want you all there".

Erza nods, "That is surprisingly mature of you Karen".

Karen smiles self-appreciatively at that.

Kagura puts up her hand at this moment.

"Yes, what is it Kagura?" Erza asks, suspecting what it was already.

Kagura nods, "Well… I was wondering If I would also be allowed to come; I also want to be there when Natsu-chan wakes up".

"Natsu… Chan?" Mirajane asks, "Kagura, I understand that the reason you call Erza, Erza-chan, is because you love her".

Kagura frowns, "What of it?"

Mirajane smiles, "So, in your own little way, did you just admit that you love Natsu?"

Kagura blushes at that, "W-what? No… no I didn't! D-don't mix words Mirajane!"

Mirajane giggles, as does everyone else besides Kagura.

"I guess it can't be helped" Erza says defeated, "In the end, Natsu is the kind of guy that girls can't help but fall in love with".

Mirajane smiles, "Indeed… it'd actually be an insult if no one else felt the same way for Natsu as I do".

The girls enjoyed a comfortable moment of the thought of Natsu at that point.

"What are you girls looking so content about?" A voice interrupts the moment.

The girls look over and see none other than Ultear walking between tables, until she finally reached them and sat next to Kagura.

"Ultear" Virgo says, "I haven't seen you around here in a while".

Ultear smiles, "Sorry Virgo… I've been more anti-social than usual as of the last couple months".

Ultear turns to Mirajane, "So, how fares Natsu?"

Mirajane smiles, "You worried?"

Ultear rolls her eyes, "Please; It's true that I've come to take a liking to the idiot, but it isn't romantic… it's at most physical".

The girls blink at that.

"You mean" Erza says, "That you just want to bed him?"

Ultear shrugs, "If a guy has girls falling for him, he must be good in the sack, and I'd prefer to be with a guy who's good for my first time".

"You're a virgin?" Kagura asks doubtfully.

"Yes, I am a virgin" Ultear answers crossly, "But enough of that, answer my question Mirajane".

Mirajane smiles with a giggle, "He's remained unchanged as of a few hours ago when I last saw him… Zeref is with him now".

Ultear nods, "Well, that's good I suppose… better to be unchanged than to be dying, I suppose".

"Ultear, what about your mother? I haven't heard from her lately" Virgo asks.

Ultear scowls, "Worried about your old Master? She hasn't talked to me since the battle… hasn't really talked to anyone really… they let her off for her crimes in that battle because of 'duress' or something like that; she's still a traitor in my eyes".

"I'm not following any of this" Karen says, "But I'm Karen Dragneel, it's nice to meet you Ultear… who?"

Karen had stretched out her hand to Ultear, having meeting her the first time.

Ultear sneers, "I have no last name… but on paper its Milkovich".

"Milkovich" Karen mouths, "I see… now your conversation makes sense, since Ur Milkovich would be your mother".

Ultear scowls, "Don't call that bitch my mother, okay?"

Karen frowns, "Do you have a problem with me?"

Ultear laughs, "You called her my mother… that's what's the problem".

Karen sighs, "Very well, I see I touched a nerve".

Ultear shakes her head, "So you're Natsu's sister I take it?"

Karen nods, "I am".

"You look nothing alike" Ultear comments.

"Well, we're not related by blood" Karen answers with a smile.

Ultear frowns, and makes a sniffing gesture.

"Ultear, what are you doing?" Mirajane asks.

"Someone smells like a bro-com" Ultear says, making everyone sweat-drop.

"Don't… don't go there" Mirajane warns, but it was too late.

"So, what?" Karen asks defiantly, "You have a problem with a sister being in love with her brother? You think it's weird? You think it's immoral? Join a club a mile list long, who all think the same, and who all got the same answer… I… don't… care!"

Ultear blinks at that, "You know what… you got attitude… I think you and I will get along".

"Figures" all the other girls at the table thought simultaneously.

At that moment however, the bell to the door rang as customers walked in, and one spoke with a well-known voice.

"Welcome Masters, how may I serve you?" one of the maids said when they entered.

"I was wondering" Zeref answers her, "If you could point me to the others" being a regular at the café, he need not say who he meant.

"Is that Zeref?" Erza asks, "He's supposed to be on shift!"

"Who's with him?" Hisui asks, "Someone else is with him".

All the girls at the table look at each other at that, all having the same conclusion within their minds.

"He's awake" Mirajane says, and the girls all turn in time to see him walk toward them.

He looked thin, and his cheekbones seemed to point out; having been without proper food for months would do that. His hair was as pink as salmon as it always was, and his calming onyx eyes enchanted them as always.

"Natsu!" They all cry out, leaping from their chairs to wrap their arms around him.

Natsu giggles as all the girls save Kagura and Ultear hug him.

"Hey guys… it's good to see you in high spirits" Natsu says a little weakly.

They all pull away and sit him down.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Zeref asks to no one in particular, but no one had their focus on anything else except Natsu… even the rest of the diners looked at Natsu, knowing him to be the one who saved the Academy.

"Bella!" Virgo calls out to one of her maids, "I want a Natsu special over here asap".

The maid nodded and leaped to her task.

"Natsu, you look thinner than you did under the blankets" Hisui says, astonished.

"Don't worry" Virgo says, "The Natsu special is every dish of food we have on the menu… we'll fill him out in no time".

Natsu laughs, "Thanks Virgo… but man, it's good to see all of you".

Natsu turns to Ultear and Kagura, "Yes, it's good to see the two of you as well".

Kagura blushed while Ultear acted typical tsundere.

"Onii-chan" Karen grabs Natsu's attention.

Natsu turns to Karen, "Karen… it's been a while… you've grown".

Karen smiles, "Thank you… how are you feeling?"

Natsu breathes deeply, "I admit, not very flashy… I should probably still be in bed… but I wanted… no, needed… to see all of you".

"It's nice to know you need us" Erza says, clasping his hand, "Because to be honest, I wouldn't know what to do without you".

"Same here" Mirajane says, snuggling into his shoulder.

Natsu smiles, "I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long… I can't believe I was out for four months".

Hisui elbows him in the gut, earning a shocked gasp from the girls.

"What… what was that for Hisui?" Natsu asks her, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"That was for making us wait for so long" she says.

Natsu blinks, and was about to say something until he got another elbow to the gut… this time, from Virgo!

"I agree" she says to Natsu's shocked face.

"But I-" Natsu tried to say, but was slapped across the face by Mirajane.

"Mira!" Natsu cries out, but then was punched in the shoulder by Erza.

Natsu looks at Erza horrified, before turning to Karen.

"You going to hit me as well?" Natsu asks.

Karen puts a finger to her lips, "I've got a better idea".

With those words, she grabs Natsu's face… and kisses him.

"Karen!" All the girls growl.

Pulling from her kiss, Karen laughs, "Get over it!"

Natsu blinks in astonishment; he wasn't sure if he wanted to be kissed or hit more in this situation.

He wasn't allowed much time to dwell on that however, when each of his girlfriends, one by one, each grabbed his face and kissed him.

Once they were all done, Erza says, "Natsu… we're happy you're back".

Just then, Bella the maid came with two others, all laden with plate upon plate of food.

Natsu smiles at the girls… and the food… and says, "Yeah… so am I".

…..

 _One week after the battle of the Academy,_

"Is it secure?" Makarov Dreyar asks one of the workers.

The worker nods, "It is… although, what this is exactly, I don't know".

Makarov frowns, "That is not for you to know… now, if your job is done, you'd best leave".

When all of the workers had left, Makarov stared at the crystal surface… and the girl within.

"I see you found a new hiding place for the Heart" a voice behind Makarov spoke.

Makarov turned and found himself face to face, with none other than Declan Arias, General of the Knights of the Red Cross, and Head of the Royal Clan Arias.

He was notable for his snowy white and bushy beard, and matching close-cut hair. His eyes were white, as though he were blind… but he most definitely was not blind.

"Declan… long time no see my old friend" Makarov says.

Declan nods, "I'm sure you expected me sooner, but the Demon Dimension is becoming… volatile".

Makarov hums in thought, "The Secret Demon War continues?"

Declan nods, "Not only that… but they're becoming too difficult to suppress at this point; we will be overrun in the near future I am certain".

Makarov looks up at that, "Are you saying that we will soon become overrun with Demons?"

Declan nods, "I am… not only that, but… _he,_ will lead the charge".

Makarov nods, "You don't mean… the King?"

Declan nods, "He has only come to the human world once before… but this time, he plans to unleash war with the mortal plain".

Makarov frowns in hopelessness.

"If the Demon King is making an appearance" Makarov says softly, "Then that means… we're without a hope of winning".

"Don't be so sure" Declan says simply, and walks up to Fairy Heart, walking around its circumference.

Makarov frowns, "Listen Declan, even if we could free _her_ " he says, pointing at the girl within the crystal, "There is no guarantee that she will be powerful enough".

"Which is why" Declan says, "It's a good thing we have a second option as well".

Makarov blinks at that; could he mean?

"Yes" Declan says, surprising Makarov.

"Yes what?" Makarov asks.

"I am thinking of the boy" Declan says, confirming Makarov's thoughts.

"Natsu Dragneel… it's hard to believe he has that much power" Makarov says.

Declan nods, "Even without the Demon within him, he is a formidable foe; the most talented the Dragneel Clan has ever seen in all its history".

Makarov nods, "Perhaps it's his destiny" Makarov turns to Fairy Heart, "To save us from the Demon Blight".

Declan nods, "Be sure to let him prosper as much as possible Makarov… I'll take my leave".

Makarov nods, and as Declan took his leave, Makarov muttered to himself, "The old generation is swept aside, and the new is brought in".

Makarov shakes his head, "Well" he looks at Fairy Heart, "At least I'm not as old you yet".

Makarov was about to turn away, until he noticed the most unbelievable thing on the surface of the impenetrable crystal; a small crack.

"Impossible" Makarov mutters.

But all the same… the crack was there.

…..

"You don't want to go with the other girls and tuck Natsu in bed?" Zeref asks Erza.

Erza shakes her head, "No… they'll do a good enough job on their own… I actually had something I needed to ask you".

Zeref blinks, "Oh? What would that be?"

Erza takes a deep breath, "I was wondering what you told Natsu… about Jellal".

Zeref frowns, "I lied of course… there is no way Natsu would be able to think straight again if he knew what he did to that man… what is happening right now, inside his mind".

"What did you tell him?" Erza asks.

Zeref sighs, "I told him Jellal was broken; he had no consciousness, and I think I said something about a nurse having to wipe off the drool on his chin".

Erza nods, "It's better than the truth I suppose".

Zeref nods, "I could never tell him that Jellal is comatose… but after delving into his consciousness… we discovered he was suffering".

Erza frowns, "I had nightmares for a week because of that".

Zeref nods, "I could never tell Natsu, that the Nightmare Torture Spell he cast on Jellal in the battle… was a permanent one".

"Jellal Fernandez" Erza says, "Will suffer torture great enough to snap anyone's mind in a moment, for all eternity… and there is no counter-spell".

"The worse kind of torture a man like him could ever suffer if you ask me" Zeref says.

Erza nods, "There is another thing though".

Zeref turns to Erza, "This should be good".

Erza smiles, "We decided to wait until Natsu was awake to tell you two… but now we're not so sure Natsu should know".

Zeref frowns, "What is it?"

Erza frowns and takes a deep breath, "Before Natsu passed out at the battle… it spoke to us".

"It?" Zeref asks, "Do you mean the Demon?"  
Erza nods, "Yes, and it spoke to us… it told us to tell you and Natsu these words; the age-old prophecy of the Dragneel Clan has begun".

Erza had to stop suddenly at these words, for Zeref had stopped, a face of pure shock and terror upon his face.

"Zeref?" Erza tries to catch the man's attention; never had she seen him look so terrified.

Suddenly, a tear fell from Zeref's eyes.

"I see… it's begun… I thought there might be more time" Zeref says, tearful.

"Zeref… what is this prophecy?" Erza asks.

Zeref smiles, "Remind me to tell you later".

Erza frowns and nods, "Very well".

Zeref wipes his nose, "Very well… shall we retire to Natsu's dorm?"

Erza smiles, "Yes, we should".

…..

"When did you first notice the crack?" Frey B. Fiore asked Headmaster Makarov, running his hand along the crystal surface.

"About four months ago now" Makarov replies.

The crack was no longer a single crack, instead it was now a web of cracks, stretching across the entire surface of the crystal.

"Well?" Makarov asks Frey, "What do you make of it?"

Frey frowns, "I have a theory… whether it is good or not, I do not know".

"What is the theory?" Makarov asks.

Frey sighs, "Only this; I believe that when Jellal Fernandez extracted power from the heart, it created a resonance… a resonance that began to stir the Heart".

"Are you saying" Makarov says, "That he has unintentionally begun to awaken her?"

Frey nods, "I believe she is nearly awake already, and when her eyes open, the crystal will crack… and Mavis Vermillion will walk again".

Makarov frowned; Mavis Vermillion, once thought to be the greatest mage of all time… the most powerful and talented, as well as the most intuitive.

Could it be that she was finally going to return?

Makarov's thoughts were displaced by the sound of a shard of crystal crashing to the ground.

Makarov gaped while Frey looked grim.

"Sooner than we thought" Frey muttered.

More pieces slowly fell from the crystal, each one that fell, the gap between was lessened.

Finally, as though a bomb had gone off… the crystal exploded.

Makarov and Frey had taken cover just in time, and the scene they saw was of ruin; crystal shards stretched across the walls and floor and ceiling. In the centre of it all, Mavis Vermillion stood, eyes closed, but breathing and swaying.

"Is she… awake?" Makarov asks.

Frey grunts and walks over to Mavis.

"Mavis Vermillion" Frey says, walking close to her side, "Are you awake?"

Mavis's eyes open slowly, and her head searches left and right, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Mavis asks.

Frey and Makarov gaped; she really was awake… something thought impossible.

"You're at the Magical Academy of Fiore" Frey answers, "Which rests on a man-made island just off the coast of Japan".

Mavis nods slowly, "I see… what year is it?"

Frey takes a deep breath, "The year is 100 A.C, a hundred years since you were last awake". _**(A/N – A.C here does not mean 'After Christ' but rather, 'After Collapse')**_

"One hundred years?" Mavis asks, "But… why I am so young still?"

"The crystal preserved you, my lady Vermillion" Frey answers.

Mavis nods, "Very well… so why have I awaken?"

"We don't know" Frey says, "But we believe troubled times are ahead; the Demon race is making a move against the Mortal Plain".

Mavis frowns, "I see… well, If you don't mind" Mavis kneels down to the ground and lays down, using her arms for a pillow, "I feel tired, so I think for now… I'll go to sleep".

Immediately after her words, she began to snore low and softly.

"Strange one she is" Makarov says, "You'd think she'd be rested after sleeping for a hundred years".

Frey nods, "It doesn't matter… what does matter, is what we do from here".

Makarov shakes his head, "To that, I don't know… only time will tell".

But never could anyone have foretold, that Mavis Vermillion, Prophet of the Gods, would awaken.

 **Authors' Note – Couple of things to say; A.C like I said, means 'After Collapse', which refers to the first Demon War, where the Mortal Plain Collapsed, and was rebuilt, therefore this world is called 'After Collapse'. Also, I thought I should make Mavis some connection with the Gods, since I thought it would be a cool contrast; Natsu possessed by a Demon, and Mavis the Prophet of the Gods… thought it'd be a cool contrast… there'll be more of that in the second book. For now, move on to the last Chapter of Fiore Academy – The Dance Begins.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Farewell

Fiore Academy

Chapter Twenty – Farewell

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. I am a mere FF writer paying tribute to the world of Hiro Mashima, the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**_

 **Authors' Note – Wow, the final chapter of the first book of Fiore Academy. Two things I'd like to address; first is that the A/N at the bottom is very important, so be sure to read it. I will also set up a short A/N at the end of the second last scene for those who don't read my authors' notes.**

 **Finally, there will be a LEMON in this chapter, so I am legally bound to request underage readers to avert their eyes from that scene and to skip until they reach the dotted line marking the end of a scene. Same goes for those who don't like reading LEMONS. For those who are over age and like LEMONS, enjoy! Just… be sure to wash your socks afterwards… okay?**

The air was thick with sadness and loss; it was the final day of the years' tuition at Fiore Academy, and the day that was usually a day spent on celebration, became a day of farewell in more ways than one.

Each student in attendance, stood with heads bowed, hooded eyes and filled with silence, for the honour of the students who fell in battle that year.

Breaking the silence, Makarov Dreyar clears his throat before saying, "I thank you all for the respect you've given our fallen. We grieve this year, and as I stand up here, I can't help but remember the start of the year, where so many more students stood in this very hall… now this hall feels empty in their absence".

The words sunk deep into the student body and staff alike; like a sharpened knife through their hearts.

"We will remember the brave youth who proudly fought to protect their school" Makarov declares, "But those who passed on would not want you all to ponder over their deaths during your break. So be sure to remember your friends and fellow students who fell, but also be sure to enjoy your Summer, as they would have".

Natsu frowned as a tear fell from his eye at the last word of Makarov's speech. _Perhaps Jellal really did deserve what he's received,_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Mirajane asks him at his side as the students began to stir from their silence.

Natsu shakes his head slowly, "Why? Why did he do this?"

Mirajane's eyebrows raise, "He said it, didn't he? He wanted power to rewrite this world".

Natsu frowns at that, remembering Jellal's words of madness… however… even back then, Natsu had a strange feeling… that Jellal was lying, perhaps to even himself.

"I think there was more to it Mira" Natsu mutters, "Maybe in the end, he did want to rule this world… but did it start out like that?"

Mirajane didn't know how to reply, except to grab Natsu's arm and wrap her arms around it so she could snuggle up to his shoulder.

"Whatever his initial intentions were, they don't matter" Mirajane decided to say, "What does matter, is what they became in the end".

Natsu frowns; perhaps she was right about this… perhaps.

"Hey you two" Erza says behind them.

"Erza?" Mirajane questions, looking over Natsu's shoulder at her.

Erza nods around her, "Everyone's leaving".

Natsu and Mirajane look around at that; Erza was right… the Memorial Assembly, was officially over.

"Very well" Natsu sighs, "Let's go outside".

…..

After the Assembly, many of the students hung outside the Hall in close knit groups, mourning friends and students.

Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Hisui and Virgo were one such group.

"So… we all leave tomorrow?" Erza asks everyone.

Everyone nodded to her question.

"Karen and Zeref left earlier today however… Dragneel business" Mirajane says.

Natsu frowns at that, "I was wondering where they were… but if it has to do with the family, why haven't I gone yet?"

"You attend school Natsu" Erza answers him, "No student is allowed to leave until tomorrow at the earliest".

Natsu nods, "Still… it's my family we're talking about".

Mirajane smiles at Natsu, "Don't worry Natsu… you'll soon be there, as will we".

The girls around him nod supportively.

Natsu smiles, "Thanks you guys".

"Of course" Virgo says, "We won't be at your estate for at least a few more days".

Natsu smiles, "That's okay, so long as you guys come home to me as soon as possible".

"Home?" Hisui questions.

Natsu smiles, "I don't mean to presume you guys, but… I see the four of you as where I belong… my home… and I was hoping… you guys felt the same".

Mirajane immediately hugged him and said, "Of course Natsu… of course".

"I second that" Erza smiles.

"As do I" Hisui smiles also.

Virgo sighs, "It's almost idiotic for you to think anything else".

Natsu laughs and the girls follow suit.

"Thank you, girls… for everything" Natsu says softly.

In that moment, the five of them enjoyed a moment of peace.

"You're Natsu Dragneel?" a soft but mature voice said to Natsu, interrupting the moment.

Natsu frowns and looks around, as do the girls.

"Down here, I'm not that short!" the voice retorts angrily.

Natsu looks down and blinks; standing a little over four feet tall, was an angelic looking girl with blonde hair.

"So… are you Natsu Dragneel?" the girl asks.

Natsu frowns, "I am Natsu Dragneel… and you are?"

At that moment however, Erza gasps in shock.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Hisui asks Erza, but Erza just shakes her head.

"You can't be… I recognise you! But… you can't… you were in… how?" Erza stuttered the whole time.

The girl smiles, "I am Mavis Vermillion… and I believe you are Erza Scarlet? The hair gives it away".

Erza gulps, "I am… but… I saw you during the battle… you were the girl in Fairy Heart!"

Natsu and the other girls raise their eyebrows in shock at this, and turn toward Mavis, who had her eyes closed and mouth smiling.

"You are correct of course… but I wasn't in Fairy Heart… I _am_ Fairy Heart" Mavis declares.

"What does that even mean?" Natsu asks her; he was starting to feel strange around this girl; he felt as though he were fire… and she were water… polar opposites and unsafe to be around.

"I was so powerful" Mavis says, "That I had to be sealed away, lest I destroy the three dimensions… that was a hundred years ago".

"The three dimensions?" Mirajane questions and looks at Natsu, and notices he had the face of a man who understood what the girl just said… and perhaps not so surprisingly… as did Virgo.

"The three dimensions" Mavis smiles, "The Mortal Plain, our world… The Demon Blight, home to demons… and The Godly Pillars, realm of the Gods… these three Dimensions I once nearly destroyed… and now I hear, I am not the only one with such potential power".

The girls' eyes widen and look at Natsu, who looked grim.

"You say that we are alike in that way… but that's where it ends… I think I now know what you are" Natsu says lowly.

Mavis's eyebrows rise, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Natsu smirks, "Just as I am possessed by a Demon, you are possessed by a God… am I wrong?"

The girls look startled at that and Mavis laughs.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asks.

Mavis shakes her head, "You're close, and I'm surprised by how much" Mavis looks up with a smile, "I'm not just possessed by a God, Natsu Dragneel… I am possessed by all Godsl".

Natsu and the girls take a step back at that.

"All of them?" Hisui questions.

Mavis smiles, "Well… even that's not entirely accurate".

Mavis sighs as she continues to explain, "Natsu is continuously possessed by a Demon… however, I am only possessed part of the time, and only one God at a time… you could say I am a conduit for the Gods… hence my title back in the day; Mavis Vermillion, Prophet of the Gods".

Natsu frowns, "So… you're the mortal house for the gods, right?"  
Mavis smiles, "I see you understand… the gods can come and go as they please from this Mortal House of theirs… but only one God can be in this Moral House at a time, or that house will explode… when I had to be sealed away, it's because I forced three gods to come to me… it was too much for my mortal body to withstand".

Natsu frowns, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Mavis's eyes stare into Natsu's own and say, "Why? Because it is now expected of the two of us to cooperate and work together… despite you being the host to a disgusting Demon… half a demon at that".

Natsu frowns, "You have a problem with me?"

Mavis shakes her head and begins to walk away, "No problem with you… just that Demon inside of you… I'll see you at the estate, Natsu Dragneel" with those words, Mavis Vermillion became lost in the crowd.

"Who does she think she is? Talking to Natsu like that" Mirajane growls.

"I agree" Hisui seethes.

"She seemed a bit odd, don't you think?" Virgo asks them.

Erza just frowns after the direction of the small girl.

Natsu sighs, 'It doesn't matter… wait… did she say she'll see me at the Estate?"

The group was silent as they recalled what Mavis last said.

"That" Mirajane growls.

"Fucking" Erza says.

"Holy" Hisui growls.

"Bitch" Virgo says without tone.

Natsu sighs, "What's done is done… we'll find out more later… for now, I'm hungry".

Virgo smiles, "I made preparations for us in advance".

With that, the five of them head to the Café… as usual.

…..

"So, you've met him?" Makarov questions Mavis in his office. Also presiding in said office was Frey B. Fiore.

Mavis' face was grim when she said, "I have".

"And?" Makarov asks.

Mavis shakes her head, "What is he? I've met Demon possessed humans before, but this… this is something different".

"What do you mean? Are you saying you doubt it's just possession?" Frey asks her.

Again, Mavis shakes her head, "I don't know; I can tell he is possessed, but… for starters, he is too powerful. Most possessed aren't more powerful than your typical demon, but he is… much more powerful… too powerful".

Makarov grunts, "And the other thing?"

Mavis sighs, "I have met hundreds of possessed in my life, and one thing was common among them; they were unable to cooperate with their demon and the demon always took over them… but that is not the case with Natsu. It's almost like Natsu and his demon… understand, even respect each other… it troubles me".

"Natsu Dragneel" Frey says, "Is powerful even without the Demon within him; it's largely believed that he is the most talented of the Dragneel Clan to have ever lived".

Mavis nods, "And from what I know of the clan, that truly does mean something".

"Now the bigger question" Makarov says, "Can you work with him?"

Mavis smiles, "Perhaps… I feel as though I did not give off a good impression to his lovers… but I think Natsu is at least cautious and curious about me… with good reason. Someone who is that perceptive, is someone I can work with".

Makarov nods, "That's good to hear, now then, shall we continue on to". Makarov was not allowed to finish however, because at that moment, his door blasted open, and Zeref and Karen Dragneel marched into his office.

"Captain Zeref" Makarov says, "I had thought you had left the campus hours ago".

Zeref smiles, "Well, just when I was about to board the ship to the mainland, a courier found me and delivered this letter" Zeref holds up a letter, and loses his smile. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Makarov frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Zeref sighs, "This is a letter from my father, explaining to me that a certain Mavis Vermillion, otherwise known as Fairy Heart… would be staying at our estate… what are you scheming Makarov?"

Makarov wasn't sure how to reply, but it was Mavis who did it for him.

"Your estate, you say?" Mavis asks, "I take it that you're a Dragneel?"

Zeref frowns at Mavis, "So you're Mavis; I recognise you, despite you not being shrouded in crystal… and to answer your question, yes, I am a Dragneel".

"Lady Vermillion" Frey speaks up, "Allow me to introduce you to Zeref Dragneel, one of the ten Captains of the Knights of the Red Cross, ranked third among them".

Mavis smiles, "Quite impressive for one so young… so are you Natsu's cousin or something? I know Natsu is heir to the Clan, so you couldn't be his brother".

"I am his brother" Zeref seethes, "But only half biologically speaking".

Mavis blinks, "I see; you would be the offspring of a lover then?"

Zeref grits his teeth, "I prefer not to speak of it".

Mavis smiles and turns face toward Karen, "And you are?"

Karen frowns at Mavis as Frey again introduces.

"Karen Dragneel, mother married into the name… not yet a student, and she is the step-sister to Natsu".

Mavis smiles, "Step? How interesting".

Karen frowns, "What of it?"

Mavis shrugs, "Nothing… it's just that you show all the tell-tale sign of a girl with a _brother complex_ " she said the last as though it were some kind of disease.

Because of Mavis' words, Zeref had no choice but to restrain Karen, lest she tear Mavis' face off in anger.

"What the _fuck_ is everyone's _fucking_ problem!?" Karen screams at Mavis, restrained inches from her face. "Natsu and I don't share a drop of blood… so why can't I just fucking love him without some hundred-year-old loli-hag treating me like a piece of shit!"

Mavis smiles, "I'm a hundred and fifteen, not a hundred… please try to get your facts right".

Karen stares at Mavis for a second, before she quietly says, "Zeref… let me go".

Zeref smiles awkwardly, "Listen Karen… that would be a bad idea, and".

"Let me go Zeref! I want to tear the bitch's face off!" Karne begins to scream, "Let me burn her to ashes! Let me go Zeref!"

Mavis holds up her hand and whispers, "Sleep".

At the single word, Karen's anger was extinguished and she passed out in Zeref's arms.

"Bit of a wild one, she is" Mavis says, smiling.

Zeref grits his teeth, "You're a bitch… there's nothing else to it; my advice is to never mention to Karen she's a bro-com ever again".

Mavis shrugs her shoulders, "If you say so, but for now, just set her on one of the couches and let's continue our conversation".

Zeref does as he was suggested and when he returns to the desk, he asked, "So… what are you three scheming?"

Makarov sighs, "Zeref… you must be aware that the Demon Army is advancing in the Demon Blight; all told, we will soon be overrun".

Zeref nods, "I am aware, I receive weekly reports on the matter; in the last month, they have advanced more ground than they had in over a decade".

Makarov nods, "Indeed… which is why we need Mavis Vermillion and Natsu Dragneel to work together".

Zeref frowns in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widen, "Wait… are you referring to the prophecy?"

Makarov nods, "Not the fake one you and the Demon told Natsu when he was younger… but the real one".

Zeref sits down, "I see… the Demon did say the prophecy had begun".

Makarov nods, "I heard him say it too… this means we have at most a year before the Demon Army makes its advance into the Mortal Plain".

Zeref nods and looks at Mavis, "Unfortunately… I do not think Natsu and Mavis here… will get along".

Mavis blinks at that, "Why? Because I'm a vessel for gods and he is the vessel of a Demon?"

Zeref shakes his head, "Natsu wouldn't give two flying fucks about that… no… he cares about the personality, and you are by no means the kind of person he could come to like".

Mavis giggles, "He's a man, isn't he? I'm sure I can _convince_ him to like me".

Zeref raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, "He has four girlfriends, do you honestly believe he is found wanting in that department?"

Mavis frowns, "It doesn't matter in the end; one way or another, Natsu Dragneel must learn to work with me for the best interests of the Mortal Plain".

Zeref just shook his head, "If you say so… but I would recommend you re-evaluate your personality".

Zeref sighs as he looks at Karen, passed out on the couch, sleeping happily… he swore he heard her mutter words like 'Onii-Chan' and 'harder'… he didn't want to know what she was dreaming.

"I'd best be going, the next ferry leaves in an hour, and it's the last one for today" Zeref says as he walks over and picks Karen up.

"I can fix that" Mavis says, snapping her fingers. Immediately, Karen began to stir in her sleep.

"She'll be awake in a minute or so" Mavis says and Zeref nods.

"Best leave before she wakes up then" Zeref says, "Otherwise, she'll rant at you again… I'll see you in a couple of days then, Mavis Vermillion". With that, Zeref Dragneel left the Headmaster's office, with Karen in his arms.

Makarov sighs when Zeref closes the door behind him, "This could be troublesome… I must admit Lady Vermillion, Zeref… has a point".

Mavis smiles, "Then I act differently for Natsu… it won't be me, but for the future of Mortal Kind… I'll act".

Makarov frowns and shakes his head; who knew fighting a Demon War could be so stressful?

…..

Natsu stared around his dormitory the following night; it seemed a different room after he'd cleaned it and packed away all his clothes and personal belongings… it felt strange, like he was moving house, yet he knew he would return.

"Two months" Natsu mutters under his breath, "Two months from now, I'll be coming back".

Natsu didn't have much time to think on that however, when a knock came from his door.

"Come in, it's open" Natsu calls out.

Seconds after the sound of the door opening and closing, it was Erza who walked into his bedroom, where he sat on his bed.

"Erza" Natsu says, "It's a little late, don't you think?"

The clock on Natsu's bedside read quarter past eleven.

Erza smiles, "I needed to talk to you about something, since we hadn't had much time these past weeks since you've woken up".

Natsu nods and pats the spot next to him, indicating Erza to sit down.

Once Erza was seated, Natsu asked, "What's on your mind?"

Erza breathes deeply, "For starters, I'd like to let you know that the engagement between Jellal and I has been called off".

"I figured that would be the case" Natsu replies.

Erza smirks, "But of course, that wasn't all I wanted to discuss".

Natsu looks at her, and for the first time that Natsu could remember, Erza was nervous.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Natsu asks.

Erza smiles, "Do you remember our first meeting?"

Natsu blinks, "Our first meeting? That was… the Ceremony, day before the start of term… we battled".

Erza nods, "Yeah… back then, I figured you'd be a good example; someone to use to make the other students fall into line… never did I imagine that pink haired boy would be the man I love".

Natsu giggles a little nervously, "When you put it like that, I could never have imagined I'd be in love with the girl I put into the infirmary my first day here either".

Erza smiles, "I have no regrets though; you've done so much for me… and not just for me, but the others as well. Did you know that Mirajane had a very low self-esteem? Did you know that Kagura hated men with a passion? That Virgo never socialised with _anyone?_ Do you know how much you've changed everyone you know?"

Natsu smiles, "I hope they were all good changes".

Erza nods, "They were… and they are changes none of us can ever repay you for"

Natsu shakes his head, "I wasn't the one alone making changes; you girls all changed me as well. Before I came here, I was never seen as normal… son and heir to the Dragneel Clan… it never gave me a chance to learn who I really was… but you girls… showed me the man I can be".

Erza wraps her arms around Natsu's left arm and snuggles into his shoulder, "That's kind of you to say Natsu… thank you".

They enjoyed a moment of peace then, feeling the warmth of the other's love.

"You know something Natsu?" Erza asks, breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Natsu replies.

"Do you remember when I first told you my feelings?" Erza asks him.

Natsu had to think on that, before the memory surfaced.

"It was after the interviews in the City, on the Ball" Natsu says, "You took me to the roof of a building and confessed… and kissed me".

Erza smiles, "I remember it like it was yesterday… it's a shame it didn't finish the way I wanted".

Natsu laughs, "Yes, well… back then I was only dating Mira, never would have thought I'd end up with four girlfriends… I didn't want to betray Mira".

Erza nods, "I know... but now… there is nothing holding us back".

Natsu blinks and stares at Erza snuggled up to his shoulder, "What… are you saying?"

Erza smiles mischievously and places a hand on Natsu's chest, "I wonder" she says softly in his ear, and begins to slowly push him down so he laid back on the bed.

"Erza?" Natsu questions her, "Um… what are you… what are you doing?"

Erza slides up Natsu's body until she was face to face with him.

"What's the matter?" Erza asks him, "I thought you'd already done this before… with Mirajane".

Natsu's eyes bulge; she really was talking about… she really wanted… to do that.

"Erza, I… I don't know…" Natsu begins to stutter, his mind now foggy, disrupting his rational thought process.

"Just relax" Erza says in his ear, and sucks on his earlobe, "Everything will be just… fine".

Erza moved to his lips and pressed her own against them. She opened her mouth, inviting Natsu to slide his tongue in… an invite he accepted. For minutes they laid there, lips locked and tongues slowly thrashing as they explored their partner's mouth. Finally, however… Erza became impatient.

With a moan, Erza releases from their lip-lock and sits up, like she was riding Natsu. With one swift motion, Erza lost the jacket she wore, and slowly but seductively, she began to unbutton her clean white blouse, one button at a time.

The last button was detached, and Natsu watched without a word, as Erza revealed the red and black lacy bra she was wearing, holding in place two enormous mounds of attractive flesh.

Erza quickly dived into Natsu for another long, rigorous and passionate kiss. As she did so, she reached behind her, and undid the hook and latch at the back. When she pulled away from Natsu, her E-Cup bra fell away, and Natsu was treated to his first sight of Erza Scarlet's breasts.

Where Mirajane's were bouncy, Erza's were perter, like they were naturally held up by a bra. She had large, firm and pink nipple with a darker shade for her areola's. When Natsu reached up with his right hand to caress her left breast, he found her skin to be silky smooth. Before he retreated his hand, he gave her nipple a light pinch, making Erza giggle.

"Naughty boy" Erza says close to his face.

Natsu smirks, "If I'm naughty Student Council President… what should you do?"

Erza raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Oh, I wonder Natsu Dragneel… you have been _very_ naughty after all".

At those words, Erza reaches down and kisses him deeply, her breasts pressed against him as firmly as she could. As she did this, she was pleased to feel a certain… hardness… come from Natsu crotch.

Erza pulls off and grabs the scruff of Natsu's shirt, "I think it's time, we get rid of this?"

Natsu laughs, "If you say so ma'am".

With one jerk of her hands, Erza managed to pull off Natsu's shirt. Pressing him back down on the bed, she engaged his lips once more, this time, both their bare upper bodies were pressed against each other, nipple meeting nipple.

Pulling away, Erza whispers in his ear, "I think it's about time we lose the rest… don't you think?"

"Your wish is mine" Natsu says.

Erza smirks as she crawls down Natsu and begins to work on the button and zipper of his jeans.

Once it was all done, she pulled the jeans down and off, and all that Natsu had remaining, was a pair of white and tight boxers.

"The last piece… like the last present on Christmas" Erza smirks, "I wonder what's beneath the wrapping".

Natsu laughs heartily, "Well… why don't you open it and find out?"

Erza smirks at him and grabs the waist band. One… two… three seconds passed as she ran her fingers along the waistband, until finally… she jerked them off.

"Well" Erza says, a little in shock, "That was… _more_ … than I was expecting, to be honest".

"More than you thought?" Natsu asked her.

Erza shook her head, "I've never seen one before… I was just surprised, by how big it is… are all guys this big?"

Natsu giggles, "How am I supposed to know?"

Erza sighs, "I suppose it doesn't matter; I'd never dream of being with a guy other than you anyway".

With that, Erza wrapped a hand around Natsu's nine-inch erection, and began to stroke up and down slowly.

With each stroke, Natsu sighed contentedly; it had been many months since he'd had any kind of intercourse… it felt good to do this once more.

Natsu looked down, and realised Erza had come to a pace that was so fast, he couldn't really make out her hand.

"Erza, if you don't slow down… I'll…" Natsu moans, surprising Erza.

"I apologise… I'm still new to this" Erza blushes as she slows her movements.

Stroking with a steady pace, Erza decided to take things a step forward. Bowing down, Erza pressed her lips against the head of Natsu's penis. The softness of her lips on his erection sent shivers through Natsu.

Continuing to stroke him, Erza slowly opened her mouth, and each little bit she opened, the more of Natsu's penis she placed in her mouth.

Finally, Erza was using her hand to fondle Natsu's balls, as her mouth now entirely engulfed Natsu's erection.

Erza's head continued to move back and forth, back and forth, and with each motion, earned a satisfying moan from Natsu's lips.

Minutes passed, and finally Natsu made a larger moan than usual and for good reason, for at that moment he released stream after ropey stream of his thick, white cum.

Pulling back once it was over, Erza used a finger to scoop up the cum around her mouth… and swallowed it all. She found that it had a pleasing, salty taste to it.

"That… was amazing" Natsu moans in the aftermath.

Erza smiles, "I suppose I did well for my first time".

Natsu laughs, "That you did… but you know what? It's my turn".

Erza blinks, "What-" she did not have time to finish her question however, when Natsu grabbed her arms and flipped her around, so she was laying down, and he was on top.

"Natsu?" Erza asks in a giggle, and then Natsu reaches down and kisses her.

"Just relax… and enjoy as much as you can" Natsu says softly to her, beginning to slide down south.

Erza hissed in sharp breaths as Natsu slowly made his way down her body, lightly kissing her in places she had no idea were so sensitive. Finally, Natsu reached his location.

" _Oh Gods_ " Erza moaned without warning, as Natsu slid his tongue along her slit. Natsu did not stop however, as he stroked his tongue slowly along her slit, whilst using his right hand to pinch the button, eliciting harsh moans of pleasure from Erza's lips.

" _Natsu… oh… Natsu…_ " Erza moaned, mind going white, as Natsu's ministrations hit their peak. Her pleasure clouded her mind… a mist, that no rational thought could penetrate.

Shuddering, Erza began to feel a tightness in her stomach, no clue as to what it was. Deciding to release it, she moaned loudly as the tightness was driven away, and a wave of unbelievable pleasure flooded through; for moments it seemed, she felt braindead.

Minutes passed of deep breathing, until Erza, with a sweat stained face sat up to see Natsu's face which was smirking at her.

"You taste nice" Natsu smiles at her.

Erza stared at him blankly for a moment before she began to laugh and sit back.

"My first orgasm… wow" Erza says breathlessly.

Natsu crawls up to her, with the same smile on his face, "I hope it was good".

Erza smiled at the man she loved and grabbed his face to pull him in for a close kiss. She was pleasantly surprised to taste the slightest hint, of her own juices.

"So" Erza says, pulling away from her lover, "What's next?"

Natsu smiled as he crawled on top of her and said, "The main event".

Erza smiled and nodded; it was happening.

Natsu reached down and grabbed the base of his penis, now back in full erection. Looking down, he lined it up perfectly with Erza's still moist hole. Looking back up, Natsu stared into Erza's brown doe-like eyes and said, "Are you ready for this?"

Erza smiled at him and nodded to him, "I'm ready… take me".

With those words, Natsu pushed his hips forward, penetrating her vagina.

The start was slow; Natsu was big, and Erza was unnaturally tight. Slowly however, but surely, Natsu pushed himself inside of Erza deeper and deeper, until… he met the hymen.

"This is going to hurt a little" Natsu says to Erza who merely nods.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Natsu asks her.

Erza rolls her eyes and mutters, "Please" and with those words, she pushes her hips forward as hard as she could, immediately causing her to scream out as her hymen was pierced.

A minute or two passed in stillness; Erza gritted her teeth in the pain of breaking her hymen and Natsu breathed deeply from tightness of Erza's vagina muscles.

Finally, Erza began to slowly move her hips, giving Natsu the go ahead to start… but slowly.

Nearly a minute passed before Natsu was able to pull out and push back inside of Erza, and the process repeated over and over, each time a little faster, each time bringing a little more pleasure to both Erza and Natsu.

It was brought to a point where Erza no longer felt so tight for Natsu, and Erza no longer felt pain and was feeling nothing but pleasure.

Natsu continuously brought himself in and out of Erza, his penis feeling as though it were melting inside of her. The friction against her sensitive walls, were forcing Erza to elicit moans of pure bliss and pleasure.

They continued to meet each other; their hips moving to match the other half of the pair.

Finally, Erza began to feel her stomach tighten once again, and her walls began to tighten around Natsu's reaction; as if on cue, the pair released together, resulting in the both of them moaning loudly.

They continued to moan for over a minute in a perfect and prolonged orgasm, and when it was over, their bodies collapsed in the other's arms.

"Natsu… thank you" Erza whispered, her arms around him, and his arms around her.

Natsu smirked, "Thank you too… I love you… Erza".

Erza smiled, "I love you too… Natsu".

Those last words brought the pair to fall asleep, in the other's arms.

…..

"What… do you two… think you're doing?" A voice asked as Natsu began to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he saw silver hair shine in morning sunlight. He also saw emerald paired with it.

"What? Who's there?" Natsu mumbled, half asleep.

"Natsu" Erza's voice said beside him, "We… might… be in trouble here".

"Huh?" Natsu asked, sitting up. Rubbing his eyes off sleep, he looked up, and was treated to a horrifying sight.

He laid in bed naked beside Erza, who too was naked. Standing at the foot of the bed, with angry expressions, were Mirajane and Hisui.

"Well?" Mirajane barked angrily.

Laughing nervously, Natsu says, "Umm… morning Mira… Hisui… how are you doi-" he wasn't allowed to finish his question however, when Mirajane punched him in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Natsu cried out.

"Tch… you really don't know? I thought you were smarter than most guys" Mirajane says, arms crossed.

"You slept with Erza before me!?" Hisui cried out.

Natsu blinked and looked beside him to Erza, who was smiling a little nervously. He looks back to Hisui and says, "I did sleep with Erza last night… what's the prob-" this time it was Hisui who interrupted him with a punch to the head.

"OW! Not again!" Natsu cried out, clutching his head.

At that moment, Hisui grabbed him by the shoulder and stared at him with daggers for eyes.

"Umm… Hisui?" Natsu asks.

With squinted eyes, and a dangerous tone, Hisui says, "This Summer… you owe me… got it?"  
Natsu blinked, and when he realised what she was getting at, he smiled, "Of course… I'd be a fool to disobey you".

Hisui smiles and moves away, but Mirajane wasn't finished.

"What about me!?" Mirajane cries out, "I haven't slept with you for like… half a year!"

Natsu giggles, "Well… this Summer, I'll change that".

Mirajane stares at Natsu with squinted eyes, "You'd better".

Erza shakes her head, "All of this? For Sex? Geez…"

 **A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, SO READ IT!**

…...

"Looks like it's time to go now" Mirajane says a few hours later, when they were all gathered at the train station after getting off the Ferry to the mainland.

Erza smiled as she looked back to the Academy Island, "I can't wait until next year".

"I'd think" Hisui says a little slyly, "That you wouldn't be able to wait to get to Natsu's".

Erza smiles at Hisui, "Of course I can't wait for that… but next year is going to be special".

"What's next year?" Natsu asks.

Erza smiles, "The Inter-Academy Tournament".

Natsu blinks, "Say what?"

Erza shakes her head, "We'll tell you over the Summer, when we get to your estate".

Mirajane nods, "Yeah, the tournament should be fun!"

Natsu sweat-drops, "What is it?"

"I said we'll tell you later" Erza smiles and walks over to Natsu.

"Thank you for this year Natsu" Erza smiles to his face, "You taught me a lot… and made me feel a lot… so thank you" Erza reaches up and plants a kiss on Natsu's lips.

Walking away to her train, she says, "Also… thanks for last night".

Those words brought a blush to Natsu's face.

Now, it was Virgo's turn as she walked up to Natsu and immediately kisses him, catching him off guard.

"That was for making me so happy this year" Virgo says with a smile, "I can't wait for this Summer… I have a few… ideas… on what you and I alone can do".

With those seductive and insinuating words, Virgo walked off to her own train.

Sighing, Hisui stepped up.

"I'll see you this Summer Natsu… it'll be like when we were kids… except this time… a little more physical" Hisui smiles and reaches up and kisses Natsu.

Walking away, Hisui left for her own train.

Finally, it was Mirajane's turn.

Walking up to him, Mirajane looks over Natsu's shoulder at the Academy, "Been one hell of a year… hasn't it?" She asks him.

Natsu blinks and looks at the Academy in the distance as well, "Yeah… sure has".

Mirajane smiles, "I remember my first day back… I met this adorable first year who got lost".

Natsu smiles, "Oh? Did you give him directions?"

Mirajane giggles, "Yes, but that was the last time he ever needed directions, because from that moment on… he was the one who led me to places I'd never thought to go to… places of happiness and intense joy… and for all of that, I've given him my heart".

"Well then" Natsu says, "It's only right for that boy to give you his… for you have changed him in ways he never thought were needed; you taught him a lot, and given him a lot… he'll always love you".

Smiling, Mirajane softly kisses the man she loved, and whispers, "I'll see you in a few days".

Picking up her bag, Mirajane walks away to find her train, leaving Natsu to himself.

Looking back at the Academy, Natsu whispers to himself, "It's been a great year… and I look forward to the next".

Natsu picks up his bag as he says his first farewell, to his new home.

 **Authors Note**

 **Well to begin; this concludes the first book of Fiore Academy, and I thank you all for following this story. It's been nearly six months since I started it, and for those who have been reading it all this time… I thank you, and it is for all you loyal readers, that I try my best to write the written word for your enjoyment.**

 **Now I'd like to cover the future of my books and what not. First off, there will be a few changes to my personal profile; I'll be changing my name to my alias, James Merlaut, as well as my email (but that doesn't really affect you guys anyway) and my profile picture.**

 **Next, is the first book of my third trilogy, 'Ashes', which is the next project I'm going to work on. It'll be a pure NAZA and it'll be a story about how life could've ended up for Natsu and Erza if they'd found each other instead of Fairy Tail; don't worry, they're not dark and evil. Of course, Fairy Tail will be introduced to it as well, you'll just need to read it to find out how, I've already written the first chapter (I did that when I was having a writing block a month or so ago).**

 **But before I begin working on Ashes, there's the OVA for Fiore Academy. I predict it'll take me a couple of weeks to write, but it'll be a one-shot… an extremely long one-shot…. Tens of thousands of words. It'll be a story of the group's summer at the Dragneel Estate.**

 **Then, once Ashes Book One is finished, it's Book Two for The Flame of Life, then Book Two for Fiore Academy and Book Two for Ashes and so on so forth. I'll be returning to Sydney soon, so I'll be returning to my old pattern of quick updates, so look forward to that.**

 **I hope I covered everything, and again I thank you all for following my stories so far. Good bye for now.**

 **PS – Just remembered, I didn't tell you guys the name of the OVA. It'll be called…. Let's see… Fiore Academy – First Summer – OVA… we'll go with that for now… and If you'd like to find out when it comes the moment it comes out, be sure to follow my profile. Also, I should say that this chapter is my longest ever chapter; 6000 words of plot plus another seven hundred for the Authors' Notes.**

 **Take Care!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Arrivals

**Fiore Academy**

 **Chapter 21 – Arrivals**

 _ **Disclaimer –**_ _ **I do not own Fairy Tail, that well deserved right goes to Hiro Mashima; I am but a mere FF writer paying homage to the wonderful world that Hiro Mashima brought all of us. Please support the official release.**_

 **Authors' Note – So after a year, I've finally returned. A lot of shit happened, and I hope you guys can forgive me for the absurdly long wait… but here is the first chapter in a year, and I hope you will all enjoy it!**

 **Also, for those of you who don't keep in touch with Anime forums and news and haven't heard this little bit just yet, the final season of Fairy Tail began airing a few weeks ago, so if you haven't begun watching it, be sure to do so after reading my rubbish. Be sure to comment what you thought!**

In existence, there are three worlds, each of them separate from the others, yet connected at certain points.

In the centre, we have the Mortal Plain, where humanity resides in a false peace.

Below, we have the Demon Blight, where the Demons transpire to overthrow those on the Mortal Plain.

Above, we have the Heavenly Pillars, where the Gods call home; they are a secretive race, rarely seen.

Every one-hundred years, for a period of three years, the three worlds align, and passage between them becoming more fluid. This phenomenon is called, 'The Eclipse Gates'. It is also during this time, that those of the Demon Blight march harder, to reach those above them.

The time has come yet again… and all that stands between humanity and the Blight, are the Knights of the Red Cross, initially founded after the last set of Eclipse Gates. But with each passing day, the battle wages in the Demon Blight… and each day, the Knights surrender more ground.

The day will come, when the Knights can hold back no longer, and the Demons will flood the Mortal Plain… the Demons know this… the Knights know this… whilst the rest of humanity remains ignorant.

One who was not so ignorant however, could be found in the late hour of midnight, in his families' Kendo Hall, located behind his families' Estate.

He wore a black robe held by a red belt and in his hands, he held a wooden katana. He was continuously striking downward, increasing his strength and speed with each passing stroke.

"One thousand two hundred and thirty-three" the boy huffed his count, "One thousand two hundred and thirty-four… one thousand two hundred and thirty-five… one thousand-" he continued to count each stroke, pushing himself beyond the normal human limits.

With each stroke, more sweat perspired from his skin… with each stroke, he could feel his muscles tighten and flex, growing stronger ever so slowly.

He could feel his lungs forcing themselves to survive off as little oxygen as possible, his stamina increasing by the second ever so slowly.

With each stroke, he became stronger.

This boy was Natsu Dragneel, on his second day home from his first year at the Fiore Academy of Magic, or Fiore Academy for short.

He has spiky salmon hair, dark onyx eyes and is tall with lean muscles. In those onyx eyes, was a set determination; he would become stronger no matter the cost.

"Training is always good, but it's also important to take rests in order for your body to catch up" a soft voice spoke behind Natsu.

"One thousand two hundred and ninety-eight… One thousand two hundred and ninety-nine… One thousand three hundred!" Natsu finished off the last stroke, and turned toward the voice, knowing its owner.

"Zeref, how many times have I told you this? Take your shoes off at the door" Natsu comments breathlessly, nodding to his brother Zeref's feet.

Zeref was a little shorter than Natsu despite being the older brother. He too had lean muscles and dark onyx eyes but aside from that, there was no resemblance between the two; Zeref's face was softer, and his hair was as dark as a raven's feather.

Zeref looks down at his feet, where he wore a pair of white sneakers, "Yes, you do often tell me that; ever since you came home, you've been in here more often than not".

"I need to get stronger" Natsu replies with a set frown.

"Why? The three gates…" Zeref began, but Natsu interrupted.

"The three gates aren't reliable" Natsu finished, "For starters, they require rest after use; the second gate knocked me out for four months!"

"But if you ever need them, it'll be worth it" Zeref counters.

"Secondly" Natsu continues, "Only you can activate them; for the past four months or so, you've been off-duty because of the wounds you got from your fight with Jellal… but soon, you will have to return to the Knights".

Zeref smiles at that, "Sooner than you think".

Natsu looks up at that, "You mean?"

Zeref nods, "One week… I am to return in one week".

Natsu slid his wooden katana in his red belt and walked toward his brother. Once he reached him, he embraced Zeref in a brotherly hug.

"I'm sorry I was comatose most of the time" Natsu apologises to his older brother.

Zeref laughs as he returns the hug, "It doesn't matter; we needed the strength of the second gate".

Zeref pulls away from the hug after a moment, "Listen to me Natsu, as I am sure you're aware… the Eclipse Gates have opened".

Natsu's frown became deeper, "I had a feeling that was the case".

"Because of the Eclipse Gates" Zeref continued, "The Blight marches forward far more quickly; the day will soon come when the Demons flood the Mortal Plain".

Natsu nods, "When that day comes, we'll fight together".

Zeref laughs, "I could be dead by that point".

Natsu lightly punches his brother's shoulder, "Your jokes are terrible".

Zeref smiles sadly at that, "They don't have to be good, to be effective… you never understood that".

Zeref turns around to leave, but before he leaves through the door, he left some parting words for the morning.

"Be sure to get some rest; its past midnight, so I can now accurately say that today is the day".

"Today is the day… for what?" Natsu asked, confused.

Zeref laughed, "What else my dense little brother? The girls will be here soon".

Natsu perked up at that, and as Zeref left, Natsu couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Mirajane… Erza… Hisui… Virgo…

They were coming; it had only been a couple of days since he last saw them all, but he couldn't help but feel like it had been years. Excitement coursed through his veins; finally, the Dragneel Estate was going to feel even more like home.

Natsu unsheathed his wooden katana from his belt and stared at it for a few seconds.

"I've still got seven hundred to go" Natsu smiles at it, before putting himself into position.

"One thousand three hundred and one… One thousand three hundred and two… One thousand three hundred and three… One thousand-" Natsu began counting off the strokes.

…

Mirajane Strauss sat in the back of a small limousine, with five other girls for company.

Besides herself, there was Erza, Hisui, Virgo, Kagura and Ultear… she found herself wondering why Ultear was here.

"Why are you here Ultear?" Mirajane questions the girl, who at that time was staring listlessly out the window.

At the question, Ultear looks up and toward Mirajane, where she smiles mischievously, "I told you girls didn't I? I'm interested…"

"Clarify for us what it is that you're interested in" Erza steps in, arms crossed.

Ultear shrugs her shoulders, "What else? How good he is in the sack".

"Its when you say things like that" Hisui comments, "That makes us think you're not really a virgin".

Ultear moves closer to Hisui's face, "If you'd like, you can stick a camera up there and see if it's still intact".

"I'd rather not" Hisui replies evenly.

"What the big problem?" Ultear asks, "Sure our first times will always just be with Natsu… but if you want to be a member of a harem, sometimes…" Ultear giggled sadistically at this, "… sometimes you're going to do it with the other girls as well".

At this point, all of the other girls, except for Virgo, blushed as deep a crimson as Erza's hair.

"I realised this from the start; it doesn't exactly bother me" Virgo replies stoically as she stares out the window.

Ultear glares sidelong at Virgo, "Yeah… I suppose spies are used to worse…"

"If you are insinuating, Miss Milkovich, that as a Spy I have had to offer myself up in the past in order to gain information" Virgo responds, "You are sorely mistaken; as it so happens I'm still a virgin".

"You're kidding" Many of the girls responded simultaneously.

"I may not have a hymen" Virgo went on, "But that is not because I have had sex; I simply tore it one day whilst training under Ur Milkovich".

Ultear gritted her teeth, "For a spy, you are very tactless; don't mention that woman's name in my presence again".

Virgo looked at Ultear without emotion, "Then never insinuate that as a spy, I would do anything to gain information… including fornication".

Ultear went silent, then when she looked up, it was with a fiery glare for Virgo, "If you promise never to mention her name… I'll accept".

"Very good, it is agreed" Virgo replies, unshaken.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and the other girls breathed a sigh of relief; they were afraid the two of them would start fighting right here, inside the limousine.

"I'm surprised Karen arranged for such comfortable transport" Hisui remarked to change the subject, whilst the others nodded; Karen may have decided that it would be best that they all arrive at the Dragneel Estate… but they would've expected her to send a horse drawn wagon or something just as uncomfortable in order to torture them.

The limousine however, was very comfortable; full black leather seating, shaped in a 'U'. The doors were right next to the driver's and driver's passenger doors. In the centre was a coffee table with bottles of liquor and soda in screwed down holsters so they wouldn't move whilst the limo was moving.

The glass screen separating them from the driver was made of smart-glass, meaning one moment it could be regular glass, but the next it could be turned into a fully operational television; Hisui had put on the 'Political News Channel' when they first entered.

"So Kagura" Erza began, looking at the girl in question, "I know you have developed feelings for Natsu… but as you are not dating him as of yet, why did you decide to come?"

Kagura shifted as though she were uncomfortable for a moment, before replying, "I simply wanted to see if… things could progress… with Natsu-nii and me".

Erza smiled softly at that, "Now that Natsu has four partners, I see no problem in adding a few more… and of course, it goes without saying, but I approve of you Kagura".

Kagura smiles at her Erza-nee's approval. Then she remembered something that happened a couple of weeks before the Academy Ball.

"Erza-nee, can I ask you something?" Kagura asked.

Erza nodded, "Go ahead".

"The last time we sparred with swords… how long did I last?" Kagura asked.

Erza appeared in thought for a moment, before replying, "You could last ten minutes, if my memory serves".

Kagura nodded, "Unbelievable".

"Indeed, you are improving steadily" Erza replies with a proud smile.

But Kagura shook her head, "No, it just that… a week or two before the Academy Ball, I sparred with Natsu-nii".

Everyone looked up at that; most wondered how it turned out… except for Hisui. She knew full well, how that duel ended.

"I'm guessing Natsu won?" Erza asked; if Natsu could beat her in combat, it stood to reason that he could beat Kagura.

Kagura nodded, and Erza went on, "How long did you last?"

Kagura sighs deeply before answering, "My class says that it took no longer than ten seconds".

At this, Erza's eyes widened; she knew Natsu was stronger, but… by this margin? She expected two or three minutes… but ten seconds…?

"I see, he truly is a powerful individual, even without that Demon inside of him" Erza replied.

Kagura nodded in reply, "But now we'll be going to the Dragneel Estate, where Natsu-nii learned Kendo".

Erza nodded, "It'll be interesting to see".

Hisui looks out the window at this point and smiles, "You'll see soon enough; we've arrived".

Everyone looked up at this and a few seconds later, the car stopped.

Once the driver opened the door for all of them, they all exited the vehicle and took in their surroundings.

The Dragneel Estate was a four storied building made out of light brown bricks. It was shaped like a 'U', where the girls currently sat in the mouth of. The windows on the first floor were regular panes, painted matte white. The windows on the second, third and fourth floors however, were all bay-style windows, also painted matte white.

The main entrance to the house was right in front of them, at the base of the 'U'. It was a simple entrance with a slightly raised cement slab and was canopied to provide shelter.

At the edges of the building, hedges and garden beds filled with numerous different flowers like pink and red roses and sunflowers. Behind them, was a large fountain, wtih a Dragon sculpted in the centre. The fountain was positioned in such a way, that it could act as a sort of roundabout.

Just as they had all taken stock of their surroundings, the front doors of the Estate opened, and walking out, was single young woman… one that all the girls recognised.

"It's a pleasure to see you all here finally" Karen Dragneel, Natsu's stepsister greeted them, "If you would please follow me, my mother awaits us in the Lesser Dining Hall".

…

Karen led the girls through a series of confusing hallways.

The hallways all looked the same; the floors, walls and ceiling were all timber, where the ceilings' apex reached six metres from the ground.

The timber plank floors were covered in red carpet, reaching a metre short on each side of the hallways; the hallways were about five metres wide, meaning the carpet was about three metres wide.

The walls were decorated with artistic tapestries depicting battles of historic significance, the likeness of a Dragneel centuries dead or even just a bouquet of flowers.

On the walls, there was also weapon racks purely for decorative purposes; a line of spears here, two halberds crossing beneath a shield over there… it went on like at certain intervals.

What intrigued the girls the most were the hand carved mosaics on the wooden wall panels; these also depicted battles or the likeness of certain ancestors, but it was the detail of the art that truly captivated them… how each figure was literally 3D.

The hallways were lit with numerous chandeliers hanging from the roof, each chandelier bearing over fifty candles and lamps; the girls felt sorry for the servant responsible for changing the candles.

As they were walking, they took a turn and found themselves face to face with a familiar figure… familiar, but unwelcomed.

She looked like she was only Karen's age, or even younger… but the girls knew that this girl was born a hundred years ago and until recently, had been trapped within a crystal-like structure. This girl was Mavis Vermillion.

"I see you've all arrived" Mavis says to them, face expressionless.

"Indeed; how long have you been here?" Hisui led the questioning.

"I arrived yesterday… I'm quite impressed by the Dragneel Estate; you'd never guess, but they also own a large town about five kilometres from here" Mavis continued expressionlessly.

The girls frowned; Mavis seemed almost… indifferent. When they had first met the girl, she had seemed borderline hostile.

"Are you in a good mood or something?" Erza asked, stepping forward.

Mavis raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean… oh…" Mavis hangs her head, "You're thinking about how I acted when we first met".

"You seem different" Mirajane adds in simply.

Mavis shrugs her shoulders, "The reason is a simple one".

"Yes… it is" Karen replies.

"Is it?" Hisui asks Karen.

Karen nods, "She's usually indifferent… except when Onii-chan is around".

All the girls look hard at Mavis at this point of information.

"You seriously dislike Natsu? Why?" Erza asks.

Mavis sighs, "I thought it'd be obvious, _*tch*_ " Mavis looks at them with a look of disgust on her face, "I dislike him, because he's nothing but a foul Demon".

All the girls frown angrily at this.

"Natsu himself is not a demon!" Mirajane exclaims in outrage.

"I'm not so sure about that!" Mavis retorts in equal anger, "I have stated this to many people; the Knights of the Red Cross, the Royal Clans… even your Headmaster… that I have met numerous possessed humans, and I can tell you this much, Natsu Dragneel is different".

"How so?" Erza asks, a second away from summoning a sword to kill Mavis.

Mavis walks over to a nearby window and stares out of it, "For starters" Mavis begins, "When a human is possessed by a Demon, it takes over their very being… in most cases it consumes their very soul; Natsu however… is on equal terms with his Demon, like they're friends".

"Is that so bad?" Kagura puts her voice in, "Isn't it good that Natsu-nii and his Demon can cooperate?"

Mavis shakes her head, "I never said it was bad; it's just strange, since it would be the first case".

"What else then?" Mirajane asks.

Mavis turns back to them, "Natsu is too powerful".

"What has that got to do with it?" Ultear steps forward, "Demons are powerful creatures".

Mavis smiles, "I have met the Demon King on the field of Battle; he is the reason I tried to host three Gods at once… Natsu's power reminds me of the Demon King's".

"Are you saying… that Natsu is actually possessed by the Demon King?" Erza asks, unable to believe such a possibility.

But Mavis shakes her head, "Definitely not… because for starters it's only similar, not the same, but more importantly I am talking about Natsu's actual power, not the Demon's".

The girls were taken aback with that; what was Mavis saying exactly.

"Lastly" Mavis continues, "And this is the clincher; I sense no mortality within Natsu".

The girls blink at that; no mortality?

"What do you mean?" Karen asks, confused like the other girls.

"Humans who are possessed and don't have their souls consumed" Mavis begins to explain, "Leave traces of human spirit; Natsu has no trace, which can only mean that Natsu's soul _was_ devoured and we've been talking to the Demon all along… or Natsu had none to begin with, from birth".

"So, you're implying that Natsu is a demon… possessed by a demon?" Ultear asks, disbelief plain on her face.

"Possibly… I just don't know; Natsu Dragneel is a conundrum, and when I told Zeref and Igneel Dragneel about this, they looked troubled, like they knew what I was talking about", Mavis sighs at all of this, "Enough of all of this; I'm tired, so I'll be retreating to my quarters until dinner" she looks at Karen, "Be sure to inform the Lady Katherine".

Karen nods, and when Mavis leaves from sight, Mirajane spoke up, "I wonder what she's going on about".

"I have no idea, and I myself am a Dragneel" Karen shakes her head; but regarding Natsu, she couldn't help but think that Zeref and Father were always a bit… cautious… when it came to Natsu.

But she did not voice these thoughts to the other girls; she didn't want them to think something was wrong with her Onii-chan.

"With that distraction out of the way, let us continue to the Lesser Dining Hall" Karen speaks up after a long silence, and continues to lead the way.

…

"it's so good to see you girls after all these months; I trust your trip was comfortable?" Katherine greets the girls as they entered the Lesser Dining Hall a minute later. She took turns, hugging and kissing the cheeks of each of the girls, including Kagura and Ultear, despite having only met them once or twice before whilst Natsu was comatose.

"Very comfortable; we can thank Karen for that I suppose" Erza replies with a look toward Karen.

Karen smiles at them mischievously, "Oh? Were you expecting it to be uncomfortable?"

"Yes" all the girls, including Katherine, reply.

Karen let's off a small laugh before saying, "Don't think of me as such a petty person; you'll hurt my feelings".

"Enough of this" Katherine replies, "Let's all just sit down; your trip may have been comfortable, but I'll wager it was still tiring".

"Thank you, Lady-" Erza began, but Katherine laid a finger over Erza's lips.

Katherine looks at Erza pointedly, and after a few seconds Erza nods in reply.

Letting go of Erza's lips, Erza says, "Thank you… Katherine".

Katherine smiles at Erza, "My pleasure… now sit down already".

Sitting down, the girls took the chance to look around the so called ' _Lesser_ ' Dining Hall.

It could only be called 'Lesser' if it were being compared to something that was somehow bigger… because regardless of its name, it was still larger than the girls anticipated.

Its apex rose six metres from the floor, and like the hallway, the floors, walls and ceiling were all made of timber.

It was a large enough room, that you could fit a regular house inside of it comfortably; despite its size however, little furniture adorned it.

Aside from the immense dining table, which could sit thirty people, the only other object that could be counted as furniture was a large marble fireplace at one end of the room; since it was summer, the fireplace was cold as stone.

On the walls, the only decoration were banners emblazoned with the Dragneel Crest; a golden dragon sleeping on a field of crimson. Beneath each crest, were the words 'Quod Draco Exspecto' which was Latin for 'The Waiting Dragon'.

After taking in their surroundings, the girls turn to Katherine, who continued to smile at them.

"Now then, let's get to it, shall we?" Katherine says to the girls when she noticed she had their attention.

"Excuse me Katherine" Virgo steps in, before Katherine could truly begin.

"Yes, young Virgo?" Katherine invited Virgo to continue.

"Where is Natsu?" Virgo asked.

Katherine sighed, "Unfortunately, we informed him that you would not arrive for at least three more hours… intentionally, of course… so he is currently training".

"Natsu-nii is training?" Kagura asks, looking excited.

Katherine smiled at the girl, "Yes, I heard from Natsu that you'll likely be interested in that sort of thing; you'll have plenty of time for all of that, for now though…" Katherine reaches to her side and pulls up a plastic shopping bag, "… be sure to distribute these amongst yourselves" with those words, she throws the bag onto the table.

Mirajane reached out and collected the bag, glancing inside for the contents; when she realised what said contents were, she blushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

"What is it Mirajane?" Erza asked next to her.

"They're… they're… they're…" Mirajane blushed.

"They're condoms; I took the liberty of procuring them for you this morning" Katherine smiled at the girls.

Sure enough, a minute later each of the girls, including Kagura and Ultear, were each holding a box of twenty condoms each.

"Mother, where is mine?" Karen asks, a little bit more than miffed at the prospect of her Onii-chan having sex with all these girls… and not her!

"You're currently fifteen years old Karen; I'm open to people wanting to have sex, but I do have limits" Katherine turns a glaring eye to her daughter, "When you're sixteen, feel free to have sex with Natsu as much as you like".

"That's only two weeks away! What's the difference?" Karen argues.

"The line has to be drawn somewhere!" Katherine argues back, "If I say, 'Two weeks? Close enough', then you'll say that four weeks isn't that much different… it'll go on and on until suddenly, twelve years old is apparently a decent age".

Karen crosses her arms defiantly, but well and truly defeated.

"Now then… any questions?" Katherine asks the other girls.

"I have a question" Erza speaks up.

"What would it be?" Katherine asks her.

"These condoms" Erza begins, "They're all the same size… they're also the right size for Natsu… how is it that you… know?"

Katherine smiles, "I still often take baths with my adorable step-son".

A lot of the girl's blush at this, causing Katherine to laugh.

"Don't you worry; it's strictly professional… he washes my back, I wash his… it's strictly professional" Katherine laughs at them, "It just so happens that I've seen _it_ enough times to get a good reading on its size".

"It's still kind of weird" Kagura mumbles.

"I see no problem with skinship" Erza answers, accepting Katherine's words.

' _Of all the girls'_ the other girls thought simultaneously.

Katherine smiles at the girls further, "Now that is out of the way, I presume there is nothing else?" She waits for the girls to voice any lingering thoughts before continuing, "Very good; I think it's time then".

The girls look up and Mirajane asks, "Time for what?"

Katherine continues to smile at them, "I think I've made you girls wait long enough; it's time for you all to go see Natsu".

 **Authors' Note – I apologise it wasn't longer. I may be a bit rusty, so I feel breathless just doing what was once an average chapter for me. Plus, my style of writing may also be rusty, and I apologise if it was. I hope it was enjoyable at least, and I hope you'll all review this chapter and let me know what you think! Until the next update (give me a week or two)! Auf Wierdesehen!**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Blight

**Fiore Academy**

 **Chapter 22 - The Blight**

 **Authors' Note - Sorry for the wait you guys, took me a while to piece together what I wanted to write, on top of life being just a plain old bitch. This chapter will not be focused on Natsu and the group however, but rather... what you all have to look forward to. Also, it's like... REALLY short, and I hope you can forgive me, but I wanted it to be a chapter with one focus. So, I hope you all enjoy.**

As many know, there are three worlds.

Above the clouds, there are the Heavenly Pillars, where the race known as Gods reside.

Beneath them, we have the Mortal Plain, where those of mortal blood reside.

But beneath the earth of the Mortal Plain, lives another race; the Demons, living in the Blight.

Though much was occurring in the realm of Mortals, much more was happening within the Blight. Not long ago, the Demon King himself sent word to gather the six Demon Lords, for a meeting that many could guess the subject of; the upcoming war with Mortal Kind, when passage between their two worlds, becomes nearly non-existent.

The Eclipse Gates.

One such Demon Lord, known as the Lord of Thorns, Mard Geer, was currently on his way to the aforementioned meeting. Walking through the maze like corridors of stone that make up the belly of the Demon Capital Fortress Elysium, Mard Geer had a troubled expression upon his face.

He walked on auto-pilot, knowing the layout of the Fortress like the back of his hand, enabling him to seclude himself within his thoughts.

 _"It's clear the King wishes to discuss tactics for the upcoming war"_ Mard Geer thought to himself, _"But the feel of all of this... makes me think he wants to make a move now... yet the Eclipse Gates do not open for yet another few months at least"._

Mard Geer stopped in his tracks to gaze out a window to his left, which gave a clear view of the land around the Fortress of Elysium. Elysium was supposed to be the heaven in hell, and yet... all that Mard Geer could see was ruin and fire as far as his eyes could see. He remembered a time when the Blight was a prosperous and beautiful land... but that was nearly ten thousand years ago, when the Eclipse Gates first opened and the war between Mortals and Demons began.

"I hope victory finds us soon; after all these years, battle can be quite tiresome" Mard Geer muttered to himself as he gazed out longing for the days of peace and beauty, little knowing, someone was listening.

"I see old age is making you sentimental, Lord of Thorns" a fiery voice said behind Mard Geer.

Acting far less startled than he actually was, Mard Geer turned to the voice with a smile.

"You are too young to have known anything but war, Lord of Rage" Mard Geer smiled at the woman before him.

The Lord of Rage, Wrath, smirked at her fellow Demon Lord, "Maybe that's why I'm so angry all the time".

Wrath was a beautiful woman, with long honey blonde hair and emerald eyes that sparkled like the gems themselves. Her face was rough yet refined; she gave off the aura of a strong and powerful woman, but whose beauty was matched by few.

"Perhaps; it wouldn't surprise me at least anyway" Mard Geer replies offhandedly, "So Wrath... what do you make of today?"

Wrath gives him a questioning look before replying, "Today? You mean the meeting?"

Mard Geer holds in his self-control; he didn't like people like Wrath, who were too coarse to understand the undertones of speech.

"Yes, the meeting. What do you think about it?" Mard Geer asked her, though he didn't think anything she said would be useful; all she really liked focusing on, was a fight.

Wrath gave a smirk, and replied exactly how Mard Geer thought she would, "It means we're going to War; pretty soon, I'm going to have so much fun, ripping off the heads of those weak and pathetic mortals".

"Weak? Pathetic? If they are those things, we are as well" Mard Geer replies softly.

"What are you talking about?" Wrath asks, puzzled.

"If the mortals are weak and pathetic, then so are we; we have warred with them for ten thousand years nearly, and not yet has there been a clear winner" Mard Geer explains.

"That's only because they outnumber us and you know it" Wrath says defiantly.

"Perhaps you're right" Mard Geer sighs, "But then again... could it just be that numbers is their strength? And no doubt, there are mortals who are individually strong, even by our standards... like the Ten Captains of the Knights of the Red Cross".

"You have a point with those Ten Captains" Wrath smirks, "I personally want to fight them myself, particularly the famous ones like Tempest".

"You mean Knight-General Arias?" Mard Geer asks her, to which she nods, "Perhaps you should leave him to our King".

"Why!?" Wrath asks, outraged.

"Even our King is cautious of that man; you don't stand a chance" Mard Geer replies, feeling bored with the conversation.

"Then how about one of the newbies?" Wrath asks, "Heavens' Chariot?"

"Captain Fernandez?" Mard Geer asks again, to which she nods, "I last heard he was already out of commission".

"You kidding me here!?" Wrath exploded, "If I find that twerp, I'm going to-"

"He's in a coma, what more could you do besides kill him?" Mard Geer, "Besides that, he won't feel it regardless".

Wrath gritted her teeth in anger... then just as quickly as light itself, her face lit up, "What about the Black Dragon?"

Mard Geer frowned, "Last I heard he was wounded, but... he'll be back soon".

Wrath grinned, "Excellent... not only is he a Captain... but he's also a Dragneel as well".

"Not just a side branch either" Mard Geer points out, "He's the illegitimate son of the Scarlet Dragon, Igneel".

Wrath smiles even more, "Sounds like it'll be a good fight then".

"If you say so; I for one, hope to see the day of our victory soon" Mard Geer mumbles in reply, "I tire of war... and yet, we must be off".

"Where to?" Wrath asks, still excited at the prospect of fighting the Black Dragon.

Mard Geer turns on her with a glance that told her one thing; she's an idiot.

"The reason we're here... the Council of the Demon King" Mard Geer replies, and leads the way with Wrath in tow.

...

Mard Geer gazed around the council hall; despite there being only a round table for seven seats in the hall, it was enormous. Carrying up over ten meters, was the ceiling bearing a mosaic of the first clash between Mortal kind and the Demon race; the Dragon King Festival.

Aside from himself and Wrath, who sat to his immediate right, only two other Demon Lords were present.

Directly opposite to him, was the Lord of Time, Kronos. He sported a neatly trimmed goatee and closely cropped hair, so black it almost seemed as though it were purple. His face was lined with the near hundred wars he had endured, since his first Battle at the Dragon King Festival. He was one of the Demon Lords who, unlike most of his fellow Demons, wanted peace with the Mortal Plain.

On the right of Kronos, was perhaps the only Demon Lord that made Mard Geer nervous; the Lord of Seduction... Lilith.

Lilith was a beautiful woman; though Wrath was gorgeous, she paled in comparison to Lilith. Lilith, with her jet black hair going to the waist, like a river of liquorice. Her eyes were the most brilliant blue, like fluorescent water and her smile made men's hearts flutter across all three worlds. But behind that beautiful face, was a deviant, who enjoyed meddling with the minds of others, including her fellow Demon Lords.

Mard Geer was about to speak to the other two Demon Lords, when a powerful aura entered the room... knowing who it was, he couldn't help but sweat; scratch what he had just said before, there were two Demon Lords who made him nervous.

"Such a rare sight, to see so many of the Demon Lords gathered in one place; last time so many gathered, was when the last set of Eclipse Gates opened, one hundred years ago" the newcomer spoke as he walked around the table to take his seat between Kronos and Mard Geer.

The Demon Lord who just entered was the Lord of Apocalypse. He had long and spiky blue hair, as well as blue eyes just as startling as Lilith's. On top of these features, on his darkly tanned skin, he had blue markings that seemed to glow and a sneer displaying his dislike of all things.

The Lord of Apocalypse, Acnologia.

"Indeed, let us hope no conflict ensues whilst we are gathered" Lilith spoke in a melodic voice, "Lest we destroy everything for kilometers around".

"Nothing will start, until we are all gathered" Kronos speaks up in a deep, rumbling voice... but within that voice, there was a strain of kindness, "We still need to wait for the Lord of Death".

"We do not" Acnologia speaks, and all heads at the table turn to his smirking features, "The Demon King has already passed on all information to myself and the Lord of Death; the Lord of Death is currently running an errand to set things into motion".

"To set what in motion? What was the point in coming to this stupid meeting?" Wrath asked, feeling frustrated that she had to travel all this way, when everything was already decided.

Acnologia smirked even harder, "Every hundred years, the passage between the three worlds becomes more fluid... every thousand it's almost like there is no barrier at all... but every ten thousand..."

"What? What will happen this time?" Mard Geer asks; this would mark the ten thousandth year since the gates were first opened... so what could it mean this year?

"Every ten thousand, we are given the chance to perform a ritual, to speed up the process of the Eclipse Gates" Acnologia responds, "If we perform it, we'll catch the Mortal Plain entirely off-guard, and by the time they're prepared... it will be too late".

"A strategy to end the conflict?" Kronos asks, already disapproving; he always wanted to make peace with the Mortal Plain, to end the conflict... but he was alone in this sentiment.

Acnologia nods, "It will be a strategy to end this war".

"Then pray tell, what is this ritual?" Lilith asks.

"For starters, it requires the ARC of Time magic" Acnologia begins, looking at Kronos who nods simply.

"So you will need me for this ritual?" Kronos asks, but Acnologia shakes his head.

"The ritual will leave the user weakened, and we'll need you battle ready immediately" Acnologia continues to smile.

"Then I fail to see..." but at that moment, Kronos' eyes widened in shock and he stood up abruptly.

"I think you can see, actually" Acnologia smiles devilishly.

The rest of the Demon Lords stared at Kronos, wondering what was the problem ensuing.

"Where is Hades? The Lord of Death" Kronos asked, extremely stiff.

"He has gone to the Mortal Plain, to extract what we need to make this Ritual a success" Acnologia smiled, unwavered by Kronos' current temperament.

"So it's true" Kronos says through gritted teeth, "You intend on involving _her_ ".

"As a half-Demon, it is also her responsibility to bring our race victory... she should be honored" Acnologia smirks, knowing full well he was speaking lies.

"You know she considers herself human; she doesn't even know what her father is!" Kronos bellows.

"Perhaps it's time she knows who her father is... and perhaps it's also time, for you to be a father, and see your daughter" Acnologia continues with his smirk.

"You have a daughter on the Mortal Plain?" Lilith asked, whilst the rest of the Demon Lords couldn't help but feel shocked at the revelation before them; no wonder Kronos wanted peace so much with the Mortal Plain.

"Seventeen years ago, I fell in love with an apprentice of the Spies of the Red Cross" Kronos begins quickly, "She fell in love with me, and together we sired a daughter... when our daughter was born, I told my love to get away from the Blight, lest our daughter be forced to join the Demon Horde... and eventually die".

"If it makes you feel better, Kronos... you're not the only one who will be receiving bad news at this table today; there's another requirement" Acnologia continues, turning the faces of the four other Demon Lords, towards him.

"Someone else has a son or daughter in the Mortal Plain?" Wrath asks.

"Not exactly" Acnologia smirks, "The other requirement, is a member of the Demon King's bloodline, and we cannot afford myself or my brothers and sisters to be weakened for the battle... so we decided we would use an enemy instead..." Acnologia looks up, and stares at one of the Demon Lords seated. All the other Lords turn gazes to this Demon Lord as well, who was currently gritting their teeth, in barely controlled anger.

"You plan to use Natsu?" Lilith asks, her blue eyes blazing in fury.

"Who is this Natsu?" Wrath asks; she had never seen such an emotional face on Lilith in all the millennia she had known her.

"On the side of his father, he is a member of the infamous Demon Slaying Clan, Dragneel" Acnologia begins, "The father of course, being the 'Scarlet Dragon' Igneel Dragneel".

"The Scarlet Dragon?" Mard Geer asks for confirmation, "I was not aware he had two sons".

"On his mother's side however..." Acnologia continues to say, but Lilith interrupts him.

"That's enough Lord of Apocalypse" Lilith declares, her composure returned as she rises to her feet, "I refuse to agree to a plan that could place Natsu in any harm".

"The ritual will only weaken him" Acnologia begins to reassure, "It will not kill him, nor will it kill the daughter of Kronos" he says the last pointedly at Kronos, who was still seething.

"Our King is all too aware on where the two of you will stand, should any actual harm befall the two individuals, Natsu Dragneel... and Ultear Milkovich" Acnologia informs them, "He has no wish to see two of the Demon Lords betray him at this crucial point in time, so he has guaranteed that they will not die or suffer any long term ailment or disfigurement" Acnologia smiles, "Besides, don't the two of you wish to see them?"

Both Kronos and Lilith look down at that.

Kronos had not seen his daughter since the day she was born. He wanted to be a father for her, that was the reason he wanted peace between their two worlds... so he could see her... and ask her for forgiveness.

Lilith had seen Natsu some years prior, but it was at a distance... she had to protect him, no matter the cost, and with or without her, the Demon King would have his way. It would be better if she remained close to him... to protect him.

"Now that I have quelled the fury of two Demon Lords" Acnologia goes on, "Let us begin talking over the specifics of our grand scheme".

Neither Kronos nor Lilith liked the current situation, but with one look to one another, they settled to a solemn agreement.

Should any harm befall Natsu and Ultear... the Demon King and the Blight itself, would be destroyed... even if it took their own immortal lives.

 **Authors' Note - Like I said at the top, it's really short, but I hope you can understand why. The next chapter shouldn't take much longer, I might make it a New Year's special... but I hit a blank with it, and I decided to do this until it came back... and what do you know? It worked. So within a few days, I'll update a regular sized chapter at the least. Please forgive me! Auf Wiedesehen**


	23. Chapter 23 - Death on the Horizon

**Fiore Academy**

 **Chapter 23 – Death on the Horizon**

 **Authors' Note – First, I need to apologise on two counts. One, this Chapter is still only an average sized chapter, not a super long one like I was thinking it might end up being. Second… I stuffed up. This chapter was actually done a while ago, and I thought I posted it up, but only recently have I realised it never went up; I was wondering why I hadn't had a single review yet. But at least now, I'm making sure it goes up, so please enjoy!**

The Dragneel Family Kendo Hall, a building that had stood proud on the grounds of the Estate for dozens of generations, was the place where Natsu had called home since he returned to the Estate but a few days ago, finishing his first year at the Fiore Academy of Magic.

When he wasn't here training, he was sleeping in his room; he even had his meals just outside of the Hall, and bathed in the conjoining bathroom.

After his battle with Jellal, Natsu had secretly felt frustrated; he was unable to do anything as himself, and had to rely upon powers that were not his own. He was determined to become stronger as Natsu Dragneel, and not as the Demon dwelling within him.

As such, he had taken to practicing Kendo once again, having been inspired by one of his friends at Fiore Academy, Kagura.

Natsu smiled to himself at that thought whilst he wielded his Shinai over his head, preparing for another Men-uchi strike.

' _Kagura… Ultear… Virgo… Hisui… Erza… Mirajane… they'll be here later today, right?"_ Natsu thought to himself as he began the downward cuts once again.

This time last year, he would have laughed in the face of the person who would tell him, that in twelve months he'll have four girlfriends and two close friends who were girls. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really have any male friends at Fiore Academy.

He got along with Elfman, Mirajane's brother, but he wouldn't say they were friends. Most of the other guys he's interacted with were… to put it nicely… misogynistic pigs or just plain abusive. The other boys of the school would usually avoid him, not wanting anything to do with him out of fear, though Natsu saw no reason for them to be afraid.

Then he thought back to his entrance ceremony, where he met Erza for the first time on less than friendly terms, and realised… there might be some good reason why a lot of the students were afraid of him.

Natsu was so caught up in his thoughts and Men-uchi that he didn't notice an individual walk inside the Hall. It wasn't until Natsu's battle senses cried alarm, that Natsu was able to bring himself out of his thoughts and block an attack from another Shinai from behind.

Holding his Shinai steady against his foes' own Shinai, Natsu turned his head to see the smirking face of Zeref staring right back at him.

"I must be getting rusty; I swore I hid my presence perfectly" Zeref laughs, pulling away and facing Natsu in a casual position.

Natsu sighs, "I didn't hear you come in, but… I sensed the danger".

Zeref shrugged, "No helping it then, I'll never be able to catch a freak of nature like you off-guard".

"Who're you calling a freak of nature?" Natsu asks rhetorically with a raised brow.

Zeref decided to answer anyway, "My thick-headed brother".

Natsu swung his Shinai lightning fast, seizing it the moment it came into contact with Zeref's skin; it rested on Zeref's cheek, unharming but most threatening.

"I see your training is bearing fruit; you've got more control of your blade nowadays" Zeref comments, pushing the Shinai off his cheek with a finger.

"It's not enough; I need to become stronger" Natsu says, almost depressed.

"You may be right; in about a year, even students will be called to the battlefield, especially if he or she is a member of the Royal Clans".

"Even more so if they have been to the Blight" Natsu adds in.

Zeref nods; all members of the Dragneel Clan go to the Blight when they turn thirteen, to prepare them… to baptise them.

"When that time comes, I'll arrange for you and the others to join the Fourth Legion, where I can watch over you" Zeref assures Natsu.

"And so you can activate the Gates if need be?" Natsu asks his brother pointedly.

Zeref laughs, "That too, I suppose; I know we'll need that Demon in this upcoming war".

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right" Natsu replies, feeling anxious. It felt strange to have the first gate opened, like his nature was evil, like he was capable of doing horrible atrocities without a thought of doubt or regret… that feeling amplified tenfold when the second gate opened, and he just didn't feel like himself.

He hoped it never came to but… he sometimes wondered, what the third gate….

"Natsu?" Zeref yelled louder this time, finally drawing Natsu away from his thoughts.

Natsu looked straight at Zeref, "Yes, what is it?"

Zeref sighed, "I swear, your mind has been wandering a lot lately".

Natsu laughed, "Maybe it's a side effect of having been asleep for so long".

Zeref shrugs his shoulders in all seriousness, "Perhaps… but I was just asking you if you wanted to spar and help me practice as well; I have to return for duty soon enough after all".

Natsu smiled and readied his Shinai, "You want me to wait while you put on some Bogu?"

Zeref readied his Shinai, "Don't patronise me, let's get this over with little brother".

Natsu smiled along with Zeref; this was going to be fun.

"San" Natsu began.

"Ni" Zeref continued.

"Ichi" Natsu continued the count down.

"Hajime!" Both Natsu and Zeref shout, to begin their spar.

…

 _The Blight, a stretching land of barren rock and fire with no real sky to speak of; dark and menacing._

 _In the distance loomed the towering palace of Elysium, the Capital stronghold of the Demon Race._

 _Battles, numerous and various, played before her eyes._

 _Knights of the Red Cross, bearing the banner of the fourth legion, battled fiercely against a horde of Demons; blood, fire and ice, traded between the foes, the earth surging beneath and the winds howling._

 _Closer to the palace she could see them; faces she knew, those she knew fighting one another._

 _She saw them… the six Demon Lords and the circle of Natsu Dragneel, fighting._

 _The friends, lovers and family of Natsu, were bloodied, all but defeated, their Demon Lord opponents, smiling in victory._

 _Then a bright light, consuming the scene before her, and Mavis Vermillion could not help, but fear this light, fear this power._

At that moment, she awoke from her nap; Mavis woke quickly, eyes widened and frightened, her body soaking her dress in a cold sweat. Fear gripped her heart and her senses and her reasoning.

She knew this was no mere dream, but a vision given to her by a Goddess she was well familiar with; Delphi.

Standing up and walking to her window, where she could watch the sun in the Sky slowly slip behind the horizon, her legs shook.

"Something bad is going to happen; I just know it" Mavis' voice trembled as she confirmed her thoughts to herself aloud.

…

After their meeting within the Lesser Dining Hall, Katherine led the girls through the maze-like hallways of the Estate.

It took some minutes, but Katherine was finally able to lead the girls through the rear doors of the Estate, showing the girls to the rear courtyard.

In the centre was a fountain identical to the one at the of the Estate, spewing water forth merrily in the darkening sky; the sun was beginning to set.

Around the fountain, were glorious flower beds, bearing flowers that shouldn't be blooming this time of year and creating a mirage of beautiful and numerous colours as bright as any light.

Upon this sight, Hisui couldn't help but sigh happily with nostalgia.

"What's going on with you, Hisui?" Erza asked the emerald haired girl.

"This place, holds so many memories for me" Hisui answers simply, "Where I first met Natsu… where we spent countless hours playing… where we… where we shared our first kiss".

Little did Hisui know, but some of the girls were now glaring daggers at her behind her back, as she blushed at the memory.

"I'm rather fond of this place myself; it's where Liz and I often had our tea parties" Katherine remarked with a fond smile of her own.

"Liz? Was she a friend of yours?" Mirajane asked Katherine.

Katherine blinked at Mirajane in shock, before turning to the other girls, shocked to see their curious faces as well. The only ones who knew it seemed, were Hisui and Karen.

"Liz is short for Elizabeth" Katherine began, "And she was Natsu's mother".

The other girls couldn't help but feel shocked; they had only just realised for the first time, that they never knew the name of the woman who was Natsu's birth mother.

"So you and Natsu's mother… were friends, before…" Kagura began to ask, before embarrassment ceased her words.

"Indeed we were… Liz didn't exactly have the best luck in making friends, but despite the reasons for it, I still accepted her" Katherine continued.

"Reasons?" Virgo asked, her curiosity peaked.

Katherine smiled, "I've said too much… and I'm certain we should not delay much longer in seeing Natsu, wouldn't you agree?"

Though the girls' curiosity was peaked regarding Natsu's mother, their impatience won over in that moment to see Natsu; you would think it had been months, not days, since they had last seen him.

"I agree; I cannot wait to look at Natsu's surprised face when he sees us earlier than he thought he would" Mirajane smiled.

"I just can't wait to see him in general" Hisui blushed.

Katherine began walking toward the Kendo Hall at the back of the courtyard, "Then why aren't your feet moving?"

With those words, the girls followed Katherine through the garden around them; despite their eagerness to see Natsu, they still couldn't help but take in its beauty as they walked… how clean it felt within, how refreshing it made them feel. They were beginning to wonder if magic were somehow involved.

Then the girls reached the Kendo Hall, and from outside they gazed upon it.

It was made in the traditional Japanese style, with a high pitched roof of red tiles, and the walls appeared to be made of paper to the untrained eye in large panels supported by frames of hardwood. It looked like most traditional buildings; structurally inept, however they were anything but.

Katherine led the girls through the front door, which led to a small room with a lot of alcoves. Two of the alcoves, were currently occupied.

"Natsu isn't alone?" Virgo asked Katherine.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the occupied alcoves, and said, "Those shoes belong to Zeref I believe… I guess he must be wanting to get some training in".

"I thought he was wounded in the battle with Jellal" Kagura asked with a frown, already beginning to take off her shoes; the rest of the girls began to follow suit.

"Not long ago, he was cleared for active duty; he leave in just two weeks" Katherine answered.

"So naturally he wants to use this time to clear out any rust he gathered these past few months" Erza finished off; she already understood the whole situation, and how Zeref must be thinking.

"Why are we talking about Zeref, when Natsu is just one door away?" Ultear asked, a little annoyed as her shoes refused to come off easily, "And why must I take my shoes off?"

"In the main house, we excuse the use of shoes; we are not so traditional as all of that" Katherine answered, "But in the Kendo Hall, you must uphold tradition; this hall has stood longer than the main house after all… besides…" Katherine smiled at Ultear, "Natsu would be annoyed with anyone who chooses to wear shoes within the hall, just ask Zeref".

The girls had all finished taking off their shoes and socks and placing them in alcoves. With that step complete, Katherine was about to walk to the door leading to the sparring floor, when the distinct smack of bamboo against bamboo was heard.

"They're… sparring?" Kagura asked in a whisper to herself.

Kagura then led the way and opened the door… this opened up a sight to the girls that shocked them to no end.

They were only a blur, their Bokken invisible due to the sheer speed of their strikes. In most Kendo matches, the competitors remained within a certain circumference the entire match, not by rule, but simply because it wasn't often needed. The two they saw now, Natsu and Zeref, used the entire floor. The girls could barely trace them, even harder to determine which one was Natsu and which one was Zeref, despite neither wearing helmets… they were simply moving too fast.

This match continued like this, with blurring speed, with continuous sounds of smacking bamboo, for well over five minutes… before it suddenly stopped, giving the girls a sense of whiplash.

With everything stopped, they could now see Natsu, grinning with is Bokken pointed at Zeref chest, whilst Zeref laughed a little embarrassed, whilst laying on the hardwood floor.

"Today's count is nine victories for me…" Natsu began.

"And zero for me…" Zeref finished with a laugh as he held up his hand, which Natsu clasped as he pulled up his brother.

Zeref was clearly breathless, gasping for air, whilst Natsu sweated, but showed no other signs of fatigue.

"What say we take a ten minute break before our next spar?" Natsu asked his brother.

Zeref raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You may have me beat in Kendo, but at least I know when training is done for the day".

Natsu frowned at his brother, "What do you mean? You've had enough?"

Zeref shook his head, "No… but you have…" with that he pointed behind Natsu, in the direction of the entrance, where upon turning, Natsu saw a sight that immediately made any fight within him, flee.

Dropping his Bokken to the floor, Natsu ran to the girls who now crowded the entrance; most of them were still in shock over what they had seen. The first one to react was Mirajane, who detached herself from the group and ran towards Natsu as he ran to her. Meeting in the middle, the tow immediately embraced.

"I though you guys weren't going to be here for another few hours or so" Natsu gasped,  
"Sorry, I would've showered if I had known".

"Sweaty or not, I'll still take you into my arms, Natsu" Mirajane sighed, drawing back slightly and looking into Natsu's face.

Natsu sensed her need and smiled, as he drew his face closer to hers, where their lips met and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Using their tongue, lips and unrestrained passion for one another, the two shared a long, passionate kiss, containing all their feelings for one another. It left them feeling light headed when they separated.

"I take it you missed me?" Mirajane giggled.

"Say that like you didn't miss me?" Natsu smiled back.

The two stopped teasing each other, when a certain redhead performed the greatest fake cough imaginable behind Mirajane.

"I guess we're doing this in order no?" Erza asked, "Sadly we agreed to share Natsu, Mirajane… so it's uncourteous of you to hog him all to yourself, you know?"

Mirajane laughed; she had almost forgotten she had to share Natsu.

Separating from Natsu and turning back to the entrance, Mirajane whispered in Erza's ear as she walked past her, "Enjoy yourself".

Erza just frowned, and continued to frown at Natsu long after.

"Hey, um Erza?" Natsu asked her feeling a little nervous; he wanted to know what was wrong.

"I'm waiting Natsu" Erza said with the barest hint of a smile, which made Natsu laugh in return.

Walking up to her, he gazed at her face, stern as it was… he could see the longing in her eyes, and began to berate himself inwardly at how terrible of a boyfriend he was.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled Erza closer to him. Angling his face as he drew it down towards hers, he closed lips with Erza, showing just as much love and passion in their kiss as he did with Mirajane.

Returning the kiss with equal passion, Erza let down her stern demeanour, ad wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

As the two of them withdrew, Erza couldn't help but nuzzle her nose against Natus's nose, before giving him a last peck on the lips before separating from him entirely.

"It's your turn Hisui" Erza declared as she walked back.

With that, Natsu showed as much passion to Hisui as the other two, followed by Virgo. When the greetings were done, Natsu turned toward Zeref to apologise and postpone the training, when his face fell.

Zeref was currently just about to die from all the laughter he was holding in; from his lips and shaking body, as well as his tearing eyes… it was clear he was holding back an uproar of laughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu glared at Zeref.

With those words, Zeref let it out, and began to laugh without restraint. Never before had Natsu, or anyone else in the room heard someone laugh so hard. After a few minutes, Zeref calmed down enough to explain.

"You guys… are so lovey-dovey!" Zeref said with an encore of laughter.

With those words, a second voice could be hear laughing… this time from Katherine.

"If this is how you guys are when you're kissing, then how I wonder, do I suppose you guys are when you're… _together_ …" Katherine laughed out loud.

Natsu and all the girls except for Virgo and Ultear, sweat-dropped at the older pair, who were clearly acting far too immature for their ages.

"Now that awkward affair is over with" Zeref joined back in, calming down, "I believe dinner will be almost ready… I suppose that at least for tonight, you'll be joining us Natsu?"

Natsu smiled at this, "Of course".

…

 _Just outside of the Dragneel Family Estate boundaries._

"It won't be long now!" a child-like figure laughed at the setting sun.

The child appeared to be around ten years old, with platinum blonde hair and for some reason, had red eyes. His face was soft and immature. He seemed innocent, like a statue of Cupid.

But he was anything but a God of Love.

"When darkness sets upon the sky and land, my power is ultimately more… powerful" the boy laughed, "That is when I'll strike!"

"I'm counting you" a deep voice spoke behind the boy.

The boy turned around, where a projection of a man who couldn't be seen clearly was present.

"Fear not my King; I will not fail in my mission" the boy laughed, acting like all of this was but a mere joke.

"Don't underestimate them; I have confidence you will come back to Elysium successful, but this is the Dragneel Clan, a Clan dedicated to fighting our kind… you would be wise to take this more seriously" the boy's 'King' replied.

The boy smiled, but this smile was different; this smile was more… sinister… more bloodthirsty.

"As the Lord of Death, I will not fail… I promise you, my Demon King" the boy replied, his eyes turning sinister as well.

"I look forward to your success then, Hades" with those words, the projection left.

The boy, now named Hades, turned back to the Dragneel Estate and resumed his usual smile.

"Won't be long now… Natsu… Ultear… until I bring your world, to ashes" Hades smirked.

 **Authors' Note – It was a last minute decision to make Hades appear to be a child, even though he's like a thousand years old. What do you guys think of this sudden decision? Was it a good one? Also, I've been really busy lately, since I'm working and studying at the same time, so it's been difficult for me to post regular updates like I used to once upon a time. The next update could be next week or next month and I apologise in advance for all the waiting. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 23, and be sure to let me know what you thought of it in a review, because your reviews are actually good motivation. Before I start writing I actually read a bunch of past reviews to pump me up! Haha. Anyway, enough of that, Auf Wiedesehen!**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Lord of Death

**Fiore Academy**

 **Chapter 24 – The Lord of Death**

 **Authors' Note – Hey guys, back with another chapter, and at least this one didn't take anywhere near as long to upload as the latest previous chapters… so there's a bonus. Regarding the title of this chapter, I would like to clarify something about Hades which I feel a lot of you are getting confused about. The Hades in this series is not based upon the character itself in Fairy Tail, the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht. It is however, based on the Hades of Greek Mythology, whom I have decided to view as a child-like figure… who is really thousands of years old. Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter, because guess what? It's a long one… at least for me, because there are some crazy authors on this site who basically write a book for each of their chapters… it amazes me.**

With the sun struggling to shed its light across the horizon as it sets, everyone had gathered within the Lesser Dining Hall to have dinner. At first, there was a large argument that had ensued, as to who should be allowed to sit next to Natsu, which was quickly overturned by Katherine.

Now, with Natsu sitting at the Head of the table, with Zeref to his left, and Katherine to his right, they all enjoyed their dinner.

In the memory of the Dragneel Family, they could not recall the Lesser Dining Hall to be so occupied. On the left side, starting with Zeref, it went Virgo, Ultear and Kagura.

On the right side, starting with Katherine, it went Karen, Mirajane, Erza and Hisui.

The meal was plentiful if simple; roasted legs of ham and pork, coupled with bowls of boiled seasonal vegetables. The drinks went as wine for Zeref, Virgo and Katherine, to fruit juice for everyone else.

As Natsu took a sip from his own drink, he looked down the table, where everyone was eating, drinking, laughing and joking around. For most of his life, he had sat at this very table, where quiet conversations were laid out with the occasional joke. Not once, had he felt so happy to eat a meal at this table. It was as the saying went; food was more delicious when eaten with more people.

For the first time, he truly realised how happy he was.

With the plates cleaned of all food, the servants carried the dishes off to be cleaned.

"This is a strange feeling; having servants take care of everything" Mirajane smiled, stunned by this reality.

"I agree; though most here are by no means poor… most of us are not used to such a lifestyle" Erza smiled as she took a swig of her juice.

"Before we depart for the night, would anyone care for desert?" Katherine asked them all.

"I don't know, I'm feeling kind of full" Erza answered the lady of the house.

Katherine smiled an evil smile, "We're having cheesecake, as well as soufflé".

…

Later, in his room, Natsu stared out the window facing toward the entrance to the estate with a smile on his face. He always did enjoy the view from here, where he could stare at the sky, which was currently filled with thousands of stars, a beautiful mirage of light.

After dessert, Erza had to be carried off to her room to digest approximately a tonne of cheesecake and soufflé.

"I knew Erza loved cheesecake… but who knew she loved soufflé as well?" Natsu remarked to himself.

"It's a little known fact, but she actually loves it as much as cheesecake" a familiar voice said behind him, closing a door he hadn't heard opened.

Natsu smiled, "I didn't hear you come in Mira".

Turning around, Natsu came face to face with Mirajane, who met his gaze with an affectionate smile.

"Tonight was really good, wasn't it" Mirajane cheerily supplied as she walked to Natsu's side.

Taking her in an embrace, Natsu shared a deep seated kiss with his first girlfriend. He felt so content to hold her in his arms, and she felt content to melt against his chest and his lips.

When they separated, it was with audible breathlessness; they hadn't kissed for very long, but the others' passion drove the wind out of them.

Staring into each other's eyes, they could not hold back a giggle.

"It was a good night… one of the best I've had" Natsu declared.

Mirajane smiled, "Stick with us, and every night will be just like this one".

Smiling, Natsu reached down yet again to seize yet another kiss from Mirajane… but was interrupted by a knock at his door.

Pulling away reluctantly, with Mirajane still in his arms, Natsu called out, "Come in".

The door opens, and the last person either Natsu or Mirajane expected to enter… entered.

"Well aren't you two cosy" Mavis Vermillion spoke up with a raised eyebrow, "Hope I wasn't interrupting".

"You are" both Natsu and Mirajane replied with frowns.

Natsu was unaware as to what it was that Mavis disliked about him… but Mirajane knew herself.

"I guess it's a good thing that I don't really care if I interrupt you two… I needed to speak to you" Mavis said, facing Natsu.

"I thank you for your restraint" Natsu replies sarcastically, earning a smile from Mirajane.

The remark earned a smirk from Mavis.

"I dislike you, Natsu Dragneel… and for that, you dislike me… we both understand this much about each other…" at this, Mavis' face became more serious, "But I have been unable to find Katherine and your brother Zeref… and your father is out of the question naturally… so I fear it falls to you…"

"What falls to me?" Natsu asks, losing his sarcasm; he sensed there was something serious she had to say… something that deeply affected himself and those he cared for… it was a strange feeling…

"You are aware I have the ability to host gods and utilise their powers?" Mavis asks them, to which both Natsu and Mirajane nod, "Well sometimes they force me to host them, and earlier today… Delphi forced me to host her during my afternoon nap".

"Delphi? Who is that?" Mirajane asked.

But Natsu was frowning; he had learnt a lot of things in the Estate library as a child with nothing to do… and a certain section came to mind that brought alarms bells to his head when he heard that name.

"Delphi… Apollo's Oracle?" Natsu asked.

Mavis smirked, "I see you can read books… I give you far less credit than you deserve it seems… in reality however, she is a goddess".

"Oracle?" Mirajane asked, deeply confused.

"Apollo was a Greek God… and a lot of the Greek Gods and Goddesses had more than one domain in which they had control over" Natsu began to lecture, "Apollo for instance, was the God of Archery, Medicine, Poetry… and prophecy… and Delphi was his Oracle in the myths… the one who delivered his prophecies to mortal kind" Natsu finished his lecture.

"But in reality, she is the Goddess of prophecy" Mavis finished, "And when she possessed me… she forced me to see a vision… a prophecy…"

"What did you see?" Natsu asked; he could sense that something was wrong… and he was beginning to notice that it wasn't just…

"The Blight" Mavis began, "The Capital of the Blight, Elysium, known to Demons as the Heavenly Palace… a great battle takes place… you and your group are participant in this battle… and I remember now that there was another part of the vision… you… and Ultear… in chains…" Mavis suddenly clutched her head; recalling prophecies always gave her a headache.

Natsu was beginning to feel the hairs on the back of his neck begins rising… his alertness was skyrocketing… but he was barely listening to Mavis at this point…

"What are you talking about Mavis?" Mirajane asked the lithe girl, "Be more specific" Mirajane demanded.

"I'm trying to be… as detailed as I possibly can" Mavis clenched out through the pain of her headache.

"Why is it so dark outside?" Natsu muttered loud enough for the girls to hear him.

The girls looked at him, as he stared out his window; the stars were gone and he couldn't see further than a hundred yards past the front of the Estate.

"What the…?" Mirajane muttered.

Suddenly, Natsu sensed a tremendous amount of magical pressure, and the next thing he saw was a skeletal arm as long the estate, wielding an axe as large as the Estate, spring from the darkness.

It swung, cleaving through the magical barrier that defended the Estate like it wasn't even there… and cleaved through the second story of the estate… the floor that Natsu and everyone else, were currently residing.

Natsu had only enough reaction time for one spell before the world around him erupted in splintered wood and shattered stone… he hoped it was enough.

…

With Erza passed out on her bed, the other girls took in their lodgings.

The girls were given a suite within the Estate on the second floor. The main door led to a common area that contained comfortable sofas, a large television and a large marble fireplace.

Coming off the common area, were six doors, three on each side, that led to individual rooms identical to all the others. The main room of each one had a canopied bed along with bedside drawers, as well as a television on a wall mount. Each room also had its own walk-in wardrobe and a personal ensuite complete with all the essentials.

As Erza laid down in her bed in her own room, everyone else was gathered around her; Katherine, Karen, Hisui, Virgo, Kagura and Ultear.

Currently however, Hisui was causing a fit.

"I see no reason why I should be placed in these quarters; I want to be with Natsu!" Hisui demanded for the umpteenth time since they arrived in the suite.

Katherine smiled coldly at Hisui as she said, "As I have said numerous times Hisui, I'm sure all of you feel the same way, and though I have no qualms about you wanting to engage in 'physical activities' with Natsu, the simple fact of the matter is that Natsu's bed isn't large enough for all of you".

"Then I'll be the only one!" Hisui argued back.

Katherine shook her head, "That would be very selfish of you Hisui; like I said, all of you would want to stay with Natsu, but all of you can't do so at the same time… it's called being fair to one another, and if you wish to be with Natsu, it also means you have to share him, and to share him, you have to be fair to the other girls involved".

Hisui, sulking, sat down on Erza's bed; she knew what Katherine said made sense… and though she hated it, she agreed with her.

"I don't have to like it though" Hisui pouted.

Katherine smiled more warmly at the girl this time, "You don't have to… but you do have to accept it".

The room went silent for a little while, before Kagura spoke up.

"Where did Mirajane go, exactly?" Kagura asked for a change of topic.

"I believe she went to see Natsu" Katherine replied.

"I bet she's trying to put the moves on Onii-chan" Karen gritted her teeth.

"When you turn sixteen, you can feel free to put the moves on him yourself" Katherine replied with her cold smile.

"What about Zeref?" Hisui asked, "Is he with Natsu as well?"

"He went off to check the Estate's perimeter; we are not excluded from the possibility of attack from potential threats such as assassins and other such Ilk" Katherine replied and pursed her lips, "Also, with the Eclipse Gates so close to opening… there's always a possibility a tear may appear nearby, allowing small forces of demons to attack".

"You mean a Demon attack is already a possibility?" Erza spoke up, and everyone turned to the scarlet knight.

"Erza-nee!" Kagura exclaimed happily, immediately reaching her beloved senpai's side, to embrace her.

"Enough Kagura" Erza scolded her Kouhai; though they were in the same year, it was how they both saw each other.

"I was so worried!" Kagura continued to snuggle up against Erza.

Erza sighed, "It was only a stomach ache; I simply ate too much dessert".

"I would recommend you refrain from eating any cheesecake or soufflé any time soon" Virgo spoke up, which earned her a death glare from Erza.

"Don't ever say such blasphemous words ever again" Erza growled. Most would cower before her glare, but Virgo simply shrugged her shoulders, "Next time you have a stomach ache, I'll spend some time with Natsu then".

"What's that supposed to-" Erza began but was harshly interrupted by Katherine.

"Silence! All of you!" Katherine frantically yelled, pulling the girls gazes to her.

"What's the matter mother?" Karen asked with a frown.

Katherine could feel it; it was cold… a cold and menacing aura that pulled the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Something isn't right" Ultear spoke up from the corner she was standing in, for the first time letting herself be known and heard, "The atmosphere… it's…".

Katherine frowned, "All of you… if you have any defensive magic, use it now… if you don't, then pair with someone who does, because-"

They all felt it, the sudden surge in magical pressure… the feeling of something large descending upon them… the subtle hiss of a swung weapon.

Katherine cast her spell just in time before the world around her erupted in splintered wood and shattered stone… she hoped her spell was enough… she hoped her warning to the other girls, wasn't too late.

…

Hades smiled to himself from his vantage point overlooking the Dragneel Estate, as he watched the last of the light of the sun disappear behind the horizon, the world swallowed by suffocating darkness.

He looked up in the sky, where thousands of stars glittered brightly like thousands of diamonds collaged on a blanket of black.

He smiled at the sight; in the Blight, there was an endless sky just like this one… but it was nothing but a layer of smog… nothing bright and cheery for any of his kind to gaze upon at night.

It was for simple yet meaningful things like stars and a clear sky… that he loathed the Mortal Plain; why should such an inferior race like the humans, have the privilege to gaze upon such a sight as this… not just that, but take such a sight as this for granted.

He loathed all of them… but one day he knew… it would be _his_ and all of Demon kinds' right to gaze upon this beautiful night sky… whereas the humans will be one of two things; extinct or enslaved.

That was the future… the future he would fight for with everything he had.

Standing up from where he sat, he gazed down at the Dragneel Estate; none of them had a care in the world… they felt safe and secure in this realm of peace and prosperity… little did they know that in a moment, he would bring their illusion to rubble.

"If you weren't looking at my home with such loathing eyes… I would've thought you were just an ordinary child enjoying this beautiful night" a voice behind Hades spoke softly.

Hades nearly flinched; he was caught off guard.

Turning calmly, Hades turned to the sight of a man in his early twenties, with jet black hair and soft facial features. But those onyx eyes… those eyes held no warmth or softness.

Hades gave a short laugh, "I apologise if I offended you; I'm just a poor boy from a poor family… I was simply jealous of your life…" Hades smiled, doing his best to deceive the man before him.

The man frowned at him, "Why try to deceive me; I know full well you are more than what meets the eye… who are you?"

Hades smiled innocently, "How rude of you, my mother always said that someone in your situation should provide their name first".

The man smiled coldly at him, "The way you speak and phrase your words… you're no child… but if you insist, then my name is Zeref Dragneel".

Hades lost his smile; so this was him… the man who was possibly his only true obstacle in this mission… the mission given to him by his King… a mission he refused to fail.

Hades regained his smile, "I see… the Black Dragon".

Zeref did not flinch at his title; it confirmed his growing suspicion of the 'boy'.

"Allow me to introduce myself then" Hades spoke with a small bow, "I am Hades, the Demon Lord of Death, sent by my King to retrieve two persons of interest… who are currently resided in your family's Estate".

Zeref frowned, "You're rather straight-forward; why bother to tell me what your objective is?" With these words, Zeref stretched out his hands, creating twin blades of black flame in his grasping hands.

"The answer is simple" Hades replied with a flick of his hand.

A sudden burst of magical pressure washed over Zeref… and out of nothing, a huge skeleton of a man appeared, wielding a massive axe.

The Skeleton swung back the axe, as Hades flicked his other hand, creating dozens of bone spears in mid-air.

As the Skeleton began to swing it's massive axe toward the Dragneel Estate, Zeref watched, knowing he should've restrained the 'boy' before speaking to him; there was nothing the Knight-Captain could do to stop this attack.

"I told you all of this… because I know either way, I will not fail" Hades finished his sentence as he flicked his hand, launching the spears at the speed of sound toward the Black Dragon… just as the Axe, cleaved through the Dragneel Estate, creating a sound to only be compared to an explosion.

In just a few moments, the peace and prosperity that those within the Estate had known for so long, had come as Hades had intended… to rubble.

…

There was a ringing in his ears; he wondered if he was still alive… he wondered if those he cared about were still alive.

With a groan, Natsu sat up and began to take in his surroundings, feeling like his body was going through shock… everything, all his senses, seemed to have dulled.

But second by second, things began to start getting clearer… and with every second, he began to realise just how terrible his surroundings were.

The first thing he took notice of, what a black half-sphere, surrounding himself, Mirajane and Mavis. He looked into the magic of this sphere and gritted his teeth.

" _Again?"_ He thought to himself bitterly.

It seemed the shield he erected had not been enough… and with his life in danger, it seemed the Demon inside him was able to take control for a split second…

A split second to erect a shield in order to protect its host… or so was the thought process in Natsu's head.

Natsu turned to Mirajane, who still appeared to be unconscious, and immediately walked to her side as the black flame shield was dissipating.

Holding her head when he reached her, Natsu called her name.

"Mirajane… Mirajane… MIRA!" Natsu cried frantically.

"Calm yourself, It looks like she's still alive" a cold voice observed behind him.

Natsu turned to stare at the lithe form of Mavis Vermillion, picking herself up from the rubble, appearing a little dazed; he figured that's how he must look at this moment.

Hearing this, Natsu placed his hand over Mirajane's chest, above where her heart ought to be… and he felt it.

The regular beat of her beautiful heart.

"Thank goodness" Natsu sighed in relief.

"Now that we've confirmed that she is alive… perhaps we should begin evaluating what just happened… tell me, the magic power that was used… did you find it familiar?" Mavis spoke up, no longer dazed as she took in her surroundings.

"Familiar? Why should it?" Natsu asked the girl.

Mavis sighed, annoyed by his sometimes slow mind, "I am not asking if you know who cast that magic… I'm asking if you felt something familiar about it… it could be anything".

Natsu frowned… then gasped.

She was right… it was…

"Demons" Natsu muttered. He remembered the cold feeling, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up… that dark aura of power…

Mavis nodded, "Though if I were to guess, there's only one".

"I haven't heard of a Demon that appears as a large skeletal arm" Natsu frowned, picking Mirajane up into his arms.

"I believe there was a full skeleton actually… but that itself wasn't a Demon… it was the magic of the Demon itself… and based upon that information, I can only recall one Demon, a Demon Lord at that, who could do such a thing" Mavis evaluated.

Natsu continued to frown, and said, "I sometime forget you fought in the last war, the last time the Eclipse Gates opened".

Mavis nodded, "I know every single Demon Lord… all six of them, and those that are within their faction" Mavis turned to Natsu, "Luckily for us, this Demon Lord only has himself and no one else".

"So we have one opponent, excellent" Natsu grinned; he could look all around, and see the devastation of his home… he wanted payback.

Plus, this Demon Lord could have hurt Mirajane and… and…

"What about the others?" Natsu asked himself aloud, shocked.

Call him a bad person, but that thought had only just now, truly come to his mind.

"I'm sure they're fine" Mavis answered, "They were all by no means weak… we should meet up with them… you may be strong, but without your Demon powers, you won't stand a chance against the Lord of Death".

"The Lord of Death?" Natsu asked; was he the Demon Lord she spoke of.

Mavis nodded, "Given our previous conversation, you would also know his name; amazing how accurate the Ancient Greeks were, even if they were off by a fair margin".

Natsu nodded; there was only one mythical figure that fit the description, the Lord of Death.

"Hades, right?" Natsu answered, to which Mavis nodded.

"With the first gate opened, you might last a minute or two against him… if the second gate were opened, it would be a very close battle, no certainty you would win… but if the third gate were to open" Mavis smiled, "You'd die, for sure… but so would Hades".

Natsu looked down at Mirajane sadly.

"I know the day will come when that gate must open" Natsu began to say quietly, "Likely, during this Eclipse Gates… I will die using the third gate, but…"

Natsu looked up and smiled a toothy grin at Mavis, "That'll be for when I fight the Demon King, not some Demon Lord".

Mavis' eyes widened; he plans on taking on the Demon King?

"You're mad" Mavis says emotionlessly.

"Stop insulting me; we've talked enough!" Natsu replied angrily with some fire.

Turning to the scene around them, Natsu spoke, "We should finds the others, and together we'll take down this Demon Lord".

Mavis shrugged her shoulders, "Until then, I suppose you and I must act as a team… though I loathe to hav9ing to team up with a despicable Demon like yourself".

"How many time have I had to tell you?" Natsu said as he walked off with Mirajane in his arms, "I myself am not a Demon… I am simply a host…"

With Natsu out of earshot, Mavis frowned at his back.

"So you say… and perhaps that is what you believe… but Natsu Dragneel, there is no doubt in my mind… that Natsu Dragneel, and the Demon… are one and the same… and time will prove my words true".

…

Erza coughed as she woke up.

She remembered feeling that intense magical pressure… she remembered the Estate, erupting in splintered wood and shattered stone… she remembered the fear…

The fear of Death.

Sitting up, Erza looked around her; she was shocked to say the least.

Herself, along with all the other girls, were now laying down, in the rear courtyard of the Dragneel Estate.

The Estate she saw, was now truly and utterly in ruin.

So much destruction, and she had no clue as to why it happened.

"So you're the first one awake" a breathless voice said nearby.

Erza looked to her left, and saw Ultear, slumped against a tree, clearly exhausted.

"Ultear? What happened?" Erza questioned as she walked over to the tired girl.

"Just before the axe reached us entirely, Katherine raised a shield of flame around all of us" Ultear rasped, "But it wasn't enough, so I had to… I had to act quickly…"

Erza blinked; what did she do?

"Using a spell that costs just about all my magic power… I was able to slow down time to a point where it was basically stopped" Ultear groaned out, "In this spell, I alone remain unaffected… in the space of about half a second in real time, but was actually around half an hour for myself, I carried all of you, one by one outside… before releasing the spell".

Erza blinked in shock; not only did Ultear exhaust herself casting a spell that literally slowed down time… but being exhausted, she took it upon herself to carry all of them out of there and to safety.

This whole time she had pictured Ultear as shallow and selfish… she had grossly misjudged the girl.

"Ultear… I don't… know what to…" Erza muttered out which earned her a smirk from Ultear.

"Don't say anything little Miss President; I'm not like my mother… I don't abandon family…"

This earned her a raised eyebrow from Erza.

"What?" Ultear asked her, confused angry by Erza's reaction.

"You referred to us as your family… so I take that to mean you want to be with Natsu for more than just a one night stand" Erza smiled at her.

Ultear gritted her teeth before retorting with a simple, "Shut up, little Miss President".

"What's… going on?" a soft voice reached the girls' ears.

They both turned toward the voice to seen Karen slowly standing up, clearly a little disoriented.

"It seems that we were attacked" Erza stated, "If it hadn't been for Ultear we'd all be dead".

Karen blinked at that as she finished standing herself up from the ground… then she turned toward what remained of the Estate.

In her eyes she saw it; the first floor looked like a set of ruins, with many walls still standing, yet crumbling as she looked on.

Small fires burning across the Estate's ruins provided both light, and the realisation that this wasn't some old ruins… this was her home, freshly brought to ruin before she could even blink.

Karen tore her eyes away from the destruction of her home; it could be rebuilt.

Instead she turned her gaze at the resting forms around her.

"Everyone is still alive, I checked" Ultear gasped out, "Right now I believe it's simply shock".

Karen nodded and turned back to the Estate.

"I wonder where Onii-chan is right now" Karen mumbled out.

Erza and Ultear smiled at that; the girl had no doubt Natsu was still alive… the question on her mind was where he was. With all the walls still standing at the moment, there was no clear view of the field of destruction before them.

"Onii-chan!" Karen cried out, hoping beyond hope that her voice reached him.

When no voice answered, Karen went into a slump; she knew Natsu was still alive, she could feel it in her heart… but what if he were hurt? What if he was in such pain, he was whispering her name, wanting her to find him?

"Onii-!" Karen began to call again, but another voice put a stop to her second call.

"Karen, show some composure!" The girls all turned to the voice, belonging to Katherine as she too began to rise from the ground.

"Mother" Karen exclaimed, relieved; though it wasn't as powerful as it was with Natsu, Karen always did feel secure when with her mother.

"We shouldn't raise our voices; whoever attacked us is still out there, and…" Katherine looked to the side, hesitant to say the next part.

"What is it Katherine?" Erza questioned.

Katherine sighed; they were going to find out any minute now anyway, for sure.

"Whatever attacked us was a construct of magic… creation magic…" Katherine began, "The actual caster however, was from the feel of the magic, not human".

"Not human?" Ultear asked; was Katherine saying what she thought she was saying.

Katherine nodded and stared at the ruins, "Somewhere out there there's a Demon, and considering how much magic pressure we felt before the attack, I would deduce we are dealing with a Demon Lord".

"A Demon Lord?" Erza asked; she knew of the Demon race and the Demon King… but she never thought that the Demons' society would be so alike as their own as to have Lords of the Domain.

"They're not royalty or anything like that" Katherine explained, "They are titles given by the Demon King; you can think of them as the equivalent to the Knights of the Red Cross' Captains… except they're all stronger than your average Captain".

Erza's thoughts went to Zeref and Jellal, both of whom having been Captains, Zeref still being so. She knew how strong they were… but she also knew how strong Natsu was.

"Even if there is a Demon Lord out there, with all of us, they won't win" Erza proclaimed confidently.

Katherine frowned at Erza, "I wish that to be true, but likely as not, even with Natsu's second gate… we're in trouble".

Karen, Ultear and Erza blinked in surprise over that statement, then they realised…

 _Katherine said they were stronger than the average Captain… but she didn't say by how much…_

"We need to wake the others" Katherine said, looking over everyone.

Karen nodded, "Then find Onii-chan".

"And then, I guess we're fighting a Demon Lord" Erza stated, determined.

"And here I was" Ultear sighed, "Thinking I'd be having a bath right about now…"

…

Zeref gasped, blood vomiting from his mouth; he could tell some of his vital organs had surely been damaged… he laughed at that.

Of course they were damaged; he currently had three of those bone spears in his guts, courtesy of the Demon Lord before him.

"I had expected more from the one my kind named, 'The Black Dragon'" Hades smirked from atop the shoulder of the giant that destroyed Zeref's home.

"I never asked for that name" Zeref laughed; he was beginning to feel delirious from the pain and the loss of blood… pain wrapped his body from head to toe, from cuts and bruises, to clean holes made from spears.

He knew if he looked at himself in the mirror, he'd see nothing that he couldn't describe as anything else but a corpse.

But this corpse was still alive… and he hadn't given up. Not yet.

Struggling, Zeref brought himself to his feet, with Hades smirking down on him.

As Zeref began to pull the spears out, he berated himself over and over, about how he should've restrained the 'boy' before speaking to him… over and over he berated himself for having grown so weak and pitiful… over and over he berated himself… for failing.

"Who are you after?" Zeref asked quietly as he cauterised his own wounds with his own black flames.

Hades smiled at that, "Why does it matter? You're about to die… but for that reasoning I guess I can tell you".

Zeref glared at the boy above him, with his piercing black eyes; Hades flinched at the glare… those eyes almost looked as though they were red.

"Your little brother… as well as Ultear Milkovic" Hades stated, regaining some composure.

Zeref's eyes turned from anger to confusion, surprise and worry.

"Why…?" Zeref asked.

"Without going into specifics… for a ritual" Hades answered with a gleeful smile.

"A ritual? What kind of-" Zeref began asking, but was cut off.

"A ritual that no longer concerns you… for it is not a ritual that concerns the dead… and for that reason, thank me Zeref Dragneel" Hades smirked maliciously, "For you won't be alive to witness the horror of not just your home, but this entire worlds being put to rubble".

With that, a silent command was given, and the Skeleton raised its enormous axe… aiming for none other, than Zeref Dragneel.

 _If I fail now… I fail everyone,_ Zeref thought to himself.

Natsu and everyone else now came to wonder, what the great crashing sound they heard was, as the axe struck.

 **Authors' Note – So there you have it guys, a larger than normal chapter there for you guys, not the longest I've written but one of the top 3 I believe, 5300 words without my annoying authors' notes. I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you don't hate me for this little cliffhanger right here, but I can promise you the next chapter will be just as long if not longer than this one as I already know what it will contain and… it's a lot of content, might be worthy of 6000 words. Because this is a cliffhanger, I'm going to do my best to upload within a week or two, but it shouldn't take longer than a month. And please leave a comment as to what you thought about this chapter… speaking of comments, a shout out to Professor Fluff, who is my latest reviewer and gave me the funniest review I've seen to date, so thank you for the good laugh! If you recall guys I said how much I appreciate your reviews and comments and what they do for me, to help motivate me, and asking you guys to leave reviews… well Professor Fluff was a genius and said, "This is a review"… that's it… made me laugh. So Professor Fluff I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Taken

Fiore Academy

Chapter 25 – Taken

 **Authors' Note – Hello everybody, sorry for the wait. Glad to bring to you another chapter, even if it's on the shorter side, and this will envelop the battle between Natsu and the others versus Hades… along with some aftermath stuff. So lay back, try to enjoy. Also, after I've completed this arc, I'll be taking a break from Fiore Academy for a little bit to write some more stuff for Fairy Tail, so though I've been coming up with ideas, I'd like to know what you guys would like to read, and please do so by leaving a review at the end of this chapter.**

 **PS – This will be hot off the press since I've got to go to work and I want to upload it now… just cause… I'll edit it someday… but expect some mistakes.**

"What was that just now?" Natsu asked mostly to himself as he carried Mirajane in his arms through the rubble of what was once his home.

"Sounded like some sort of crash… I wonder if that means a battle is going on" Mavis replied, having heard him, right beside him.

Natsu gritted his teeth; he wanted to find whoever did this to his home… and make them pay.

"What's… going on?" a soft voice asked near him.

Natsu looked down with a smile, looking happily into Mirajane eyes, open and shining their beautiful blue at him in confusion.

"It seems we're under attack… based on the nature of magical pressure I've been feeling, we're dealing with demons" Natsu replied, with a smile to let her know all was well.

At this Mirajane gave a start and began to look around at the ruins surrounding them… the ruins she soon figured out to be the Dragneel Estate.

"How did we survive?" Mirajane asked in shock.

"Though I loathe to say it, the Demon inside of Natsu helped us out" Mavis sneered.

After much argument from Natsu, Mirajane managed to stubbornly stand on her own two feet.

"What about the others?" Mirajane asked the two of them.

"We've seen no sign of them… but I'm sure they're all okay… and before you ask, the servants will be fine" Natsu began to assure her, then smiled, "They had all gone to their quarters, away from the Estate, long before the attack".

Mirajane nodded, "That's good news… for now I think we should find the other girls… and find Zeref as well".

Natsu nodded, and looked in the direction that the crash came from, "I have a feeling where Zeref will be right now… so we should make finding everyone else our priority; we've already gone over where the suite was… we found no sign of them".

"Though I did sense a different trace of magic there" Mavis spoke up, forcing the other two to turn to her.

"First I'm hearing it" Natsu replied, looking slightly angry and very much annoyed.

Mavis shrugged her shoulders, "I saw no need to tell you since it would've changed nothing; but if you must know, I sensed the use of time magic" Mavis looked toward the back of the Estate, "If I were to guess, Ultear Milkovic likely slowed down time, and carried everyone away from danger".

"If that's true, then she's stronger than I would've thought" Mirajane responded to that hypothesis.

"All the same, the trail of magic leads towards the rear courtyard; I recommend we head towards there now that we have a set goal in mind" Mavis replied.

Natsu sighed, "Why couldn't you have said all this earlier; we could've been with all of them by now".

"I say things that I feel like saying Natsu Dragneel" Mavis replied with an angry frown toward Natsu, "Not when a demon feels like it".

With those words, she set off toward the rear courtyard, leaving Natsu to exalt an exhausted sigh.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not a demon" Natsu muttered angrily, as Mirajane and himself set off after Mavis.

…

As time went by, the remaining girls who were saved by Ultear slowly woke up in a daze of confusion as to what had happened.

When Erza explained to all of them one at a time as they woke up individually, they all began to feel panic and fear; a Demon Lord was attacking the Estate? Where was Natsu?

When the last girl, Kagura woke up and learned of the situation, all the girls now stood in the courtyard, looking toward the ruined remains of the Estate, where somewhere in the darkness, lurked a Demon Lord.

"We're all awake, we all know what's going on… what's our next move?" Erza questioned aloud.

"We find Onii-chan; if what my mother says is right, then whatever the situation, we need to find him" Karen spoke up, with a set frown on her face.

"You're right; aside from his strength alone" Katherine said as she walked towards the Estate, with everyone subconsciously following, "His experience will be vital".

"Natsu has faced Demons before?" Ultear asked, coming along side Katherine.

Katherine nodded, "It's hard to explain, but… all possible heirs to the Dragneel Clan have to undergo something that is referred to as, 'The Baptism'".

"'The Baptism'?" Kagura asked; she had a feeling it wasn't something religious.

"When the heir turns fifteen years old" Katherine begins, "They are sent into the Blight on their own; no weapons or armour, only thin clothes and their magic" Katherine frowned then, "Then they must survive an entire month in a place known as the Blighted Pits, a wasteland filled with feral demons and corrupted creatures… fully armed squadrons of Knights from the order have been known to be eradicated there".

All the girls, except for Karen and Virgo, muttered in shock.

"He had no weapons? No help whatsoever?" Erza asked in complete shock.

"What about food? Water? Tools?" Hisui continued the questions.

"Nothing… not even shoes to be honest" Katherine answered, "Rags for clothes… and their magic, nothing else".

"It's a test of strength, though I don't agree with it" Karen voiced, looking angry.

"But he survived" Erza stated.

Katherine nodded, "Not just survived; you can't tell time in the Blight, so when the search parties went looking for Natsu after four weeks, they couldn't find him… it took them another month to find him".

"So he spent two months there?" Hisui asked, voicing the shocked thoughts of everyone else.

Katherine nodded as they all reached the ruins, "When they found him though, he was sitting atop a pile of demon corpses and corpses of creatures… the reports came back that not a single demon or creature dared come within a league of that location even today… they avoid from fear".

"Onii-chan was different for a while after that, very silent… but father said that was expected, and that he would recover quickly" Karen added in.

"So you see, though he has not faced a Demon Lord, he has killed more Demons than most within the Knights of the Red Cross can say" Katherine added, "And so, not just his strength, but his experience will be an asset".

After that, they all went silent; the girls couldn't believe the nature of the baptism.

They all searched in silence, until…

"Everyone… stay still!" Katherine barked, her eyes scanning the ruins.

"What's the matter?" Erza asked.

"I sense… something" Katherine answered as though she was unsure what was going on.

"Over here!" A panicked Ultear cried out.

Everyone looked over at Ultear and where she stared… a spot of ground, that was shifting.

"What the…?" Kagura spoke aloud, walking toward it, but was stopped by an outstretched arm from Katherine.

"Around us… look…" Katherine whispered harshly.

So they did… and noticed that all around, the ground was shifting... as though something was rising from the rubble.

"Survivors?" Hisui asked.

But at that, Virgo who stood beside her, produced two daggers from her sleeves, staring at the shifting ground.

"I think we know which Demon Lord we're dealing with now" Virgo said loudly.

"We do?" Erza asked the older woman.

"I think so as well, and it isn't good" Katherine agreed with Virgo.

"What do you mean? How can we tell?" Ultear asked, feeling panicked; her feeling was felt across all the girls, including the level headed Virgo.

"Hades, the Lord of Death" Katherine proclaimed, just as skeleton arms shot from the ground all around them. Each hand clasped a black jagged sword, and they all began to rise out from the ground; first the heads, then the other arms… then the bodies… the legs… until two dozen of them stood surrounding them.

"Skeletons are weak in video games… so surely…" Hisui voiced up.

"Forget the games!" Katherine barked, "Form a circle! Their fast and will attack your blind side… they're also a lot more difficult to kill than they look".

The girls gathered up in a circle, making sure there were no blindsides. They readied themselves; Ultear borrowed a pair of knives from Ultear, Erza and Kagura both held a katana, Hisui summoned her celestial sword, Katherine and Karen both wielded two swords each, constructed from their flames.

"We will win, but don't let your guard down for one second, otherwise you'll end up with a sword in your guts" Katherine ordered.

"HAI!" The girls responded.

But just as the Skeletons began to march towards them, the sky lit up as though the sun had risen to its noon peak.

The girls all looked up; a ball of red flame hovered in the sky, like a miniature sun. Then magic circles appeared around its surface. The next moment, smaller balls of flame shot from the circles, launching themselves like meteorites… straight toward the skeletons. Each meteor hit it's mark… each meteor brought a skeleton to ashes… with the last meteor and the last skeleton, the sun disappeared.

It all happened in less than three seconds.

"Glad to see you're all okay" a relieved voice called out, when all their ears stopped ringing.

The girls looked toward the source of the voice… and they all came out with smiles on their faces.

Standing on top of a heap of rubble, was Natsu grinning down at them, with Mirajane and Mavis standing behind him.

…

The battle had gone on for so long, Zeref could no longer tell how long ago it had begun.

He thought before he must look like a corpse… the way he looked now made that past image look as though it were full of life.

Time after time again, the great skeleton slashed at him with its mighty axe… each time he avoided it by but the breadth of a hair… each time as he struggled back to his feet, bone spears were launched at him… each time the number of spears he managed to deflect became fewer and far between.

He was now a pin cushion, or rather bone cushion, filled with bone spears… blood ran freely from him, cascading over his torn flesh. He gave a bitter laugh.

He had just been cleared for duty, having recovered from fatal wounds… only to end up in this mess of flesh and blood that was himself.

But something kept pushing him, some hidden force compelled him to dodge the next strike of the axe, to swing his sword to deflect as many bone spears as he could.

Above him, standing atop the great skeleton's head, was Hades, the Demon Lord of Death, smiling confidently down on him. Inside that smile Zeref knew, was hidden laughter… laughter and pity for the opponent the owner faced.

"Why do you persist? Even if you win by some twisted form of fate… not even fate will save you from those wounds" Hades laughed down on him.

"I may be a dead man walking… but every second I buy with this life of mine, is precious to those I care about" Zeref muttered in reply through a mouthful of his own blood.

"Pointless… if a Captain cannot defeat me" Hades smirked, "How can anyone expect the younger brother of that Captain to succeed where the elder did not?"

"Because he's stronger than me!" Zeref yelled out angrily, and Hades flinched; Zeref's eyes certainly had to be red.

"With or without the power of Demon's blood" Zeref gasped out, no less angry but much more quietly, "He is still the greatest member of our clan to have ever lived, even if he doesn't know it yet".

Hades lost his smirk, twisting it into a sneer, "Power that is hidden even to the user if useless… as he is now, he cannot defeat me!"

"He is not alone!" Zeref continued to rebel, "Even should I fall, others with great potential stand by him… together, they will defeat you".

"Enough of this nonsense!" Hades cried out, "What difference does it make when you're too dead to bear witness to any of it! What you proclaim is but a pipe dream… a fool's vision!"

"Then I die a fool!" Zeref shouted defiantly.

"Then die!" Hades screamed, his fury and anger replacing his cold and sneering demeanor that was his norm entirely.

The skeleton raised its axe yet again, this time turning the face of it, so that the face would act as a bat.

Zeref knew he no longer had the strength or the will, to dodge this strike.

 _I'm sorry… Natsu…_

…

Natsu looked down at the scene before him, those who cared for gathered together. He smiled, happy knowing they were still alive, and unhurt discounting bruises.

He leapt down in long strides, to meet them.

The first to reach him when he got to their level, was Karen who weeped uncontrollably; tears of happiness, Natsu was glad to see.

After her, the others crowded, all proclaiming their happiness to see him… all except Ultear, who stood off to one side coolly.

When everyone had calmed down, Natsu looked at Ultear, who appeared to be looking everywhere but where he was.

Natsu smiled as he broke through the girls and reached her.

"From what Mavis says, it's thanks to you that everyone is safe" Natsu says to her, smiling.

Ultear no longer had a reason to not look at Natsu, but when she did, she did so defensively.

"I only did what anyone would've done if they could" Ultear mumbled.

"Still though… thank you" Natsu said, giving her one of his trademark grins.

At these words and that smile, Ultear couldn't help but let a blush creep onto her face. When she realised her mistake, she turned her face away angrily, unable to stop the blush from leaving her face.  
Natsu sensed that she felt uneasy, so he decided that for now, what he had said was enough… and instead, directed everything to the main matter at hand.

"I'm not sure how much any of you know… but it appears we're dealing with Demons, not humans" Natsu called out to them all,

By their unsurprised faces, he guessed they already knew.

"To be precise Natsu" Katherine answered back after a short silence, "Only one Demon".

At this, Natsu frowned, "Then based off how much pressure I've been feeling… we're dealing with Demon Lord… and guessing by what we've seen" he looked at the ground, where piles of ashes, ashes that had once been the skeletons, were laid in neat piles, "We're dealing with the Lord of Death, Hades".

"That would be my deduction as well" Katherine replied, confirming Natsu's thoughts.

"It doesn't matter, because with Onii-chan's help, we'll beat whatever it is" Karen spoke up, which was met with smiles from everyone… except for Natsu, Katherine, Virgo… and Mavis.

Before Katherine could speak up, it was Mavis who got there first.

"Don't be such a fool as to think this will be easy… likely as not we'll all lose" Mavis responded coldly.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Fight thinking we're going to lose?" Erza demanded of the lithe girl, who along with Mirajane, had walked down the pile of rubble to meet with everyone.

"I said nothing of the sort" Mavis replied sharply, "I only say this so that you all may realise that it isn't as easy as you all think it is".

Before anyone else could retort, Natsu stalled them all, "She's right; a Demon Lord is not something to take lightly".

They all turned to him; they then all realised that if Natsu said it, then it had to be a sure thing… especially after what most of them had heard from Katherine.

"Thank you Natsu" Katherine thanked her step-son.

Natsu nodded to her, and turned to address everyone, "Now that is out of the way, we need to meet up with Zeref… we'll need his help".

"You know where he is?" Katherine asked him. At that, Natsu turned toward the front of the Estate, where he had heard that loud crash earlier.

"I do… but he's alone, and fighting Hades" Natsu replied, to which everyone gave audible gasps of shock.

"We must meet with him then, he'll likely be in bad shape" Katherine said, heading towards the front of the Estate.

"There will be no need for that!" a soft voice echoed in the air.

Everyone turning around, confused as to where the voice came from, the voice called out again, "Over here!"

When that was said, they all saw it, at the front of the Estate, reaching out from the fog that still surrounded the Estate… a large skeletal arms, making a gesture as though it were throwing something. It was.

They first saw it as a black speck flying toward them… but as it flew closer to them, their eyes widened; it was a person.

However, it wasn't until with a meaty thump as it landed on the ground in front of them, that it sunk in who that person was.

Even then it took a few seconds to recognise the person entirely.

His body had so many holes in it, blood both fresh and old stained his clothing everywhere, the fresh blood already making a small pool beneath him.

His hair matted with blood… his skin torn away and ragged and bloody.

It looked as though someone had spent a lot of time in the butcher's… cutting up whatever this was.

"Zeref" Natsu's voiced nearly died as he said his brother's name.

It couldn't be… Zeref couldn't be…

That's when the screaming started, first with Karen, closely followed by most of the girls. Ultear simply emptied her stomach on the spot, and Virgo, for all her experience, looked as though she might do the same.

Only Natsu, Katherine and Mavis seemed calm… though Natsu's mind was a raging torrent of emotions.

Hatred. Denial. Grief. Confusion. Desperation…

Hatred. Denial. Grief. Confusion. Desperation…

Hatred. Denial. Grief. Confusion. Desperation…

It continued over and over, a never ending cycle of uncontrollable emotions building within him.

Then, flying through the air, through the fog and land deftly atop one of the walls that still stood not far from them… a small boy smiled down at them, with pure white hair and menacing black eyes.

"It looks like I broke him, but you were going to go looking for him… don't say I didn't give you what you want" Hades laughed at them.

Natsu looked up, his onyx eyes blazing with anger, the glare enough to surprise Hades with fear as he nearly fell of the wall he stood. After struggling to regain his balance, it took only a moment for Hades to regain his composure.

"Relax; despite how he looks, he's still alive, though I cannot fathom why" Hades sneered at them.

At those words, everyone stopped with their reactions and looked at Zeref; sure enough, his chest still rose and fell with breath.

If he was breathing, then he was still somehow alive.

"The seal is keeping him alive" Katherine spoke up. When everyone, including Hades, looked at her in surprise, she continued, "He is the Keeper of Natsu's Demon Seal… his life force was used to help create it, so… Zeref cannot die as long as the seal is in place".

Breathing a sigh of relief, Natsu turned back to Hades, "First of all, provide first aid to Zeref please Katherine and Karen, watch her back".

"Right" Karen and Katherine replied, quickly getting to the job at hand.

"Next, can I presume you are Hades, the Lord of Death?" Natsu questioned the boy.

"Why yes, I am" Hades replied with a smirk, "I'm also the one who did your brother in so wonderfully, in case you're too dense to realise that".

Natsu ignored his antagonism, and instead continued, "Erza, it looks like those holes in Zeref were made from spears; based on what I know of Demons, and who we're up against… I'd wager those were made by bone spears, something that Hades can likely conjure up at will and launch as projectiles".

"What about it?" Erza asked as she stepped up beside him, reequipping.

"I want you to block those spears" Natsu ordered as she finished reequipping. It was the same armour as the day they first met, and around her, dozens of identical swords hovered in a rotating circle.

"You got it" Erza replies.

"Hisui" Natsu says, as to the front of the Estate the large form of the Skeleton began making its way toward them, "Summon one of your golems or a bunch of them, as many as you can… stop that Skeleton Giant in its tracks".

"You got it" Hisui replies, holding three glowing Emerald keys.

"Kagura, Mirajane, Ultear and Virgo… assist me in whatever way you see fit as I take point" Natsu continued his orders.

"You got it" all the girls replied at his command.

"Are you all done?" Hades sneered at them, "Plans are good and all… but you won't win".

Natsu looked up, with the girls at his back, "We'll see about that".

Hades smiled, "You fool".

…

As the morning sun slowly rose above the Horizon, Mirajane slowly rose herself up from the rubble of the Dragneel Estate.

Looking around her, she could only see the still forms of everyone; they were not dead… simply unconscious she knew.

But a cold reminder spoke in her ear as she realised that two were missing… one hurt her for sure… the other, brought tears cascading down her eyes as she stared at the rising sun spitefully.

"Natsu… Ultear… where has he taken you?" Mirajane cried.

The battle was a loss… Natsu and Ultear, were taken by Hades.

 **Authors' Note – I'm mean… I'm an asshole… I know… sorry. At the top I said this chapter would include the battle itself, but that'll be the next chapter. The next chapter will start off with the battle, and will continue with the aftermath… I just wanted to get you guys psyched for this chapter.**

 **As I mentioned above, when this ARC ends (around chapter 35 to 40) I'll be taking a break from Fiore Academy to write something else and I'd like to know what you guys would like to read from. Let me know by leaving a review, and while you're at it, please be sure to let me know what you thought about this chapter. Anyway, that's all for now.**


End file.
